Twice Blessed: Encantados, Season 1
by PaceHalliwell
Summary: ¿Cómo sería una auténtica serie secuela de la extraordinaria Embrujadas? Wyatt, Chris te lo enseñarán aquí.
1. Guía de Episodios

* * *

**ENCANTADOS- The Charmed Sons - Season 1**

**

* * *

**

**1x01-Las Alas de los Ángeles:**

**[Song: _Even angels falls_ by Jessica Riddle; Guest Star: _Alessandro Nivola_ as Adam/Andy**

2027. Los hermanos Halliwell comienzan a instalarse en su nuevo apartamento para continuar sus estudios universitarios, pero eso no les libera de sus otras responsabilidades: ambos son descendientes de una poderosa estirpe de Brujas blancas cuya misión es proteger a los inocentes del poder de innumerables demonios…Pero también son en parte ángeles, y pronto comienzan a darse cuenta de ello mientras dos hermanos gemelos huyen en la tormentosa noche de principios de Septiembre para esconderse de un demonio. Ambos están destinados a "ascender a los cielos", y Chris será el encargado de velar por ellos.

**1x02-El Círculo del Hogar:**

**[Song: _Nobody's Home_ by Avril Lavigne; Guest Star: _Eliza Duzku_ as Rebecca**

Wyatt (24) y Chris (22) se preparan para la visita de sus padres antes de que den comienzo las clases del año. Pero no saben que Piper les ha enviado un presente muy especial, una herencia adelantada que les pertenece por derecho: el _Libro de las Sombras_…No obstante, ellos pretenden aparentar que su preciada magia no afecta a sus vidas cotidianas, y que se encuentran más unidos que nunca para mantenerlos tranquilos. Sin embargo, la convivencia se hace difícil tras unos años separados y sus nuevos vecinos no parecen dispuestos a colaborar…como tampoco lo hacen sus primos o la agitada Comunidad Mágica.

**1x03-El Anciano que vela sobre todo:**

**[Song: _Perfect Day_ by Haku; Guest Star: _Bruce Grey_ as Gabriel**

Tras el primer día de clase, los chicos disfrutan de una agradable tarde de playa y todos los placeres que ello incluye…Todo parece genial hasta que comienzan los tintineos: sonidos de campana que sólo ellos pueden oír y que amenazan a Wyatt con hacerle perder el control. Cuándo reciben la visita de dos Mayores Cósmicos, se dan cuenta de que Ellos están llamando a su ascendencia angelical y, aunque no le haga mucha gracia, pronto descubren que no quizá no pueda ignorarlo: Chris y Henry también han oído la llamada y salen en busca de sus cargos asignados…mientras una Orden de _LucesNegras_ les vigila por orden de la Suma Sacerdotisa Lilith.

**1x04-Maleficio:**

**[Song: _What have you done _by Within Temptation; Guest Star: _A. J. Trauth_ as Thomas**

Un joven compañero de Henry Jr. en la facultad se dedica a lanzar maléficos embrujos contra las personas que le molestan. Los efectos son de todo menos discretos y acaba poniéndose en peligro. En su intento de ayudarle, el joven Mitchel descubrirá la implicación de un poderoso agente infernal. En medio del caos causado por la magia mal ejecutada, Chris descubrirá otro de sus poderes y pasará a comprender mejor lo que siente su primo al poseer un don que no se ve capaz de controlar: mientras su hermano trata de conseguir una empleo, la nueva habilidad le traerá problemas similares a los que trata de evitar, junto a Colette, en la vida de su primo.

**1x05-La Luna del Cazador:**

**[Song: _Full Moon_ by Sonata Arctica; Guest Star: _Mike Vogel_ as Nathan**

Cerca del geriátrico en el que Wyatt comienza a trabajar como voluntario, comienzan a producirse espantosos incidentes. Los inquilinos echan la culpa a un lobo monstruoso que caza durante la luna llena. Inmune a los poderes de las brujas, el licántropo no parece tener conciencia de sí mismo…ni de lo cerca que está de Wyatt. Simultáneamente, se producen desapariciones, de jóvenes mujeres por toda la urbe: cuándo los chicos descubren que en realidad se trata de brujas, se dan cuenta de que algo peor puede estar recorriendo las calles de Nueva York, y del dilema que les atrapa…¿cómo proteger al inocente y al mismo tiempo ocultarse de la amenaza?

**1x06-El Wiccan número 13:**

**[Song: _Memory _by Sugar Cult; Guest Star: _Taylor Cole_ as Erika**

Chris y Henry mantienen una acalorada discusión acerca de lo que significa ser Brujo y las diversas formas de convivir con ello: el primero sostiene la importancia de la cautela y la discreción, mientras que el segundo, dolido por las recientes informaciones acerca de la familia que creía perfecta, desata su cólera sobre todos los demonios que localiza. Wyatt, en su intento por ser conciliador, comienza a preocuparse por ambos cuándo su hermano se ve acosado por voces susurrantes de origen desconocido y a su primo no parece importarle. Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo, se toma una terrible decisión.

**1x07-Susurros:**

**[Song: _Perfect Enemy_by t.A.T.u.; Guest Star: _Ryan Kwanten _as Brian**

Chris y Henry mantienen una acalorada discusión acerca de lo que significa ser Brujo y las diversas formas de convivir con ello: el primero sostiene la importancia de la cautela y la discreción, mientras que el segundo, dolido por las recientes informaciones acerca de la familia que creía perfecta, desata su cólera sobre todos los demonios que localiza. Wyatt, en su intento por ser conciliador, comienza a preocuparse por ambos cuándo su hermano se ve acosado por voces susurrantes de origen desconocido y a su primo no parece importarle. Mientras tanto, en el Inframundo, se toma una terrible decisión.

**1x08-Dime que me quieres:**

**[Song: _She's no you_**** by Jesse McCartney; Guest Star: _Víctor Webster_ as Coop**

Mientras llevaba a cabo una labor de espionaje en el Inframundo junto a Derek por consejo de su primo, Colette resulta herida y poco después cae enferma con una misteriosa e incontenible fiebre. Su padre y el joven medio demonio parten en busca de respuestas, pero sus primos son incapaces de concentrarse en preparar magia curativa debido a sus propias diferencias durante la inesperada visita de su tía Phoebe. Wyatt, que trata de dominar sus emociones hacia Nathan y su viejo amigo, descubrirá que la causa de todo es un _Súcubo_, un poderoso demonio que somete a los hombres pero, estando su prima enferma…¿quién de ellos le resistirá? 

**1x09-Anatomía _Le Fay_:**

**[Song: _Give me a reason_ by The Corrs; Guest Star: _Kirsten Sprout_ as Julie**

Una serie de secuestros de jóvenes estudiantes da lugar a la preocupación de Chris por la situación pues las dos últimas víctimas fueron vistas por última vez en la biblioteca de su facultad…¡una de ellas incluso era su mejor amiga! Cuándo se pone a indagar, descubre que los causantes son una Orden de sacerdotes tenebrosos que realiza contramisas mediante sacrificios humanos con el fin de instaurar el caos y la anarquía. Mientras Chris se reencuentra con su exnovia, Rebecca, Colette se ve atraída por las curiosas circunstancias que envuelven a su primo Wyatt y empieza a usar sus poderes sin consultárselo para comprender mejor la situación.

**1x10-Monstruos del Armario: **

**[Song: _Wave of you_ by Ari Gold; Guest Star: _Andrew James Allen_ as (Elder) Kevin**

Mientras Chris le saca de sus casillas incitándole a cuidar su nula vida social, Wyatt recurre a un conjuro para curar su corazón antes de aceptar un trabajo extra para hacer frente a los gastos del apartamento. No obstante, mientras ejerce como babysitter por toda la ciudad, se da cuenta de que ocurre algo extraño: durante las noches, los pequeños tienen terrores nocturnos debidos a visiones que él mismo llega a testificar…su origen le es desconocido, pues ni el _Libro de las Sombras_ alberga una respuesta satisfactoria. Por si fuera poco, ambos se verán obligados a tragarse su orgullo y aceptar al fin las demandas de un joven Anciano llamado Kevin. 

**1x11-Pueblo Halloween (título provisional) - proximamente: **

**[Song: _In my place_ by Coldplay; Guest Star: _J. Eddie Peck_ as Zack**

Mientras su familia prepara una reunión para celebrar la festividad de Halloween, un aterrorizado Wyatt incita a Kevin a cortarle las alas y aliviarle la responsabilidad de velar por brujas y futuros LucesBlancas. Mientras tanto, algo ocurre en los Infiernos, dónde los Ancianos han acudido para evitar la liberación de una terrible bestia que está siendo invocada por la oscura Lilith. En el transcurso de la lucha, la magia desatada se mezcla con la de los hermanos, que resultan enviados a una antigua reserva india, dónde quedan atrapados al verse sin poder orbitar. Cuándo la empatía le traiciona, Henry se verá forzado a manejar el secreto de su primo. 

**1x12-Gracias por ver la Luz:**

**[Song: _Because you live_ by Jesse McCartney; Guest Star: _¿?_ as Wyatt Adolescente**

Mientras realiza sus funciones como Cupido, Colette presencia un alarmante encuentro: un _LuzNegra_ ha seducido a una joven compañera de clase. Estos siniestros ángeles, mortales para _LucesBlancas_ como sus primos, persiguen engendrar el Mal en mujeres humanas. Sin embargo, la chica conoce sus intenciones y no parece importarle; con sus poderes, la bruja descubre el verdadero amor que se profesan y se propone protegerlo. Mientras tanto, Chris, Henry, Derek y un pequeño grupo de brujas amigas le presta su ayuda para anular las defensas de Wyatt y poder usar su anillo para ver su pasado amoroso y descubrir todo aquello que necesita. 

**1x13-Me llamo Pace:**

Harto de que todo el mundo se dirija a él como "el pequeño Henry", el joven Mitchel invoca un hechizo para borrar su primer nombre del pasado y lograr que se le rebautice y reconozca como "Pacetone". Pero algo sale mal y su pasado parece estar cambiando, afectando también al de sus primos. Mientras Wyatt es raptado mágicamente y Chris se dedica a buscarlo sin descanso, el joven hijo de Paige se ve obligado a pedir la ayuda de Colette para arreglar en entuerto, pues un demonio está intentando usarlo para su propio beneficio. Sin embargo, pronto los hermanos se verán inmiscuidos en todo el asunto.

**1x14-Lazos de Sangre:**

**[Song: _Creep_ by Radiohead; Guest Star: _¿?_ as Jack**

Se acercan las Navidades y los chicos se disponen a regresar a la mansión de sus ancestros para pasar las fiestas con sus familiares. Las últimas clases apuran múltiples trabajos, pero aún continúan llegando nuevos estudiantes al campus. Sin embargo, Henry Jr. tiene un mal presentimiento acerca de ellos y comienza a investigar encantamientos para tranquilizarse; Chris recibe el encargo de proteger a una atractiva joven rubia de apariencia inofensiva mientras Wyatt sigue embobado con su joven protegido de la floristería del puerto. Así, será Colette la que primero descubra el sangriento secreto de los recién llegados. 

**1x15-Olvídate de mí:**

El, hasta el momento, único protegido de Wyatt se enfrenta a su primera tarea de protección de inocentes: una extraña niña, hija de unos amigos de sus padres, afirma poder hablar con los muertos. El joven mago descubre que dice la verdad cuándo la encuentra charlando con un fantasma que busca su ayuda, pues nadie sabe que ha muerto y ni siquiera recuerda su nombre. Mientras tanto, una misteriosa plaga comienza a extenderse por la ciudad: los recuerdos de la gente parecen desvanecerse sin explicación, llegando a dejar personas desorientas lejos de sus hogares y vidas cotidianas.

**1x16-La Noche de las Profecías:**

La última noche del año trae un ajetreado momento para la mansión Halliwell: mientras Chris ayuda a sus padres a preparar la fiesta para toda la familia, Wyatt trata de sobreponerse del reciente golpe en su relación con Jake. Entretanto, una muchacha que dice ser profeta acude a ellos para buscar protección. Es entonces cuándo el joven Michel comienza a tener visiones conjuntas con la inocente y con alguien más que no puede identificar. Mientras investigan el significado de las misteriosas expresiones que su protegida realiza, averiguan que su tía Phoebe ha sido asesinada por la misma hechicera responsable de los trances: Lilith.

**1x17-Todo el mundo quiere a Chris:**

Un par de semanas después del entierro de Derek Donovan, Colette aún no se ha sobrepuesto del duro golpe. Para animarla, su padre le recuerda que la muerte nunca es definitiva y que ella es en parte un Ángel guardián de un poder mucho mayor. Por eso, cuándo los espíritus invocados de entre los muertos de sus hermanas le animan a ayudar a Wyatt con su secreto problema, la joven decide lanzar un hechizo que le ahorre tiempo y le permita llorar al joven en paz. Sin embargo, el conjuro recae sobre el hermano equivocado y, de la noche a la mañana, Christopher Halliwell se encuentra acosado por todas las personas solteras de la ciudad.

**1x18-El día que renació la magia:**

El cumpleaños de Wyatt se acerca, y Chris prepara una fiesta sorpresa para animarlo. Colette le presta toda su ayuda, sin resignarse a lograr que Jake abra su corazón y se deje guiar por sus poderes. Sin embargo, mientras usa el recién adquirido anillo de su padre para lograr su objetivo, ambos se ven catapultados, junto con Chris y el pequeño Henry, 25 años atrás: hasta el día en el que nació el primogénito. Allí, atrapados en el día en que la magia del mundo se extinguió, buscarán el modo de ayudar a su familia durante la crisis sin revelar su presencia, para no cambiar el pasado, mientras adquieren importantes revelaciones.

**1x19-Atlantis (Slash):**

Felices con los últimos acontecimientos, los chicos se dedican por entero a estudiar para sus exámenes, pues están en plena época. Sin embargo, Jake y Wyatt se resisten a estar separados, por lo que el joven Halliwell decide visitar frecuentemente el acuario en el que su flamante pareja lleva a cabo sus prácticas de Biología. En uno de sus encuentros, el medio ángel oirá una llamada diferente procedente del mar y el mago sentirá la atracción del océano: cuándo bajan a la playa para indagar, son secuestrados por las criaturas más extrañas que jamás han visto y conducidos hasta su amenazado dominio submarino: la Atlántida.

**1x20-El despertar (1º Parte):**

_Lucifer_, el demonio invocado semanas atrás por la Suma Sacerdotisa Lilith, consigue recuperar al fin el _Grimour_ de la tumba montañosa en la que Leo lo había sellado y, con él, logra despertar a sus otros cinco hermanos. Repartiéndose el dominio del Inframundo, celebrando que la _Fuente_ que los exilió y el Poder de las _Embrujadas_ han muerto, acuerdan poner fin a las vidas de los Halliwell. _Asmodeus_, el hermano gemelo del primero de todos ellos, moviliza sus legiones de _LucesNegras_ para cazar Ángeles Blancos llegando a poner en peligro las vidas de los protegidos de los chicos y las de todos los Halliwell, por lo que Wyatt y Chris invocan la ayuda de Grams.

**1x21-El despertar (2º Parte):**

Los chicos se quedan asombrados al comprobar que, quién responde a su llamada de auxilio, no es su bisabuela, sino su difunta tía Prue. Junto a ella, deberán aprender a dominar al máximo sus poderes, a escribir conjuros, a preparar pociones y a luchar: en general, todo lo que sea necesario para rescatar a su madre cautiva y despertar a Paige de su sueño mortífero. Sin embargo, el combate final contra el enemigo que conocen puede serles más caro de lo que al principio creen, por lo que se afanan en proteger a sus seres queridos antes de lanzarse a culminar su tarea. Con todo, incluso en este peligroso momento tendrán que guardarse de los Cazadores.

**1x22-Tres Hermanos:**

Agotados tras la lucha, los hermanos se dedican a sus hobbies favoritos mientras el nuevo tiempo primaveral les acompaña. Pero, en el Equinoccio de Primavera, mientras Henry les incita a celebrar el Sabbat de la hechicería, las diferencias entre ellos se acentuarán misteriosamente. Sus poderes se verán descontrolados debido a la fuerza que en esos momentos de sus vidas empuñan y, al verse perturbada también su mitad angelical, todos sus cargos se verán influenciados y perjudicados. Temiendo que se produzca una aterradora ruptura, Henry y Colette contactan con Piper, que vive pendiente del terrible estado de su media hermana.


	2. 1x01 Las Alas de los Ángeles

**

* * *

**

1x01 – LAS ALAS DE LOS ÁNGELES

* * *

_Vale: aquí está el primer capítulo. Está escrito en formato script a la manera Inlgesa por que se me da fatal escribir diálogos y esta manera me ayuda bastante. La forma de leerlo no difiere demasiado: el nombre de los personajes aparecen en mayúsculas y, cuándo está subrayado, significa que a continuación habla. "Montague" nos es más que un conjuto de escenas combinadas con alguna canción; "FADE IN" significa que la escena aparece desde negro, como al empezar un capítulo. Al comienzo de cada escena (separadas por las líneas estas horizontales, se indica el momento y el lugar en el que se desarrollan: INT. significa un escenario Interior y EXT. exterior. Además, OPENING CREDITS señala el lugar dónde debería aparecer el vídeo de Youtube y Comercial Break. el punto dónde se cortaría para poner anuncios...Je, je1 No hay nadie más freaky de Charmed que yo!! En fin, son cortitos y los próximos vendrán en breves, (espero) ojalá algún/a fan de Wyatt y Chris lo agradezcan!!_

_Una cosa más: las acciones (lo que hacen los personajes y todo aquello que se ve, aparecen entre doble guión...al menos, debería) y bien!que empiece la función!_

* * *

FADE IN 

_--Montague_: Escenas nocturnas de una moderna New York. Llueve y truena. La cámara enfoca las calles próximas al campus universitario--

* * *

EXT. Callejón en el Campus-Noche 

--Dos chicos de unos 18 años, gemelos, corren empapados hacia la residencia de estudiantes. Uno de ellos parece agotado y se rezaga--

ADAM¡Vamos! Un poco más… ¡Vamos Andy! --Vuelve atrás, tirando de él--

ANDY: No creo que pueda correr mucho más…

ADAM: --se acerca a sujetarle-- ¡Tienes que hacerlo¡Si nos paramos ahora, nos atrapará!

ANDY: Nos atrapará de todas maneras: sólo nos quedan tres días…

ADAM: --Gesto sombrío-- Eso da igual: todavía debemos guardarla.

ANDY¿Y qué hay de nosotros? Quizá ya ha llegado nuestro momento…quizá esto era lo que esperábamos…

ADAM: No, no: estoy seguro de que no es así. --Se cubre mejor con la cazadora sin soltar a su hermano, y siguen andando calle abajo, hacia el enorme edificio--

ANDY: Llévala tú por un rato. --Le tiende una pequeña caja similar a un cofre de cristal luminoso-- Tengo la sensación de que me está quemando: es como si no quisiera continuar…

ADAM: --Coge el objeto-- Son imaginaciones tuyas…¡te estás dando por vencido!

--ANDY le mira desolado, pero no dice nada y ambos continúan corriendo. Por la calle cercana, resuena el estruendo de una sirena de policía. Los dos chicos se detienen, ocultándose en la sombra de un muro, y continúan cuándo el vehículo futurista se aleja sobre el asfalto--

ADAM: Es aquí.

--Se detienen frente al gran edificio de residencias estudiantiles y suben las escaleras para entrar por la parte trasera; en la acera de enfrente, una figura amenazadora los observa desde la entrada de un pub cerrado de nombre "Camelot"--

* * *

INT. Edificio Universitario Pendragon-Noche 

--Los dos chicos se acercan al puesto del guarda de seguridad--

ADAM: Hola…sentimos llegar tarde pero…tenemos una habitación --saca un sobre de papel del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se lo enseña. El hombre asiente y les entrega las llaves, mirándolos suspicazmente--

ADAM: Gracias.

--Suben corriendo las escaleras. Las luces son metálicas y tenues. Pasan por delante de las puertas de muchos apartamentos estudiantiles, pero no se cruzan con nadie. La cámara enfoca la puerta nº 7, en la 3ª planta--

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Noche 

--WYATT (24) está sentado en el sofá leyendo un libro. CHRIS (22) ORBITA a su lado, de pie, con un montón de cajas entre las manos--

CHRIS: De entre todos los apartamentos de la zona este de Nueva York, tú tenías que elegir el más apartado. --Deja las cajas en precario equilibrio en el sofá, junto a su hermano--

WYATT: --Levantando las cejas con incredulidad-- ¡Pero si es un loft estupendo! No es fácil encontrar sitios tan espaciosos por tan poco dinero¿sabes?

CHRIS: Claro. --Asiente con la cabeza, como si le estuviera dando la razón a su pesar-- Pero me sorprende que el año pasado y todos los anteriores no buscaras nada mejor que el cuchitril que tenías en el centro…--Hace una mueca, como si no lo entendiera-- ¡Ah, claro! Ya sé: este año tienes criado¿no? --Pone los brazos en jarras, fulminándolo con la mirada--

WYATT: Ya estás quejándote otra vez: no dirás lo mismo cuándo compruebes lo cerca que estamos de…todas partes.

CHRIS: Excusas: sigues siendo un vago…pero no se te ocurra pensar que voy a limpiar yo sólo todo esto.

WYATT: --Por lo bajo-- Por supuesto que no…

CHRIS: Y, ahora, levántate: tenemos que colocar estas cosas. --Le tira un jersey de una de las cajas--

WYATT: --Lo coge al vuelo y lo mira con disgusto-- Mamá ha vuelto a liarte¿no es cierto?: nadie pensaría que estamos a una órbita de distancia…

CHRIS: --Sonríe sarcásticamente-- Precisamente: creo que lo que pretende es perderte de vista y evitar que lleves tu ropa apestosa dos veces por semana.

WYATT¡Oh¡Eso lo lamentará…! --Se inclina para revolver entre las cajas-- Seguro que aquí hay más que ropa…de todos modos, cómo sabes que no intenta perderte de vista A TI? --Le tira una de sus camisetas--

CHRIS¿Qué quieres decir?

WYATT: --Se encoge de hombros-- Oh, nada: ya sabes…toda esta historia de "envíales todo lo posible para mantenerlos lejos" empezó cuándo tú decidiste estudiar en la misma universidad que yo. --Sonríe--

CHRIS: --Pone los ojos en blanco-- Wy, por favor¡déjalo ya!

--Recoge una de las cajas de cartón llenas de ropa y se da la vuelta hacia el dormitorio; DEREK aparece FLUCTUANDO: CHRIS se detiene en el acto, sobresaltado--

DEREK¡Hola chicos! --Se sienta en el sofá, al lado de WYATT sin decir nada más y sonriendo ampliamente--

CHRIS¡Derek! --Sonríe forzadamente-- Veo que no pierdes las viejas costumbres¿eh?

DEREK: No: nunca. Eso ya deberías saberlo. --Le guiña un ojo a su amigo, que levanta las cejas y le tira un cojín--

WYATT: Espero que sí hayas perdido la costumbre de traer malas noticias: sabes que te queremos igual aunque vengas a visitarnos sin noticias del Infierno.

DEREK: Suelta una carcajada Pues siento decepcionarte: esta vez no. Estaba harto de mi padre, nada más: creo que este año pediré asilo político más de una vez. --Vuelve a reírse--

CHRIS¡Genial! --Murmura para sí mismo-- Pues…ya que estás aquí…--Le pone la caja en las manos y recoge otra--

DEREK: Oye…¿Qué significa esto?

--WYATT ríe, cogiendo otra caja y saliendo del cuarto detrás de su hermano--

DEREK: --Los imita-- No pero…chicos, vamos…no tiene gracia…

--Dejan la sala de estar. Fuera truena y la lluvia golpea los cristales. Una de las cajas se cae y se abre; un gran resplandor de fugaz luz dorada sale del interior seguido de un gato que corre a esconderse y un montón de ropa que envolvía un gran tablero Ouija medio oculto por un par de libros de texto. Restalla la luz de un relámpago.--

* * *

OPENING CREDITS – "We are" by Ana Johnson _

* * *

--Montague: Escenas nocturnas y del amanecer de una moderna New York. El tiempo ha mejorado algo, pero hay mucha niebla. Suena "__Even Angels Fall_" de Jessica Riddle. La cámara enfoca las calles próximas al campus universitario-- 

--Escenas nocturnas y del amanecer de una moderna New York. El tiempo ha mejorado algo, pero hay mucha niebla. Suena "_Even Angels fall_" de Jessica Riddle. La cámara enfoca las calles próximas al campus universitario--

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Mañana 

--WYATT prepara café tras la barra de la cocina americana; CHRIS entra medio dormido y se sienta en una banqueta cerca de la mesa--

WYATT: --con tono burlón-- Tienes una cara horrible: te dije que trabajar tanto era malo.

CHRIS: Lo de anoche no fue trabajar: son cosas que hay que hacer…

WYATT: De todos modos, deberías reservar energías para tu primer día de clase: las lecciones aquí no son como las de tu antigua Universidad.

CHRIS: Faltan dos semanas para eso, todavía tengo tiempo para descansar. --Le quita la taza de café a su hermano y se la lleva a la boca, pero se detiene, ignorando la cara de fastidio del mayor-- Por cierto¿dónde está Derek?

WYATT: --Con una sonrisita-- Creo que ayer le asustaste…me parece que tardará en volver a pasarse por esta casa. De todos modos, quedé con él dentro de una hora en ese pub de la esquina, el "Camelot".

CHRIS: --Levantando las cejas inocentemente-- La verdad¡ni que hubiera sido tan grave! --Niega con la cabeza-- Lo único que no me explico, es qué diablos hacía mi vieja Ouija entre los vaqueros…

WYATT: --Repentinamente serio-- Sobre eso…ya sé lo mucho que te gusta la magia, --CHRIS lo mira escéptico-- y resopla pero tenemos que tener cuidado por que, --deja una bandeja de magdalenas delante de su hermano-- si alguien descubre que somos brujos, mamá nos mata.

CHRIS: Puedes estar tranquilo: hace tiempo que perdí el interés en la brujería…además, puesto que ninguno de los dos tenemos cargos y, por tanto, no somos ángeles de verdad, tampoco quiero ver a ningún demonio pululando por aquí. --Coge uno de los dulces y se levanta--

WYATT: Bien: sólo quería dejarlo claro. --Apura su té-- Me voy a dar una ducha.

--CHRIS le observa marcharse con media sonrisa. Luego coge con delicadeza su desayuno y se vuelve hacia los fogones--

* * *

--Comercial Break--

* * *

INT. Rellano nº 7 del E.U.P.-Mañana 

--Los dos gemelos salen de su habitación tratando de no llamar la atención de los escasos transeúntes que suben y bajan en los ascensores de cristal, y se dirigen a sus domicilios en el mismo piso.--

ADAM: Tuvimos suerte, no ha ido tan mal: al menos logramos dormir en una cama decente esta noche…de hecho, el apartamento es de los pequeños¡pero está genial!

ANDY: --Suspira-- Esto no va a durar: no nos dejará en paz y estoy seguro de que anda cerca. Estoy seguro de que nos siguió.

ADAM: --Siniestramente-- Cuenta con ello.

ANDY: ¿La has guardado?

ADAM: Por supuesto. --Se palpa disimuladamente la bolsa que cuelga de su hombro-- No me separo de ella: no voy a dejar que la tenga, y tampoco que te haga daño.

ANDY: --Lo mira con seriedad-- Lo mismo digo: para algo somos hermanos.

--ADAM no dice nada, pero le indica que siga por la puerta del elevador descendente--

ADAM: Tenemos que encontrar la manera de perderlo; no quiero morir aún, no importa lo que diga mi destino…

--ANDY abre la boca para responder mientras su hermano pulsa el botón del Vestíbulo, pero se calla cuándo CHRIS llega corriendo hasta ellos y se cuela entre las puertas a medio cerrar--

CHRIS: Lo siento.

ADAM: Tranquilo.

--Los dos gemelos se separan a un lado mientras el chico Halliwell se acomoda la mochila al hombro y el transporte se pone en marcha. Uno de ellos pierde un pequeño colgante plateado con una gran piedra roja. Cuándo alcanza la planta baja, los dos gemelos salen delante de CHRIS, que los mira con curiosidad y, al disponerse a seguirlos, su atención cae sobre la medalla. Un gato negro con un collar rojo pasa por delante de él antes de que pueda llamarlos. Cuándo levanta la vista, los dos han desaparecido.--

* * *

INT. Cafetería "Camelot"-Mañana 

--Es un local de estudiantes bastante animado pero con rincones suficientemente privados. WYATT llega con DEREK hasta una de esas mesas.--

DEREK: --Tira de la silla para sentarse-- Es increíble que Chris no haya cambiado nada desde que íbamos al colegio…¡Sigue incluso como era en el Instituto! Tío, casi te compadezco de lo que te va a tocar este año. --Ríe--

WYATT: --Se sienta también; se saca la pequeña bolsa vaquera que lleva colgada al hombro y la deja sobre la mesa-- No tuve elección: desde que mi madre decidió abrir ese restaurante, no podemos permitirnos estar estudiando en dos Universidades diferentes, separados. Por eso tuvo que pedir el traslado hasta Nueva York.

DEREK¿No es aquí dónde tu tía Phoebe estuvo viviendo?

WYATT: Sí: ella nos recomendó el Edificio Pendragon, por lo de los Lofts.

DEREK: La verdad es que es una buena idea por parte de la nueva Universidad dar viviendas tan espaciosas a los estudiantes modelo…--Lo mira de reojo--

WYATT: --Ríe-- ¡Oye! Yo también soy buen estudiante: si empecé tarde, fue por culpa de la Escuela de Magia.

DEREK: --Alza las cejas y los brazos, con media sonrisa-- ¡Eh! Sólo digo que algo tan bueno sigue sin poder ser barato.

WYATT: --Suspira-- Y no lo es. Pero era la mejor opción por que, ahora que somos dos, necesitaremos mucho más espacio para movernos si algún demonio se decidiese a atacar…

DEREK¡Tendrían que estar locos para atacar a los Hijos de las Embrujadas! --Lo mira divertido e incrédulo-- Pero creí que hacía muchos meses que no os encontrabais con algo mágico…creí que habían desistido de perseguiros.

WYATT: Y así es: desde que era niño, nadie ha vuelto a molestarnos salvo un par de excepciones pero, se encoge de hombros aún no tenemos nuestras alas y tampoco soy partidario de bajar la guardia…tengo un mal presentimiento…

--Un camarero llega en ese momento hasta la mesa dispuesto a tomar nota con un notepad digital y un puntero. Ríe sarcásticamente y se inclina para hablarle a WYATT--

HENRY: Oye primo, déjame las premoniciones a mí¿quieres?

WYATT: --Se da la vuelta y su cara muestra sorpresa-- ¡Henry¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

HENRY: --Como si fuera obvio-- Trabajo aquí. --Su primo lo mira sin comprender; él sacude la cabeza, guarda el puntero en el bolsillo y se dispone a explicarse-- Este año empiezo la Universidad -¡ya sabes: Psicología…!-, y mi padre me ha insinuado que debería ganarme la vida, a diferencia de mis hermanas…

DEREK¿Siguen en Denver?

HENRY: --Asiente-- Ajá. Cualquiera pensaría que, siendo carne de su carne y no sólo adoptado, tengo derecho a algo más…pero no: ni siquiera mi madre tiene tiempo para escucharme, con todos sus cargos…--Suspira exageradamente-- ¡Pero no me quejo! Ahora estoy lejos de ellos y por fin tengo algo de libertad sonríe ampliamente y vuelve a sacar sus instrumentos ¿Qué vais a tomar?

WYATT: --Distraído y pensativo-- Un té helado…¿Qué piensas hacer esta tarde?

HENRY: --Mientras anota-- Ir de compras con Colette: necesito cambiar mi imagen.

WYATT¿Colette¡¿Es que también está aquí?!

HENRY: Sí. Al parecer, la nota para Enfermería es más baja aquí pero, --se inclina para susurrarle confidencialmente si me lo preguntas, yo diría que son cosas de chicos. Asiente con aire de entendido mientras hace una mueca y vuelve sus ojos hacia el medio-demonio--

DEREK: --Rápidamente-- Yo tomaré…una caña. --Como retomando la conversación-- No sabía que vuestra prima fuese un hombre… --Con tono inocente--

HENRY: --Ladea la cabeza-- Te traeré otra infusión: creo que tu percepción ya está suficientemente dañada. --Da media vuelta y se marcha--

DEREK: --Dirigiéndose a WYATT-- ¿Todos en tu familia son así de bordes todavía?

WYATT: --Sonríe para sí-- ¡Oh¡Te acostumbrarás…hace un gesto para restarle importancia tras pensárselo bien y añade otra vez! Sobre todo, si es cierto que están todos aquí.

DEREK: Todos…los que tienen poderes.

WYATT: --Juguetea con una servilleta pero se detiene, serio, y asiente con vigor para replicar con ligero tono de sorna-- Eso es lo que me preocupa.

* * *

--Comercial Break--

* * *

EXT. Calle lateral al Supermercado-Media mañana 

--Los dos gemelos se apresuran a cruzarla a la carrera, sin separarse--

ANDY: --Asustado-- Juraría que le estoy oyendo…

ADAM: --Parece preocupado-- No te pares: tenemos que darle esquinazo.

ANDY: No sé si podremos.

ADAM¡Tenemos que hacerlo! Me gusta demasiado nuestra nueva casa como para dejar que la encuentre y tengamos que volver a mudarnos.

--Los dos chicos doblan la esquina y continúan corriendo pero, al entrar en la zona de más sombra tras unos contenedores, para esquivar la zona más concurrida a causa de unos vehículos patrulla, un DEMONIO aparece FLUCTUANDO ante ellos. Los dos se detienen, asustados.--

DEMONIO: Entregadme la Profecía y os dejaré marchar: ya está bien de huir¿no os parece chicos?

ADAM: --Interponiéndose entre su hermano y la criatura-- Si quieres ponerles una mano encima, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

DEMONIO: --Sonríe horripilantemente-- Tus deseos son órdenes…--Una BOLA DE FUEGO se materializa en su mano--

ANDY¡Cuidado! --Empuja a su hermano fuera de la trayectoria y ambos caen al suelo--

--Una mujer mayor entra en la calle y lanza un alarido al ver al DEMONIO, que vacila y le lanza uno de sus proyectiles para silenciarla. Ese momento es aprovechado por uno de los gemelos para levantarse y coger una barra de metal de una antigua escalera de incendios destartalada. La siguiente BOLA DE FUEGO es devuelta por el chico hacia el agresor, que se deshace en cenizas. ANDY corre hacia la mujer y se arrodilla junto a ella.--

ANDY¡Está muerta¡Está muerta!

ADAM: --Corre hacia él, se arrodilla y le agarra de las axilas para obligarlo a incorporarse y seguirle-- Sí: pero él no. ¡Corre!

--Los dos se levantan y se alejan calle abajo mientras las sirenas de la policía que antes habían visto se aproximan por la calle principal.--

ANDY: Con lágrimas en los ojos ¿Qué hacemos?

ADAM: Sabe dónde estamos: tenemos que dar vueltas y perderlo…--Doblan la esquina mientras jadea y luego volveremos a buscar nuestras cosas.--

--Los dos siguen corriendo mientras la policía continúa su camino por la calle paralela.--

* * *

INT. Supermercado-Mediodía 

--CHRIS camina sosteniendo una lista por entre los anaqueles del autoservicio, pero se dirige hacia las cajas registradoras. Fuera comienza a reunirse la gente cerca del callejón.--

MUJER01: --Mientras coloca sus compras en la cinta transportadora-- ¿Qué está pasando?

CAJERA: --Comenzando a despachar-- Creo que han encontrado a una mujer muerta cerca de aquí…

--CHRIS se coloca cerca de la gran máquina y espía discretamente la conversación--

MUJER01¡Es terrible…¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

MUJER02: He oído que la encontraron en la entrada del callejón que conecta Tossbell Street con Loughshore Avenue…y estaba completamente quemada.

--De pronto, CHRIS oye campanas lejanas y se sobresalta. Logra pasar desapercibido, pero mira en el interior del bolsillo: el colgante de los chicos está brillante tenuemente y los tintineos siguen sonando en sus oídos de cuándo en cuándo. Decide salir de allí sin terminar la compra.--

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Mediodía 

--CHRIS entra por la puerta, deja su chaqueta en el perchero y las llaves sobre la mesilla.--

CHRIS¿Wyatt¡Estoy en casa!

--Nadie contesta pero un gato negro cruza la sala ante su vista y se acerca a oler el paragüero. CHRIS frunce el ceño y sonríe--

CHRIS¡Eh¿Cómo has entrado aquí? Apuesto a que Wy te ha traído¿verdad?

--Sonríe acariciándolo y palpa su collar: un colgante dorado con un símbolo alado. Frunce el ceño al verlo pero lo ignora.--

CHRIS: Debes estar hambriento…

--El chico camina hasta la cocina con el felino en brazos y lo deja sobre la barra de la cocina americana; le abre una lata y se la da antes de sacar el otro colgante del bolsillo y comprobar que tienen el mismo símbolo. A continuación, va a sentarse ante su ordenador portátil, en el escritorio del otro lado de la sala. Fuera, el cielo continúa nublándose más y más.--

* * *

INT. Caverna del Inframundo-Noche eterna 

--Una figura alta y encapuchada espera sin moverse, con las manos en las mangas, junto a una gran hoguera. Un DEMONIO aparece FLUCTUANDO detrás de él.--

LILITH¿La tienes?

DEMONIO: Todavía no, mi señora: esos chicos son más esquivos que las cobras.

LILITH: --Gruñe y comienza a rodear la pira.-- Si no puedes atrapar ni siquiera a dos simples mocosos…no estoy segura de que me sirvas: no necesito a más inútiles rodeándome. Y menos en estos momentos.

DEMONIO: Gran Dama Lilith, por favor, os suplico...--Se arrodilla.--

LILITH: --Se da la vuelta para mirarlo desde las sombras de su capucha.-- Por suerte para ti, estoy de humor suficiente para darte otra oportunidad: ahora las cosas se ponen interesantes. --Se yergue-- No puedes volver a fallar: en apenas dos días, esos chicos subirán al cielo y estarán fuera de nuestro alcance…

DEMONIO: --Intrigado-- ¿Significa eso que se van a convertir en ángeles?

LILITH: Eso es lo que anunciaba, literalmente, la otra Profecía: "Cuándo dos hermanos encuentren su lazo, abrazando el poder de las estrellas, su leyenda subirá al cielo mientras despunta el día en que todo Mal perezca…" Por desgracia, no es muy clara al respecto, pues fue formulada por un monje aficionado…no obstante, me parece suficientemente preocupante como para desear impedirlo.

--Camina hacia una mesa llena de hierbas, cuchillos y velas y recoge un puñado de unos polvos de un cuenco.--

DEMONIO: --Vuelve a agachar la cabeza, en gesto de sumisión.-- Vos me habéis llamado, mi señora: soy vuestro más fiel siervo.

LILITH: --Suspira exageradamente.-- Supongo que en eso debo poner mis esperanzas…--Arroja los polvos a las llamas, que estallan y se hacen más grandes cambiando de color.-- Desde ahora, tendrás que ser menos sutil y más agresivo: guardar el secreto no importará mucho si no sabemos qué es lo que se guarda en esa caja.

DEMONIO: --Levanta la cabeza para mirarla, asustado.-- Pero…

LILITH: --Seductora pero amenazadoramente-- ¡Si lo que quieres es regresar al yermo, sólo tienes que pedirlo! Yo misma iría gustosa a completar el trabajo ahora que estamos tan cerca y tan…reconocidos. --Curva sus labios en una sonrisa.--

DEMONIO: Perdonadme pero…creo que no os entiendo, alteza. --Vuelve a pegar la frente al suelo de la cueva.--

LILITH¿De veras? Es muy sencillo: pronto tendrás compañía. Si lo que he leído en el fuego es cierto, hay unas brujas que no tardarán en alzarse contra nosotros.

DEMONIO: --Aterrado y comenzando a sudar.-- ¿Brujas? Pe-pero…ninguno podrá nada contra vos, mi señora. Sois…

LILITH: --Resopla.-- ¡Oh¡Cállate ya! Deja de ser baboso y tráeme esa Profecía de una vez, --su vasallo se levanta para marcharse.-- y una cosa más... --el sicario se detiene en el acto, expectante--., si te encuentras con esas Brujas…mátalas para mí.

--La cámara enfoca el fuego que los ojos rojos de la mujer están mirando. Las llamas crepitan y una difusa imagen se perfila entre ellas: el apartamento de los chicos aquella tarde.--

* * *

--Comercial Break--

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Tarde 

--CHRIS está sentado con un plato de comida deshidratada al lado, buscando en su ordenador portátil algún rastro del símbolo del colgante. El gato acecha el plato al lado del aparato.--

CHRIS: --Se lleva a la boca lo que parece una barrita energética y hace una mueca, dejándola de lado. Mira al animal y se encoge de hombros-- ¿Te apetece, compañero? --Le tiende el plato.--

--El ordenador emite un sonido y el chico vuelve su atención a él. La pantalla muestra un mensaje de error en la búsqueda.--

CHRIS¡Oh, vamos…! --Golpea el borde de la mesa-- Abre la B.D.H. --La voz activa lo que solicita, la pantalla le pide un número de registro y una clave. El chico gruñe.--- Esto va a ser más que lento…--Teclea una nueva opción de búsqueda y pula confirmar.--

--El gato maúlla mientras la piedra del colgante reluce como si tuviera vida propia.--

CHRIS: --La mira pensativo pero se encoge de hombros, acariciando al felino con un gran suspiro.-- ¡Bueno…! --Se dirige al gato, alegremente.-- Creo que me daré una ducha.

--Sin decir nada más, se da la vuelta y se aleja hacia el baño.--

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Atardecer 

--La puerta del cuarto de entrada se abre y entra WYATT.--

WYATT: ¿Chris¡Estoy en casa!

--Deja sus llaves sobre la mesilla, su cazadora en el perchero y camina hacia el sofá. El sitio aún parece desordenado y con poca decoración futurista. CHRIS sale por la puerta de la ducha, empapado, con una toalla blanca atada a la cintura y un bote de sales de baño en la mano.--

CHRIS: Por favor, Wy. La próxima vez que uses el baño, no dejes tus cosas tiradas: ya no vives sólo¿recuerdas?

--Su hermano gesticula para dar a entender que lo ha oído mientras el joven moreno se introduce en su cuarto y recoge unos vaqueros y una camiseta blanca, antes de asomar de nuevo la cabeza húmeda.--

CHRIS¿Sabías que el grifo del cuarto de baño pierde agua? --Se enfunda la camiseta y se introduce de nuevo en la habitación para retirarse la toalla y colocarse la ropa interior.--

WYATT: --Recoge una revista.-- ¡Oh, sí! Me había olvidado de decírtelo…--El gato pasa en aquellos momentos alrededor de sus piernas, maullando y él mira hacia el suelo.-- ¡Oh! --Sonríe y lo recoge en brazos.-- Chris¿por qué tenemos un gato?

--Un par de segundos de silencio, tras los que el menor de los hermanos sale de su cuarto abrochándose los pantalones.--

CHRIS¡Olvídate del gato¿En qué diablos estás pensando¡¿Tienes idea de la piscina que teníamos en junto al lavabo?!

WYATT: --Sin despegar sus ojos del felino.-- Oye, no te sulfures: sólo fue una equivocación¿vale? Te lo habría mencionado si me hubiera acordado…--Vuelve a hacerle carantoñas al minino, sonriendo.--

CHRIS: --Sacude la cabeza como si no hubiera oído bien.-- ¿Disculpa¿Qué quieres decir con "te lo habría mencionado"¡Habrás llamado al fontanero, al menos! --Su hermano le ignora a favor del animal.-- No me digas…¡¿No lo has hecho?!

WYATT: Oye, cálmate¿quieres¡No es tan grave! Mañana por la mañana telefonearé a primera hora y…

CHRIS: --Resopla, burlón.-- Tú obviamente no has visto cómo está el cuarto de baño¿verdad?

WYATT: --Deja al gato en el suelo y se levanta para dirigirse a la cocina.-- Pues no: y, para serte franco, se encara a él ahora mismo me da igual. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en si me faltaba algo para presentar los papeles de la beca mañana por la mañana mira en el interior del refrigerador y no puede ser peor que tenerte todo el día recordándome lo perfecto y responsable que eres…--se detiene y se incorpora para volverse-- ¡Ah! Pero, por supuesto, tú tampoco has hecho la compra…--agita una lata delante de su cara y se dispone a regresar al sofá.--

CHRIS: --Sorprendido pero enfadado.-- ¿"Perfecto y…"¿Y quién diablos crees que eres tú¡Se-se supone que eres TÚ el que debe ser responsable y cuidar de estas cosas, para eso eres el mayor!

WYATT: --Le da la espalda y bufa-- Ya empezamos otra vez…"Wyatt es el mayor, el poderoso, el responsable, el que tiene que hacerlo todo primero para enseñarle después al inútil de su hermanito"¿no es así?

CHRIS: --La cara desencajada de rabia-- ¡Oh, disculpa si he tenido que nacer después: el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado viéndote nacer y regalándote cosas como para preocuparse siquiera por quién era yo!

WYATT: --Gesticula con la cabeza, irritado, como si hubiera adivinado cada palabra y comentara un partido.-- ¡Y, una vez más, aquí llegan los desproporcionados celos sin sentido de Christopher Halliwell!

CHRIS: --Aprieta los puños-- ¡Yo no pedí venirme a vivir contigo! Estaba muy a gusto mientras vivía en Boston, lejos de ti y de tus estúpidos cachivaches de niño pijo!

--El menor de los hermanos vuelve sus ojos hacia una futurista máquina de café e infusiones, que se desplaza TELEKINÉTICAMENTE hasta estrellarse en la pared del otro lado de la sala.--

WYATT: --Aprieta las mandíbulas y fulmina al chico moreno con la mirada, desde el diván.-- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso…!

CHRIS: --Se vuelve a mirarle a la cara mientras camina de espaldas, alejándose hacia el ordenador, que acaba de sonar.-- ¿Por qué no¿Crees que te tengo miedo, "Niño Dos Veces Bendito"? --Llega hasta el portátil y se inclina para mirar los resultados de su búsqueda.--

--De pronto, las luces parpadean y la taza que su hermano sostiene estalla en pedazos con un brillo dorado.--

WYATT: --Se levanta y susurra, amenazante.-- No vuelvas a llamarme eso…

--CHRIS se vuelve hacia él, desafiante. Los dos están plantados uno delante del otro, furiosos. Los objetos más pequeños del cuarto se agitan por la TELEKINESIA del menor y las luces siguen parpadeando en medio de una corriente de aire con la fuerza del mayor.--

* * *

INT. Apartamento de los gemelos-Anochecer 

--Los dos chicos se están apresurando a recoger sus cosas en las dos mochilas ya preparadas.--

ANDY¡Adam¡No encuentro el colgante de mamá…!

ADAM: --Pálido-- ¿Qué? Corre hacia él ¿Recuerdas dónde lo dejaste?

ANDY: --Asustado-- No me separé de él¡Cuándo salimos esta mañana, lo llevaba al cuello!

ADAM: No ha podido dejarte: sólo puedo actuar por cuenta propia si…

--ANDY lanza un grito cuándo el DEMONIO aparece FLUCTUANDO en una esquina.--

ADAM¡Corre!

--Los dos hermanos se echan las mochilas al hombro y saltan hacia la puerta. Una BOLA DE FUEGO golpea la lámpara de la pared mientras cruzan el umbral.--

* * *

INT. Rellano del E.U.P.-Anochecer 

--Los gemelos salen corriendo por la puerta de su apartamento hacia el ascensor. En el momento en que están a punto de alcanzarlo, la electricidad vacila y se va.--

ANDY: --Angustiado-- ¡Las luces! Adam, el ascensor no funciona¡no podemos bajar!

--El DEMONIO sale del piso de los chicos con una sonrisa macabra mientras la puerta central, la del loft de la planta, se abre también y deja ver a CHRIS de espaldas.--

CHRIS¡Eres un ego…!

--Los dos gemelos dirigen una mirada al DEMONIO, que está de pie en el umbral, y se vuelven hacia el chico Halliwell.--

ADAM Y ANDY¡Cuidado!

--Los dos se abalanzan sobre CHRIS, que jadea y abre los ojos con sorpresa, antes de caer de nuevo en el interior de su nuevo hogar.--

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Anochecer 

--CHRIS, ADAM y ANDY caen al suelo desde la puerta de entrada. Una BOLA DE FUEGO cruza el aire sobre sus cabezas por la abertura directa hacia WYATT.--

WYATT¡Oh! --Levanta una mano, furioso, y proyecta un CAMPO DE FUERZA que absorbe el proyectil.-- ¡Chris!

--Su hermano se incorpora y mira hacia el umbral, dónde el DEMONIO aguarda con otra BOLA DE FUEGO. Pero el chico agita el brazo y lo lanza hacia fuera con la TELEKINESIA.--

ADAM: --Sorprendido.-- ¡Vaya!

--CHRIS vuelve a agitar la mano y cierra la puerta TELEKINÉTICAMENTE antes de levantarse y separarse de los gemelos. WYATT se acerca.--

CHRIS¡Estantería! --Agita su mano hacia el otro lado de la habitación y un gran anaquel de biblioteca se desvanece en una nube de ÓRBITAS para reaparecer bloqueando la puerta.--

ADAM: --Parpadea, incrédulo.-- Vale¿quién diablos sois vosotros dos?

CHRIS: --Resopla--

WYATT: Eso mismo os íbamos a preguntar nosotros…

--La cámara pasa de un rostro a otro antes de que la escena se desvanezca a negro.--

* * *

--Comercial Break--

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Noche 

--Los dos gemelos están sentados en el sofá, CHRIS está a un lado sentado en una banqueta plegable con las manos enlazadas entre las piernas. WYATT está de pie, con los brazos cruzados, junto a la columna que delimita el espacio del salón.--

WYATT: Tenéis que decirnos quiénes sois: no podremos ayudaros si no sabemos por qué os persigue ese demonio…es la única manera de descubrir quién es y cómo pararlo.

--Los gemelos intercambian una mirada, nerviosos.--

ANDY: Mató a nuestra madre pero…

ADAM: No podemos deciros más.

CHRIS: --Exasperado.-- ¿Qué parte no habéis entendido¡Si no nos decís ni cómo se llama, no sabremos cómo vencerlo y seguirá tras vosotros hasta que os mate…!

WYATT: --Con tono pacificador.-- Chris…

CHRIS: --Mira a su hermano.-- ¡¿Qué?! --Levanta los brazos para señalarlos con frustración.-- ¡Les está persiguiendo un demonio, lo traen hasta nuestra casa arrollando todo lo que encuentran y, encima, pretenden no explicar nada: es…!

ADAM: --Enfadado.-- ¡Oye!, lo sentimos¿vale¡No era nuestra intención atraerle hasta aquí!: --mira alternativamente a WYATT y a CHRIS.-- Íbamos a huir por el ascensor, pero las luces se fueron antes de que pudiéramos subir y ya no funcionaba…

--Los hermanos Halliwell se miran, avergonzados, y pronto desvían la mirada. El gato negro pasa maullando cerca de las rodillas de ANDY, que sonríe débilmente y se inclina para acariciarlo. CHRIS observa el gesto.--

WYATT: Vale, está bien: entendemos que tengáis que guardar secretos…--mira a su hermano y luego vuelve su atención de nuevo a los gemelos.-- ¡Todo el mundo lo hace cuándo tiene que hacerlo…!pero, al menos, habrá algo que podáis decirnos¡sólo para guiarnos un poco…!

ADAM: --Niega lentamente con la cabeza, girando los ojos y suspirando.-- Tenemos que irnos…

--ANDY recoge su mochila dejando al gato en el suelo y, antes de que los dos Brujos tengan tiempo a decir nada más, los dos se dirigen hacia la puerta.--

ANDY: --Se vuelve antes de salir.-- Gracias por todo…

--WYATT y CHRIS se miran. El primero parece no saber cómo reaccionar y el segundo pone los ojos en blanco antes de que la escena se desvanezca a negro.--

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Noche cerrada 

--CHRIS está sentado junto al escritorio, tecleando en el ordenador. WYATT está de pie en el centro del espacio que corresponde al salón, con los ojos cerrados.--

CHRIS: --Se vuelve hacia su hermano, apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla con fastidio.-- Wy, déjalo ya: ellos lo han querido. Podríamos haberles ayudado si nos hubieran dejado, pero ahora nos va a ser imposible sin el Libro de las Sombras…

WYATT: --Sin abrir los ojos.-- El Libro está a una órbita de distancia: mamá no tiene por qué enterarse de que me planto en el ático en medio de la noche..además¿desde cuándo das la espalda a un inocente? --Hace una mueca.-- ¿Sabes qué? Mejor cállate: intento sentirlos…

--CHRIS pone los ojos en blanco y resopla, pero se da la vuelta y pone su atención en la pantalla del portátil, que de pronto muestra una imagen del símbolo del colgante.--

CHRIS: --Frunce el ceño y susurra-- No puede ser…--Comienza a revolver entre el amasijo de papeles, lápices, y otros instrumentos que hay en el resto de la mesa hasta dar con el colgante; jadea-- ¡Oh, no!: ya decía yo que esos dos me sonaban…--mirando alternativamente ambos símbolos.--

WYATT: --Abre los ojos, intrigado.-- ¿Has encontrado algo? --Camina hacia su hermano.--

CHRIS: --Se da la vuelta, blandiendo el colgante.-- Esta mañana me los encontré en el ascensor y, después de salir, se dejaron esto. --Le enseña la pieza.-- Nunca había visto nada igual, y por eso quise saber qué era: para ver si podía saber quiénes eran y cómo devolvérselo…pero aquí dice…--Mira de nuevo la pantalla.--

WYATT: --Se inclina para leer--: "De los antiguos aquelarres de magos y brujas han sobrevivido algunos símbolos que se cree fueron empleados en muchos rituales. Hace apenas dos décadas, algunos de estos símbolos fueron adoptados por hermandades secretas altamente organizadas cuya finalidad no estaba clara aunque solía ser muy variada: entre ellas, cierto grupo, cuyo nombre se desconoce, blandía este símbolo gravado en la piel de cada miembro del grupo o en forma de colgante…" --Sus ojos van hacia la joya.--

CHRIS: "…y, al parecer, su tarea era ocultar y proteger una misteriosa Profecía cuyo contenido, e incluso su propio paradero, se ignora todavía hoy…"

WYATT: --Intercambia una mirada con su hermano y se encoge de hombros.-- Si me lo preguntas, tiene sentido: quizá por eso no querían decirnos nada…

CHRIS: --Bufa.-- Pues escucha esto: "Hay rumores de que el grupo que adoptó este emblema durante la época de la Caza de Brujas, continúa activo en nuestros días."

WYATT: --Esboza una sonrisa, más animado.-- ¡Estupendo! Ya tenemos por dónde empezar¿no? --Vacila unos segundos, escudriñando la pantalla y luego se aleja con rapidez hasta el viejo teléfono.--

CHRIS¿Qué haces?

WYATT: Voy a llamar a Derek: nosotros tenemos que encontrarlos, pero también tenemos un demonio que destruir: él podrá sacarlos fluctuando de dónde quiera estén, si se meten en problemas…

CHRIS: Buena idea. --Levanta las cejas y asiente, pensativo, acto seguido centra su atención en la pantalla.-- Deberíais usar el péndulo: Phoebe me regaló uno como colgante antes de venirme…está en mi mochila.

--WYATT hace un gesto para dar a entender que lo ha oído y pone su atención en el auricular.--

* * *

EXT. Calles próximas al campus universitario-Noche 

--Un relámpago resuena mientras comienza a llover y los dos gemelos se detienen junto a una marquesina. Hay algunas personas a su alrededor, pero nadie les presta atención.--

ANDY¿Crees que podremos lograrlo?

ADAM: Eso espero. --Aprieta su chaqueta para comprobar que el bulto de la caja sigue allí.--

ANDY: --Jadeando-- Quizá deberíamos haber dejado que nos ayudaran…no parecían malas personas.

ADAM: Eso no es lo que mamá decía de los Brujos…además, sólo tenemos que resistir un poco más y después se cumplirá nuestro destino¿no?

ANDY: --Asiente, abatido-- Subiremos a los cielos…

ADAM¿Estás asustado?

ANDY: --Se encoge de hombros forzando una sonrisa-- Vamos a ser ángeles: no debería, pero…le mira con seriedad ¿Tú no lo estás?

ADAM: --Vacila y clava la vista en el suelo-- Cualquier cosa será mejor que dejar que nos atrapen y nos separen…

ANDY: Sólo me gustaría saber a quién debemos entregar la Profecía…--niega con la cabeza-- ¡Todo esto es tan…!

--ADAM pasa una mano alrededor de su hombro para confortarlo mientras dos figuras los espían desde el callejón de enfrente. La escena se desvanece a negro.--

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Noche 

--CHRIS está de pie, con los brazos cruzados, junto a DEREK. WYATT manipula unas hierbas dispuestas junto a una pequeña olla y una vela sobre la mesilla frente al sofá.--

DEREK: Tengo una pregunta estúpida, Wy¿cómo es que siempre te las arreglas para que acabe metido en alguna de tus misiones suicidas?

CHRIS: --Sonríe con sorna-- Es un don.

WYATT: No va a pasarte nada: esto va a ser coser y cantar. --Levanta la vista hacia él-- Lo único que tienes que hacer, es fluctuar hasta dónde estén y seguirlos sin que te vean mientras Chris y yo buscamos al demonio y lo derrotamos…

DEREK: Un buen plan, pero…¡¿no crees que el demonio que QUIERE MATARLOS estará precisamente DETRÁS DE ELLOS?!

CHRIS: Umm…no lo sé: hay algo extraño en esos chicos…

WYATT: --Coloca un trozo de cristal de cuarzo atado a una cuerda en el interior del recipiente y recoge un trozo de papel, antes de mirar a su hermano.-- ¿Qué quieres decir?

CHRIS: --Se encoge de hombros, pensativo.-- Creo que también escuché…--vacila y su hermano lo observa, insistente-- No sé: cuándo estaba en el supermercado esta mañana, hablaban de un asesinato y, mientras estaba escuchando, el colgante se puso a brillar y yo oí algo parecido a un tintineo.

DEREK¿Con eso quieres decir que tus poderes de LuzBlanca están despertando?

CHRIS: --Alarmado-- ¡Espero que no!

WYATT: --Parece impresionado, pero se contiene mientras se incorpora sosteniendo el papel con la mano izquierda y recogiendo la vela con la derecha-- Bueno, alguna vez tenía que llegar: papá siempre nos decía que ocurriría cuándo estuviéramos preparados…

CHRIS: --Casi ofendido-- ¡No quiero tener a esos dos como protegidos! --Los dos chicos lo miran sin comprender y él pone los ojos en blanco-- ¿Qué¡Siempre creí que los LucesBlancas protegían y guiaban a brujas bonitas¿Por qué voy a ser diferente?

WYATT: --Levanta las cejas, riendo entre dientes y murmura en voz baja-- ¡Chris…!

DEREK: --Compartiendo la hilaridad, con un deje de sorna y una gran sonrisa-- ¡Tío, qué asco me dais los ángeles de la guarda…!

WYATT: --Levanta el papel y comienza a leer.-- _Si la magia es para buscar, sea este cristal bendecido: que aquí me señale el lugar, dónde está lo que fue perdido_. --Pone la vela horizontalmente sobre el caldero y, a caer la cera, la mezcla estalla en una pequeña nube blanca. WYATT sonríe, encantado, y recoge el péndulo para colocarlo sobre un mapa abierto de la ciudad en posición vertical e inestable.--

DEREK: --Hace un ruido indefinido con la garganta.-- Pero, retomando la conversación, y ahora en serio¿necesito recordar que la última vez que hice algo así acabé con una flecha clavada en las nalgas?

CHRIS: --Con tono de fastidio, aunque algo divertido-- Aún estás a tiempo de echarte atrás…

--El péndulo cae sobre una dirección mientras pronuncia aquellas palabras--

WYATT: --Mirando lo que está marcado por la punta del cristal-- De hecho…no: ya los tengo. --Levanta la cabeza y sonríe.--

DEREK: --Hace una mueca, pero parece animado-- ¡Me debes una! --Desaparece FLUCTUANDO--

CHRIS: --Aparta la vista del lugar que había ocupado DEREK-- Genial. ¿Y ahora qué?

WYATT: --Recogiendo su chaqueta beige-- A buscar al demonio: no puede andar muy lejos…

CHRIS: --Incrédulo y alarmado-- ¿Así¿Sin más¿Cómo piensas plantarle cara sin ningún hechizo ni…?

WYATT: --Algo exasperado-- Era un demonio de bajo nivel, Chris --Gesticula con las manos-- ¡Ya sabes! Lo de siempre: tú me lo hechas con la telekinesia, yo le pateo el culo con el pulso ígneo, grita, se retuerce, estalla y todos a salvo…--Sonríe alegremente y ORBITA fuera de allí--

--CHRIS jadea, levantando las manos al techo; se inclina para echar una rápida ojeada al mapa e imita al primogénito con su propio poder.--

* * *

EXT. New Central Park-Noche 

--El viento arrecia pese a que la tormenta ha remitido bastante y la luna ilumina el enclave. Es un amplio espacio abierto con bancos y abundante vegetación de muchas clases. WYATT aparece ORBITANDO en un claro entre los árboles y, segundos después, lo hace CHRIS. Se oyen gritos y los dos gemelos aparecen corriendo, delante de DEREK. Una BOLA DE FUEGO surca el aire sobre sus cabezas mientras se dispersan para esquivarlas, y hace impacto en una papelera.--

WYATT¡Vaya¡No creí que todo fuera a ocurrir tan rápido…!

CHRIS: --Hace una mueca con la boca y le golpea el brazo.-- ¡Vamos: espabila!

--Los dos corren hacia ellos. Uno de los gemelos ha caído a pocos pasos del mayor de los Halliwell, el otro queda a los pies del DEMONIO, que se detiene y lo agarra por el cuello para escudarse con él contra CHRIS--

DEMONIO: Si levantas las manos, brujo, lo mato.

CHRIS: --Vuelve a oír el tintineo; se detiene y aprieta los puños.-- Ten cuidado con lo que le haces por que, si no, volver al Infierno será el menor de tus problemas…

--WYATT llega en ese momento junto a él y se queda a su lado, mirando la escena.--

ADAM: --Sangrante y sin levantarse-- ¡ANDY!

--WYATT se queda junto a CHRIS, ligeramente delante, observando al chico que yace a pocos pasos entre ellos y el DEMONIO, sin saber qué hacer.--

ADAM¡Cabrón chalado¡Suéltale o te…!

DEMONIO¡Cuida tu lengua, jovencito! No querréis que le haga nada¿verdad? --Se queda mirando al joven que sujeta en el aire por el cuello de la camisa y se vuelve hacia los brujos-- ¡Qué desperdicio de mortal! No entiendo cómo podéis preocuparos por seres inferiores…--hace una mueca de asco-- de todos modos, os agradeceré la recompensa que voy a recibir por portaros tan bien: --sonríe amplia y desagradablemente y mira al otro gemelo, el del suelo-- parece que Cástor y Pólux no cumplirán su destino esta vez¿no es cierto?

CHRIS: --Parpadea, con la frente ligeramente arrugada; en un susurro--¿Ha dicho Cástor y Pólux?

WYATT: --También en voz baja-- Eso me ha parecido…¿de qué me suenan esos nombres?

CHRIS: --Emocionado, pero aún en voz baja-- ¡Estaban en la historia que papá nos contaba en la Escuela de Magia!

WYATT¿Ésa que siempre nos decía cuándo nos peleábamos?

CHRIS¡Sí!

WYATT: --Comprendiendo de golpe-- Pero…

--Resuena un grito gutural: todos se vuelven a mirar cómo DEREK sale de las sombras y se abalanza sobre el sorprendido DEMONIO, que gruñe y arroja al chico con violencia hacia un lado, cerca de su hermano. ADAM se apresura a arrastrarse hacia él. El DEMONIO le propina al joven un buen golpe en la cara, arrojándolo contra el tronco de un árbol.--

CHRIS¡Wyatt! --Agarra el brazo de su hermano, señalando con la cabeza hacia los gemelos.--

WYATT¿La historia de papá no tenía una rima por alguna parte…?

CHRIS¡Eso es¡Era un conjuro¿Lo recuerdas? Uno de sus padres lo lanzó sobre ellos para salvar a uno de la muerte y…

WYATT: …evitar que fueran separados. --Traga saliva y vuelve sus ojos para comprobar que su amigo está a salvo aunque el agresor se le acerca por momentos.-- ¡Pero nosotros no podemos invocarlo: él era una divinidad!

CHRIS: --Angustiado-- Somos LucesBlancas¿no¡Se supone que compartimos parte de la magia de los Mayores Cómicos…!

WYATT¡Pero sólo lo somos _en parte_!

CHRIS¡Estoy seguro de que tu mitad suplirá la mía: vamos, recítalo! --Le aprieta el brazo mientras él cierra los ojos--

--En ese momento, el DEMONIO se detiene en su avance hacia DEREK y se da la vuelta para espiar a los hermanos, que mantienen a los gemelos delante de ellos. ADAM abraza a ANDY, que está sin sentido, y llora.--

WYATT y CHRIS¡_Deja que se eleve el amor fraternal, raudo de vuelta a la esencia celestial: sana sus heridas sin que queden huellas y coloca a estos gemelos entre las estrellas_!

--Mientras recitan el hechizo, los dos gemelos quedan envueltos en una pálida neblina blanca que reluce débilmente. Cuándo terminan de entonarlo, sus cuerpos se deshacen con delicadeza en una docena de estrellas giratorias y comienzan a ascender hacia el cielo--

DEMONIO¡No! --Levanta el brazo y arroja una BOLA DE FUEGO hacia el lugar dónde desaparecen los chicos pero, cuándo llega, sólo destruye la caja blanca de la Profecía.--

--WYATT y CHRIS se dan la vuelta para encararse con él. WYATT corre hacia su amigo, se detiene antes de llegar girándose hacia el DEMONIO; CHRIS se acerca.--

DEMONIO: De modo que también sois ángeles…--suelta una carcajada demente-- Da lo mismo: jamás os desharéis de nosotros por que podemos surgir de cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento. No importa cuántas veces nos derrotéis: siempre podremos regresar a la Tierra, --WYATT da un paso hacia él, determinado-- algún día fallaréis…--El brujo levanta las manos y arroja una ONDA ÍGNEA hacia él-- ¡y no podréis prevalecer! --la FUERZA le arrastra y lo reduce a cenizas entre el eco de sus poderosos gritos.--

--Con un suspiro, WYATT baja las manos y se arrodilla para colocarlas sobre la herida de DEREK. Pronto brillan con una luz dorada y las llagas se cierran con el TOQUE CURATIVO. CHRIS camina hacia ellos y los tres dirigen la vista al cielo: una nueva constelación brilla con más fuerza que las demás justo encima de sus cabezas.--

* * *

--Comercial Break--

* * *

INT. Cafetería "Camelot"-Pasada la media Noche 

--HENRY se acerca hasta la mesa de la zona privada en la que están sentados WYATT, CHRIS y DEREK--

HENRY: Piensas venir mucho por aquí¿no, primo?

WYATT: --Responde con una sonrisa-- ¿Es que te parece mal?

HENRY: --Los mira con el ceño fruncido y gruñe-- Vale¿qué habéis hecho?

CHRIS: --Alarmado-- ¿Por qué supones que hemos hecho algo?

HENRY: --Se echa a reír-- Soy vidente¿recuerdas?

CHRIS: --Hace una mueca--

DEREK: --Intentando ser borde-- Es una larga historia…

HENRY: --Levanta las cejas-- ¿De veras? Entonces me la contarás en cuánto traiga bebidas para todos. --Ríe--

WYATT: --Extrañado-- ¿Puedes hacer eso?

HENRY: --Imitando exageradamente a su madre-- Cielo, soy un brujo: hago lo que quiero.--Saca su notepad con muchas florituras y se dispone a apuntar-- ¿Lo mismo? ..DEREK y WYATT asienten con la cabeza y el camarero interroga a CHRIS con la mirada..

CHRIS: Una cerveza helada para mí…

..HENRY asiente y se aleja; DEREK se vuelve hacia sus compañeros de mesa..

DEREK: Sólo hay una cosa que no entiendo¿cómo pudisteis ser capaces de convertir a vuestros inocentes en estrellas?

CHRIS: Bueno…Wyatt y yo solíamos discutir mucho cuándo éramos niños, --su hermano le interrumpe con una mirada significativa:--

WYATT: Y aún lo hacemos.

CHRIS: --Toma aire y asiente, antes de continuar-- Con frecuencia perdíamos el control de nuestros poderes y Leo -ya sabes: nuestro padre-, nos contaba historias para explicarnos que teníamos que llevarnos bien…

WYATT: Una de esas historias era un mito griego y, al oír los nombres, los dos recordamos al mismo tiempo la leyenda…

CHRIS: --DEREK hace una mueca para dar a entender que no comprende nada y decide explicárselo-- En la Escuela de Magia había toda una sección dedicada a Mitos y Profecías antiguas…--mira de reojo a su hermano, pero continúa-- y una de ellas decía que algún día volvería a repetirse la historia y dos hermanos alcanzarían el cielo convertidos en estrellas cuándo el Mal intentara robarles lo que protegían…

DEREK: Pero no sabemos qué es lo que protegían: no tuvieron tiempo a decirnos nada.

WYATT: Pero nosotros tuvimos tiempo a investigar: guardaban una profecía…pero creo que se ha perdido.

--Los tres guardan silencio mientras ven cómo HENRY lucha por acercarse con la bandeja desde el otro lado del local.--

DEREK: Aún así, eso no explica cómo pudisteis hacer eso¿cómo lograsteis transformar a dos mortales en algo tan sagrado? No creo que esos conjuros os los enseñaran las _Embrujadas_…--Sonríe--

CHRIS: Apostaría a que está relacionado con nuestra ascendencia angelical…--Arruga la frente, mirando a su hermano de manera interrogante--

WYATT: Supongo que es posible: somos brujos, pero también ángeles…creo que ambos factores influyeron para que eso ocurriera…al menos, --suspira, desviando la mirada-- no se tendrán que separar nunca más.

CHRIS: --Resopla-- ¡Pues vaya un premio!

WYATT: --Sonríe con suavidad-- Sobre eso…--los dos se miran-- Lamento haber perdido antes el control: no tendría que haberte gritado, y debería haber pensado que ahora vuelves a vivir conmigo.

CHRIS: --Asiente, mordiéndose el labio inferior-- Yo también lo siento: no tendría que haberme enfadado tanto por una tontería…

--Se produce un silencio en el que DEREK los mira alternativamente con una sonrisa en los labios--

DEREK: --Con voz de santurrón-- ¿Y decís que sois ángeles? Si tengo que deducir por eso que desde ahora protegeréis esta ciudad…--Toma una gran bocanada de aire negando con la cabeza antes de soltar, completamente serio-- ¿cuándo me ayudáis con la mudanza?

--WYATT y CHRIS intercambian una mirada antes de arrojarse sobre él mientras HENRY se acerca y deja las bebidas sobre la mesa, en medio de las carcajadas--

HENRY: Estáis animados¿eh? --Los tres se callan y lo miran mientras se sienta, con la bandeja en medio de las piernas y cruza los brazos sobre ella-- ¿Y bien¿De qué iba todo esto?

--De nuevo estallan en carcajadas. La cámara se aleja del rincón hasta la puerta, enfocando fugazmente el emblema del local antes de ascender al cielo, dónde la nueva constelación continúa brillando con fuerza--

* * *

INT. Caverna del Inframundo-Noche eterna 

--La constelación brilla en el fondo de un gran recipiente dorado al que LILITH está asomada. Su rostro continúa oculto en las sombras de la capucha, pero sus labios se tuercen en una mueca de desagrado.--

LILITH: Ha empezado.

--Levanta la cabeza y, en la oscuridad que envuelve su cara, dos ojos rojos centellean antes de que la escena se desvanezca a negro.--

* * *

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

_Bueno, bueno...! Al fin terminé el primer epi. El segundo está en marcha pero tendré que experimentar con las formas del texto por que esta maldita página no me deja ponerlo como debería estar...en fin, espero que los fans lo hayan disfrutado y, si desean que se continúe, haríais bien en dejar reviews, please: esto no es coacción, pero el feedback siempre ayuda, os lo garantizo.. Hasta pronto!_


	3. 1x02 El Círculo del Hogar

_Ok, segundo episodio...Muchas gracias a kashu-chan por su inesperada review, y a todo aquél/la que lo haya leído aunque no comentado. Sabed que las críticas contructivas también se tomarán en serio y espero que os guste de este nuevo episodio...Imagino que ya sabréis leerlo pero, si no es así, por favor, echad un vistazo a la introducción del capítulo anterior: el único cambio que hice (por comodidad y falta de tiempo) es suprimir los dobles guiones. Ahora, las acciones aparecerán en cursiva y entre paréntesis. Además, es posible que este episodio en concreto sea editado en fechas próximas únicamente en un simple detalle que para muchos seguramente no trendrá importancia (la canión del primer montague), y de nuevo buscad el Opening en mi profile si queréis verlo; así pues...que nadie se preocupe (p.e. Ami...no estoy enferm...es solo que soy freak). B!  
_

* * *

**1x02 – EL CÍRCULO DEL HOGAR**

* * *

FADE IN 

(_Montague_: _Escena diurna de una moderna New York. Es un día soleado. La cámara enfoca las calles próximas al campus universitario_)

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Mañana

(_WYATT __deja un cuenco de cereales lleno de leche sobre la mesa para el gato negro, que está a poca distancia; a continuación, se da la vuelta para pulsar varios botones de un panel de control. La televisión tridimensional se enciende mientras la cocina se pone en marcha y __CHRIS__ entra en la estancia medio dormido._)

WYATT: (_Le mira)_ ¡Al fin nos obsequias con tu presencia! (_sonríe sarcásticamente y se inclina burlonamente_) ¿Cuándo pensabas darle de comer a Artemis¿Cuándo anocheciera¿Qué le hubiera sucedido si yo no llego a volver temprano?

CHRIS: (_Frunce el ceño y gruñe_, _confuso_) ¿Artemis?

WYATT: (_sonríe_) Ajá. (_Acaricia al felino mientras come_) No se me pudo ocurrir un nombre mejor¿cierto?

CHRIS: (_también lo mira, algo más despierto_) Entonces¿piensas quedártelo de verdad¡No se permiten animales en el Edificio!

WYATT: Nadie tiene por qué enterarse: (_se encoge de hombros_) puedo congelarlo si es necesario…(_su hermano abre la boca para replicar; él hace una mueca de impaciencia_) ¡tú puedes orbitarlo al piso de Derek si te molesta demasiado, Chris! A él no le importará, pero asegúrate de traerlo de vuelta cuándo acabe el día (_se gira para encargarse de los fogones_) me mataría si otra de mis mascotas le interrumpiera el sueño…

CHRIS: (_Levanta las cejas_) Ya: eso sin pensar en lo que le haría al pobre animal…

WYATT: De todos modos, tendrá que quedarse con él todo el fin de semana; he entregado los papeles de su matrícula esta mañana¡casi me lo debe!

CHRIS¿Te lo debe? Creí que eras tú el que tenía una deuda con él…¡ya sabes: por lo de la semana pasada y eso!

WYATT: (_contrariado_) Bueno, da lo mismo¡ya le invitaré a un café o algo…!

CHRIS: (_divertido_) ¿Todo lo arregláis así de fácil, con café? (_Antes de que __WYATT__ tenga tiempo a responder_) Aún así…¿por qué tiene que quedarse con él¿No sabes que abandonar a las mascotas está muy feo?

WYATT: (_le fulmina con la mirada_) ¿Lo has olvidado? Mamá y papá van a venir a visitarnos antes de que empiecen las clases…por lo del Equinoccio de Otoño y todo eso.

CHRIS: (_Asustado_) ¡Oh, mierda¿Ya estamos en Mabón?

WYATT: (_Con aire de suficiencia_) Lo sabía¿cómo es posible que lo hayas olvidado? (_riendo_).

CHRIS: (_Sonido indefinido con la garganta_) Disculpa: tenía otras cosas en qué pensar a parte de preocuparme por los Sabbat.

WYATT: Ya: lástima que mamá y papá no piensen lo mismo (_se inclina para darle una palmadita en el hombro mientras sujeta su café con la mano izquierda, junto a su vientre; rodea la mesa de la cocina americana y camina hacia el sofá._)

CHRIS: (_gira sobre su asiento para encararse con él_) Pero…¿me quieres explicar cómo pretenden celebrarlo AQUÍ¡No pienso ir al medio del monte a bailar desnudo junto a una hoguera!

WYATT: (_Se atraganta y escupe parte de la bebida_) ¡Por los dioses, Chris: no me cuentes esas cosas cuándo estoy desayunando! (_coge la servilleta con la que envolvía el vaso y se limpia_) ¡Mira que eres desagradable…!

CHRIS: (_se levanta y avanza hacia él_) Pero, en serio¿qué piensan hacer¡No podemos dejar que los vecinos vean u oigan todo eso por que entonces…!

WYATT: (_lo interrumpe_, _irritado_) ¡Oye! Yo no les pedí que vinieran¿vale? Mamá escribió un email hace un par de noches diciendo que tenía que traernos algunas cosas que no podía mandarnos por correo y, además, quería vernos. No mencionó nada de lo que pensaban hacer pero, conociéndola, me sorprendería mucho que no fueran más que dulces de Mabón…por eso SUPONGO que sí: intentará celebrarlo de alguna manera. (_Pone los ojos en blanco_) Además, papá quería hablar con nosotros sobre algo importante.

CHRIS: (_gruñe_) Genial: realmente genial. ¿Y cuánto tiempo piensan quedarse? Todavía no hemos terminado de acomodar esto: deberíamos ir acabando por que a mamá le dará algo si ve cómo tenemos todo…

WYATT: (_vuelve su atención al telediario interactivo, encogiéndose de hombros_) Llegarán en avión pasado mañana: me ofrecí para orbitar y traerlos, pero ella sigue pensando que debemos usar la magia sólo lo justo.

CHRIS: (_se queda inmóvil unos instantes, pensativo; luego frunce el ceño, mirando a su hermano con suspicacia hasta que se queda con la boca abierta_) ¡Tú quieres celebrar el Sabbat! (_lentamente, como si hubiera caído de pronto en la cuenta_)

WYATT: (_vuelve la cabeza para observarlo con una enorme y tranquila sonrisa_) ¿Es que acaso lo dudabas?

(_Se oye un pequeño estruendo. Los dos dirigen sus ojos hacia la cocina, dónde el gato ha tirado la lata y los restos de comida manchan el suelo, la nevera y las paredes próximas_)

CHRIS: (_Resopla_) ¡Esto va a ser un desastre! (_camina resueltamente hacia el dormitorio_) ¡Voy a vestirme y desaparecer de aquí!

WYATT: (_Se inclina sobre el brazo del diván, mirando cómo desaparece_) ¡Relájate…todo va a ir bien! (_Se recuesta para ver las noticias de la mañana y revuelve su líquido con aire pausado y gesto de satisfacción_).

* * *

EXT. Calleja lateral a la Escuela de Enfermería-Mañana 

(_Una warlok aparece corriendo a la sombra del edificio. __COLETTE__ (20) corre en pos de ella; se detiene y suspira.)_

COLETTE: (_susurra con furia_) _Desean las brujas que se paren las agujas¡que su tiempo se hiele y este instante se congele_! (_sacude las manos_)

_(La __DIABLESA__ se CONGELA en el tiempo. La chica hace una mueca, como si hubiera sido demasiado fácil y extrae un athame de su bolso antes de caminar hacia ella y agitar su diestra ante su cara, para DESCONGELARLE la cabeza._)

COLETTE: Muy divertido pero, ahora, contesta¿sabes quién ordenó el ataque en el que murieron mis hermanas?

DIABLESA¡Yo no sé nada¡Déjame en paz, Bruja!

COLETTE: (_Sonriendo peligrosamente_) ¡Ooh! Soy peor que una Bruja, créeme… (_levanta el cuchillo, poniéndole el filo en la garganta_)

DIABLESA: (_voz temblorosa_) ¡No obtendrás tu respuesta si me matas!

COLETTE: (_Expresión de sorpresa furiosa_) ¡Entonces en cierto que sabes algo! (_Agarra el cuello de su chaleco de cuero negro con la mano izquierda y la empuja contra la pared; la CONGELACIÓN TEMPORAL que la apresaba se rompe_)

DIABLESA: (_sonríe con malicia_) Los humanos sois tan fáciles de engañar…

(_Rápidamente su rodilla se hunde en el vientre de la chica rubia, que jadea y cae da espaldas. La __DIABLESA__ se abalanza sobre ella, pero __COLETTE __gira sobre sí misma, haciéndose INVISIBLE. A continuación recupera su athame; la __DIABLESA__ se incorpora de su intento fallido y trata de encontrarla, encolerizada; si bien, recibe expertos golpes marciales sin ser capaz de detenerlos todos. El filo del athame se hunde en su pecho y estalla en cenizas con un alarido._)

COLETTE: (_Deja caer los hombros con fingido cansancio, tras observar cómo se desvanece_) ¡Y vuelta a empezar…! (_Suspira y levanta la cabeza, para ver mejor el campus antes de usar el TRANSPORTE DE CUPIDO, y desaparecer_).  


* * *

OPENING CREDITS – "We are" by Ana Johnson.

* * *

(_Montague_: _Escenas diurnas de una moderna New York. __Suena _"_Nobody's Home_" _de Avril Lavigne. __La cámara enfoca el Edificio Universitario Pendragon._) 

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Mañana

(_Suena el timbre de la puerta. __WYATT__ atraviesa el espacio corriendo para contestar; viste una camiseta blanca y unos pantalones cortos de deporte azul marino. Hay un hombre de mediana edad con un maletín en el umbral, vestido con un mono azul de trabajo. El chico Halliwell le interroga con la mirada.)_

HOMBRE: Buenos días: servicio de mantenimiento eléctrico…mandamos un correo electrónico hará una semana: las últimas tormentas han dejado los circuitos hechos polvo y estamos sustituyéndolos en todo el campus.

WYATT: (_Tras escuchar intrigado, recuerda de pronto_) ¡Oh! Sí: un momento. (_Se da la vuelta para dirigirse a una de las pocas habitaciones del fondo mientras recoge una pequeña toalla y se la cuelga alrededor del cuello_) ¡Chris ha venido el electricista¡Sal de ahí, que me voy a correr!

CHRIS: (_Aparece unos segundos después, con un portátil entre los brazos, rezongando_) ¡Tú siempre tan gráfico, hermanito! (_WYATT__ le fulmina con la mirada, colocándose los cascos en los oídos y atraviesa la puerta para descender. __CHRIS__ se aproxima al umbral para gritarle por el corredor_) ¡Acuérdate de la compra!

(_Su hermano hace un gesto con la mano y desaparece en el ascensor que ya comenzaba a cerrarse. __CHRIS__ pone los ojos en blanco, cierra la puerta indicándole al técnico que le siga y le conduce hasta el cuadro de mandos, en la cocina. Mientras tanto, suena el teléfono._)

CHRIS: Es esto.

HOMBRE: (_Disponiendo ya sus útiles sobre la mesa_) Gracias.

CHRIS¡Diablos¡Ya voy, ya voy! (_Corre hacia el escritorio en el que usualmente coloca su portátil y pulsa una tecla de un moderno aparato negro y circular, llevándose el pequeño auricular al oído y el micrófono ante su boca; la forma holográfica de __REBECCA__ aparece en medio del disco._)

CHRIS¡Rebecca¿Cómo has conseguido nuestro número?

REBECCA: Nunca es difícil seguirte la pista, Christopher (_sonríe traviesamente y da un saltito haciendo un puchero_) Espero que no hayas pensado darme esquinazo este curso…

CHRIS¿Es que tú también estás aquí?

REBECCA: Por supuesto que sí¡no podía dejar que tú sólo disfrutaras de todo Nueva York!

CHRIS¡Oh, no sabes lo halagado que estoy! (_Con cierta sorna_) ¿En serio me echabas de menos¿O es otra ridícula forma de suplicar perdón?

REBECCA¡No empieces otra vez! No te he llamado para discutir.

CHRIS: (_Levanta las cejas_) ¡Y yo que creí que eso era lo que hacíamos "siempre" que hablamos…!

REBECCA: (_Contrariada y trata de aparentar que está al borde de las lágrimas_) Bueno ya veo que sigues siendo tremendamente infantil así que…

CHRIS: (_Con los ojos en blanco_) ¡Vale, vale! Te escucho…

REBECCA: (_Encantada_) Bien: vamos a celebrar una fiesta para inaugurar el piso que comparto aquí con las chicas y sólo pensé que, si te apetece, podrías pasarte por aquí…no es muy grande, pero creo que tendremos cierta intimidad, para hablar, en la terraza. (_Su expresión cambia seductoramente_) Desde allí se ven las estrellas y eso a ti te encantaba¿verdad?

(_Se escucha un chispazo y un grito. El técnico se separa bruscamente del panel de mandos mientras las luces de la cocina parpadean_)

HOMBRE¡Malditas modernidades…!

(_CHRIS__ se gira tras observarlo con disgusto y su atención pasa por la pantalla del portátil, al que acaba de llegar un correo electrónico de "Mamá"_)

CHRIS: (_Desganado_) ¿Cuándo dices que es esa fiesta?

(_La chica sonríe mientras la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Ático de la Mansión Halliwell-Mediodía 

(_PIPER__ está inclinada sobre la gran mesa camilla circular sosteniendo una pluma sobre un pequeño compendio mientras lee pausadamente el Libro de las Sombras. __LEO__ entra por la puerta en ese momento.)_

LEO: (_Se acerca y le habla con suavidad, antes de sentarse en el suelo, junto a ella_) ¿Piper¿Qué estás haciendo?

PIPER: (_Sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros_) Pensé que podía llevarles a los chicos un regalo por Mabón…quiero decir, algo más que una caja de dulces.

LEO¿Estás copiando el Libro de las Sombras?

PIPER: (_Suspira_) Pues…sí. Es que, como ahora la familia es tan grande pensé…bueno, Phoebe copió algunos hechizos cuándo se fue a vivir a su apartamento y le fueron útiles. Sé que saben cuidarse solos pero…a veces…

LEO: Sé lo que quieres decir: temes que se encuentren perdidos y necesiten orbitar hasta aquí para revisarlo.

PIPER¡Paige lo hace todo el tiempo! Pero no estoy segura de que ellos lo hicieran si fuera necesario¡Chris es demasiado independiente y Wyatt es muy…!

LEO: Estoy seguro de que les va bien.

PIPER: No, Leo: no me has entendido. (_Algo irritada, pero sin perder la calma_) Sé que tienen problemas mágicos, aunque no nos lo digan¿sabes? Todo esto es casi como cuándo empezaron a ocultarnos cosas: a los dos les gusta demasiado la magia como para vivir lejos de ella sin protestar, pero saben que eso me preocuparía y…

LEO: …y no dicen nada…(_sus expresiones se suavizan_) pero se protegen entre ellos, como cuándo intentabas castigar a uno y acababas absolviéndolos a los dos (_sonríe con cierto orgullo_)

PIPER: (_también sonríe, cerrando los ojos_) Sí…Wyatt no soportaba ver llorar a su hermanito…

LEO: Bueno, ya no son niños. Y sé que hacen un equipo estupendo por que yo les di clase en la Escuela de Magia¿recuerdas? Las mejores notas de sus promociones…

PIPER: (_Más aliviada y calmada, se muerde el labio, pasando la mano sobre la portada del pequeño tomo_) Tienes razón.

LEO: (_Pone una mano sobre la que su mujer mantiene sobre la cubierta de cuero y la mira a los ojos_) Cielo, ahora tienes un estupendo restaurante en qué pensar: puedes mantenerte ocupada con él y dejarles a ellos la elección de que empiecen o no su propio Libro…después de todo, el original pasará al primogénito; y ahora que están empezando sus propias vidas, (_sonríe_) ¡Wyatt casi se ha graduado!, (_PIPER__ comparte su felicidad_) tendrán que decidir cómo se las van a arreglar.

(_PIPER__ asiente. __LEO__ le sonríe una vez más, le da un beso en la frente, se levanta y se va. La bruja espera unos segundos, inmóvil, antes de abrir su libreta de notas_)

PIPER: Pero sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento (_suspira_) Lo siento, pero ya no dudo de mis instintos (_toma aire y comienza a recitar_) _Saber pasado, presente y futuro, atesorado en esta forma similar, con estas palabras de aquí te conjuro; acude a mis niños sin vacilar pues de mi dominio quedas eximido: hasta la vista y sé bendecido_.

(_La Triquetra del Libro original brilla, y el entero volumen se desvanece entre chispas blancas ante la atónita y asustada mirada de la mujer_.)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Mediodía 

(_WYATT __entra por la puerta sudando, todavía vistiendo su atuendo deportivo, y con un par de bolsas en cada mano.)_

WYATT¡Chris, estoy en casa!

(_CHRIS__ sale de su cuarto, apresurándose hacia la puerta mientras su hermano deja las bolsas sobre la barra de la cocina americana._)

CHRIS: (_Inclinándose un poco hacia él mientras recoge las llaves_) Felicidades: yo me marcho.

WYATT: (_volviéndose hacia él, desconcertado_) ¿A dónde¿Es que no tienes hambre?

CHRIS: (_Encogiéndose de hombros, algo disgustado_) Voy a comer con Rebecca. (_Se da la vuelta para marcharse_)

WYATT¿Rebecca¿Quieres decir Rebecca…tu ex?

CHRIS: Pues…sí: la misma Rebecca.

WYATT: (_Con gesto de fastidio_) ¡Chris, por favor…!

CHRIS¡¿Qué¡No pienso quedarme! Si hay que limpiar la casa y preparar la decoración para el Equinoccio, ya te puedes ir poniendo: yo no pienso colaborar en ese suicidio…

WYATT: No me refería a eso y lo sabes…¿cómo puedes volver a dirigirle la palabra?

CHRIS: No va a volver a liarme, si es lo que te preocupa. (_se encoge de hombros_) pero celebra una fiesta y¡eh! Yo nunca digo que no a esas cosas…

WYATT: (_Alzando las cejas, como si fuera obvio_) Técnicamente, acabas de hacerlo.

CHRIS: Sabes bien que no quería decir eso. (_se da la vuelta para irse, ofendido_)

WYATT¡Venga tío, no seas patético¡Te puso los cuernos, por amor de…!

CHRIS¡Oye! Es asunto mío si quiero volver a verla: seguimos siendo amigos, y nada más.

WYATT: (_Con el ceño fruncido y entonación de lástima_) Eres un calzonazos…

(_CHRIS__ lo fulmina con la mirada, antes de marcharse cerrando la puerta tras de sí_; _WYATT__ hace una mueca y suspira. A continuación se gira y se quita la camiseta empapada mientras camina hacia el cuarto de baño. Al pasar junto al sofá, escucha el maullido del gato y, cuándo vuelve los ojos, ve el Libro de las Sombras tirado en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de la mesa del portátil)_

WYATT: (_jadea_) Pero ¿qué…? (_Se apresura a recogerlo_) ¡Pero si esto es…! (_pasa las páginas con frenetismo, para estar seguro__y se queda boquiabierto_)

(_Montague_: _La cámara se aleja del rostro atónito del chico Halliwell, sale por la ventana y la vista cambia para suceder imágenes del Edificio Universitario Pendragon, del campus, de la ciudad y del cielo que los cubre._)

* * *

EXT. Zona solitaria de New Central Park-Mediodía 

(_La cámara enfoca un claro iluminado por sendos rayos solares, dentro de una de las amplias zonas temporalmente restringidas. La luz se refleja suavemente en las aguas tranquilas de un lago de apariencia natural. Una serie de puntos de luz entran en escena por la derecha; la mayoría desaparece por la izquierda pero un par de ellos se detiene junto al lago, a la sombra de las ramas de un gran sauce, entre unos pequeños arbustos de color verde oscuro. Con unos leves destellos, __se aparecen de ellos dos Hadas._)

SÛLIËL: No puedo creerlo, (_mirando a su alrededor, nerviosa_) ¿cómo vamos a proteger el secreto? Las Embrujadas viven demasiado lejos de aquí como para evitar a esa Hechicera todo el camino…

VAWION: Hemos de encontrar la manera. No podemos permitir que conozca el resto: el Nuevo Amanecer estará en peligro si eso llega a ocurrir.

SÛLIËL: Pero…nosotros no podremos defendernos de ella si nos encuentra: tendremos que pedir ayuda a alguien más poderoso por que si no…

VAWION: Bien, pues la única manera de estar a salvo es llegar hasta la casa de las Halliwell. Nadie más tiene tanto poder, nadie más puede resguardarnos de ese monstruo.

SÛLIËL¿Y si pidiéramos ayuda a los Ancianos? Al fin y al cabo, toda la Comunidad Mágica está involucrada en esto.

VAWION: (_resopla con sorna_) Que se vean afectados por todo este asunto no significa que vayan a colaborar, sabiendo cómo actuaron con las Embrujadas en los últimos años, me sorprendería que albergaran algún deseo de proteger a ese Poder superior…

SÛLIËL¡Pero ellos son los máximos exponentes del Bien, se supone que deben estar de nuestro lado y la Profecía dice que esa nueva fuerza estará de nuestro lado si…!

VAWION: (_le chista_) ¡Silencio!

(_LILITH__ sale de entre los árboles a escasos metros. Viste completamente de negro, aunque a la manera mortal y parece plenamente calmada. __VAWION __y __SÛLIËL__ la ven y dan un respingo, retrocediendo hacia el lago._)

VAWION: (_Hacia __su compañera_) ¡Súliël, huye!

LILITH: (_Camina hacia ellos, que parecen paralizados, sin alterarse_) Por favor, quedaos: me interesa mucho lo que teníais que decir acerca de esa profecía…

VAWION: Nada tenemos que decirte sobre ella, no es de tu incumbencia: márchate.

LILITH¡Oh! Yo creo que te equivocas: si lo que anuncia es la llegada del ser que acabará con todo el Mal, me parece que me afecta más directamente de lo que supones. (_Los dos seres feéricos la miran con aprehensión; ella se inclina hacia ellos, apoyando las manos en las rodillas_) Ahora, decidme qué es lo que dice exactamente esa predicción.

(_Ninguno de ellos dice nada. El sol continúa reflejándose en las aguas del lago, que se rizan casi imperceptiblemente, como por la tensión del momento)_

LILITH: (_Compone una mueca de pena y ladea la cabeza_) ¿No pensáis hablar? Vuestro silencio no protegerá a esa fuerza: de un modo u otro, me enteraré de su identidad y así, habréis arriesgado vuestras vidas para nada…(_se incorpora, para rodearlos caminando_)

SÛLIËL¡No te tememos!

LILITH: (_sus ojos relampaguean con destellos escarlata_) ¡Deberíais! (_agita una mano con brusquedad frente a su cara y la Hada queda reducida a cenizas; su compañero retrocede, espantado. La diablesa se vuelve hacia él_) Tú pareces ser más listo que tu amiguita¿vas a darme lo que quiero?

(_VAWION__ cierra los ojos y traga saliva; el viento comienza a levantarse. Las hojas de los árboles se sacuden y susurran siniestramente; las aguas del lago se agitan con vehemencia. De pronto, una flecha vuela desde la floresta para hundirse en el tronco del sauce, a escasos centímetros del hombro de la Sacerdotisa._)

LILITH: (_mira el proyectil con furia y temor antes de fulminar con la vista al feérico_) ¡Tú y tus malditos amiguitos no podréis resistirme eternamente! (_en un siseo, mientras llueven nuevas flechas y las aguas del lago se levantan a sus espaldas_) ¡Pronto lamentaréis esto!

(_La hechicera DESAPARECE entre LLAMAS; el viento se calma pero las hojas de los árboles siguen agitándose. Del agua emerge una figura femenina, de cuerpo completamente acuático. El Hada se vuelve hacia ella con reverencia._)

ONDINA: He estado escuchando vuestras tribulaciones. Soy el espíritu que protege este lago y apenas sé qué ocurre fuera. Pero ahora siento que el mundo está cambiando y también que guardáis una importante misión. Buscar a las Embrujadas para que os ayuden os costará demasiado tiempo, sino un más alto precio: acudid a sus hijos en su lugar, buscadlos en la ciudad que nos rodea.

VAWION: Quizá no sea suficiente. Esa bruja está determinada a descubrir lo que la profecía dictamina y presiento que posee poder suficiente como para…

ONDINA: No temáis: el Equinoccio se acerca y el nuevo año pronto dará comienzo. Muchas cosas cambiarán, pues varios mundos se están rozando en estos precisos momentos: sé que ellos os ayudarán; y nosotros trataremos de que la noticia llegue a todos los seres de la luz…cuándo la batalla comience, estaremos preparados.

VAWION: (_levanta la cabeza, extrañado_) ¿Nosotros?

(_El cuerpo del espíritu del agua se evapora y asciende al cielo iluminado por el sol otoñal mientras los ojos del Hada alcanzan las ramas de los árboles que se agitan todavía sin que sople brisa alguna. Su rostro muestra súbita comprensión y la escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Cafetería "Camelot"-Primera hora de la tarde 

(_WYATT__y__DEREK__ están sentados en su rincón con sendos platos de patatas fritas y hamburguesas delante de ellos.)_

DEREK¿Puedo preguntar cómo te ha dado por no preparar comida hoy? Que el super-chef Wyatt Matthew Halliwell renuncie a demostrar sus habilidades culinarias, siquiera para sí mismo, es todo un notición…

WYATT: (_Ladea la cabeza con seriedad y se encoge de hombros_) No me apetecía ponerme a cocinar. Además, Chris no está en casa y habría tenido que comérmelo todo yo: (_con entonación exagerada_) ¡tengo que cuidar mi línea! (_sonríe_)

DEREK¿Chris no está en casa¡Oh! No me lo digas: es por una chica¿cierto?

WYATT: (_Se dispone a responder mientras le suena el móvil, su amigo ríe y él lo extrae_) ¿Diga?

CHRIS (V.O.)¿Wyatt¿Te importa que vayamos a comer a casa? El novio de Jessica acaba de llegar y quieren estar solos; además, (_riendo_) ni Rebecca ni yo tenemos ganas de preparar cosas para la fiesta.

(_La expresión del primogénito Halliwell cambia radicalmente, por lo que su amigo frunce el ceño intrigado y se acerca a escuchar_)

WYATT: Pues lo siento, pero yo no estoy en casa: tendrás que cocinar tú para esa…

CHRIS (V.O.)¡Wyatt, por favor! (_Vacila; tono suplicante_) ¿No podrías hacer algo para lograr que el fontanero se largue antes?

(_DEREK__ se aparta con media sonrisa para mover los labios repitiendo "¿fontanero?"; __WYATT__ lo mira, pone los ojos en blanco y niega con la cabeza._)

WYATT: (_Con tono cantarín_) Creo recordar que te dije que NO fueras a verla…

CHRIS (V.O.): Ya, pero sabes lo pesado que se pone el ordenador conmigo¿luego me hechas un cable con él, por favor?

WYATT: (_gruñe_) Claro que sí¡alrededor del cuello! (_El medio demonio se desternilla de risa mientras su compañero decide que ya es suficiente_) Escucha, Christopher: la culpa es sólo tuya y lo sabes. No deberías haberte dejado liar. Si no quieres estar con ella, ni siquiera como "amiga" (_hace una mueca_) entonces díselo. Buenas tardes. (_Cuelga bruscamente_)

DEREK: Sigue siendo un Don Juan¿no es cierto?

WYATT: (_lo mira__con irritación_) Sigue siendo un idiota calzonazos…

(_En ese momento, __HENRY__Jr.__ entra por la puerta del local, listo para ponerse a trabajar en su turno. Mira a su alrededor, localiza a los dos compañeros y se acerca corriendo hasta su mesa, con seriedad._)

HENRY: (_voz de urgencia_) Primo¿alguno habéis visto a Colette?

WYATT: (_frunce el ceño, negando con la cabeza_) ¿Por qué?

HENRY: Habíamos quedado para comer y no apareció. Su móvil está apagado y creo que todavía no le han entregado las llaves del piso…tengo la sensación de que está otra vez cazando.

DEREK: (_nervioso_) ¿cazando?

WYATT: (_muy sorprendido_) Sí: después de que atacaran la mansión hace diecisiete años, cuándo las gemelas de Phoebe murieron, se volvió algo suicida y sólo vive para encontrar a quién ordenó el ataque. (_comienza a recoger sus cosas_)

DEREK¿Ella es la que tiene sangre de Cupido¿La que era todo paz y amor?

(_HENRY __y __WYATT__ intercambian una mirada sombría._)

HENRY: Creo que hace siglos que ya no es así; (_bufa_) ¡cualquiera se mete con ella!

WYATT: (_dirigiéndose a su primo_) Yo la buscaré. Intenta tener una premonición si eso…

(_El primogénito de Paige asiente y los dos compañeros se vuelven para salir de la cafetería._)

* * *

INT. Caverna del Inframundo-Noche eterna 

(_La gran dama __LILITH__ está inclinada sobre su caldero, en el que remueve una humeante poción. Uno de sus lacayos aparece con una LLAMARADA junto a ella; se inclina, sin dejarse encantar por su engañosa belleza juvenil.)_

CARADACK: Habéis llamado, mi señora.

LILITH: Pues sí: he sentido un gran movimiento de poder en la ciudad. Algo se ha agitado y no han sido sólo esos malditos elementales. (_Con toda la calma del mundo, recoge un frasco de hierbas que está sobre la mesa de madera y vierte parte del contenido en la cocción_) Creo que se trata de un Libro mágico: un poderoso libro de hechizos que me vendría estupendamente…Quiero que me lo traigáis.

CARADACK: (_Hace una reverencia_) Como ordenéis, alteza.

LILITH: Caradack. (_Su lacayo se detiene_) Puedes llevarte al resto del colectivo: no me sorprendería que el Libro estuviera mejor protegido de lo que imagino…

CARADACK: (_De nuevo se inclina_) Como ordenéis, Gran Dama Lilith.

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Tarde 

(_CHRIS__ entra por la puerta, seguido por Rebecca. Ella avanza hacia el centro del salón, mirando alrededor sin esperar más invitación que un leve gesto con la cabeza del chico que sostiene la puerta.)_

REBECCA: Creí que Wyatt estaba aquí.

CHRIS¡Oh! Es que…ha cambiado de idea. Creo que había quedado con Derek y el pequeño Henry para comer.

REBECCA: (_Frunce el ceño_) ¿El pequeño Henry¿Tu primo?

CHRIS: Pues sí…(_al ver su cara de extrañeza, toma aire y suelta de golpe_) ¡Es una larga historia! (_Sacude la cabeza y se gira hacia la cocina_) ¿Qué te apetece? No se me da muy bien cocinar pero…

REBECCA: (_Vigilando las restantes tres puertas_) ¿Cuál es tu habitación?

CHRIS: (_Está inclinado junto a una alacena baja; se incorpora de golpe, alarmado, con una sartén cogida por el mango; suena nervioso_) La más pequeña¿Por qué?

REBECCA: (_Se muerde el labio inferior mientras camina hacia él; el chico también avanza hacia ella, con el ceño fruncido, como si tuviera intención de decirle que se detuviera_) Por que…estamos solos aquí. (_cuelga sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y comienza a besarle las mejillas_)

CHRIS: N-n-no es buena idea…(_cierra los ojos y jadea suavemente_) Si Wy vuelve antes de…

(_REBECCA__ se separa unos centímetros para dirigirle una mirada traviesa. Luego da un paso atrás y le agarra el cuello de la camisa para tirar de él y pega sus labios a los del joven Halliwell. El beso crece en pasión mientras continúan aproximándose hacia el dormitorio. Entonces, la espalda de la chica golpea la puerta y ella la abre de un golpe con su pierna._)

CHRIS: (_sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, abre los ojos y ve la habitación de su hermano. El Libro de las Sombras está sobre la cama. Sus ojos se agrandan de pronto con sorpresa y temor. Se detiene en el acto_) ¡Ah! Este es el cuarto de Wyatt: mejor vamos al mío, esto no le va a gustar…(_la agarra de la muñeca e intenta llevársela, pero ella le retiene_)

REBECCA: Tranquilo¡no se enterará!

(_Ella hace ademán de volverse; el chico Halliwell da un respingo y agita la mano a la altura de su cadera, en dirección al lecho. Su TELEKINESIA empuja el Libro hasta que cae por el otro lado de la cama, fuera de la vista_)

REBECCA: (_Se da la vuelta con brusquedad_) ¿Qué ha sido eso?

CHRIS: Eeehh…¡El gato! (_vuelve a aferrarle la muñeca para sacarla del cuarto_) Seguro.

REBECCA: (_le mira, radiante_) ¡Ooooohh¿Tenéis un gato? (_de nuevo se vuelve hacia el interior de la habitación_)

(_La chica se aproxima con lentitud, lista para rodear la cama; __CHRIS__ hace una mueca de horror y, en ese momento, suena el timbre de la puerta. La chica se detiene, para dirigirle una mirada._)

CHRIS: (_Se encoge de hombros, tratando de no aparentar que está asustado_) Disculpa.

(_El joven sale de la habitación justo cuándo el felino negro cruza por delante de ella. Se pega a la pared, y cierra los ojos; hace una mueca acompañada de un pequeño saltito y agita la mano hacia el animal, que suelta un bufido cuándo la TELEKINESIS lo empuja hacia el interior. Acto seguido, mientras escucha la exclamación de la joven por encima del sonido del timbre, coloca sus manos ante sí:_)

CHRIS: (_En un susurro imperioso_) ¡Libro de las Sombras!

(_El enorme volumen aparece ORBITANDO entre sus manos. Él lo aprieta contra su pecho y sale corriendo hacia la puerta. Al llegar, se detiene alterado, sacudiendo el volumen con violencia y mira a su alrededor, desesperado. Sin vacilar más de un segundo, se apresura hasta un cajón, que se abre TELEKINÉTICAMENTE y deja el Libro en su interior antes de correr a abrir la puerta. Un chico y una chica aguardan en el umbral._)

MELISSA¡Hola! Me llamo Melissa. (_Tendiéndole la mano; el aludido la estrecha, algo perdido, mientras la joven continúa como si nada_) Él es Alex. Creo que somos vecinos, si vives aquí…

CHRIS: Pues…sí: para mi desgracia, comparto piso con mi hermano (_todavía con el ceño fruncido, en actitud suspicaz_)

MELISSA: Estupendo. Nosotros acabamos de llegar y…bueno, la cuestión es que es nuestro primer año aquí y pensamos celebrar una pequeña fiesta hoy por la noche. Posiblemente os molestemos pero, si queréis uniros mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro: quiero decir, así os lo pasaríais bien y, además, no incordiamos.

(_REBECCA__ aparece por detrás del chico, que vacila mientras pasa la mirada de una a otra._)

MELISSA: Ella también puede venir, por supuesto. ¡Oh! Y tu hermano, claro.

REBECCA¿Ir a dónde?

CHRIS: Pues…

(_De nuevo les interrumpe el teléfono. El joven Halliwell acude a responder._)

WYATT (V.O.)¿Chris? Tenemos que hablar.

CHRIS: (_Aferrando con fuerza el auricular, se vuelve a mirar a los tres jóvenes que esperan en el umbral. El gato negro bufa sobre el mueble en el que guardó el Libro; voz peligrosa_) ¡Ya lo creo que tenemos que hablar…!

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Jardines de la Facultad de Enfermería-Anochecer 

(_Entre la oscuridad y los árboles, __VAWION __aparece volando a toda velocidad. De pronto, al doblar una esquina del camino adoquinado, da de bruces con __COLETTE__. La chica jadea y levanta su athame, frunciendo el ceño._)

COLETTE¿Quién eres tú?

VAWION: (_Tiembla, pero clava la mirada en el cuchillo y jadea_) P-por favor…llévame…con los Hijos de las Embrujadas…(Se tambalea en el aire y cae.)

COLETTE: (_Impresionada, lo sostiene antes de que llegue al suelo_) ¿Qué…¿Quién es…?

VAWION: Me llamo Vaiwion, y no tengo mucho tiempo…por favor…

COLETTE: (_Algo asustada, mira a su alrededor y luego clava la vista en el cielo antes de gritar_) ¡Wyatt!

(_A pocos pasos de ella, su primo aparece ORBITANDO, con cara preocupada_)

WYATT¿Qué ocurre?

COLETTE: (_Le tiende al herido_) ¡Un Hada¡Sánalo, sánalo!

(_Mientras el aludido coloca sus manos sobre la criatura y estas comienzan a BRILLAR, __CHRIS__ aparece también ORBITANDO_)

CHRIS¡Más te vale que sea algo urgente! (_Camina hacia ellos una vez los localiza con la mirada y, entonces, enfoca lo que tienen entre manos y se detiene en seco_) ¿Qué diablos…?

(_Con un destello, el ser feérico se restablece y salta de las manos de la chica para revolotear sobre sus cabezas._)

VAWION¡Esto es otra cosa! (_Se detiene, observándolos, para hacer una reverencia_) Muchas gracias.

CHRIS: (_Bastante impresionado, pero aún manteniendo la calma, como si aquello ocurriera cada día_) Ya podéis explicaros…

COLETTE: (_Boquiabierta_) Yo no entiendo mucho: sólo que llevo el día entero oyendo a alguien que pedía auxilio…

VAWION: Creo que eso fue culpa mía…(_hace una leva inclinación_) mis disculpas, señorita.

WYATT: (_Da un paso al frente_) Tú eres un Hada¿qué haces en la ciudad y…(_gesticula en su dirección_) visible?

VAWION: Mi compañera y yo veníamos huyendo, con un grupo, de un demonio. Todos teníamos que proteger una profecía hasta transmitírsela a sus nuevos guardianes, pero nos separamos del resto y nos atacaron. (_Baja la cabeza, sombríamente_) Súliël no lo logró: cuándo esa Bruja nos encontró, la hizo pedazos…Si no hubiera sido por el espíritu del lago, tampoco yo habría vivido para contarlo.

WYATT: (_Intercambiando una mirada con su hermano y su prima_) Pero…¿qué…?

VAWION: (_Da una voltereta en el aire, casi alegremente y desciende hasta situarse a un par de centímetros de sus rostros, con aire confidencial_) Es un vaticinio muy antiguo…apenas unos pocos sabíamos de su existencia. Fue formulado por el mismísimo Merlín tras la caída del reino mítico, cuándo hechizó a Arturo para ponerlo a dormir. Anuncia muchos cambios, pero ninguno debía cumplirse hasta pasados muchos siglos; sin embargo, el más relevante de todos, es que anuncia el Día en que todo Mal desaparecerá.

CHRIS: (_Ahora boquiabierto_) Pero eso…eso no es posible: si el Mal desaparece, significaría que el fin de los días…

VAWION: Lo sé, jovencito. (_Al chico no parece hacerle gracia que se refiera a él de ese modo, pero no dice nada, pues la criatura continúa con su explicación_) Aunque no podemos estar seguros de que signifique literalmente eso, sí estamos convencidos de que aún han de ocurrir muchas otras cosas hasta que llegue ese día.

COLETTE: (_Sacudiendo levemente la cabeza_) ¿Qué cosas?

VAWION: Toda suerte de signos, de muchas clases: no sólo alineaciones planetarias, sino también muertes y renacimientos…e incluso sucesos particularmente relevantes en días señalados como los sabbats.

(_WYATT__ parece impresionado. Su hermano le da un ligero pellizco en el brazo y él da un respingo, levanta las manos y CONGELA la escena._)

CHRIS: (_Pone los ojos en blanco, relajándose_) Me da que es un charlatán. Pero, hablando de cosas importantes, tenemos el Libro de las Sombras en el apartamento¿no podrías habérmelo dicho antes?

WYATT: (_Abriendo los ojos con irritación_) ¿Te parece un buen momento para hablar de ello?

CHRIS: Pues…sí: ya que está aquí, podríamos echarle un vistazo para ver si nos enteramos de algo más acerca de todo este asunto.

COLETTE: Espera¿tenéis el Libro en vuestro…¿Cómo habéis…?

CHRIS: (_La ignora y se cruza de brazo, exasperado_) ¿Sabéis por qué creo que nos está mintiendo? Por que ha dicho que viene de Avalon y esa es la tierra de la magia: nadie puede entrar ni salir de ella excepto en momentos en los que la magia del mundo esté amenazada.

WYATT: (_Irritado_) Chris¡es un hada, no un demonio¿Por qué iba a mentirnos?

COLETTE: Chicos…

CHRIS¡Oh, no lo sé…¿Quizá por que somos Hijos de las Embrujadas y tenemos su Libro de conjuros?

WYATT: Que supiera todo eso sería mucha casualidad…

(_HENRY__ aparece ORBITANDO a unos metros; mira a su alrededor y se aproxima a ellos. Los dos hermanos no se dan cuenta, la chica sí._)

CHRIS: Todo ocurre por alguna razón: las "casualidades" no existen, hermano.

COLETTE: (_Viendo que el primogénito está dispuesto a replicar, grita_) ¡Chicos!

HENRY: (_Llega corriendo hasta ellos; su prima resopla al verse de nuevo interrumpida, pero le deja hablar_) He tenido una premonición¿por qué tenéis el Libro de las Sombras en la casa? (_Entonces mira al hada que permanece CONGELADO y sacude la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados_) ¿Quién es este? Mejor dicho¿qué es? (_CHRIS__ se dispone a replicar mordazmente, pero él le interrumpe con rapidez_) ¿Sabes qué¡No me lo digas!: tenéis que ir a casa ¡ya! He visto a un montón de demonios intentando llevarse el Libro de allí…y, estando fuera de la mansión¡lo conseguían!

(_Todos palidecen, asustados y __WYATT__ es el primero de desaparecer ORBITANDO. __COLETTE__ vacila, mirando primero al hada y luego a __CHRIS_)

CHRIS: (_Bufa_) ¡Oh, está bien!

(_El chico agarra el brazo de la criatura paralizada con dos dedos y ambos ORBITAN fuera de allí al mismo tiempo que lo hace __HENRY__ y la chica con el TRANSPORTE de Cupido._)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Noche 

(_Los cuatro se materializan en medio del salón. __CHRIS__ todavía sujetando al ser feérico, que de inmediato se DESCONGELA._)

WYATT: (_Aún alterado, camina hacia su dormitorio_) Vale, podemos arreglarlo si…

(_Se interrumpe cuándo __CARADACK__ aparece FLUCTUANDO justo delante de él. Parpadea sorprendido y el demonio le golpea, arrojándolo por los aires al otro lado de la habitación; aterriza justo al lado del mueble en el que su hermano había ocultado el Libro._)

CHRIS: (_Mientras __HENRY__ jadea y __COLETTE__ suelta un pequeño chillido; el Hada emite un fuerte sonido chirriante y comienza a revolotear por toda la estancia_) ¡Wyatt!

CARADACK:(_Una docena de demonios, se materializa FLUCTUANDO en torno a ellos_) ¡Matadlos!

(_COLETTE__ gruñe con rabia y se hace INVISIBLE. __CHRIS__ comienza a agitar su brazo para lanzar a los agresores más cercanos por la gran ventana de la sala de estar con su TELEKINESIA. __HENRY__ retrocede hacia la pared junto a la que yace su primo, vigilando a los dos demonios que lo acosan. En cuánto toca la pared, los sintoniza con su EMPATÍA y su expresión se vuelve sombría. En una milésima de segundo, ORBITA detrás de ellos; le parte el cuello a uno y golpea al otro para quitarle su athame y apuñalarlo con él. Al mismo tiempo, unos metros más allá, otros dos más desaparecen en una bola de fuego al tratar de luchar contra la chica invisible. Mientras otros tres salen volando por la ventana rota, nuevos diablos se materializan a su alrededor._)

CARADACK: Aunque todos seáis Brujos, nada podéis contra nosotros. Dadnos el Libro y os dejaremos vivir.

CHRIS: (_Que de cuándo en cuándo espía el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermano_) ¡Wyatt, te necesitamos!

(_Resuena un chillido y el joven se gira para ver cómo un brutal demonio mantiene firme su garra sobre la melena rubia de su prima. Otros dos demonios se le aproximan con sendas BOLAS DE ENERGÍA en las manos y él las rechaza TELEKINÉTICAMENTE antes de ver cómo su primo vuela hacia la cocina al ser alcanzado por otra._)

CHRIS¡Wyatt, despierta!

(_Con su TELEKINESIA, envía un athame volando directo hacia la espalda del demonio que mantiene presa a su prima. Este trastabilla hacia atrás y se derrumba sobre el mueble que guarda el Libro de las Sombras. __COLETTE__ se gira, enfurecida y se yergue con gran dignidad. La atmósfera cambia y a su alrededor comienza a formarse un aura dorada; de pronto se vuelve más atractiva y la mayor parte de los demonios se detiene para observarla. __HENRY__ gime mientras trata de incorporarse entre los utensilios de cocina, sus ojos se clavan en unos botes de especias que aparentemente habían resistido la caída y los recoge. __CARADACK__, sale del cuarto que registraba y mira a su alrededor con cólera antes de encararse a __CHRIS__ y comenzar un intercambio de golpes marciales con poco estilo por parte del joven Halliwell._)

CARADACK: (_Cuándo __HENRY__ se incorpora para arrojar un polvo sobre los agresores encantados por __COLETTE__ y así hacerlos estallar, se detiene para bramar_) ¡Moveos idiotas!

(_Mientras todos los seres oscuros reaccionan, la Triquetra del Libro mágico comienza a brillar lentamente. Uno de los demonios se fija en __HENRY__, que traga saliva antes de ser golpeado por un nuevo proyectil y perder el conocimiento. La joven es nuevamente apresada mientras reiniciaba su INVISIBILIDAD y __CHRIS__ jadea doblándose sobre sí mismo al recibir el impacto de la bota de __CARADACK__ en su vientre. __VAWION __sobrevuela la escena, indeciblemente histérico y golpea el rostro del líder de los agresores antes de que este se vuelva tratando de localizarlo. Sus ojos recaen sobre el brillo tenue del mágico epítome y el primogénito que comienza a despertar. Formar una BOLA DE ENERGÍA para eliminarlo y se la arroja, pero el Hada corre a interponerse y queda reducido a cenizas._)

COLETTE¡No!

(_La joven corre a relevar a su primo en el combate contra el líder de los asaltantes, pero aún quedan media docena de demonios rodeándolos. A pocos pasos de sus pies, __CHRIS__ se arrastra jadeando hacia su hermano y el Libro, cuyo brillo adquiere intensidad mientras el joven se auto SANA, despierta y se incorpora con lentitud. Parpadea, mirando a su alrededor y contempla la escena. Rápidamente, levanta las manos y CONGELA el tiempo._)

CHRIS¿Estás bien?

WYATT: (_Jadea_) Sí, sí (_hace una mueca_, _señalando a su prima_) Haz que salga de ahí…

CHRIS: (_Le hace señas a su prima para que se acerque en cuánto ella se vuelve para descubrir lo que sucede; mientras ella corre hacia ellos, los ojos del chico recaen sobre su primo, al otro lado de la estancia. Extiende sus manos hacia él_) ¡Henry! (_El cuerpo sin sentido del muchacho aparece ante ellos ORBITANDO_)

(_WYATT__ levanta de nuevo la mano y barre el piso con su PULSO ÍGNEO. Los demonios inferiores son carbonizados en medio de sus alaridos, pero su líder __CARADACK__ tan sólo es empujado hacia atrás, tambaleándose por las innumerables heridas que surcan ahora su cuerpo. Los chicos lo observan con aprensión; el primogénito con expresión preocupada al haber fallado._)

CARADACK: (_Con el rostro sangrante, se las arregla para mirarlos desafiante_) Vais a lamentar esto el resto de vuestras vidas…

(_Con un ligero espasmo, se derrumba sobre la polvorienta tarima y estalla en cenizas ante la vista asustada de los tres jóvenes. La escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Noche 

(_Los cuatro chicos están allí. __WYATT__ usa su TOQUE CURATIVO sobre el pequeño __HENRY__ mientras __COLETTE__ deja una gran bandeja de té y aperitivos junto al Libro que ojea __CHRIS__. El caído despierta mientras sus heridas desaparecen.)_

HENRY: (_Parpadea, mirando a su alrededor_) ¿Ya se ha terminado? (_Se incorpora, con una mueca de dolor_) Siempre me pierdo las cosas interesantes¿eh?

COLETTE: (_Mientras los otros dos chicos ríen entre dientes; permanece seria_) Sí: no se puede decir que no fuera interesante…quiero decir¿cómo ha llegado el Libro aquí si vosotros no lo habéis traído¿Quiénes eran esos demonios y cómo sabían que el Libro estaba aquí?

(_Todos se miran pero ninguno dice nada. De pronto, el aparato telefónico que hay sobre la malparada mesa del ordenador se enciende y, sobre el disco negro, aparece la imagen tridimensional de __PIPER_)

PIPER: (_Con gesto sereno aunque algo culpable_) Creo que yo puedo responder a eso…

WYATT y CHRIS: (_se levantan de un salto_) ¡Mamá!

HENRY: (_Boquiabierto_) ¡Madrina!

PIPER: Hola chicos. (_Sonríe y mira a la joven_) Buenas noches, Colette.

COLETTE: Buenas noches, tía Piper.

CHRIS: Eh…mamá…¿qué querías decir exactamente con "creo que yo puedo responder a eso"?

WYATT: (_Entre alarmado y__disgustado_) ¿Nos espías?

PIPER: (_Hace una mueca, mirándolo severamente_) ¡Oh Wyatt, no digas tonterías¡Por supuesto que no! (_Todos la observan sin comprender, esperando que continúe y ella no se hace de rogar_) Llevo unos días con un mal presentimiento, eso es todo. Se acerca el día del aniversario en que…ya sabéis, vuestras tías y yo nos convertimos en las Embrujadas y…(_suspira_) tenía la impresión de que algo sucedería con vosotros por estas fechas…tarde o temprano.

CHRIS: Pero es vuestro aniversario y no el nuestro (_ignorando a su hermano que lo fulmina con cara de "no seas impertinente"_) ¡Es verdad! Sólo trato de ser lógico: aquí algo no cuadra…

PIPER: (_Sonríe con suavidad_) Cierto: pero es que no sé explicarlo mejor. Sois parte de nosotras, (_pasea su mirada por todos ellos_) y…supongo que tenía la sensación de que vuestro tiempo se acercaba…El destino no se puede evitar eternamente. (_Sus ojos se posan sobre el epítome que descansa sobre la mesa y luego vuelven a sus dos hijos_) Ahora es vuestro turno: tenéis que continuar la lucha…(_suspira_) aunque no me guste, tendré que acostumbrarme.

CHRIS: (_Con media sonrisa, da un paso y señala con la mano en su dirección_) Espera, espera…¿tú nos has enviado al Libro?

PIPER: Pues…sí. Pero borra esa sonrisa de tu cara, Christopher Halliwell (_su mandato es de inmediato obedecido_) por que ya conoces las normas: nada de magia para el beneficio personal; sólo para combatir el Mal y proteger a los inocentes.

COLETTE: (_Mientras el aludido pone los ojos en blanco, haciéndose el ofendido, mientras su hermano lo mira con una sonrisita_) Creí que el Libro no podía salir de la Mansión…

PIPER: Y así es, teóricamente. (_Se retira uno de sus mechones castaños del rostro_) Mi intención era enviaros una pequeña copia del original pero, cuándo lancé el hechizo para terminar de bendecirlo y lograr que lo recibierais a tiempo, fue el original el que desapareció…Confieso que al principio me inquieté. Intenté descubrir qué le había sucedido, incluso he estado el día entero telefoneándoos…(_con cierto tono de reproche_)

WYATT: (_levanta las cejas, mirando sobre su hombro al panel de mandos de la cocina_) Probablemente el electricista tocó algo que no debía…y yo tenía el móvil apagado en la mochila…

CHRIS: Y yo no quería hablar con Rebecca, así que desvié las llamadas a casa…

PIPER: (_negando con la cabeza para restarle importancia_) Está bien…De todos modos, ahora os hará más falta a vosotros: no sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar…he hablado con tu madre, por supuesto (_dirigiéndose a la chica_) y ella también lo cree. Pero aún no ha logrado tener una visión.

HENRY: Yo podría intentarlo.

PIPER: (_le sonríe_) Eres muy amable, cielo. (_suspira_) pero creo que es mejor que no lo hagas: con una premonición, te verías empujado a actuar y no es bueno pelear en solitario. (_el joven trata de no poner los ojos en blanco mientras se coloca justo al lado de su primo moreno y ella continúa_) Además, aunque a tu tía Phoebe no le haga mucha gracia, estoy segura de que antes o después volverá a las andadas, por que tu madre no la dejará en paz…(_todos ríen_)

WYATT¿Eso significa que nos quedamos con él?

PIPER: (_se encoge de hombros_) Puesto que todas las cosas ocurren por alguna razón, supongo que sí, pero recordad que debéis guardarlo en el mejor de los secretos. No es una herencia como otra cualquiera: es la conexión con nuestros antepasados, lo que os ayudará ahora que no estoy cerca…

CHRIS¡Sabemos cuidarnos solos!

PIPER: (_alza las cejas, mirando a su alrededor_) Ya lo veo…

CHRIS¡No ha sido culpa nuestra!

PIPER: Por supuesto que no (_sonríe, pacificadora, y los dos se relajan_) Eso tiene arreglo inmediato (_sonríe con aire travieso mientras comienza a recitar_) Una vida nueva en un nuevo lugar, que no tiene aquello que desean recordar, con estas palabras bendice este hogar para que imite al primero que los vio llegar.

(_Todo el loft cambia mágicamente: lo roto se arregla, las cosas vuelven a su sitio y la decoración hasta entonces blanca y plateada se transforma hasta parecerse a la de la mansión, de estilo victoriano, dorado y luminoso._)

COLETTE¡Vaya!

HENRY¡Uau!

WYATT: (_Sonriendo ampliamente, ignorando a su hermano, que aún está sin palabras_) Gracias mamá.

PIPER: De nada. (_su expresión se enternece mientras los observa a todos_) ¡Oh, mis niños…! Me alegro de ver que estáis bien; pero tened cuidado¿vale? (_ellos asienten, ella suspira_) ¿Nos vemos en Mabón?

CHRIS: (_cambia una mirada con su hermano, antes de asentir_) Nos vemos en Mabón.

PIPER: (_sonríe de nuevo, ladeando la cabeza_) Benditos seáis. (_El aparato reluce entre chispas blancas y la imagen se desvanece; la cámara enfoca los rostros de los chicos antes de que la escena se desvanezca a negro._)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Mañana 

(_En el centro de la estancia, en la parte más amplia, __WYATT__ enciende las velas de un amplio círculo dispuesto sobre la alfombra rojiza, una vez apartados los muebles que pudieran estar en medio. __CHRIS__ manipula unos recipientes con hierbas, colocándolos cerca de la mesa que domina el centro del círculo, en la que descansa el Libro de las Sombras.__HENRY__ entra ORBITANDO._

HENRY: (_sostiene un trozo de papel_) ¿estáis listos?

WYATT¿para hacer magia¡Siempre! (_sonríe_)

CHRIS: Más os vale que esto funcione por que no quiero volver a verlo encima de una cama…

WYATT¡Oh! Funcionará: se necesita mucho poder para algo así, pero somos cuatro ángeles…¡creo que damos la cuenta!

HENRY: (_sonriendo malévolamente_) Habla por ti.

COLETTE: (_apareciendo con el TRANSPORTE de Cupido mientras __WYATT__ le devuelve la sonrisa a su primo y termina de encender las velas_) Bueno, vamos allá: no puedo quedarme el Libro por que sabéis que comparto piso, así que más nos vale que esto salga bien.

HENRY¡Eh! Yo tampoco pienso quedármelo: que viva solo no significa que no me gusten las visitas. No sufras: todo irá bien.

(_CHRIS__ pone los ojos en blanco, __WYATT__ sonríe con suavidad y los cuatro se reúnen dentro del círculo, en torno al epítome y se cogen de las manos._)

WYATT, CHRIS, HENRY y COLETTE: Oculto en la noche debe continuar aquello que las Brujas tuvimos que guardar: dale a este Libro un lugar dónde morar que sólo los Halliwell podamos dominar.

(_Mientras la cámara gira en torno a ellos, enfocando sus expresiones concentradas, la nueva lámpara de araña del techo los baña con una luz mágica mientras el techo se abre y, entre chispas blancas, el Libro es absorbido por el hueco justo antes de que se produzca un destello y se forme desde el punto en que desapareció unas escaleras de caracol que pronto pasan de la textura luminosa a la del hierro y la madera. Los cuatro abren los ojos y miran sorprendidos cómo termina de formarse mientras se separan para dejar espacio. Cuándo todo se calma, __WYATT__ mira a los demás antes de ascender primero._)

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Mañana 

(_Es un espacio similar al antiguo ático de la mansión, pero menor en tamaño; mucho más vacío y ordenadamente limpio. La decoración es austera, a medio camino entre el estilo moderno y el victoriano tanto en las desnudas estanterías, como en el enorme ventanal frente al que descansa un atril negro. Sobre él reposa el Libro, bajo una amplia claraboya emplazada en el techo inclinado por la que se filtra la luz solar.)_

COLETTE: (_sorprendida_) ¿Dónde estamos?

HENRY: (_satisfecho_) Os dije que funcionaría: bienvenidos a vuestra habitación del altar.

CHRIS: (_mientras su hermano corre a escudriñar a través de la ventana_) ¿Perdón?

HENRY¿No sabes lo que es¡Todas las brujas tienen una! Es un lugar sagrado en sus casas, para practicar magia, guardar sus libros de las sombras y meditar…normalmente son habitaciones comunes pero, como nuestro Libro es especial, pensé que era lógico que la habitación también lo fuese…

WYATT¡Pero si aún estamos en el Edificio Pendragon! (_se vuelve, emocionado_) El conjuro ha debido habilitar algún espacio en el último piso…

HENRY: (_sonríe ampliamente, deleitado_) Ajá: y sólo nosotros podremos encontrarlo por que las escaleras irán y vendrán de acuerdo con lo que deseemos.

COLETTE: (_severa_) Querrás decir "podrán encontrarlo"; esta no es nuestra casa¿recuerdas?

HENRY: (_con expresión traviesa_) Eso es lo mejor: hice algunos ajustes al ritual que os di y el conjuro decía "que sólo los Halliwell podamos encontrar", así que estoy casi seguro de que también nosotros podremos hacerlas aparecer desde nuestros apartamentos.

COLETTE: Has perdido el juicio…

CHRIS: Espera¿quiere eso decir que vas a estar entrando y saliendo de nuestra casa cuándo quieras?

HENRY: (_sonríe con suficiencia mientras se vuelve para bajar las escaleras_) Eso ya podía hacerlo antes: puedo orbitar¿sabes?

(La chica bufa y le sigue; los dos hermanos, los observan marcharse desde detrás del Libro)

WYATT: (_se inclina para susurrarle_) Nosotros también podemos orbitar…y tenemos que practicar para poder ir a casa así que…¡te hecho una carrera! (_acto seguido, desaparece ORBITANDO_)

CHRIS¡Eh, espera¡No puedes hacer eso! (_también él se desvanece ORBITANDO; su voz resuena lejana y con eco_) ¡Wyatt, no seas crío!

(_La cámara enfoca la portada de cuero del Libro de las Sombras. La Triquetra vuelve a brillar y se retuerce hasta convertirse en un símbolo celta, similar al Ying-Yang, antes de que el círculo del suelo se cierre y la escena se desvanezca a negro._)

* * *

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *


	4. 1x03 El Anciano que vela sobre todo

_Hola!!! Siento mucho haber tardado en actualizar: exámenes...! Podéis imaginar. En fin, como todavía me queda uno, es posible que el siguiente epi tarde casi tanto como este (aunque también es posible que no). Bueno, de todos modos, sigo sin demasiado tiempo e incluso ahora tengo que correr, por ello no me enrrollo más: gracias a quién haya leído los anteriores y...vamos con el 3!_**

* * *

**

**1x03 – EL ANCIANO QUE VELA SOBRE TODO**

* * *

FADE IN

INT. Caverna del Inframundo-Noche eterna

(_LILITH__ está inclinada sobre un gran caldero del que emana vapor plateado, su cuerpo cubierto por una amplia túnica azabache. Con suavidad y gesto de concentración, añade un polvo a la mixtura, que resplandece y libera una bocanada de humo mientras el fulgor de sus ojos se intensifica momentáneamente. Su cuerpo tiembla levemente mientras se aferra a los bordes del recipiente y a continuación vuelve a estar en calma; tras ella__, se materializan tres ángeles caídos y, un poco alejados, dos demonios, que de inmediato se arrodillan._)

DEMONIO01: Mi señora…

LUZNEGRA01: (_Mirando a su alrededor, furioso_) ¿Pero qué…¿Quién eres tú, que te atreves a convocar al Comandante de los LucesNegras?

DEMONIO02: (_Sin levantarse, agita su mano en su dirección y barre sus piernas TELEKINETICAMENTE, para postrarlo_) ¡Muestra respeto, gusano¡Hablas con la Anciana del Inframundo, la más poderosa y venerable reina!

(_El agredido lo fulmina con la mirada, incorporándose de nuevo. Sus compañeros crispan los puños, listos para la batalla; los diablos resoplan con furia, pero la mujer simplemente curva los labios en una sonrisa de sorna._)

LILITH: (_Con tono burlón_) Paz: lo que tengo que decir, nos concierne a todos…los que deseemos la supervivencia del Mal como lo conocemos.

LUZNEGRA01¡Habla claro, mujer¡No tengo tiempo para tus estúpidos acertijos de Hechicera!

LILITH: (_Pronuncia su sonrisa, conteniendo su emoción mientras camina seductoramente hacia él_) Impaciente…justo como soléis ser todos los hombres…(_suspira exageradamente, a modo de burla y prosigue, mirando a sus lacayos en primer lugar_) Al fin he descifrado parte de la profecía, aunque mis poderes de premonición parecen no ser suficientes para desentrañar todos sus secretos…

LUZNEGRA01: Aguarda, aguarda…¿Qué profecía?

DEMONIO01¡Silencio!

LILITH: (_mientras de nuevo ellos intercambian miradas asesinas_) Aquella que predice el Nuevo Amanecer: el Día en que todo Mal desaparezca. Los primeros signos se han revelado ya: debemos darnos prisa… (_Rodea el caldero hasta su mesa_)

DEMONIO01: (_Aterrado_) Alteza…por favor…explicadnos…

LILITH: (_se vuelve a mirarlo desdeñosamente; levanta la cabeza con orgullo pero decide responder al ver las bélicas actitudes de los ángeles caídos_) Un niño. Todo parece girar en torno a un niño…muy, muy especial. Soy incapaz de averiguar que más hay en torno a él, pero sí sé que habrá muchos más avisos antes de que se muestre al mundo con todo su poder.

LUZNEGRA01: (_Resopla, exasperado_) Enhorabuena: jugarás con el tiempo de otro, pero no con el mío…(_extiende sus manos y MATERIALIZA una ballesta negra, la carga en su hombro y se dispone a dispararle a la bruja_)

LILITH: (_Sin alterarse lo más mínimo, suspira y, cuándo sus ojos se encienden de nuevo, el ángel oscuro arde en una violenta llamarada. La mujer parpadea, con la mirada de nuevo normal, y escruta los rostros asustados de los otros dos diablos._) ¿Quién era el segundo al mando?

LUZNEGRA02: (_Da un paso al frente, temblando, y coloca una rodilla en el suelo_) Yo le hablaré¡oh poderosa!

LILITH: (_Suspirando con cierta pesadumbre, le da la espalda y se envuelve en su manto azabache_) Hay mucho que hacer. Para empezar, necesito descubrir quién es esa amenaza, dónde se encuentra y cuándo se mostrará: y la única manera que queda de hacerlo, es encontrando un poder de clarividencia que aumente el mío. Sé dónde buscarlo, pero me temo que los Ancianos también saben de todo esto por culpa de una elemental acuática y ahora tratarán de impedir que consiga lo que necesito…eso no debe ocurrir: todos los LucesNegras que existan deben prepararse para mantener a los ángeles lejos de sus protegidos; al menos, el tiempo necesario para que pueda coger lo que quiero.

(_El __LUZNEGRA__ asiente en silencio y desaparece entre ÓRBITAS OSCURAS como su compañero._)

LILITH: (_Pensativa_) Yo misma buscaré ese poder. Necesitaremos aliarnos con seres despreciables… (_Vacila, pero finalmente extiende su mano y MATERIALIZA una carta de apariencia normal en ella_) aseguraos de que esto llegue correctamente a su destino.

(_El __DEMONIO__ recoge la misiva y, con sus compañeros, desaparece FLUCTUANDO._)

* * *

INT. Apartamento de Leda-Anochecer

(_JAKE__ está en medio de una fiesta con media docena de estudiantes más. Hay tres chicas y cuatro chicos más, a parte de él. Casi todos parecen tener menor edad. El grupo estalla en carcajadas mientras el chico recoge su chaqueta después de despedirse y se dirige a la cocina, dónde le espera una joven recién llegada que prepara unas bandejas. __JAKE__ se apoya en la barra de la cocina, mirándola con suavidad.)_

LEDA¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

JAKE: (_La sigue hacia la sala de estar_) Pues…creo que dormir, porque mañana debo madrugar y no me gustaría llegar tarde el primer día de trabajo.

LEDA: (_Asiente, radiante_) ¡Ah, sí¿Dónde has dicho que te han contratado?

JAKE: (_Mientras observa cómo deposita la bandeja sobre la mesa más grande y sus compañeras atienden a los otros invitados_) En una floristería, pero…

LEDA: Ooooh¡qué mono…!

JAKE: (_Aproximándose con media sonrisa_) ¡Eh! No te burles: me hace falta la pasta.

LEDA: Lo sé, descuida.

JAKE: (_Acomodándose la chaqueta_) ¿Y vosotros¿Qué vais a hacer el resto de la noche?

LEDA: Eeeh…(_hecha una rápida ojeada hacia la mesa, en la que parece dispuesto un burdo juego de Ouija; hace una mueca_) Yo diría que jugar a las Brujas¿por qué no te apuntas¡Será divertido!

JAKE: (_Dirige una mirada seria al vaso que domina el espacio y cierra los ojos sacudiendo levemente la cabeza antes de volverse hacia su amiga_ _curvando los labios_) Embustera…(_ella sonríe_) De todos modos, ya sabes que no creo en esas cosas.

LEDA: Ya: yo tampoco. (_Pone los ojos en blanco_)

JAKE: (_En un susurro_) Pues me parece que no te quedará más remedio si tu hermana sigue por ese camino. (_Acentúa su sonrisa_) ¡Hasta mañana!

LEDA: (_Entorna los ojos, compartiendo la broma_) ¡Adiós…!

(_El chico abandona el piso, desciende al trote las escaleras y sale a la oscuridad de la calle_.)

* * *

EXT. Calle de la residencia de Leda-Noche

(_Entre las sombras del callejón, un hombre de rubios cabellos canosos le espía con el gesto amable y preocupado. Cuándo el chico desaparece fuera de la vista del foco de luz urbana, el individuo suspira y niega con la cabeza; a continuación, comienza a ORBITAR. Sin embargo, antes de que haya acabado de desaparecer, el fenómeno se detiene y su expresión queda congelada en una dolorida mueca de estupor. Al bajar la mirada, descubre que tiene una flecha negra hundida en su pecho; acto seguido, estalla en una nube ígnea. Algunos metros calle abajo, __JAKE__se detiene de golpe y frunce el ceño, como si estuviera mareado. Luego, mira a su alrededor y sacude la cabeza antes de apretar el paso._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

– "We are" by Ana Johnson

* * *

(_Montague_: _Escenas de sol y acción en las que __WYATT__ y __CHRIS__ se divierten en la playa entre una multitud de personas, haciendo esquí acuático, corriendo por la arena y finalmente jugando al voleibol. Suena _"_Perfect Day_" _de _Haku_. La cámara enfoca el partido, en el clímax de la música hasta que los dos hermanos chocan entre sí al tratar de golpear al mismo tiempo y caen de espaldas sobre la arena. Suena el pitido de un silbato, __COLETTE__DEREK__ y __HENRY__ comparten las carcajadas de los demás._)

* * *

EXT. Terraza cubierta del bar "Miami Nights"-Tarde

(_Los chicos se aproximan riendo a la barra. Los dos hermanos guerreando entre sí. __COLETTE__ los precede a todos, y __HENRY__ y __DEREK__ cierran la comitiva.)_

CHRIS: (_Sonriendo ampliamente mientras se adueña de un asiento_) ¡Es increíble que todavía podamos disfrutar de un poco de verano¿No es genial?

HENRY: (_adelantándose a __DEREK__, que no parece capaz de retirar los ojos del traje de baño de la medio cupido, __y así apropiarse otro asiento_) Ventajas del cambio climático…

WYATT: (_Ya sentado, intenta golpear su mano con un servilletero_) ¡Eh! No tiene gracia.

CAMARERO¿Lo de antes? (_Todos menos la muchacha asienten y el chico comienza a disponer vasos_)

COLETTE¿Pensáis quedaros aquí mucho tiempo más?

HENRY¿Por qué¿Es que ya te quieres ir?

COLETTE: (_Con los brazos en jarras, resoplando encharcada y sofocada_) Si me quedo parada, me derretiré de calor.

DEREK: (_abre los ojos, incrédulo_) ¿Dónde se ha oído que quedarte bajo una refrescante sombra sin hacer nada te de calor? (_afirma, con tono sarcástico_) ¡No mientas! Tienes cosas mucho más importantes que hacer…

COLETTE: (_Entorna los ojos con furia y mete los dedos en su vaso, para coger sus cubitos de hielo antes de que le traigan la bebida_) ¿Quieres apostar?

WYATT: (_Estupefacto, como todos los demás, aunque de distinta manera_) Sabes que eso es repugnante¿verdad?

COLETTE: (_Sin inmutarse: pasa los hielos por la piel húmeda de su cuello y se estremece_) Ummm…Me da lo mismo: todos habéis visto cosas más asquerosas, puedo jurarlo. (_Se vuelve a mirar la playa y deja los cubitos violentamente sobre la barra_) pero sí que acertaste en que tengo otras cosas que hacer (_sonríe traviesamente al joven medio demonio y comienza a alejarse_)

HENRY: (_Sentado a horcajadas en su silla, observando a__ DEREK__, que a su vez atiende embelesado cómo la joven desaparece entre la multitud; le arroja una servilleta._) ¡Límpiate la baba: nos dejarás hechos un asco!

DEREK: (_da un respingo_) ¿Eh¿Qué?

WYATT: (_sonríe con suficiencia_) ¡Ooooh¡Nuestro niño todavía sigue enamorado…!

CHRIS: (_Con el ceño fruncido y la expresión escandalizada_) ¿Cómo? Quieres decir…¿de Colette¡Estás de broma!

HENRY: (_Asiente, con aire de entendido, mientras recoge su caña para dar un sorbo._) Definitivamente no es la clase de chica que escogería para…bueno, para ningún tío.

WYATT: (_Se inclina hacia su primo para dar la impresión de que mantiene una conversación confidencial, con aire entendido._) Debe ser su mitad angelical: si supieran…

DEREK: (_Alarmado y abochornado._) ¿Qu-qué tiene de malo¡Ella es…! (_levanta la mano en la dirección en que ha desaparecido, sin palabras_)

CHRIS: (_Bufa y tuerce la cabeza con exasperación._) ¡Eres un asaltacunas! Tiene…¿Cuántos¿Cinco años menos que tú?

WYATT: (_Tomando también un sorbo de su bebida_) ¡Hala: qué exagerado! Pero, Chris¡dale un respiro! Pronto cumplirá 26: se acerca a la treintena…si lo piensas¡hasta es lógico! (_suelta una risita, ampliamente compartida por su primo_)

DEREK¡No es…! (_Sin saber muy bien a quién dirigirse_) ¡Oye…yo no…! (_En su agitación, da un giro completo sobre su asiento para encararse con __CHRIS__ y vuelca accidentalmente su cerveza._)

WYATT: (_levanta la mano derecha y CONGELA el recipiente el tiempo justo para aferrarlo y enderezarlo sin que nadie lo note; interviene alarmado)_ ¡Tranquilízate¡Solo bromeamos, ya lo sabes!

DEREK: (_Mientras los otros dos chicos esconden sus risitas tras las bebidas_) ¡No deberíais…¡Parecéis niños…!

CHRIS: (_Recoge su caña, dispuesto a alejarse tras una muchacha particularmente atractiva que acaba de pasar justo por su lado_) Ya, pero…¿cuándo exactamente decidimos crecer?

HENRY: (_alzando la voz para asegurarse de que lo oye_) ¡No corras tanto Peter o creeré que tú eres igual que él!

(_CHRIS__ se vuelve para fulminar con la mirada a su pariente, lo que le hace chocar con uno de los camareros; de nuevo, __WYATT__ levanta las manos, alterado, y CONGELA la escena_.)

WYATT¡Oh, Chris! (_los otros miran a su alrededor, pero la calle entera está paralizada_) ¡Haz el favor de tener más cuidado: no voy a estar siempre para arreglar tus chapuzas!

(_El aludido hace un gesto con la mano para indicar que lo ha oído y le da igual mientras intenta recolocar los objetos en la bandeja para simular que la ha agarrado justo a tiempo en cuánto vuelva a la normalidad._)

DEREK: (_Mira a su alrededor, angustiado, y se acerca para susurrarle a su amigo_) Gracias por no congelarme…

WYATT: (_Gruñe en asentimiento y agita sus manos para DESCONGELARLO todo, antes de replicar, feliz_) De nada.

HENRY: (_calmado, como si viera aquello cada día_) Vaya control¿eh? Apuesto a que ni siquiera cuándo estabas en la Escuela de Magia tenías tanta fuerza…has paralizado la calle entera. (_da un trago más de su bebida_)

WYATT: (_suspira, arrugando el entrecejo_) Sí…supongo que nuestros poderes todavía están creciendo, pero…

DEREK¿Todavía te asusta tener más poder del que puedas controlar?

WYATT: (_Apesadumbrado_) No quiero volver a pasar por eso: no quiero arriesgarme y hacer daño a alguien…

HENRY: (_apoyando una mano en su hombro_) Eso no pasará: estamos contigo.

WYATT: (_sonríe débilmente_) Sí.

DEREK: (_Pasa la mirada en silencio sobre la barra, ignorando el jaleo que los rodea; al final, cruza los brazos sobre ella con muchas florituras y compone una mueca_.) Bueno¿qué opinas¿Tengo posibilidades o no?

WYATT: (_junto a su primo, lo mira asombrado y estalla en carcajadas._) ¡A mi no me lo preguntes: ella es la medio Cupido!

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Atardecer

(_WYATT__ sale del cuarto de baño, en ropa interior y con una amplia camiseta blanca unas cuatro tallas más grande. Corre apresurado hacia el pequeño espacio de la cocina con una botella de champú en la mano mientras __CHRIS__ arruga el rostro al verlo, sentado en el sofá.)_

CHRIS¡Oh, cielos¡Ponte unos malditos pantalones!

WYATT: (_esbozando una fugaz y exagerada sonrisa_) ¡Je! Lo siento: me había olvidado de coger la mezcla…

CHRIS: (_Colocándose lateralmente al respaldo del diván y apoyando el brazo sobre él_) ¿Qué mezcla¿de qué hablas¿Es que vas a drogarte?

WYATT: (_hace una mueca_) Muy gracioso; pero no: para tu información, (_le muestra el frasco que acaba de sacar de una alacena, apoyándolo sobre su mejilla_) sólo voy a probar un experimento herbal que tenía en maceración. ¡Tiraré cohetes si logra alisarme el pelo de una maldita vez…!

CHRIS: (_entornando los ojos_) ¡Pijo…!

WYATT: (_se encoge de hombros, sonriente_) ¡Sip! (_corre hacia el baño, dando un salto con una pierna para esquivar al gato y se introduce dentro sin cerrar la puerta para continuar la charla_) ¿Cómo es que no estás en el Camelot?

CHRIS: (_recogiendo uno de sus libros de texto_) No me apetece…además, tendría que salir orbitando de aquí para que no me vea la tía que hay en el edificio de enfrente y no hay ningún sitio cerca de allí que no esté a salvo de su ventana…

WYATT: (_Extrañado, tras mojarse el pelo_) ¿Qué tía?

CHRIS: (_levanta las cejas_) No te has asomado últimamente¿verdad? A mi me da escalofríos…

WYATT: (_asomando la cabeza encharcada_) ¿Intentas decirme que nos vigilan¿No podías habérmelo dicho antes de que me paseara por todo el loft en ropa interior?

CHRIS¿Y qué más da¡Tú ya eres un exhibicionista pervertido! (_su hermano le arroja una pastilla de jabón desde el baño, fulminándolo con la mirada; pero él solo se sacude la coronilla y su chichón y continúa como si nada_) De todos modos, sólo me sigue a mí¡te juro que es espeluznante!

WYATT¡Ella no va a violarte, Chris…!

CHRIS¡Eso no lo sabes! Tienes que ver sus ojos cada vez que me ve: es como si…como si…

GABRIEL (V.O.): (_resuena entre las paredes con suavidad, reverberando con eco_) Como si buscara una señal de su nuevo _LuzBlanca_ para presentarse.

(_Los dos hermanos se miran alarmados. El mayor sale del baño con el cabello húmedo y una toalla alrededor del cuello mientras el pequeño se levanta de un salto y mira a su alrededor. El gato corre a esconderse, bufando._)

CHRIS: (_Al aire_) ¿Quién diablos…?

(_Dos ANCIANOS aparecen ORBITANDO en el centro de la Sala de Estar. Uno de ellos es un hombre de avanzada edad; la otra, una mujer rubia. Ambos visten túnicas blancas._)

WYATT: (_Horrorizándose, al igual que su hermano_) ¡Eh!

MARIAN: (_Mientras __CHRIS__ cierra las cortinas y __WYATT__ se embute en unos vaqueros a toda prisa._) Sentimos irrumpir en vuestra casa de esta manera, pero era necesario por que nunca os habíamos llamado antes.

GABRIEL: Ha llegado la hora.

MARIAN: (_tras observar el lugar y reconocer a los dos chicos, se_ _dirige a su compañero_) Falta uno.

CHRIS: (_Acercándose a su hermano, como buscando protección_) ¿Nadie os ha enseñado buenos modales¡Podríais empezar presentándoos…!

MARIAN: (_Se miran_) Mi nombre es Marian; él es Gabriel: somos dos de los Altos Consejeros entre los Ancianos.

CHRIS¿Y eso ya os da derecho a entrar aquí como si…?

GABRIEL: Hemos venido a avisaros.

WYATT: (_Plenamente serio_) ¿Avisarnos de qué?

MARIAN: (_Como pensando un buen modo de explicarse_) Sois los Hijos de las Embrujadas¿no es cierto? Los descendientes de Leo…

GABRIEL: Eso ya lo sabíamos todos: creo que no me equivoco al pensar que el mismo Leo les avisó de esto…

WYATT: (_Cayendo en la cuenta; sonríe_) Espera, espera: si te refieres a lo de abrazar nuestras alas y empezar a tener protegidos…

MARIAN¡Por supuesto¿Qué otra cosa sino, hacemos los ángeles de la guarda?

CHRIS: (_resopla_) Señora…nos confunde…no somos ángeles: somos brujos.

GABRIEL: Vuestro padre era un LuzBlanca cuándo vuestra madre bruja concibió: tenéis sangre celestial también.

CHRIS: Eso no nos convierte en guardianes de brujas buenas.

WYATT: Cierto. Además, por si no lo habéis oído…¡noticias! Yo ya no hago magia.

MARIAN: Sabemos lo de tus problemas con el control de tus poderes, (_con suavidad, hacia el primogénito_) pero eso no tiene por qué interferir en tu mitad LuzBlanca: guiar a las brujas y a las personas no es sólo una labor mágica.

CHRIS¡Nosotros no hacemos esas cosas!

MARIAN: Pero…

WYATT: No, esperad vosotros: (_guardando la calma pero indudablemente irritado_) he crecido con todos vuestros cuentos. Sé lo que hacéis, lo que esperáis de mí…lo que mi padre espera de…nosotros (_mira a su hermano_) Puede que de niño lo hubiera deseado, pero llevo demasiado tiempo alejado de la magia como para que no me guste esta vida casi mortal: no podéis aparecer de repente y decirnos que tenemos que asumir…

MARIAN: (_Con vehemencia_) ¡Pero es lo que sois!

WYATT: (_Mucho más firme, sosteniéndole una terrible mirada_) No: somos brujos; y más desde el momento en que supimos que siempre habíais estado en contra del matrimonio de nuestro padres o incluso de nuestro nacimiento…me parece muy hipócrita por vuestra parte.

CHRIS: (_asombrado por la reacción de su hermano_) ¡Wyatt…!

WYATT: No Chris: lo siento mucho, pero esta vez ya no van a mangonear a nadie. Estoy a punto de terminar mis estudios y empezar mi carrera y es lo único de lo que necesito preocuparme.

GABRIEL: (_impactado_) ¡Ya os hemos sintonizado a vuestros protegidos: no podréis ignorar sus llamadas!

WYATT: (_Adelantándose al indignado __CHRIS__, que mantiene la boca abierta tras esta declaración_) ¿No¡Míranos! (_ladea la cabeza, desafiante_)

MARIAN: (_junto a su compañero, los miran atónitos antes de intercambiar una mirada_) Aún así, hay algo más que…

GABRIEL: (_niega con la cabeza, agarrándola del brazo sin despegar los ojos aún de ellos, como si pretendiera llevársela por la puerta_) No: no les afectará si reniegan de su ascendencia…

WYATT: No te equivoques: (_su voz los detiene_) estamos orgullosos de nuestros padres…pero no de vosotros.

(_Los dos Ancianos se miran con seriedad y ORBITAN fuera de allí. __WYATT__ mira a su hermano, que resopla asombrado, y gira la cabeza, cerrando los ojos._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Calle frontal al "Camelot"-Noche

(_DEREK__ camina hacia el café con las manos en los bolsillos y expresión ausente, preocupada. __COLETTE__ se aproxima desde el otro extremo de la calle, también avanzando hacia la entrada del local abarrotado. El chico llega primero, pero se queda observando el rótulo, vacilante; la joven llega poco después hasta dónde está él.)_

COLETTE¿Derek¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con los chicos…

DEREK: (_sorprendido, compone una nerviosa sonrisa_) ¡Colette! No…bueno, Wyatt tenía que preparar su clase y…Chris no quería salir y…

COLETTE: (_Con el entrecejo levemente fruncido, PERCIBE algo y se muerde el labio, sin poder evitar sonreír_) Entonces…¿te apetece entrar a tomar algo o damos un paseo? No sé por qué intuyo que necesitas hablar¿eh?

DEREK: (_Entornando ligeramente los ojos_) Deja de leer mis emociones, chica Cupido.

COLETTE: No lo hago. (_Sonríe traviesamente y señala con su índice sobre su hombro_) Sólo me despediré de Henry: tiene turno esta noche. (_Entra corriendo en el establecimiento)_

* * *

INT. Cafetería "Camelot"-Noche

(_COLETTE__ se acerca a la barra, tras la que el joven Mitchel dispone unos vasos sobre una bandeja.)_

COLETTE¡Eh! Hoy no me quedo: Derek está ahí fuera porque necesita "la charla"…y el experto consejo de un ángel del Amor_ (guiñándole un ojo_)

HENRY: (_mira hacia la puerta, abriendo mucho los ojos, como viendo lo que se aproxima y sólo curva los labios en una sonrisa_) ¡Pobre chico…!

COLETTE: (_haciéndose la ofendida_) ¡Eh!

HENRY: Bueno, pórtate bien con él y no le rayes: te puedo asegurar que es lo último que necesita ahora de ti (_al ver la expresión de la muchacha, se apresura a añadir_) ¡Como medio-Cupido, quiero decir! (_ella se vuelve para irse, fulminándolo con la mirada, pero él la detiene_) ¡Espera, espera…! Oye…no pienses que estoy loco pero…bueno…

COLETTE¡Henry¡No tengo toda la noche!

HENRY: (_entre dientes_) No me llames "Henry"…(_ella ladea la cabeza con impaciencia y él decide ir al grano_) Verás, es que…hummm…(_se muerde el labio_) ¿Es malo oír…cosas?

COLETTE: (_Poniéndose derecha_) ¡Oh, Dios mío¿Acabas de empezar Psicología y ya estás majara?

HENRY: (_ofendido_) ¡No digas tonterías¡Sólo oigo campanas!

COLETTE: (_obviamente considerando que no está en su sano juicio_) Campanas…

HENRY¡Si! (_gesticulando_) ¡Tintineos a todas horas! A veces incluso tengo la sensación de que alguien me está llamando y…(_suenan quedos TINTINEOS, el chico mira hacia arriba_) ¿Lo has escuchado?

COLETTE: (_suspirando e inclinándose para darle un aire más serio y confidencial a su respuesta_) Primo, vete a la cama…

HENRY¡Oh, venga ya¡No estoy loco! Esto tiene que ser alguna clase de…no sé…pero definitivamente sobrenatural por que nadie más las escucha y van y vienen aunque no tiene nada que ver con mi empatía por que no es tan fuerte…

COLETTE: (_alejándose_) ¡Pues habla con Wyatt o Chris, yo estoy ocupada!

* * *

EXT. Calle frontal al "Camelot"-Noche

(_De un salto, la joven cubre el espacio que separa el umbral del lado de __DEREK__ y le sonríe mientras se aferra a su brazo._)

COLETTE¿Vamos? (_sonríe exageradamente_)

(_Los dos echan a andar calle abajo, pero pronto doblan una esquina y pasan a andar por una calle en la que hay bastante menos gente. Las sombras son densas debido a los altos rascacielos y la pobre iluminación.)_

COLETTE: Mira que es fea esta parte de la ciudad…(_observa con desagrado un gran contenedor de basuras; y sacude la cabeza antes de volver su atención al muchacho_) Bueno¿quién es la afortunada?

DEREK: (_Parpadea, incrédulo pero aliviado_) ¿Qué¿Te ha…dicho algo Henry?

COLETTE: (_se encoge de hombros_) ¿Que "no lo llame Henry"…?

DEREK: No, quiero decir…¿cómo…?

COLETTE: Cielo, soy parte Cupido…además de una mujer: sé cuándo un hombre está enamorado.

DEREK: (_Asiente como si fuera obvio_) Claro.

COLETTE: (_Con expectación_) ¿Y bien?

DEREK: Pues…ella es…muy especial.

COLETTE: (_Sonriendo complacida_) ¡Lo sabía! Con que "especial"¿eh¿Cómo de especial?

DEREK¡Oh! En muchos sentidos: es maravillosa, amable, siempre encuentra el lado bueno de las personas y…es muy poderosa también.

COLETTE¡Eso es genial! Si el problema no está en que te intimide, es perfecta para ti…¿y tú te quejabas de que no encontrarías a nadie que te quisiera por ser medio demonio?

DEREK: (_sonrojándose_) ¿Cómo puedes acordarte de eso?

COLETTE: Supongo que tengo buena memoria…(_con leve reproche_) aunque no me lo pasaba precisamente bien cuándo iba con mi madre a ver a mi primos a la mansión…

DEREK¡Eh! Eras una chica: no podías encajar de todo.

COLETTE: Bueno, tú tampoco.

DEREK: Ya: ellos podían orbitar y yo no, pero…

COLETTE: Pero me estás cambiando de tema¡escupe! Quiero saberlo absolutamente todo sobre ella: aunque sea una bruja, seguro que puedo hacer algún abracadabra…para eso estamos los Cupidos¿no?

DEREK: (_Vuelve a sonrojarse_) Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás…además de ser la chica más guapa del universo.

COLETTE¡Vaya…¡Sí que te ha dado fuerte¿Tengo que sonrojarme? (_Sonríe_) ¿Iba eso por ella o por mí?

DEREK: (_Se detiene para mirarle a los ojos, pero se queda sin palabras_) Ah…

(_Entonces, resuenan unos gritos por toda la calle. Los dos jóvenes se vuelven para observar cómo dos figuras doblan la esquina: una de ellas es un hombre bastante mayor, que se dobla sobre sí mismo a causa de una herida; la otra, es una mujer que ampliamente sobrepasa la treintena._)

ABIGAIL: Vamos, apóyate en mí: pesas demasiado para que pueda transportarnos.

LINUS: Tienes que dejarme, Abigail: debo volver para avisar…¡Ah! (_se dobla de nuevo, agonizando_)

ABIGAIL¡Linus! (_lo aferra mejor_) ¡Aguanta por favor! Encontraré la manera de sanarte…¡te lo prometo!

LUZNEGRA03: (_apareciendo de las sombras, detrás de ellos_) Me parece que no, Bruja. (_levanta su ballesta y apunta al hombre._)

COLETTE: (_Crispándose y dando un paso adelante_) ¡Oh, no!

(_DEREK__ se adelanta también hasta su altura y materializa en su mano una BOLA DE ENERGÍA, que arroja hacia la el arma del ángel caído, haciéndola desaparecer._)

LUZNEGRA03: (_irritado, levanta la vista y los descubre_) ¡Un traidor…! (_desaparece entre ÓRBITAS OSCURAS_)

COLETTE: (_Corre hacia los inocentes y se arrodilla junto al caído para descubrir una enorme flecha negra incrustada en su torso_) ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? (_hace ademán de extraerla_)

ABIGAIL¡No la toques! Está envenenada…

LINUS: Es cierto…tienes…que avisar…a…(_gime_) los…(_entonces, inhala entre estertores, lanza un alarido y se desvanece en una explosión de fuego y chispas azuladas_)

ABIGAIL¡No!

(_COLETTE__ se aparta, horrorizada, mientras la mujer se arrodilla para llorar sobre el lugar que había ocupado su protector. __DEREK__ pasa su brazo izquierdo sobre su hombro para reconfortarla._)

DEREK: (_Suavemente, al oído de la chica_) Deberíamos avisar a Wyatt porque eso era un LuzNegra.

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-MediaNoche

(_WYATT__ está sentado en la mesa del portátil tecleando con rapidez mientras comprueba un libro. __CHRIS__ sale de su cuarto con los cascos puestos; dirige una mirada a su hermano mientras se encamina al frigorífico a por una lata. Frunce el ceño cuándo la encuentra.)_

CHRIS¿Cómo es posible que estés trabajando¡Después del día que hemos pasado…!

WYATT: (_Sin mirarle_) Se llama "responsabilidad", Chris. Mañana tengo mi primera clase: no puedo ir en blanco.

CHRIS¡Oh! Cierto: lo había olvidado. (_Da un sorbo a la coca-cola y tuerce la boca, como conteniéndose._) ¿Nervioso?

WYATT: (_Suspira_) ¿Tú crees que debería?

CHRIS: Lo que creo es que necesitas descansar: no darás muy buen ejemplo si, como profesor, caes rendido en medio de la explicación…aunque, pensándolo bien, eso tendría su gracia.

WYATT: (_Recostándose en el respaldo de su silla y girándola para encararse con él_) No puedo dormir: yo…

CHRIS¡Oh, venga ya¡Creí que tú eras el que defendía el relax y la política de no estresarse más de lo necesario…!

WYATT: Sí, pero no cuándo incluye a otras personas, Chris y menos a _niños_. Además, tengo tres meses para enseñar lo que tengo asignado y, si no logro cierto rendimiento, me suspenderán y no podré graduarme.

CHRIS: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Lo que quieras! Pero sigo pensando que no es buena idea. (_Comienza a caminar hacia la puerta de su habitación, de la que sale el gato_) ¡Oh¡Wyatt te he dicho un millón de veces que no quiero a ese bicho dentro de mi cuarto!

WYATT: (_sin prestarle mucha atención_) No puedo controlarlo constantemente: no es un muñeco.

CHRIS: (_Como si dijera una obviedad_) ¡Pues congélalo! Eso hiciste cuándo vinieron papá y mamá.

WYATT: (_Pasando un página violentamente para dar a entender su frustración_) Chris…¿te importa¡Estoy intentando trabajar! Y falta nos hará si queremos seguir viviendo aquí: ya sabes que el restaurante no va muy bien, y tú no vas a buscar trabajo temporal¿verdad?

(_CHRIS__ hace una mueca, como si pretendiera continuar la discusión, pero luego desvía la mirada, suspira exageradamente y se encierra en su cuarto. __WYATT__ toma aire, recostándose en su asiento y bosteza, volviendo la mirada a su ordenador. Pulsa una tecla y lo apaga antes de recoger en su regazo al animal, que maúlla a sus pies._)

WYATT: (_sonríe con suavidad_) ¡Oh…! No te preocupes: estoy seguro de que no lo decía en serio. (_Acariciándolo detrás de las orejas, dirige una mirada de soslayo hacia la puerta del cuarto de Chris y se dirige a la cocina._)

* * *

INT. Apartamento de Henry-Pasada la Medianoche

(_La puerta del pequeño piso se abre y el joven Mitchel entra suspirando. Arroja su bolsa sobre la cama y se retira la chaqueta, antes de colgarla en el perchero tras la puerta y comprobar sus mensajes en el teléfono. Se restriega los ojos con los dedos y vuelve a la habitación para colocar un poco de comida en la jaula de su hámster antes de echarse sobre la cama, agotado)_

HENRY: (_gime_) ¡Vaya mierda de día!

(_Vuelven a sonar los TINTINEOS. Incorporándose de golpe, bufa con irritación y se levanta. Al enfilar a la sala de estar, roza una de las hojas de la única planta de la vivienda y pierde el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. Entonces, tiene una)_

_

* * *

__

* * *

__ sale de la visión bruscamente, tragando saliva sin comprender qué acaba de ver. Rápidamente, cierra los ojos para recuperarse y se incorpora para salir corriendo a recoger su mochila y salir ORBITANDO a toda velocidad.)_

* * *

INT. Apartamento de Rachel y Eva-Madrugada

(_Las dos chicas salen de la vivienda y cierran la puerta tras ellas; las velas humean aunque apagadas y el libro descansa todavía abierto sobre la mesa. Cerca de la ventana por la que se filtra la luz nocturna aparece un punto de luz que crece entre chispas de ÓRBITA hasta dejar tras de sí la figura de una joven mujer de apariencia enérgica.)_

GABRIEL: Has hecho bien en guiarlas a ese ritual…

(_La __LUZBLANCA01__ levanta la vista, sobresaltada y descubre al Anciano Cósmico saliendo de las sombras que conforman retorcidas columnas metálicas a la suave luz azulada de las lámparas alargadas de las paredes.)_

LUZBLANCA01: (_extrañada y confiada_) ¿Qué estáis haciendo vos aquí…? Es peligroso bajar ahora: hay…

GABRIEL: (_mirando por la ventana, dándole la espalda_) He oído lo de los LucesNegras…pero no creo que sean lo más peligroso en estos momentos.

LUZBLANCA01: (_pericibiendo peligro de algún modo_) ¿Qué¿Por qué habláis de ese modo¿Cómo…?

GABRIEL: (_Fingiendo un suspiro_) No sabes cómo lamento tener que hacer esto.

_(Aterrada, ella se da la vuelta y comienza a ORBITAR, pero el cazador MATERIALIZA una ballesta entre sus manos y le dispara una flecha, que detiene de inmediato su poder: con un gemido, se tambalea y desploma sobre la pared próxima al ventanal._)

GABRIEL: (_endurece el semblante envejecido, observando su arma de nuevo cargada_) ¡Tranquila…! (_se arrodilla junto a ella con gesto paternal_) Tu protegida estará a salvo, siempre que no sea vidente.

(_El Anciano caído pasa su mano sobre su cuello para retirar un mechón de pelo y esta comienza a emitir el TOQUE MORTAL. Acto seguido, desaparece entre ÓRBITAS OSCURAS; la joven angelical trata de tomar aire, pero las fuerzas le fallan y se disuelve en una niebla blanquecina._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Mañana

(_El gato negro se escurre dentro del cuarto entre las piernas de __CHRIS__, que está de pie con los brazos cruzados al lado de su hermano; __COLETTE__ está sentada junto a __DEREK__, con __ABIGAIL__ entre ellos._)

WYATT¿Intentas decirme que tenemos que ir detrás de un LuzNegra? Amigo¿has perdido el juicio¿No sabes lo que hacen esos tíos?

DEREK¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Y no os estamos pidiendo que vayáis detrás de él¡sólo vinimos a avisaros para que tengáis cuidado! (_mientras __COLETTE__ asiente, con la mirada perdida, pero gesto decidido_) Además, aunque sea medio demonio…(_la inocente se crispa en su asiento, alarmada, pero la joven Halliwell apoya una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla_) también protejo inocentes¿no? Yo no soy vulnerable al veneno de sus flechas: podéis dejarme algún conjuro o alguna receta para patearle el trasero…

CHRIS¡Oh! Es buena idea: miraré en el Libro…

(_Mientras su hermano pone los ojos en blanco, cruzando los brazos, él da un paso hacia la parte más amplia del salón cerrando los ojos y el techo resplandece para dejar caer la escalera de caracol. __ABIGAIL__ da un respingo ante el tenue crujido y los destellos.)_

ABIGAIL¡Cielos! Debéis de ser poderosos hechiceros para hacer algo así…

WYATT: (_hace una mueca y deja escapar un ligero gruñido antes de dirigirse de nuevo a su amigo_) De todos modos…ella es una bruja también¿verdad?

ABIGAIL: (_orgullosa_) Verdad. (_lo observa con suspicacia_)

WYATT: Y eso significa probablemente que el LuzNegra no irá a por ella así que…¿puedo saber qué está haciendo aquí?

DEREK: (_intercambia una mirada con la chica, intentando no sonreír_) Bueno…es que…ahora que no tiene a nadie que vela por ella, pensamos…que ya que vosotros sois…

WYATT: (_forzando una sonrisa para disimular su molestia_) ¡Ah, ja, ja¡Buen intento…! Pero si crees que…

CHRIS (V.O.)¡Wyatt! (_El grito interrumpe sus palabras; sus ojos se agrandan mientras su rostro palidece y sale corriendo, delante de los otros dos chicos, escaleras arriba._)

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Mañana

(_El menor de los chicos está de pie delante del negro atril que sostiene el Libro de las Sombras, pasando sus páginas con la boca abierta y actitud frenética. Su hermano se acerca al trote.)_

WYATT: Chris…¿qué pasa¿por qué gritas?

CHRIS: (_niega violentamente con la cabeza, sin palabras y finalmente cierra el volumen de golpe y voltea el atril para encararlo al primogénito_) ¡Mira¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

WYATT: (_frunce el ceño, con la vista prendida del nuevo símbolo que luce sobre su cubierta de cuero_)

COLETTE: (_se acerca por detrás, dirige sus ojos al tomo y jadea_) ¡Dios mío¿Qué le habéis hecho?

CHRIS¿Piensas que fuimos nosotros¡No lo hemos tocado desde…!

WYATT: Desde el Equinoccio…(_todavía extrañado, intercambia una mirada con su hermano._) ¿Sigue todo ahí?

CHRIS: (_levanta las cejas, como si no se esperara aquella reacción_) Sí, eso creo: pociones, encantamientos, cosas del demonio…pero…(_vuelve a girarlo hacia él y comienza a pasar las páginas_) Hay algunas son diferentes: nuevas y otras…

WYATT: (_resopla_) Bueno…definitivamente ha cambiado de manos: que ya no tenga la triquetra en la portada no significa que no pueda sernos útil.

CHRIS¡Era el símbolo de la familia, Wy!

WYATT: (_se lleva las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos_) Oye…¡Tengo mi primera clase en apenas 15 minutos y llegaré tarde por vuestra culpa! (_se dirige a su hermano_) Tú: no tienes clases¿verdad? Estupendo¡ocúpate de la inocente! (_gira hacia su prima_) Tú: dale una enorme patada en el culo a ese tío de mi parte; y tú (_se vuelve hacia su amigo_) te vas a enterar…pero cuándo vuelva¿de acuerdo¡Buenos días! (_sin decir nada más, abandona el espacio hacia las escaleras._)

(_Mientras todos suspiran, se escuchan TINTINEOS. El menor de los hermanos levanta la mirada, con el ceño fruncido._)

CHRIS¿Habéis oído eso?

COLETTE: (_Arruga la frente, preocupada_) ¿El qué?

CHRIS: (Vuelve a escucharlos) ¡Eso! (_Da un paso al frente, escrutando el techo_) Alguien está pidiendo ayuda…(_traga saliva, preocupado y corre hacia la pequeña mesa de madera para recoger un péndulo de cristal y un mapa antes de mirarlos_) Tengo que ir…

DEREK: (_alzando las cejas_) Ser mitad ángeles tiene que ser un fastidio¿no?

CHRIS: (_Su prima y él lo fulminan con la mirada; ella suspira y extrae su athame del bolso; él se dirige al medio demonio_) Ayúdala: los LucesNegras pueden ser realmente insidiosos…

(_El aludido mira de soslayo a la muchacha, como si esperara una seca negación. Sin embargo, ella le ofrece su brazo, que él acepta sin vacilar. Sonriendo rápidamente al menor de los hermanos, desaparecen con el TRANSPORTE de Cupido. __CHRIS__ toma aire y abre la boca para pronunciar el encantamiento mientras sostiene el péndulo sobre el mapa; entonces, jadea y se lleva la mano al hombro, derrumbándose sobre sus rodillas y dejando caer el cristal._)

CHRIS¡Henry…!

(_Sin decir nada más, desaparece ORBITANDO fuera de allí mientras la escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

INT. Academia St. James-Mañana

(_WYATT__ aparece ORBITANDO dentro de unos baños a oscuras. Asoma la cabeza para comprobar que no hay nadie cerca y comienza a correr por los pasillos hasta que encuentra a una mujer de avanzada edad que sostiene unos papeles mientras despide a una joven al interior de un aula.)_

WYATT¡Señora Backer! (_al acercarse a ella, jadea llevándose las manos al pecho y toma aire_)

LOUISE BACKER: (_Habla rápido, pasando las hojas de su portafolios con rapidez, sin mirarle_) ¡Llega tarde señor Halliwell!

WYATT: Lo sé y lo siento muchísimo¡de verdad! Pero…

LOUISE BACKER: (_comienza a caminar decididamente_) No hay peros: sólo una clase del último ciclo esperando a que usted imponga algo de disciplina. Y eso hará por su bien si no quiere acumular un par de faltas más (_le entrega unos papeles deteniéndose junto a la puerta_) Biología: será su asignatura este año, buena suerte.

(_El joven mira boquiabierto sus documentos mientras ella se aleja pasillo abajo; suspira y se dispone a entrar en la clase justo cuándo ella lo llama de nuevo_)

LOUISE BACKER¡Ah, por cierto! Compartirá las lecciones con otra practicante, vuestros horarios y temas están en los contenidos del programa que acabo de darle.

(_Con un gesto, la mujer dobla la esquina y desaparece de la vista. El chico cierra los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza y atraviesa el umbral decididamente. Una veintena de niños están sentados tranquilamente en lugares. Una atractiva joven de largos cabellos rubios rizados está al frente de la clase pero se vuelve al escuchar la puerta y se queda sin habla, al igual que él._)

* * *

EXT. New Central Park-Mañana

(_CHRIS__ aparece ORBITANDO en mitad de un lóbrego bosquecillo. Mira a su alrededor, preocupado._)

CHRIS¿Henry?

(_Comienza a caminar sobre el suelo crujiente y escucha un gemido. Al volver la vista, ve a su primo a los pies de un arbusto, maniatado y atontado. Jadeando, corre hacia él. Entonces, una flecha negra es dispara y se hunde en su hombro derecho, derribándolo junto al otro chico.)_

LUZNEGRA03¡Qué buena idea, mi señor, emplear al brujo para atraer al LuzBlanca!

MUJER LUZNEGRA: Es un truco clásico, pero sin duda útil.

LUZNEGRA02: Ahora podremos matarlos a los dos y conseguir sus poderes…son brujos también¡nos harán más fuertes que cualquier otro demonio! (_Una multitud de ángeles caídos comienzan a ORBITAR en torno a ellos_)

GABRIEL: (_cuándo aparece muestran respeto y se apartan para dejarle paso hacia los prisioneros._)Todavía hay un premio que quiero tener…debemos esperar.

LUZNEGRA03¿Esperar¡Es peligroso! Si algún Anciano los detecta y acude a ayudarlos podría traer ayuda o…

GABRIEL¡Silencio! Yo mismo me ocupé de que los Ancianos no se enteren hasta que sea tarde: todavía puedo influir en ellos aunque no pueda subir allí arriba…(_el tono peligroso de su voz obliga al lacayo a retroceder con la cabeza baja; el líder se aproxima al agonizante __CHRIS__ y sea arrodilla junto a él_) Siendo mitad Brujo, tendrá también un guardián que vele por él: y será uno excepcionalmente poderoso. Ese es el que nos interesa. (_Acaricia suavemente su mejilla descendiendo hacia su herida_) ¡Preparad las ballestas y ocultaos! Cuándo oiga el lamento de su protegido, lo estaremos esperando…(_Su mano brilla con tono rojizo sobre la punta saliente de la saeta y el tembloroso adolescente se estremece, sudando, antes de lanzar un alarido._)

* * *

INT. Academia St. James-Mañana

(_El chico Halliwell avanza un par de pasos vacilantes hacia la joven, que le sonríe amablemente._)

WYATT¡Lin¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

LINDSAY: (_sonríe, colocando los brazos en jarras_) Creo que eso podría preguntártelo yo a ti, vaquero.

WYATT: (_Como ofendido_) ¡Yo lo hice primero!

LINDSAY: (_se encoge de hombros, acentuando su sonrisa; los niños comienzan a alborotar moderadamente_) Bueno, yo también hice Pedagogía¿no lo sabías?

WYATT: No. Pero eso no me dice nada porque, desde luego, no estabas en mi año.

LINDSAY¿De verdad¿Dónde has estudiado tú?

WYATT: (_Entorna los ojos_) Tú primero.

LINDSAY¿A la vez?

(_El chico que también mantiene los brazos en jarras, se encoge de hombros para mostrar su conformidad y los dos abren la boca para responder. Sin embargo, de su garganta no sale sonido alguno y la voz de la joven se pierde entre un terrible grito que logra sobresaltarle y hacerle palidecer. Las luces parpadean mientras mira a su alrededor. Los chicos le miran, asombrados en el silencio._)

LINDSAY¡Has hecho trampa! (_arruga el ceño_) ¿Estás bien?

WYATT: (_una tenue ráfaga de aire agita sus cabellos_) ¡Chris…! (_la chica hace una mueca, sin comprender y se dispone a interrogarlo, pero él levanta las manos y CONGELA toda la estancia justo antes de salir ORBITANDO a toda velocidad._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. New Central Park-Mañana

(_WYATT__ se materializa ORBITANDO en medio de los árboles. Mira a su alrededor, alterado y comienza a avanzar. Pronto descubre a su hermano, tendido sin sentido junto a su primo y sangrando profusamente. Corre hacia él y se arrodilla para colocar sus manos SANADORAS sobre ellos._)

CHRIS: (_Abriendo los ojos de golpe_) ¡Wyatt!

HENRY¡Es una trampa!

(_EL primogénito se queda paralizado, sin comprender, mientras se oye un amago de aplauso desapasionado._)

GABRIEL: Al menos no sois completamente estúpidos…ya es un comienzo. (_otros LucesNegras aparecen ORBITANDO en torno a él y los cercan en un círculo, con sus armas dispuestas._)

WYATT: (_incrédulo y furioso_) ¡Tú!

GABRIEL: (_Sonríe encantado_) Sí, yo: increíble¿no es cierto¿Qué todo un Anciano pueda pasarse al Lado Oscuro?

CHRIS: (_Agarrando a sus parientes para ORBITAR_) Eso es muy interesante, sí: pero casi mejor para otro día…(_comienza a desaparecer junto con su hermanos y su primo_)

GABRIEL: (_sacude su mano y disipa las ORBITAS impidiendo que se marchen_) Me temo que no puedo dejarte hacer eso.

WYATT¿Qué diablos pasa con vosotros¿Por qué no podéis dejarnos en paz¿Qué es lo que queréis?

GABRIEL: (_Le sostiene la mirada con seriedad_) Tus poderes.

(_Todos los LucesNegras les apuntan y varios disparan. Al grito de __CHRIS__WYATT__ levanta las manos y proyecta su CAMPO DE FUERZA alrededor de los tres. Las flechas impactan contra él y desaparecen; el Anciano Caído curva los labios en un amago de sonrisa._)

GABRIEL: Supongo que esto es un empate, así que…negociemos. (_Los tres chicos lo miran con odio desde la protección de la burbuja del primogénito_) Gracias a mis poderes de Anciano, no podréis orbitar fuera de aquí; si dejas de emplear tu escudo, os mataremos de inmediato porque nuestras flechas son venenosas para vuestros poderes…así que¿por qué no sois buenos y renunciáis a vuestra magia?

CHRIS¿Qué clase de chiflado cree en serio que haremos algo así?

HENRY: (_Dirigiéndose a __WYATT_) Primo¿no puedes hacer que le duela?

GABRIEL: (_Suelta una carcajada_) ¡Acabo de decírtelo! Si mueve sus manos, el escudo fallará y los tres moriréis antes de que tengáis tiempo a suspirar…

WYATT: (_Guarda unos instantes de silencio, valorando sus posibilidades; finalmente le susurra a su hermano_) Pero todavía somos brujos…¿conoces el conjuro para vencer a los LucesNegras¿Lo sabes de memoria?

CHRIS¡Claro! Mamá lo escribió para nosotros…nos harán falta…(_mira a su alrededor y cierra los ojos, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo antes de susurrar imperiosamente_) ¡hierbas! (_la luz de la TELEKINESIS ORBITACIONAL ilumina el interior de su bolsillo_)

WYATT¿Henry? (_El joven Mitchel asiente, aferrando el brazo de __CHRIS__, que a su vez agarra el de __WYATT_)

GABRIEL¿Y bien¿Qué decís?

CHRIS¿Quieres oír nuestras últimas palabras?

WYATT¡Ya! (_Al levantar las manos, el CAMPO DE FUERZA se repliega en ellas y varias ballestas se disparan pero él vuelve a lanzar las manos y todo se CONGELA, excepto el Anciano Caído, que sólo se ralentiza_)

HENRY, CHRIS y WYATT¡_Con estas palabras, laurel y romero, convocamos al poder verdadero: quién blande la Sombra de lo perverso, encuentre la muerte por su reverso_!

(_Las hojas de los árboles del claro se agitan y los destellos de luz solar incrementan su luminosidad. La CONGELACIÓN desaparece y todos los ángeles caídos se tambalean en mayor o menor medida._)

WYATT: (_levantándose_) ¡Seguid¡_Con estas palabras, laurel y romero…_!

HENRY, CHRIS y WYATT: _¡…convocamos al poder verdadero: quién blande la Sombra de lo perverso, encuentre la muerte por su reverso_¡_Con estas palabras, laurel y romero, convocamos al poder verdadero…!_

GABRIEL: (_se lleva una mano al cuello mientras sus compañeros estallan en cenizas por doquier_) No…podréis…

HENRY, CHRIS y WYATT¡…_quién blande la Sombra de lo perverso, encuentre la muerte por su reverso_!

(_CHRIS__ saca la mano del bolsillo mientras su primo le suelta el brazo y arroja unas hojas en la dirección del demonio, que brama en agonía antes de desaparecer en una virulenta llamarada. A pocos metros, __DEREK__ y __COLETTE__ aparecen con el TRANSPORTE de Cupido._)

COLETTE: (_Sujetando un mapa, un péndulo y un athame, con aire ofendido_) ¿Ya los habéis destrozado?

DEREK: (_los mira boquiabierto, aunque encantado_) ¡Creí que erais pacifistas…!

WYATT: (_volviéndose hacia los dos jóvenes_) ¿Estáis bien? (_Golpea suavemente a su hermano en la nuca_) ¡Imbécil¡No vuelvas a darme un susto así…! (_los agarra a los dos en un gran abrazo, ignorando sus fingidas muestras de ahogo mientras los otros dos chicos sonríen y la escena entera se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

INT. Cafetería "Camelot"- Noche

(_Los cuatro chicos están sentados en una de las mesas más apartadas y discretas. Incluso __HENRY__ parece ocioso. __COLETTE__ baila cerca de allí con un atractivo compañero._)

DEREK¡Esto es increíble¡Yo nunca me entero de nada!

WYATT: (_con una sonrisita de suficiencia y tono angelical_) ¿No será por que estás pendiente de lo que no debes?

DEREK: (_entorna los ojos_) ¿Cuándo se trata de demonios? Nunca, creéme…aunque me alegro de haber vuelto a casa por que así pudimos llevar a la inocente a la suya, a riesgo de no entender muchas cosas: (_mira a __CHRIS_) ¿cómo…?

CHRIS¿…oí su llamada? La verdad, es que es algo que también me intriga: tiene sentido que Wyatt oyera la mía pero eso es por que somos hermanos y el lazo es más fuerte al llegar a la sangre…pero él…(_mira al joven dubitativo_)

WYATT: Yo diría que ya tienes un protegido.

CHRIS y HENRY: (_alarmados_) ¿Quién¿Yo?

WYATT: (_encogiéndose de hombros_) Es lo único que tendría sentido: ellos dijeron que ya nos habían sintonizado a nuestros cargos¿no es cierto?

CHRIS: (_resoplando_) Sí¡eso lo dijo un demonio!

WYATT: La mujer que le acompañaba no lo era; yo creo que la estaban engañando: seguro que entonces todavía no había consumado la transformación…lo cuál todavía deja la incógnita de por qué se cambió de bando.

HENRY: (_hastiado; interviene con brusquedad_) Lo cuál no me importa en absoluto, ya que está muerto: (_señala a Chris sin dejar de mirar a su hermano_) no quiero que él sea mi _LuzBlanca_. Si voy a cazar demonios por ahí¡como mínimo necesito que el mío tenga el poder de sanar…!

CHRIS: (_ofendido_) ¡Tío¿Me estás llamando inútil?

WYATT: (_viendo venir la réplica_) Bueno, bueno: dejadlo ya. No es para tanto; y, creo que tenemos cosas más importantes en qué pensar, como por ejemplo las cosas que nos han ocurrido estas semanas pasadas…además, (_dirigiéndose a __HENRY_) tú no sólo vas a cazar demonios: dijiste que habías tenido una premonición y que habías visto a una ninfa…

HENRY: También me engañaron: era una bruja, pero desapareció en cuánto Chris orbitó a mi lado.

CHRIS: (_lo fulmina con la mirada, con la voz impregnada de malicia_) Además, las ninfas no tienen LucesBlancas…

HENRY: (_entorna los ojos_) ¡Oh, eres malo!

CHRIS: (_sonríe satisfecho mientras su primo da un furioso trago a su bebida; luego se vuelve hacia su hermano_) Entonces¿crees que está pasando algo?

DEREK: (_Mientras __WYATT__ se encoge de hombros, él toma un sorbo de su cerveza y pasa la vista de uno a otro_) ¿Por qué lo dices?

CHRIS: He estado revisando las noticias esta tarde…

WYATT: (_Con desaprobación_) ¿Has vuelto a faltar a clase?

CHRIS: (_Ignorándole_) Y resulta que hay un montón de casos de personas desaparecidas…lo curioso, es que ninguna de ellas está registrada en ningún lugar, de modo que la policía no se lo ha tomado en serio.

DEREK¿Dónde está la noticia?

CHRIS: En que han sido muchos casos: demasiadas falsas alarmas. Además, ojeando algunos testimonios y leyendo entre líneas…yo diría que todos eran de brujas. Y apuesto lo que queráis a que los desaparecidos son sus LucesBlancas, que ya no responden a sus llamadas.

DEREK¡Oh, no había pensado en eso! La plaga de _LucesOscuras_…¿a cuántos os habéis cepillado esta tarde¿Dos docenas?

WYATT: (_riendo, junto a los otros dos aludidos_) ¡Por lo menos! Aunque seguro que aún queda alguno vivo por ahí…

CHRIS: Sí, pero se lo pensarán dos veces antes de meterse con algún otro LuzBlanca…por si tiene poder para patearle el trasero de regreso al Infierno.

DEREK: (_Ríe entre dientes_) Sí…¡vaya con el Poder de Dos!

HENRY: (_acercándose rápido a __WYATT_) ¡Más uno!

WYATT: Más dos… (_le corrige con una sonrisa, apoyando una mano en su hombro y señalando con su pulgar a la joven que se aproxima hacia la mesa_)

COLETTE¡Buff! Estoy agotada…¡sitio! (_se derrumba sobre la silla vacía, junto a __DEREK__, que de inmediato se pone rígido_)

CHRIS¿Ya estás harta de tanto bailar?

COLETTE: (_conteniendo una carcajada_) ¿Bromeas¡Nunca estoy harta de bailar! (_ante las miradas de los chicos, decide explicarse_) ¡Sólo lo digo por el calor…¿Hay que explicároslo todo? (_vuelve la cabeza para ojear fugazmente la sala de baile antes de dejar caer la vista en la mesa que comparten_) Hummm…creo que iré a buscar a alguien que me invite a una copa…

HENRY: (_El único que no se ha quedado sin palabras, le grita_) ¡Buena suerte!

COLETTE: (_Justo antes de perderse entre la multitud, sin siquiera mirar atrás_) ¡No la necesito!

(_DEREK_ _se encoge en su asiento, con los ojos prendidos en la muchacha_)

WYATT: (_mirándolo de reojo, para comprobar su reacción; le arroja una servilleta arrugada_) ¿A qué crees que estás esperando¡A por ella!

DEREK¿Qué…? Yo…¿ahora?

CHRIS: (_sonriendo ampliamente, le da un empujón suave_) ¡Venga, largo!

HENRY¡Ánimo!

(_Los tres lo observan alejarse y alcanzarla junto a la barra. La gente comienza a aglutinarse entre ellos y la pierden de vista._)

CHRIS: (_al cabo de unos segundos, suspira y sonríe_) Y…¿cómo fue tu primera clase?

WYATT: (_resopla; tono sarcástico_) ¿Cómo definirla? Aunque lo peor fue mi nueva compañera…¿recuerdas a Lindsay?

HENRY: (_incrédulo_) ¿Tu ex?

WYATT: (_fuerza una sonrisa_) Sí…¡no me lo recuerdes!

CHRIS: (_entre carcajadas_) ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí¿Todavía no te ha vendido al gobierno?

HENRY: (_abre los ojos_) ¡Oh¿Esa era la que sabía…?

CHRIS: (_con sorna_) ¿Cuántas novias más le conoces a mi hermano…?

WYATT¡Oye…! (_se queda sin habla al escuchar TINTINEOS_)

HENRY: (_Dándose inmediata cuenta de que algo va mal_) ¿Qué ocurre?

WYATT: (_abrumado_) Tintineos. (_Niega con la cabeza; incomodado, se levanta y recoge su chaqueta_) Me voy a casa…

* * *

INT. Apartamento de Jake-Anochecer

(_JAKE__ entra por la puerta con un paquete sellado entre las manos. Lo deja sobre la mesa del salón y se retira el abrigo antes de sentarse en el sofá enfrente de él, intrigado. Una hermosa gata blanca de Angora se restriega contra sus vaqueros; él sonríe)_

JAKE¡Eh, Kit¿Recuerdas cuánto hace que no nos mandan correo de casa?

(_Le acaricia brevemente para apartarla y abrir el embalaje. Dentro hay un pequeño cofre de madera y un comunicador gris oscuro, del que pulsa un botón para oír el mensaje. Pronto se despliega una parpadeante imagen en 3D de baja calidad: una anciano varón sentado en un sofá comienza a hablarle_)

HOMBRE: (_Con tono dramático_) Jake…cuándo recibas esto, probablemente ya no siga con vida…teniendo en cuenta lo que tarda el antiguo método de correo (_suelta una carcajada_)

JAKE: (_no puede evitar compartir la hilaridad_) ¡Abuelo…!

HOMBRE: (_Se pone serio_) Siento tenerte tan abandonado, y lamento mucho lo de tu padre, pero tienes que hacerme el favor de aceptar lo que te envío: este era el mejor método para mantener a salvo nuestro legado…las viejas costumbres no deben perderse, Jake.

JAKE: (_su semblante se ensombrece repentinamente; hecha una ojeada al interior del pequeño cofre y lo cierra de golpe, antes de apagar el mensaje, negando con la cabeza_) Lo siento abuelo, pero ya sabes que no. (_Sin vacilar, camina con todo aquello hacia la cocina, abre el cubo de la basura y lo arroja allí sin miramientos, antes de cerrar los ojos, suspirar, y clavar la vista en las estrellas que brillan con fuerza tras los vidrios de las ventanas._)

* * *

INT. Cocina del Loft Halliwell-MediaNoche

(_WYATT__ está inclinado sobre los fogones, dónde una enorme olla oscura borbotea y expulsa emanaciones de un denso humo blanco. Vuelven a escucharse los TINTINEOS; él levanta la vista, con el gesto grave_)

WYATT: Lo siento, pero ya he dicho que no. (_Suspira y manipula un polvo y unas hojas antes de recoger un pequeño trozo de papel y comenzar a recitar lo que contiene_) _Rosas y laurel, hierbas de la santidad, con estas palabras, otorgad la libertad: quién de esta poción beba podrá rechazar, las voces internas que no desea escuchar._

(_Arroja el último ingrediente a la cocción, que estalla de inmediato, liberando una bocanada de humo perfumando. A continuación, el joven Halliwell recoge un par de viales y una jeringa de cocina y comienza a rellenar uno. Los TINTINEOS se oyen de nuevo, pero él no vacila antes de beber la pócima de un trago. El ruido cesa y todo se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

_Uff! Hasta aquí otro...! Espero que no me haya quedado tan mal como tengo la sensación; si es así, la culpa es de los exámenes! Ja! Muchas gracias y reviews, please!!_


	5. 1x04 Maleficio

_Hola!! Muchas gracias por la reviews!! La verdad, siento muchísimo tardar tanto en actualizar pero en verano tengo algunos problemas para encontrar conexión...en fin, aquí está el 4º episodio y espero que os guste porque es el primero que no pasa "control de calidad".xDD Prometo que el siguiente será mejor (casi lo tengo totalmente acabado): he subido el banner promocional del cinco también para que podáis ver la cara de Nathan, un personaje que tendrá importancia en su momento; además, quizá os alegre saber que Derek también tiene cara por fin En mi perfil está toda la guia de personajes y el resto de la parafernalia multimedia. Muchas gracias por leer y que lo disfrutéis: feliz verano!!!!_

_PD: Casi se me olvida!! También incluiré la primera actualización de la guía de episodios con este capi...(esto para los que quieran spoilers): irá colgada en el primer capi de esta misma historia._

* * *

**1x04 – MALEFICIO**

* * *

FADE IN 

(_Montague_: _Escena de una moderna New York durante un día nublado. La cámara enfoca el centro de la urbe._)

* * *

INT. Academia St. James-Mañana 

(_Se trata de una sala pequeña, aunque debidamente acondicionada para ser una guardería. Está repleta de personas; __WYATT__ permanece de pie en una esquina saludando a varias personas junto a __LINDSAY__. En el centro de la estancia, __LOUSE BACKER__ pronuncia un discurso._)

LOUISE BACKER: Finalmente, lo único que la prestigiosa Academia St. James no tenía le ha sido entregado: confío que la nueva guardería sea de plena confianza…

LINDSAY: (_Inclinándose hacia su amigo en actitud confidencial_) Qué labia tiene la vieja¿eh?

WYATT: (_sonríe_) Sólo hace su trabajo…

LINDSAY: Sí; y no hay duda de que lo hace realmente bien…¡un poco más, y nos da el discurso en verso¿Quizá podrías pedirle algo de inspiración para…?

WYATT: (_hastiado, pero sin mirarla_) ¡Oh, Lin! Déjalo ya…¿después de todos estos años y todavía no lo has superado?

LINDSAY¡Oye guapo, no te atrevas a llamarme inmadura! Que casi me mataran hubiera sido el menor de mis problemas sin aquella pequeña sorpresa que te guardabas…

WYATT¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que lo siento¡Era un crío! Todos cometemos errores de pequeños…¡no puedes culparme por eso!

LINDSAY: No; pero…(_uno de los bebés más cercanos, se pone a llorar estruendosamente en el regazo de su madre_)

WYATT: (_Ignorándola, se acerca a la mujer_) Hola, soy Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell; por ahora, un practicante pero espero trabajar aquí…eh…¿puedo? (_la mujer vacila, pero finalmente le tiende al pequeño. Su padre se acerca por detrás de su esposa_)

HOMBRE¡Realmente tendréis que comprar muchas aspirinas si nuestro pequeño Matthew se queda entre vosotros! Nunca es fácil hacerlo callar…

WYATT: (_Meciéndolo; sonríe_) ¿Cómo es eso posible¿Tú les crees hombrecito…? No¿verdad? (_vuelve a sonreír, sin dejar de acunarlo y el pequeño se calla_)

LINDSAY: (_bufa_) ¡Wyatt Matthew Halliwell eres imposible!

MUJER¡Es increíble…¡Nunca le había visto calmarse tan deprisa…!

WYATT: (_vuelve a entregárselo, sin dejar de sonreírle_) Se me dan bien los niños…(_los dos jóvenes padres se alejan y el chico se vuelve para encontrar a su compañera_)

NATHAN: (_audiblemente sobre el tenue rumor de la multitud_) Esa afirmación desde luego es indudable. (_Cuándo el aludido se vuelve con sorpresa; esboza una sonrisa tranquilizadora_) Soy el responsable actual de la guardería, (_tendiéndole la mano_) todos me llaman Nathan.

WYATT: (_estrechándosela_) Encantado. (_todavía suspicaz_) ¿responsable? Creí que…

NATHAN: Sí, bueno…temporalmente. (_sonríe_) Ya sabes como son estas cosas: solo me encontraron por que acabo de publicar mi tesis…un curso y me vuelvo a la Universidad.

WYATT¡Oh!

NATHAN¿Tú eres uno de los chicos del programa de post-grado¿Uno de los practicantes?

WYATT: Eh…sí: segundo año, prácticas.

NATHAN: (_asiente_) Claro…¿dices que te gustaría trabajar aquí? Yo creo que deberías hacerlo, realmente parece que tienes un don o…

WYATT: (_sonrojado_) He crecido con una enorme familia y…todos eran menores que yo. Además…(_se encoge de hombros, vacilante_) ¿A quién no le gustan los niños?

NATHAN: (_sin poder evitar sonreír_) ¡Sí…!, tienes razón. Oye¿por qué no quedamos un día, por ejemplo en la cafetería y…charlamos? Quizá pueda hacer algo para que puedas quedarte definitivamente con el puesto de la guardería cuándo me vaya.

WYATT: (_levanta las cejas, asombrado y algo cohibido a causa de su profunda mirada; se encoge de hombros, tembloroso sin motivo_) S-s-vale, eso sería genial.

NATHAN: (_sonríe, guiñándole un ojo_) ¡Estupendo¿Te viene bien…¿Mañana por la noche¿Al salir de las clases?

WYATT: (_asintiendo, animado_) ¡Sí! Está bien.

NATHAN¡Perfecto! Nos vemos, entonces.

(_Comienza a alejarse. __WYATT__ no retira la vista de él, con la boca entreabierta; __LINDSAY__ aparece a su lado de un salto y sigue su mirada, con seriedad y altivez._)

LINDSAY¡Oh! (_Levanta las manos para cerrarle la boca_) ¿Ya tienes una cita por fin¡Felicidades!

WYATT: (_Se aparta de malos modos_) ¡No seas ridícula¡Y deja de incordiar! (_se adentra en la multitud_)

* * *

INT. Facultad de Psicología-Mañana 

(_TOM__ camina por el corredor con aire deprimido, aferrando con firmeza el asa de la mochila que lleva al hombro. La gente pasa en una y otra dirección, muchos de ellos apenas le hacen caso. Una joven pareja camina en dirección contraria, directa hacia él._)

MICHELLE¡Thomas¿Qué tal? No sabía que también hubieras decidido venir a Nueva York.

TOM: (_Sonrojado, mirando a la chica_) Sí, yo…

JASON: (_Inclinándose dulcemente hacia ella_) Vamos a llegar tarde al partido…

MICHELLE¡Oh, es cierto! Perdona, Tom: otro día hablamos¿vale?

(_Su novio pasa un brazo sobre su hombro y ambos se alejan pasillo abajo. Antes de descender por las escaleras, fulmina con la mirada al joven, que endurece el semblante y levanta la cara con altivez. Cuándo desaparecen, avanza decididamente hasta un cuarto de limpieza y comprueba que no hay nadie alrededor antes de entrar y cerrarse. Sentándose en el suelo, comienza a extraer velas, incienso, y otros utensilios mágicos y a disponerlos en el suelo con gesto terrible. Mientras saca un pequeño pero grueso libro de aspecto antiguo, una voz suena en su memoria:_)

ARADIA (V.O.): Toma este libro, hijo mío, y ve en paz con el poder: has dominado al destino y ahora puedes cambiar el curso de las cosas. No toleres que los mortales inferiores se burlen de ti: ahora tienes la fuerza…¡castígalos!

(_Mientras respira profunda y agitadamente, sentado al modo escriba, sus pupilas se pierden en una profunda negrura y las velas se encienden entre el humo del incienso, que brilla tenuemente con los primeros haces mágicos._)

* * *

INT. Apartamento de Henry-Mañana 

(_El chico duerme a pierna suelta en su cama, cubierto a medias con las finas sábanas blancas cuándo resuenan fuertes TINTINEOS. Gruñe y se agita en sueños; los sonidos vuelven a escucharse y él gira sobre sí mismo para gemir enterrando su cabeza bajo su almohada. Los TINTINEOS vuelven con tenacidad un par de veces. El adolescente brinca y salta ágilmente de su lecho con el pelo revuelto y corre hacia el teléfono inalámbrico, marca rápidamente con una expresión de fastidio y camina apresuradamente hacia el baño. Se gira para observar su reflejo y hace una mueca mientras su interlocutor descuelga.)_

PAIGE (V.O.): (_alegremente_) ¡Hola cariño!

HENRY: (_como si no diera crédito a su felicidad_) ¿Mamá?

PAIGE (V.O.): Cielo¿estás bien?

(_De nuevo vuelven a sonar los TINTINEOS y el chico se derrumba teatralmente en el lavabo_)

HENRY: (_con voz desapasionada_) ¡Socorro…!

(_Levanta la cabeza para mirar más de cerca en el espejo sus ojos enrojecidos y la escena se desvanece a negro_.)

* * *

OPENING CREDITS – "We are" by Ana Johnson

* * *

(_Montague_: _Suena _"_What have you done?_" _de Within Temptation. __Escenas diurnas de la vida urbana en la moderna ciudad de New York; la Policía y los Bomberos se revelan muy activos. La cámara enfoca la estatua de la libertad y finalmente un barrio de aspecto tranquilo.)_

* * *

INT. Apartamento de Colette-Mañana 

(_COLETTE__ sale bostezando de su cuarto, en pijama y envuelta en un albornoz de seda beige; entra en la sala de estar y observa a sus compañeras de piso, parpadeando a la luz solar que penetra por las ventanas.)_

AMANDA¡Colette¡Al fin te has levantado!

CINDY: (_sonríe ampliamente y se levanta para correr hacia ella_) ¡Cuánto me alegro de que por fin te hayas instalado!

COLETTE: (_Adormilada_) ¿Ah, sí?

AMANDA¡Claro¡Casi no salimos desde el instituto…! Y, mientras estabas en la otra Universidad…

COLETTE: (_levanta la mano para detenerla, aturdida_) ¡Ya! Ya me acuerdo…pero aún así siempre os veía cada vez que aparecía por aquí (_bosteza incontroladamente_) Lo siento, tengo que darme una ducha.

CINDY¡Espera, espera, espera! (_la detiene en su camino hacia el baño y la sientan en el diván, entre ellas_)

AMANDA: (_adoptando una actitud seria_) ¡Tienes mucho que explicarnos, jovencita!

COLETTE: (_súbitamente tensa_) ¿Ah…sí?

CINDY: (_esboza una sonrisa siniestra_) ¿Quién es el cachondo que te trajo ayer a casa?

COLETTE: (_se queda con la boca abierta y tarda en responder_) ¿Qué?

AMANDA¡Oh, venga ya¡Lo hemos visto¿Sales con alguien y no nos lo has contado?

(_Resopla, incrédula, y se levanta para avanzar resueltamente hacia su cuarto. Sus amigas la siguen pero ella las ignora mientras recoge un conjunto de ropa pulcramente colocado en la silla de su escritorio. Las dos jóvenes hacen sendas muecas para incitarla a hablar, pero ella apenas les dirige una mirada y continúa su camino hacia el baño.)_

AMANDA¿Y bien?

COLETTE¿Y bien qué?

CINDY¿Nos lo vas a contar?

COLETTE: (_sonríe, recogiendo una toalla del armario_) No hay nada que contar: es amigo de mis primos, (_se encoge de hombros_) punto.

AMANDA: (_igual que su compañera, hace una mueca de contrariedad_) ¡Nos enteraremos, no lo dudes!

(_COLETTE__ las observa marcharse, sonríe y niega con la cabeza mientras recoloca sus prendas. Al desplegar su toalla, encuentra una daga de largo filo con la empuñadura negra. De repente, su mirada se vuelve seria, mira hacia atrás para asegurarse de que las chicas ya no están en la puerta y la esconde dentro de una de sus botas._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Clase en la Facultad de Psicología-Mañana 

(_HENRY__ está sentado cerca del final de una de las filas. Apenas hay unas veinte personas más. Juguetea con su bolígrafo cuándo de nuevo escucha TINTINEOS; pone los ojos en blanco y resopla. __TOM__ entra por la puerta, mira a su alrededor y decide aproximarse hacia el solitario Mitchel. Cuándo está apenas a un par de pasos, su lividez se acentúa y se tambalea antes de dejar caer su carpeta y libros.)_

HENRY: (_levantándose para ayudarle_) ¿Estás bien?

TOM: (_aferrándose a la mesa, pero recobrándose con rapidez_) Sí, sí: no pasa nada…

HENRY: (_le entrega los libros, con el ceño fruncido_) Ten…

TOM: (_con aire malhumorado_) Gracias.

HENRY: Tienes mala cara…¿seguro que no necesitas…?

TOM: (_sacude la cabeza y esboza una sonrisa_) No: sólo estoy algo cansado…esto es nuevo, ya sabes. (_Su interlocutor asiente comprensivamente_) Gracias de nuevo, eh… (_tiende su mano_) Soy Thomas Hathley: Tom para abreviar.

HENRY: Henry Mitchel, pero prefiero que me llamen Pace (_Sonríe sinceramente; cuándo sus manos se tocan, tiene una)_

* * *

[_PREMONICIÓN—El chico Tom está sentado en una pequeña y sombría habitación, delante de todo un altar repleto de herramientas mágicas. Recoge un athame, abre un pequeño libro de hechizos y prende unos cirios; del humo, emerge la figura de una mujer.---FIN DE PREMONICIÓN_

* * *

: (_Aún sonriendo amablemente_) ¿Estás bien? 

(_HENRY__ levanta la mirada forzando una sonrisa cuándo vuelve a escuchar, más fuerte e insistentemente, TINTINEOS._)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Tarde 

(_CHRIS__ está sentado en el sofá, solo, leyendo un grueso libro de anatomía. Resopla pasa la página con frustración antes de cerrar el volumen en su regazo, resoplar y arrojarlo sobre el resto de los apuntes que hay sobre la mesilla de café para recostarse en el diván. Entonces escucha un maullido y un tintineo metálico y se incorpora.)_

CHRIS¿Artemis?

(_Se levanta y camina hacia la cocina, pero el gato sale corriendo desde el cuarto de su hermano. El chico se acerca a la puerta con cautela. Del cuarto sale __WYATT__, con una toalla atada a la cintura, una olla humeante entre las manos y el pelo húmedo recogido con sendas agujas chinas._)

CHRIS: (_da un respingo y jadea asustado_) ¡Qué susto me has dado! (_respira para recuperarse, frunciendo el ceño_) ¿Cuándo has llegado?

WYATT: (_sin prestarle mucha atención_) Hace un rato: decidí orbitar directamente sin coger el autobús porque tenía que corregir unos trabajos…(_se dirige hacia el baño_)

CHRIS: (_lo observa de hito en hito y trata de contener una carcajada_) ¿Y puedo saber de qué vas disfrazado?

WYATT: (_le arroja una mirada asesina_) ¡No es ningún disfraz! (_sonrojado_) Estaba en el Libro de las Sombras…

CHRIS: (_sorprendido_) ¿De veras¿Y para qué se supone que es¿Es que…piensas matar demonios…horrorizándolos?

WYATT: (_deja la olla junto al lavabo y se yergue en toda su estatura con los brazos en jarras y una mirada de altivez_) ¿Qué crees¿Qué eres gracioso? No, y no pienso decirte para qué es porque te reirías de mí.

CHRIS: (_Incapaz de contenerse_) ¡¿Más¿Te has mirado al espejo¡Estás ridículo!

WYATT: (_se gira para observarse, con leve preocupación_) ¿Tú crees? (_parece darse cuenta de que la conversación no le interesa y vuelve a adoptar su postura de suficiencia_) Bueno, da lo mismo: estaba en el Libro, no veo por qué no tendría que funcionar…

CHRIS: (_asqueado, recoge la cuchara hundida en el borboteante y espeso líquido de la cazuela y observa su textura; finge arcadas_) Esto parece…

WYATT: (_con los brazos cruzados, pone los ojos en blanco_) Chris, (_su hermano le mira_) ¡largo!

(_Una vez expulsado fuera de la estancia, su hermano cierra la puerta y __CHRIS__ ríe para sí mismo negando con la cabeza antes de alejarse de nuevo hacia la parte más amplia de la sala de estar. __DEREK__ aparece fluctuando junto al sofá ymira a su alrededor con aire confundido._)

DEREK: Chris¿dónde está Wyatt?

CHRIS: (_irritado por la mágica aparición_) En el baño, y yo que tú no lo molestaría…

DEREK: Y eso…¿por qué?

CHRIS: (_se sienta en el diván antes sus apuntes y extiende un brazo hacia la cocina; centra su mirada en un frutero y tiende la mano para alcanzar una naranja TELEKINÉTICAMENTE; se encoge de hombros_) Está en uno de sus momentos…

WYATT (V.O.)¡Lo he oído!

CHRIS: (_con una sonrisa satisfecha_) De todos modos…¿para qué lo necesitas?

DEREK: (_se sienta al otro lado del sofá, con el gesto circunspecto_) Nada importante.

CHRIS¡Claro! Por eso entras fluctuando y sin avisar en una casa que no te pertenece…(_su interlocutor lo mira, entre avergonzado y furioso, pero también desolado_) Bueno, da lo mismo: no me lo cuentes, estoy seguro de que vais a montar jaleo así que…creo que me voy a la biblioteca.

(_El joven Halliwell se incorpora y recoge sus libros entre múltiples florituras; su hermanos sale en ese instante del baño, todavía con la toalla alrededor de la cintura, el pelo recogido y la cara llena de una sustancia blanca._)

WYATT: Chris¿te encuentras bien¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir a ese sitio¡Mira que allí va la gente a estudiar…!

DEREK: (_sin moverse para observarlos, sonríe ampliamente_) ¡Ooooooh¡_Touché_!

(_CHRIS__ entorna los ojos en dirección a su hermano, que sonríe exageradamente bajo la capa de crema; __DEREK__ se levanta y se vuelve justo antes de abrir los ojos con total incredulidad y soltar una carcajada._)

DEREK¡Tío¿De qué te has disfrazado?

CHRIS: (_alza una ceja, se muerde el labio sonriendo y asiente mirando hacia su hermano_) Es lo que yo dije: Halloween debe haberse adelantado este año…(_WYATT__ lo fulmina con la mirada mientras él recoge su mochila y se la cuelga al hombro para canturrear_) ¡Ciao!

(_El menor de los hermanos recoge sus llaves y se marcha, el medio demonio vuelve su vista al otro, todavía boquiabierto. El aludido pone los ojos en blanco y se encierra en el baño con un portazo._)

* * *

INT. Biblioteca Universitaria-Tarde 

(_COLETTE__ camina bajo la enorme cúpula revolviendo en su bolso, en dirección a la salida. Cambia de brazo el pequeño montón de carpetas y libros y da de bruces con __CHRIS_

COLETTE¡Oh! (_sonríe_) ¡Hola primo!

CHRIS: Hola, tengo algo de prisa, eeeh…disculpa…

COLETTE: (_se vuelve rápidamente, para detenerlo_) ¡Espera, espera un segundo! (_el chico la mira con impaciencia_) Necesito que me hagáis un favor…(_al ver las cejas del joven elevarse, se apresura a explicarse_) ¡No es sobrenatural! Es que…mis compañeras casi descubren mi athame esta mañana y…bueno, tengo mi cuarto lleno de hierbas, mapas callejeros, péndulos, cuchillos, velas y demás y…

CHRIS: (_poniendo los ojos en blanco_) ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre irte a vivir con mortales…!

COLETTE¡Por favor! Necesito un sitio dónde guardar mis cosas de brujería y Wyatt y tú…

CHRIS¿Y por qué no cambias de apartamento? O mejor¡¿por qué no dejas de buscar problemas?!

COLETTE: (_seria y comenzando a enfadarse_) Yo no busco problemas: sólo quiero saber quién tiene la culpa de que murieran mis hermanas…

CHRIS: (_toma aire, negando con la cabeza_) Han pasado 17 años…¿no puedes intentar…?

COLETTE¿Qué harías tú si Wyatt muriera esta misma tarde en ataque demoníaco al Edificio Pendragon?

CHRIS: (_suspira_) De todos modos…

COLETTE: (_elevando el índice hacia su rostro para enfatizar sus palabras_) ¡No…! (_se detiene, con la vista fija tras su primo: en la terraza de la cafetería de enfrente, LINDSAY charla con un par de hombres y una mujer formalmente vestidos; a escasos metros, junto a la acera, una furgoneta negra de aspecto peculiar_) ¿Esa no es Lindsay¿La ex de…?

CHRIS: (_se queda con la boca abierta, pero asiente con lentitud_) Ajá…

COLETTE: (_todavía incrédula, con la mirada fija en la joven_) ¿Es la que sabía que nosotros…?

CHRIS: (_sin aliento_) Ajá…(_jadea para tomar aire_) No deberíamos imaginar…quiero decir, después de tanto tiempo…

COLETTE¿Y por qué está hablando con policías federales?

(_Los dos se intercambian una mirada y echan a andar escaleras abajo hacia la terraza del establecimiento. El chico moreno llega en primer lugar._)

CHRIS: (_afablemente_) ¡Lindsay¿Cómo estás?

AGENTE FEDERAL: (_como intuyendo que es mejor terminar su reunión, se inclina hacia ella_) Muy bien, señorita Green…estaremos en contacto…

LINDSAY: (_se levanta para estrechar las manos_) ¡Oh, claro!

(_Los agentes se dirigen al vehículo del SWAT, los dos Halliwell los observan de hito en hito; __CHRIS__ entorna ligeramente los ojos. __COLETTE__ decide no atenerse a miramientos una vez que la furgoneta dobla la esquina y desaparece: aferra su brazo con firmeza y le arrastra hacia el callejón lateral_)

COLETTE: (_con una enorme sonrisa sin alegría, ignorando sus protestas_) ¿Podemos hablar?

LINDSAY¿Qué creéis que estáis…?

CHRIS: (_mientras su prima la pone contra la pared_) No¿qué diablos crees que estás haciendo tú¿Por qué mantienes contacto con los federales¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

LINDSAY¿Qué por qué…¿Acaso no recordáis que fui testigo de la destrucción total de una casa y un doble asesinato?

CHRIS: La reconstruimos mágicamente antes de…¡No les habrás contado que la mansión fue destruida…!

COLETTE: (_urgando en su bolso en busca de su athame_) ¡Apuesto a que sí…¿Tú sabías algo más del ataque?

LINDSAY: (_tratando de aflojar la presa de la garra de la joven rubia para respirar_) No les dije nada de los demonios, ni de lo que Wyatt hizo…pero estuve allí y ellos lo sabían¡tenían un montón de casos que señalaban a esa vieja casa¡No podéis pretender que no quisieran interrogarme durante horas…!

CHRIS: La investigación no puede seguir después de diecisiete años…¿en qué diablos estás metida?

LINDSAY: (_Ofendida_) ¡Eso no es asunto tuyo¡Tu hermano no es el único que puede guardar secretos…!

CHRIS: (_su prima golpea a la joven profesora contra el muro a modo de advertencia_) ¿Qué tiene que ver Wyatt en todo esto¿Tú de qué vas?

LINDSAY: (_COLETTE__ coloca la punta de su daga en su cuello; ella jadea vigilándola_) ¡Está bien, está bien…! Ellos…me llamaron un par de años después para ofrecerme trabajo como espía; aunque nunca les dije nada, intuyeron que sabía algo más y…me pusieron en algunos casos parecidos. Habría llamado a Wyatt antes si…

COLETTE¿Me estás diciendo que llevas 17 años siguiendo la pista de demonios…¿Sin tener poderes para combatirlos?

LINDSAY: (_irritada_) Tengo la licencia de armas, bonita…además, no eran demonios: todos eran brujas. ¡Y yo solo acepté para intentar averiguar qué sabían de vo…!

CHRIS: (_exaltado e incrédulo, sin escuchar realmente, bufa y se aparta_) ¡Wy tenía razón¡Eres una perra! (_Mientras la señala con su índice para enfatizar sus palabras, el cuerpo de la muchacha ondea y se retuerce antes de emitir un enorme BRILLO y TRANSFORMARSE en perro._)

COLETTE¡Oh! (_sorprendida, retrocede un par de pasos y vuelve la vista a su primo, alarmada_) ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

(_El chico la ignora; se mira la mano derecha con una expresión extraña y completamente lívido. La escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Tarde 

(_WYATT__ y __DEREK__ están sentados en el sofá. El primero ya vestido con sendos vaqueros y camisa, aunque todavía con el cabello recogido con las agujas; el segundo mantiene la vista fija en el suelo, con aire desolado._)

WYATT: (_suspira_) Bueno…sé que mi prima no es una…bruja cualquiera, pero…(_bufa con frustración_) ¡Has estado con miles de chicas antes¿Cómo puede ser que te cueste tanto sincerarte con una _ahora_?

DEREK¡No lo sé! El otro día…intenté…(_agita las manos, tratando de buscar palabras, pero suspira exasperado_) Apenas fui capaz de bailar con ella y acompañarla a casa: cuándo estoy cerca de ella es como si…me quitara el aliento: no puedo…pensar en nada y…

WYATT: (_apoyando una mano en su hombro_) Amigo, tienes un auténtico problema…

DEREK: (_lo mira con profunda desesperación; niega con la cabeza_) Ella sabe perfectamente lo que soy: a otras chicas puedo…parecerles un loco del gimnasio pero ella sabe que soy un demonio y todo el mundo sabe que estas cosas nunca acaban bien: si tu tía se entera…

WYATT¡Eh, eh! (_levantando las manos para frenarle_) ¡Los problemas de uno en uno! Primero…¿sabes si ella…?

DEREK: (_se levanta, frustrado_) ¿Pero cómo diablos voy a saberlo¡Es preciosa, cariñosa, divertida y poderosa…! Ni siquiera podría…

WYATT¿…recurrir a la magia? (_el aludido se vuelve para mirarlo, entre asombrado y enfadado; el chico Halliwell baja la vista, tratando de no sonreír_) Eres mi mejor amigo; eso siempre ha sido así y no va a cambiar…pero sabía que tenía que haber algo sobrenatural de por medio para que tantas mujeres se fijaran en ti…(_ambos ríen quedamente_) De todos modos, (_se levanta para encararse a él_) si necesitas ayuda mágica…

DEREK: (_como ofendido_) ¡No¡Jamás podría hechizarla…!

WYATT: (_le golpea suavemente la nuca_) ¡Para ella no: para ti¡Es obvio que necesitas…un pequeño empujón!

DEREK: (_se cruza de brazos, y ladea la cabeza_) De todos modos, eso sería beneficio personal y…

WYATT: No si yo te embrujo a ti: sólo estaría ayudando a un amigo, no habría beneficio para mi (_con una significativa mirada; el medio demonio no parece convencido y su amigo le da una palmada en el brazo_) ¡Vamos! Los dos sabemos que nunca me habrías contado esto si no creyeras que tengo probabilidades de ayudarte…

DEREK: (_lo fulmina con la mirada, pero él sólo sonríe; suspira_) Primero necesito descansar…hemos estado todas estas noches persiguiendo demonios, aunque ninguno sabía quién ordenó el ataque.

WYATT: (_satisfecho, asiente y comienza a recoger su chaqueta y su bolsa_) ¡Genial! Pues…me pondré a ello cuándo vuelva¿vale? (_mira su reloj_) ¡Oh, qué tarde es…!

DEREK: (_Repentinamente intrigado_) ¿Volver¿De dónde?

WYATT: (_sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros_) He quedado…pero por trabajo.

DEREK¡Oh! Claro…eh…Que te vaya bien, entonces…

(_Bosteza y desaparece FLUCTUANDO. __WYATT__ se apresura corriendo hacia la puerta pero entonces, __CHRIS__ y __COLETTE__ aparecen ORBITANDO entre él y la puerta._)

WYATT: (_se detiene, contrariado más que asombrado_) ¿Chris¿Qué haces con un perro? (_mirando al inquieto animal que el chico sostiene en brazos_)

COLETTE: (_le corrige animadamente_) Perra: es tu ex.

WYATT: (_mientras el caniche se libera de la presa de su hermano y comienza a correr por la sala de estar sin cesar de emitir ladridos, se vuelve y la mira de hito en hito_) ¿Lin? (_El perro se sube de un salto al sofá, y comienza a ladrarle; él extiende el brazo y lo CONGELA, antes de volverse ferozmente hacia los chicos_)

CHRIS: (_avergonzado_) Fue un accidente…

COLETTE: (_en respuesta a la mirada del primogénito_) Sí: yo diría que tu hermano tiene un nuevo poder…

(_Mientras el mayor de los Halliwell trata de descubrir qué decir, suena el timbre y los tres se sobresaltan. __WYATT__ fulmina a su hermano con la mirada y, en respuesta, agita su brazo hacia el animal paralizado para ORBITARLO fuera de la sala. A continuación, se hace a un lado junto a la joven para permitirle abrir la puerta. __NATHAN__ está tras ella_.)

WYATT¡Nathan¿Qué…¿Cómo…?

NATHAN: (_con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón, sonríe algo azorado_) Espero que no te moleste que haya subido: Louise acaba de decirme que no das clases por las tardes y pensé que te molestaría coger el autobús…

WYATT: (_se sonroja levemente, como si acabara de recordarlo_) Ah, sí…enseguida estoy contigo, un segundo. (_levanta una mano y lo CONGELA, antes de volverse hacia su hermano y su prima, con furia_) Vosotros dos…

CHRIS: (_irritado por la interrupción, pero ignorando a su hermano a favor del visitante_) ¿Quién es este tío?

WYATT: El nuevo director de la guardería, pero…(_subitamente escuchan un bufido felino; al bajar la vista, ven a Artemis enseñar los colmillos al paralizado muchacho_) ¡Fuera¡Gato malo! (_da una patada al suelo y el minino se escabulle hacia la cocina._)

COLETTE: (_exagera su sonrisa, tocándose el pelo_) ¡Vaya¡Es todo un bombón…¿Crees que podría…?

WYATT: (_Interponiéndose protectoramente entre ambos, alarmado_) ¡No! Vosotros tenéis un lío que resolver…y yo un…trabajo que conseguir, (_retrocediendo hacia la puerta; __NATHAN__ se DESCONGELA_) ¡suerte…!

(_Cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, dejándolos asombrados._)

CHRIS: (_con la frente arrugada_) No me gusta…

COLETTE: Cierto. Tenemos que encontrar un contrahechizo…

(_Se da la vuelta, mientras el chico pone los ojos en blanco. La lámpara del techo resplandece y deja aparecer las escaleras de caracol._)

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Tarde 

(_HENRY__ está de pie tras el Libro de las Sombras, pasando frustradamente sus páginas mientras sostiene una pequeña libreta de notas y un bolígrafo. Una pequeña porción circular del suelo brilla y se hunde, formando un agujero; __CHRIS__ y __COLETTE__ surgen de él.)_

COLETTE¿Henry¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

HENRY: (_entre dientes_) ¡No me llames Henry…!

CHRIS¿Qué estás buscando?

HENRY: (_sin mirarlos_) Contraconjuros…uno de mis compañeros de clase es brujo.

COLETTE¡Oh! (_intercambia una mirada con el moreno_) Y…¿bueno o malo?

HENRY: (_se encoge de hombros, suspirando_) Aún no lo sé: por las herramientas que vi en la premonición, bueno…pero la mujer que estaba invocando…diría que era un demonio.

CHRIS¿Está en el Libro?

HENRY: Aún no la he encontrado…

CHRIS: De todos modos, (_acercándose hacia el atril_) nosotros también lo necesitamos.

COLETTE: (_en respuesta a la mirada interrogativa de __HENRY_) Chris…ha convertido en perra a la ex novia de Wyatt…

HENRY: (_levantando las cejas, impresionado_) ¿En serio? (_El aludido le fulmina con la mirada_) ¡¿Qué?! (_se encoge de hombros con actitud inocente_) Tal y como tratas a las mujeres…¡parece un chiste!

(_COLETTE__ sonríe, compartiendo la hilaridad del joven Mitchel; __CHRIS__ pone los ojos en blanco_.)

CHRIS¿Podemos centrarnos, por favor?

HENRY: (_jadea, repentinamente serio_) ¡Y tanto…! Esta es la mujer que Tom estaba convocando.

CHRIS: (_mientras su prima hace una mueca y se aproxima al Libro, de brazos cruzados_) "Aradia, la Encantadora",¡qué bonito! Estoy seguro de que se lo pasará genial…

HENRY: (_impidiéndole que pase la página_) ¡No creo: mira…! "Esta bruja fantasmal comanda legiones de diablesas del mismo nombre que habitan sobre la tierra usurpando el lugar de un espíritu familiar corporizado en forma animal. De este modo, rondan a las brujas nacientes para enseñarles el arte inclinándolas al Mal…"

COLETTE: "…Aradia tienta a los futuros hechiceros con promesas de poder y regalos sobrenaturales, obcecando su mente hasta que se rinden a su voluntad permitiéndole así usar sus cuerpos y sus poderes para ejecutar insidiosas y potentes maldiciones."

CHRIS: (_con sorna_) ¡Genial…! (_da una palmada en el hombro de su primo, que observa la ornamentada página en blanco_) ¡Ya tienes un inocente, primo, felicidades!

HENRY: (_bufa_) ¡Tengo más de los que necesito…! Llevo semanas oyendo tintineos y mi madre dice que es porque tengo una bruja a mi cargo en algún lugar…¿crees que…?

CHRIS: (_cayendo en la cuenta de lo que quiere_) ¡Oh, no¡Olvídalo! Por si no lo has notado, yo ya tengo bastantes problemas sin…

HENRY¡Chris, por favor…! Sabes que nunca pido ayuda con cosas sobrenaturales pero…¡no puedo estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo!

CHRIS: Entonces vence primero al demonio y luego…

HENRY¿Cómo? (_separándose del Libro con frustración_) ¡Si ni siquiera hay un hechizo de destrucción!

CHRIS: Precisamente¿qué esperas que haga yo¡La telekinesia es fuerte, pero no mortal…! Yo no tengo…

COLETTE: Sí que lo tienes. (_CHRIS__ parpadea, perdido_) Ahora también transformas cosas…quizá puedas cambiar a la bruja para que no pueda usar sus poderes nunca más; quizá de ese modo sea más fácil eliminarla…todo ocurre por alguna razón¿no es así?

HENRY: (_Su cara se ilumina repentinamente_) ¡Sí! Conozco una poción que hará imposible que vuelva a su forma normal…

(_Se lanza hacia las escaleras sin prestar atención a los gestos de objeción de su primo. La chica, mientras tanto, ya sostiene un péndulo y un mapa en la mano._)

CHRIS: (_Exasperado_) ¿Para qué dices nada? Tú disfrutas con esto¿verdad?

(_La chica sonríe traviesamente, dejando caer el cristal sobre el callejero. Él pone los ojos en blanco._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Restaurante Chino "Palacio Imperial"-Anochecer 

(_WYATT__ sale del automóvil que __NATHAN__ ha conducido hasta allí y frunce el ceño, sonriendo)_

WYATT: Creí que íbamos a discutir lo del trabajo en una cafetería…

NATHAN: Sí pero -espero que no te moleste- pensé que también podemos hablar cenando¿no? (_cierra el coche y lo rodea apresuradamente para acercarse a él, invitándolo a entrar primero_) Sólo lamento que sea un simple chino¡ya sabes! No te harás millonario siendo docente…

WYATT: Supongo que no…pero me encanta la comida china.

NATHAN: (_sonríe ampliamente_) También a mí.

INT. Habitación de Thomas-Anochecer

(_TOM__ está sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados en medio de un círculo de velas. En una esquina, junto al escritorio, una serpiente sisea en un terrario.)_

ARADIA (V.O.)¡Oh¡Mi niño…¿Han vuelto a hacerte daño? Debes poner fin a esto: existe un libro que contiene un poderoso conjuro…justo el que necesitas…

(_El cuenco del agua del altar que tiene ante él se ILUMINA tenuemente y, en el agua, aparece la IMAGEN del moderno Museo de Historia de la Civilización._)

ARADIA (V.O.): Encuéntralo, hijo mío…yo te daré el poder que necesitas. ¡Confía en mí…!

(_El chico, con la mirada perdida y gesto ausente, recoge su athame con decisión y se dispone a partir. La cámara gira a su alrededor hasta que su sombrío dormitorio se vuelve borroso y cambia._)

* * *

EXT. Puertas del Museo de Historia-Anochecer 

(_TOM__ aparece ante las escaleras del complejo y mira hacia arriba, para tener una vista completa del mismo. Entonces, comienza a ascender. Una cámara de seguridad gira en su dirección pero él parece tenerlas vigiladas: agita su mano y el aparato se HIELA. Cuándo alcanza la puerta, __CHRIS__ y __COLETTE__ aparecen ORBITANDO a los pies de las escaleras.)_

CHRIS: (_gira la cabeza en todas direcciones para buscarlo; da un paso hacia él al descubrirlo; la serpiente del adolescente se MATERIALIZA un peldaño próximo a él cuándo le llama_) ¡Eh! (_levanta su brazo en su dirección pero no ocurre nada_)

COLETTE¿Chris?

CHRIS: (_aturdido_) ¡No sé cómo hacerlo…!

(_Una BOLA DE FUEGO aparece en la mano de __TOM__. Los dos jóvenes Halliwell abren los ojos al máximo y se apartan cuándo esta vuela directa hacia ellos._)

COLETTE¡Pues hay que pararle porque no creo que quiera entrar de visita a estas horas…!

(_TOM__ continúa su camino hacia las puertas del museo, cuya ornamentada cerradura se retuerce bajo su mirada hasta que las dos gruesas hojas quedan sueltas en sus goznes._)

CHRIS: (_se incorpora con rapidez y corre tras él escaleras arriba, extendiendo las manos para agarrarlo_) ¡Eh, vuelve aquí cerdo…! (_la estatua de ángel que domina la pared derecha del recibidor se transforma en un marmóreo_ cochinillo)

* * *

INT. Vestíbulo del Museo de Historia-Noche 

(_TOM__ continúa avanzando hacia la primera sala de exposiciones, las paredes se ESCARCHAN a su paso; las luces parpadean y su propia figura se difumina en las tinieblas.)_

COLETTE¡Oye…!

(_Se detiene súbitamente, cuándo __HENRY__ aparece ORBITANDO junto a __DEREK__, que sostiene a la perra __LINDSAY_)

DEREK¿Alguno tiene la amabilidad de explicarme por qué tengo una perra de pronto?

HENRY: (_extrañado_) ¿Dónde está Tom?

CHRIS: (_se aproxima a ellos corriendo, con la vista fija en el mismo punto que su prima: el adolescente se inclina sobre una gran vitrina con una gran libro de cuero_) Allí…

(_TOM__ da un paso hacia él al descubrir su presencia y extiende la mano hacia su pecho.)_

TOM¡Tartarem ventus…!

HENRY: (_abre los ojos al máximo al comprender EMPÁTICAMENTE sus intenciones y comienza a recitar_) ¡Palabras a las palabras, luz a la oscuridad: rompe el hechizo y sus obras, destierra esta maldad!

(_El oscuro adolescente se tambalea en medio de la ráfaga de viento creada y lo fulmina con la mirada; retrocede hacia la vitrina, dónde la serpiente sisea._)

HENRY: (_se vuelve, como su compañero de viaje, que deja escapar al animal; da un respingo y araña la manga de la cazadora de __CHRIS_) ¡Cámbialo, cámbialo!

CHRIS¿En qué?

HENRY: (_resuena el estruendo de cristales rotos, mientras __TOM__ rompe la protección del volumen_) ¡Da lo mismo!

CHRIS: (_parpadea y coge aire antes de extender el brazo_) Te vas enterar pedazo de…¡cabrón!

(_Su magia viaja rápida e invisible hacia el joven hechicero, que levanta la vista y agita circularmente el brazo. Se produce un DESTELLO y la fuerza regresa hacia ellos, que se dispersan de inmediato. Sin embargo, golpea a __COLETTE__, que lanza un chillido al tropezar y suelta el frasco de la poción antes de quedar TRANSFORMADA en cabra. El vial de la mezcla se rompe cerca de la perra __LINDSAY__. El hechicero adolescente los fulmina con la mirada, abrazando el Libro y se DESVANECE entre las sombras._)

* * *

INT. Restaurante Chino "Palacio Imperial"-Noche 

(_WYATT__ ríe mientras recoge su vaso de sake. __NATHAN__ mantiene sus labios curvados en una sonrisa sin dejar de observarlo.)_

WYATT¡No puedo creer que le dijeras eso¡Con la mala fama que tiene ese hombre…!

NATHAN: (_se encoge de hombros_) No era el encargado de corregir mi tesis…ni siquiera era mi profesor: no le debía nada. Además, alguien tenía que decírselo…

WYATT: (_deja de nuevo el recipiente en la mesa_) Sí: me ponía enfermo su forma de pensar sobre los niños de preescolar…¡era tan inhumano…!

NATHAN: (_curva los labios, recogiendo su tenedor_) Se nota que de verdad te gustan los niños.

WYATT¡Sí¡Son geniales…! Me divierten muchísimo…

NATHAN¿Por eso elegiste ser profesor?

WYATT: (_entorna los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír_) ¡Ajá¡Aquí llegan las preguntas de mi entrevista…!(_inclina la cabeza, como confirmándolo_) No: la razón fue…mi padre.

NATHAN: (_Da un sorbo a su sake, frunciendo el ceño_) ¿Él quería que fueras profesor?

WYATT¡Oh, no! Pero él era profesor…fue uno de los míos, de hecho y…(_se encoge de hombros_) supongo que me hacía ilusión, eso es todo.

NATHAN¿Hacía? Eso es pasado¿qué ha cambiado?

WYATT: (_se encoge nuevamente de hombros, con una mueca_) Nada, creo. (_suspira_) Pero, después de graduarme y todo eso…ya no veo las cosas iguales.

NATHAN: (_le detiene con una mano mientras traga y se limpia con una servilleta_) ¡No digas más! Te han asustado esos monstruitos del último ciclo¿no es cierto?

WYATT: (_ríe, poniendo los ojos en blanco_) ¡Sí, puede ser! (_sacude la cabeza_) Es que…me sentí tan raro al ponerme delante de la clase y…

NATHAN: Eso es perfectamente normal; podría jurar que los nervios nunca te dejan del todo…pero acabas por acostumbrarte a trabajar con ellos.

WYATT: (_asiente, lentamente_) ¡Vaya…! Eso suena muy…profesional. Creo que sí podría acostumbrarme, en ese caso. (_ríe_)

NATHAN: Pues yo que tú, no me molestaría: mañana a primera hora haré tu recomendación…si todavía quieres hacerte cargo de la guardería.

WYATT: (_incrédulo_) ¿De veras? Quiero decir…¡Oh, sí¡Eso sería genial! Pero…¿cómo es que tú…lo dejas?

NATHAN¡Oh! No es que lo deje pero…tengo asuntos que atender.

WYATT: (_más serio; asiente, mordiéndose el labio_) Así que…¿aún así seguirás trabajando para la Universidad?

NATHAN: Pues sí, eso espero (_sonríe tranquilizadoramente_) de algún modo tengo que seguir ganándome la carne…

(_WYATT __comparte su broma y vuelve a dar un sorbo a su bebida. Las luces de la sala se hacen algo más potentes._)

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Noche 

(_HENRY__ está sentado en el pequeño diván de la pared, mientras __CHRIS__ y __DEREK__ discuten. La perra __LIN__ tiembla en una esquina de la estancia mientras la cabra __COLETTE__ mordisquea el mantel de la mesilla auxiliar.)_

CHRIS¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que no sé cómo devolverlas a su estado¡No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo funciona esto!

DEREK: (_con suspicacia_) ¿Y ni siquiera sabes cómo lo has hecho¡Tú te quejabas de tener poco poder!

CHRIS¿Y¿Qué es lo que insinúas ahora¿Qué lo hice por algún abracadabra?

(_El tercer chico resopla, hundido en su asiento. La perra pasa junto a sus piernas y se encoge, gruñendole a __CHRIS__. La cabra, por el contrario, se aproxima al atril que sostiene el Libro de las Sombras._)

HENRY¡¿Podéis dejarlo ya¡Me estáis dando dolor de cabeza! (_se levanta de un salto y camina hacia el Libro_)

DEREK¡Buena idea¡Ahí tiene que haber un modo de devolverlas a su forma humana…!

HENRY: (_Exasperado_) Eso no es lo que busco: no es tan urgente…

DEREK¿Qué no es tan…?

CHRIS¡Oye! Ahí fuera hay un demonio suelto capaz de poseer a jóvenes brujos para lanzar maldiciones…¡y ha logrado que un crío asaltara el Museo de Historia de la Civilización hace una hora para robar un libro!

DEREK¡Y tú has…!

HENRY: (_llevándose las manos a la cabeza, mientras percibe con su EMPATÍA_) ¡Basta¡Dejad de discutir! Primero pararemos al demonio y luego buscaremos la manera de cambiarlas a ellas otra vez.

DEREK: (_finalmente derrotado_) ¿Pero cómo vamos a hacerlo¡Dijisteis que no hay ningún modo de dominar a esa bruja!

CHRIS: (_rodea el atril para encararse al Libro_) No hay ningún conjuro pero…quizá podamos usar alguno más genérico…como este.

HENRY: (_se inclina para mirar; tono escéptico_) ¿El "Hechizo del Karma Instantáneo"?

DEREK: (_leyendo la entrada también_) "Para hacer a un demonio sentir el dolor que inflige…" (_gruñe_) ¡Encantador…!

CHRIS: Es bueno…pero no sé si podremos usarlo…

DEREK¿Por qué no?

CHRIS: Porque este conjuro es tan potente que puede que se necesite el Poder de Tres para invocarlo.

DEREK: (_comprendiendo_) Y si no funciona…

CHRIS: (_asintiendo_) Vamos a necesitar armamento pesado: trae a mi hermano…(_su primo se aleja a recoger su libreta y su bolígrafo antes de inclinarse a copiarlo_) ¿Qué haces?

HENRY: Es lo mejor que tenemos y casi no nos queda tiempo: no creo que en libro que sacó del museo haya sólo recetas de la tarta de la abuela…llama a Wyatt: tenemos que irnos.

* * *

INT. Restaurante Chino "Palacio Imperial"-Noche 

(_WYATT__ y su acompañante continúan animadamente su velada, ajenos al exterior.)_

NATHAN: (_lo mira extrañado_) No lo entiendo: si te gustan los niños…¿cómo es que no quieres tener hijos?

WYATT: (_sonríe pero baja la mirada, antes de encogerse de hombros_) Eso es algo que nunca ha cambiado¿ves? (_su sonrisa se desvanece_) Es que yo…(_suspira_) creo que estarían mejor con otro padre, nada más.

DEREK (V.O.)¡Wyatt! (_El aludido se sobresalta_)

NATHAN: (_preocupado_) Wyatt¿te encuentras bien?

WYATT: Sí…

DEREK (V.O.)¡Wyatt…!

WYATT: (_comienza a levantarse, revolviendo en su chaqueta_) Es decir, no: no me…tengo que irme, lo siento…

NATHAN: (_alarmado, se incorpora también_) ¡Oh, déjalo! (_le sonríe_) Yo invito.

WYATT: (_lo mira, aturdido_) Gracias…(_vacila antes de ponerse en camino, y esboza un atisbo de sonrisa, ruborizado_) Lo he pasado bien.

NATHAN: (_acentúa su sonrisa_) Yo también, eh…

(_El joven Halliwell ya no le escucha: se apresura a bajar las escaleras del restaurante y desaparecer en la noche._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Facultad de Psicología-Noche 

(_La cámara enfoca el sombrío edificio, iluminado por la luz de la luna. De pronto, a su alrededor, reluce un CAMPO DE FUERZA dorado y chispas de ÓRBITA son repelidas. __CHRIS__ y __HENRY__ emergen de la ÓRBITA para caer al suelo de bruces.)_

CHRIS¡Oh, mierda¡Ha puesto un escudo alrededor!

HENRY: Pero podremos entrar a la antigua usanza¡mira! (_señala a una de las entradas laterales, dónde un guarda de seguridad cierra la puerta tras él; los chicos vacilan unos segundos y luego corren hacia allí, una vez seguros de que ha desaparecido._)

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Noche 

(_WYATT__ aparece ORBITANDO sin dejar de rezongar; __DEREK__ está sentado en el destartalado diván, acariciando a la cabra.)_

WYATT¡Más os vale que sea importante por que si no…! (_se detiene bruscamente, mirando a su amigo_) Ah…¿quién es la cabra?

DEREK: (_de mal talante_) Colette.

WYATT: (_asiente con una sonrisa; se dirige al animal_) ¡Un placer! (_se vuelve hacia el chico_) Ahora dime a quién tengo que matar, por que te aseguro que tengo muchas ganas de…

DEREK: Chris y Henry han ido a la Facultad de Psicología para detener a un demonio con un hechizo que probablemente sea del Poder de Tres…¡Oh! Y también hay un brujo adolescente que nos ha dado a todos por el…(_cierra los ojos, resoplando_) ayudándola.

WYATT: (parpadea) ¿Eso es todo? (_empieza a reir histéricamente y suelta con voz chillona_) ¡Creí que había verdaderos problemas…! (_agarra el brazo de su amigo_) ¡Andando!

(Los dos desaparecen ORBITANDO y la escena se desvanece a negro.)

* * *

INT. Facultad de Psicología-Noche 

(_CHRIS__ y __HENRY__ corren apresurados a través de la oscuridad cavernosa de los pasillos. Al fondo vislumbran el haz de una linterna._)

HENRY¡Por ahí! (_Le empuja por otro corredor perpendicular, pero dan de bruces contra una puerta_) ¡Mierda, está cerrada!

CHRIS¡Aparta! (_cuándo el chico obedece, él sacude la mano hacia el obstáculo y la desplaza TELEKINÉTICAMENTE; ambos entran a toda velocidad y cierran tras ellos_)

HENRY: (_jadeando_) ¡Uff! Al menos nuestros otros poderes sí funcionan aquí dentro…

CHRIS: Sí, es una suerte…¡recuérdame que al salir de esta te degolle…!

HENRY¡Cómo si fuera culpa mía…! (_se inclina hacia él para atisbar a través del resquicio de puerta que el moreno mantiene abierta_) Hay que encontrar a Thomas…Aradia ya debe tenerlo casi de su lado.

CHRIS: Ya lo sé, gracias…¿hay alguna otra manera de llegar a los laboratorios?

HENRY: (_se encoge de hombros_) La salida de incendios.

CHRIS: (_con sorna_) ¿Y estará también plagada de guardias?

HENRY: (sin ofenderse) Mejor guardias que cámaras de seguridad…(_ignorando el gruñido de su primo, el chico extrae un par de botellas de su bolsa_) menos mal que me puse a cocinar antes de buscarle.

CHRIS¿Qué diablos es eso?

HENRY: Una poción de sueño…pero tendrás que lanzársela cuándo esté lejos y justo a sus pies.

(_Se la entrega; __CHRIS__ resopla pero la recoge y aguarda hasta que el vigilante aparece a la vista al otro lado del corredor. Entonces, se la arroja directamente con la TELEKINESIA para asegurarse de dar en el blanco. El vial se rompe con un pequeño estruendo y libera una bocanada de brillante humo lechoso. El hombre da un respingo pero de inmediato cae fulminado. Los chicos salen a la carrera y recorren un par de pasillos antes de irrumpir en el pequeño laboratorio, dónde __TOM__ está de pie junto a la diablesa, manipulando un amplio surtido de material científico._)

HENRY¡Tom, no!

(_ARADIA__ se vuelve y agita su brazo para rechazarlo TELEKINÉTICAMENTE. __CHRIS__ entra detrás de él, también hace uso de su poder y la arroja al otro lado de la estancia antes de lanzarse a comprabar si su primo se encuentra bien. __TOM__ vacila, observando a la mujer con expresión de preocupación.)_

ARADIA: (_Incorporándose_) ¡Continúa!

HENRY: (_se levanta y mira a su protegido_) Yo le pararé¡di el conjuro! (_se lanza a la carga directo hacia __TOM_)

CHRIS: (_extrae un trozo de papel de su bolsillo con manos temblorosas y comienza a leer apresuradamente_) ¡Por todo el dolor y la crueldad que este villano crea en su maldad, invierte el curso del tormento creado y devuélvele ahora un más cruel hado!

(_La diablesa se tambalea, tras parpadear una milésima de segundo, pero se sobrepone y lanza un alarido. __HENRY__ y __TOM__ forcejean en el suelo._)

CHRIS¡Por todo el dolor y la crueldad que este villano crea en su maldad, invierte el curso del tormento…! (_una BOLA DE FUEGO vuela hacia él y se aparta para esquivarla. Salta por detrás de la mesa de instrumentos que le cobija y vuelve a rechazar a la fémina con su magia_) ¡No podemos dominarla¡Es un hechizo del Poder de Tres!

HENRY: (_jadeando malhumorado, intentando todavía contener al bélico muchacho_) ¡No dice nada del maldito Poder de Tres¡Quizá necesite más brujos que lo digan pero tiene que funcionar¡Ah! (_le golpea la cara y le priva del sentido; hace una mueca, mirándolo_) Te aseguro que esto me ha dolido más a mí…¡qué cara más dura!

(_Sacude su mano mientras regresa junto a su primo y __ARADIA__ vuelve a levantarse._)

CHRIS¡Hay que salir de aquí¡No vamos a poder!

HENRY: (_forcejea para sacarle el papel y le fulmina con la mirada_) ¡Tenemos que poder: Wyatt no nos oirá aquí y a Tom no le queda mucho más tiempo! (_el joven Halliwell aprieta las mandíbulas, lanza una mirada hacia la diablesa, que ya se aproxima a ellos de nuevo y resopla, volviendo su atención al manuscrito_)

CHRIS y HENRY¡Por todo el dolor y la crueldad que este villano crea en su maldad, invierte el curso del tormento creado y devuélvele ahora un más cruel hado!

(_Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se levanta en la estancia, agitando sus cabellos. Un centenar de esferas oscuras rodean a __ARADIA__, que se detiene instantáneamente, atrapada, algunas de ellas comienzan a morderle la carne; ella lanza un alarido y estalla en una nube de fuego. Las luces de la estancia, hasta entonces apagadas, parpadean liberando haces de magia, que crepitan en el ambiente antes de que todo quede de nuevo en calma._)

HENRY: (_jadea; mira al chico inconsciente_) ¡Tom!

(_WYATT__ y __DEREK__ aparecen ORBITANDO uno junto a otro en el umbral del cuarto._)

WYATT¡Chris¿Estáis bien¡No podía sentiros…!

HENRY: (_gira la cabeza para verlo_) ¡Wyatt! (_se aparta a un lado y se muerde el labio_) ¿Podrías sanarlo, por favor…? Creo que no daría buena imagen como LuzBlanca si conserva ese cardenal…

(_El chico sonríe traviesamente de la forma más inocente que es capaz; __CHRIS__ pone lo mira de hito en hito, pone los ojos en blanco y se deja caer de espaldas con agotamiento mientras su hermano tuerce la boca con hilaridad y se aproxima con decisión al inocente._)

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Medianoche 

(_CHRIS__ está de pie junto a su primo, hecha algo a un gran recipiente, que lanza estalla y lanza una bocanada de humo. __WYATT__ está a algunos pasos, con los brazos cruzados delante del Libro de las Sombras.)_

WYATT: (_suspira_) Vale, eso…debería anular toda la magia mal ejecutada de Thomas.

HENRY: (_traga saliva y se recuesta en el sofá_) Gracias.

WYATT: Aunque ahora tendrás que…enseñarle a ser un brujo: no creo que me equivoque al pensar que los tintineos los originaba él: (_sonríe_) ¡tu primer cargo! (_HENRY__ le lanza una mirada asesina que él pasa por alto, mirando a su hermano_) Y creo que también arrgló tus metamorfosis.

CHRIS: (_asiente, cerrando los ojos con agradecimiento_) ¡Menos mal…! (_abre los ojos súbitamente_) ¿Y Lin?

WYATT: (_baja la mirada, apesadumbrado_) La poción que hicisteis era muy fuerte…no creo que eso vaya a ser tan fácil…por ahora, se quedará con Derek (_ellos intercambian una mirada avergonzada y vuelven a girar la cabeza en dirección a la nada; el primogénito los mira, en medio de un tenso silencio_) Escuchad, creo…

HENRY¿Cómo lo haces? (_mirándolo fijamente_) ¿Cómo logras…controlarlo?

WYATT: (_su hermano le mira también y él trata de no sonrojarse; suspira, encogiéndose de hombros_) Hay algunas…habilidades que se pueden usar. Y me parece que os haría bien aprender algo sobre ellas porque…obviamente, vuestros poderes también están creciendo.

HENRY¿Significa eso que los tuyos también?

WYATT: (_toma una gran bocanada de aire_) Intento no pensar en ello pero…yo diría que sí, sí.

CHRIS: (_Se muerde el labio, frustrado y desvía la mirada_) Lamento lo de Lindsay, Wy…yo…(_traga saliva_)

WYATT: (_se acuclialla frente a él_) ¡Eh…! No fue culpa tuya; además, no creo que la forma canina le siente tan mal, en realidad…(_HENRY__ ríe entre dientes, su hermano sólo curva los labios; __WYATT__ sacude la tela vaquera de su pernera para atraer sus ojos y su atención_) El control llegará…ya verás.

CHRIS: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Eso espero¡Porque si no voy a…! (_extiende las manos para agarrar algo invisible con frustración_)

WYATT: (_sujetándole las manos_) ¡Vale, vale! Pero, hasta que no sepas cómo dominarlo exactamente, cuida las explosiones emocionales acompañadas de…movimientos extraños. (_vuelve la vista a su primo_) ¡Eh…! Ya sé que piensas que ser brujo es suficientemente difícil pero…vas a ser un buen LuzBlanca, ya lo verás.

HENRY: (_gime_) ¡Sí pero es que es tan…!

WYATT: Entonces, mejor nos ponemos a trabajar¿no?

(_Los dos aludidos fruncen el ceño mientras el joven rubio se incorpora y camina hacia el centro de la estancia para despejar el espacio circular. Con un gesto de la cabeza, les invita a acercarse, y acto seguido se sienta en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas en la posición del escriba y les indica que lo imiten._)

CHRIS¿Qué vamos a hacer?

WYATT: Aprender a disciplinar la mente, (_cierra los ojos_) dejar que los pensamientos y emociones aparezcan y desaparezcan sin retenerlos…para tomar lo que necesitamos y desechar lo demás.

CHRIS: (_arruga la cara en una mueca_) Oye…ya estudié esas teorías abstractas sobre la meditación y no sé…

(_El cuerpo de su hermano comienza a ILUMINARSE suavemente con luz blanca. Justo debajo de él, aparecen CHISPAS DE ÓRBITA y el chico comienza a elevarse ante la boquiabierta mirada de sus dos compañeros._)

CHRIS: Pero…¿cómo…?

HENRY: (_observa a su primo con suspicacia y percibe con su EMPATÍA; más animado_) ¡Creo que lo sé…!

(_El adolescente cierra sus ojos y respira profundamente antes de comenzar a ILUMINARSE de igual manera aunque con una fuerza algo más tenue. __CHRIS__ jadea, incrédulo y decide imitarlos, al cabo de unos segundos, su cuerpo también se eleva unos centímetros en medio de la luminosidad. La cámara enfoca unos instantes la pacífica LEVITACIÓN de los tres jóvenes y la escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

_Ufff! Hasta aquí...! B!_


	6. 1x05 La Luna del Cazador

_Hola otra vez!! A ver que se me acaba el tiempo...! Primero, muchas gracias por las reviews; segundo, perdón por la tardanza, este capítulo me dio muchos problemas porque no sabía cuál era la mejor forma de ponerlo y creo que he dejado muchas cosas para explicar en el siguiente...lo siento de nuevo. Y tercero...weno, nada, que allá vamos!_

* * *

**1x05 – LA LUNA DEL CAZADOR**

* * *

FADE IN 

INT. Escuela de Magia-Mañana

(_Un rótulo en la pantalla reza "Año 2012". __LEO__ camina hasta el centro de un animado grupo de niños; inquietamente sentados en altas sillas dispuestas en semicírculo.)_

LEO: (_Vacilante_) Bueno¿quién sabe decirme cuál es la diferencia entre los Brujos y las Brujas? (_Varios alumnos levantan las manos; se dirige al mayor de ellos_) ¿Wyatt?

WYATT: A las buenas personas que siguen la norma "sin dañar a nadie, lo que quieras harás" se las llama Brujas, pero los Brujos son los que no cumplen esa regla y por eso hacen cosas malas.

LEO: (_En cierto sentido aliviado_) ¡Correcto¡Muy bien, Wyatt! Eso es: las Brujas son…

(_Suena el timbre del final de la clase y todos los pequeños se incorporan de golpe para correr hacia la salida. El pequeño __WYATT__, con 9 años, hace lo mismo pero dos chicos morenos se le acercan ya en la puerta._)

DEREK¡Enchufado…!

CHRIS¡Sí…¿Cómo tenías razón?

WYATT: (_se encoge de hombros_) Soy bueno.

CHRIS: (_amplía su sonrisa_) ¡Eres una bruja, eres una bruja!

WYATT¿Qué¡No¡No lo soy!

CHRIS: (_sin escucharle_) ¡Wy es una bruja, Wy es una bruja!

WYATT: (_colorado y furioso_) ¡Y tú también! Tienes poderes¿recuerdas?

CHRIS: (_pone los brazos en jarras y lo fulmina con la mirada_) ¡Yo soy un LuzBlanca¡No una chica y…!

WYATT¿Me ves acaso cara de…?

CHRIS¡…y se lo diré a mamá! (_le echa la lengua mientras su hermano le ignora tratando de defenderse y desaparece ORBITANDO; su voz se escucha como un eco apagado_) ¡Wy es una bruja, Wy es una bruja…!

WYATT¡Estúpido latoso¡Te vas a enterar!

(_Desaparece ORBITANDO detrás de su hermano. La escena parpadea y se difumina; perdiéndose entre otras muchas diferentes que pasan a toda velocidad: algunas cotidianas y pacíficas, otras de una terrible destrucción en la Mansión Halliwell. __WYATT__ despierta de golpe_)

* * *

INT. Dormitorio de Wyatt-Mañana 

(_El chico sale del sueño en unos segundos, incorporándose con un jadeo y temblando, empapado en sudor. Mira a su alrededor con ojos somnolientos y vislumbra la luz que penetra entre las rendijas de la persiana; antes de mirar el despertador: las 10 a.m. del 26 de Octubre del 2027. Suspira y se levanta, tirando de sus sábanas antes de recoger su bata y caminar hacia la puerta.)_

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Mañana 

(_La cámara enfoca el salón desde detrás de una lata de cerveza colocada sobre la barra de la cocina americana. __CHRIS__ la mira desde el centro del cuarto. Suspira, extiende y extiende violentamente la mano hacia ella)_

CHRIS¡Pájaro! (_con un destello, la forma metálica se TRANSFORMA en una paloma, que sale volando por la ventana._)

HENRY: (_leyendo, desde el sofá_) ¡Eh…¡Muy bien!

CHRIS: (_sonriendo ampliamente_) ¡Sí! Por fin empiezo a cogerle el truco a esto…(_se mira la mano, apretándola_) ¡Puede que no esté tan mal, después de todo…! (_frunce el ceño_) Aunque me gustaría saber más cosas sobre cómo va: quiero decir, esto no significa que sea fácil de controlar…

HENRY: (_distraído_) Sí, lo imagino…pero yo ya sabía que lo lograrías.

CHRIS: (_suavizando la expresión_) ¿De verdad¿Y esa repentina confianza…se debe a lo bueno que soy?

HENRY: (_le arroja una curiosa mirada_) Yo también he aprendido a controlar casi por completo mis poderes y ahora…puedo presentir cosas siempre que quiero.

CHRIS: (_gruñe y va a sentarse junto a él para echar un vistazo al Libro de las Sombras que está leyendo_) ¡Bien…! Como tu LuzBlanca, te diré que eso es genial; pero…¿Qué estas buscando?

HENRY: (_se encoge de hombros; de pronto sonríe_) ¡Buenos días Wyatt!

(_CHRIS __arruga la frente y mira hacia atrás para ver el salón vacío; en ese instante la puerta del cuarto de su hermano se abre y él sale con el pelo alborotado y unas grandes ojeras. El menor fulmina a su encantado primo con la mirada antes de dirigirse a __WYATT_)

CHRIS¡Wy! Tienes una cara horrible…¿una mala noche?

WYATT: (_irritado_) He vuelto a soñar con…bueno, antes de que atacaran la mansión.

CHRIS: (_cambia una mirada con su primo, preocupado_) Lo siento…¿necesitas algo?

WYATT: (_dirigiéndose hacia la cocina; Artemis le mira desde la barra de la misma_) Sí: dormir (_mira al felino, molesto; de brazos cruzados y con un peligroso siseo_) ¡Fuera de mi cocina! (_el animal se apresura a escabullirse_)

* * *

INT. Thanatos Corporation-Mediodía 

(_La cámara enfoca en primer lugar un magnífico rascacielos coronado por la enorme estructura de una mansión victoriana. En los últimos pisos, que ya no corresponden a oficinas, se ven lujosos dormitorios, bibliotecas y un gran comedor, punto en que la escena se fija. __LILITH__, vestida como una mujer mortal, está sentada a la mesa disfrutando de una comida en compañía de un apuesto hombre de negocios en la treintena, elegantemente vestido.)_

LANCE: Me alegro de que al final decidieras volver a mí…(_levanta su copa de vino en su dirección_) Nadie debería ignorar un pasado como el nuestro¿cierto?

LILITH: (_incómoda_) No deberías vanagloriarte de méritos que no te pertenecen, Lance…

LANCE: (_tras dar un sorbo al caldo, abandona el cáliz sobre la mesa de nuevo_) ¡Mi querida Lilyan! (_tuerce los labios con maldad_) ¿O debería decir Lilith? (_ella se sonroja con gran cólera, pero no dice nada_) ¿Qué otro placer nos queda en este mundo si no disfrutamos de nuestros triunfos…?

LILITH: (_se agita en su asiento y alza la cabeza con dignidad_) De todos modos, estoy aquí por otros motivos¿imagino que has recibido mi carta?

LANCE¡Por supuesto! Muy propio de ti si me permites¡siempre tan fría e impersonal…¿No son tremendamente gélidas las noches infernales?

LILITH: (_ignorando su comentario_) He estado poniendo mi atención en mi sexto sentido, como bien sabes, para encontrar esa profecía y por desgracia se me ha escapado en repetidas ocasiones…la culpa es de unos brujos excepcionalmente poderosos.

LANCE: (_Curvando los labios_) Pero sin duda una bella y poderosa mujer como tú podría barrerlos de en medio sin apenas esfuerzo¿no es cierto?

LILITH: (_entornando ligeramente sus ojos en dirección a su halagador_) Por supuesto; pero todavía no deseo revelar mi presencia: el Otro Lado podría pensar que están pasando cosas más importantes de lo que realmente son…y, además, crei que las Brujas eran tu especialidad.

LANCE: Descuida: mis cazadores han salido hace un par de horas; estarán en la vieja Nueva York antes de que puedas volver a quejarte. No dejarán escapar a ninguna hechicera.

LILITH: (_inclinándose hacia delante, con un deje de rencor_) No son mujeres, por si no me has escuchado.

LANCE: (_recuperando su copa, con calma_) Tanto mejor: no serán tan diestros con el Arte como cualquiera de sus hermanas. (_alza las cejas ante su mirada penetrante; se recuesta en su asiento, con los labios curvados en una cínica sonrisa_) ¡Deja de preocuparte! tendrás a tus Brujas…

* * *

OPENING CREDITS – "We are" by Ana Johnson

* * *

(_Montague_: _Suena _"_Full Moon_" _de Sonata Arctica. Escenas nocturnas del cielo newyorkino, la Luna Llena, la estatua de la libertad y varios parques y calles. La cámara enfoca un complejo geriátrico._)

* * *

EXT. Jardines de la Residencia "Senecto"-Noche 

(_Un __ANCIANO__ camina desorientado sobre el césped pulcramente cuidado; una __ENFERMERA__ se aproxima y lo alcanza.)_

ENFERMERA¡Señor Reynolds¡No debería caminar fuera a estas horas de la noche¡Cogerá una pulmonía…! (_coloca sus manos a ambos lados de sus hombros y le guía hacia el interior del edificio_) Vamos, por aquí…

(_Mientras avanzan hacia la las lejanas luces del vestíbulo, pasan por delante de algunos arbustos oscuros a la luminosidad nocturna de la Luna. Algo los acecha; oyen gruñidos. El __ANCIANO__ se crispa, nervioso; la joven mira a su alrededor con aprehensión, tratando de no soltar al hombre a su cuidado. Logra calmarlo y ambos continúan la marcha; ella habla a un colgante electrónico que lleva alrededor de su cuello._)

ENFERMERA: Lisa, he encontrado al señor Reynolds vagando por el jardín lateral, el del Central¿puedes mandar a alguien a ayudarme? Está algo nervioso…

(_Nadie contesta, pero ellos continúan su marcha, al ritmo pausado del hombre. Algunos metros en la otra dirección, entre la espesura, tres hombres encapuchados y militarmente uniformados en negro con sendos crucifijos colgados del cuello, espían a la pareja._)

CAPT. WILLINGTON: (_Comprueba una pequeña pantalla digital de coordenadas GPS_) Es ella…pero hay algo más¿no?

CAZADOR01: Eso es lo que parece, Capitán Wellington. No sabemos que es, pero les está acechando…

CAPT. WILLINGTON¿Podría ser un demonio?

CAZADOR01: (_se encoge de hombros_) Podría ser, sí.

CAPT. WILLINGTON: (_levantando la vista hacia la enfermera y el anciano con expresión malévola_) Perfecto, aguardemos a que ataque: si es la que buscamos, usará sus poderes para protegerse antes de deshacerse del viejo.

CAZADOR02: No sabemos de dónde ha salido, pero ya hemos evacuado el edificio como precaución.

CAPT. WILLINGTON: Bien hecho: acabaremos con la bestia también una vez que…

(_Escuchan súbitos gritos y vuelven su atención al espacio abierto del jardín: el canoso hombre yace en el suelo mientras la joven mujer se interpone entre él y un lobo de tamaño monstruoso, sacudiendo las manos._)

ENFERMERA¡Señor Reynolds, corra¡Entre en la residencia!

(_La cámara enfoca de nuevo, brevemente, al equipo de hombres ocultos_)

CAPT. WILLINGTON: (_suspira; con voz monótona_) Cargad.

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Mañana 

(_WYATT__ prepara el desayuno con un suspiro mientras __CHRIS__ sale de su cuarto revolviéndose el cabello y con expresión somnolienta. Artemis maúlla junto al primogénito.)_

CHRIS¿Es necesario que hagas tanto ruido cada mañana?

WYATT: (_apenas le dirige una mirada de exasperación_) ¿No tendrías que estar en clase?

CHRIS: (_se sienta, bostezando_) ¿Qué tiene de emocionante la Microbiología? Ayer me quedé dormido encima de mi trabajo, no tengo que entregarlo hasta mañana y…(_se encoge de hombros_) ya que no voy a tener ni un poco de acción en las prácticas, al menos quiero descansar.

WYATT: (_frunce el ceño_) ¿No es eso una contradicción?

CHRIS: (_hace una mueca; gruñe_) Es posible, pero no puedo pensar mejores excusas a estas horas de la mañana¿lo ves? Necesito un poco de marcha…

WYATT: (_pone los ojos en blanco y le tiende una taza_) Necesitas cafeína…¡y ten cuidado con lo que deseas!

CHRIS: (_da un pequeño sorbo; arruga el rostro, disgustado_) ¿Por qué¿Crees que podría conseguir lo que quiero solo con pedirlo? (_su hermano se encoge de hombros_) Si ese fuera el caso, no habría pasado esta noche solo, créeme.

WYATT: (_recoge su taza y se dirige hacia la televisión encendida en el centro de la estancia, frente al sofá, mirándolo de reojo_) ¿Y por qué no has intentado transformar algo como tu armario en…alguna rubia despampanante?

CHRIS: (_curva los labios con malicia_) ¿Y quién dice que no lo haya intentado? (_su hermano sonríe también desde el diván, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza_) Pero mis poderes todavía son…(_gesticula, frustrado_)

WYATT: (_ojea el periódico, distraído_) Tienes que concentrarte…(_suspira y vacila una décima de segundo_) Ah…¿han llamado preguntando por mi?

CHRIS: (_con aire divertido_) ¿Estás en busca y captura? (_aprieta los labios al oír su resoplido y decide contestar_) No; no ha sonado el teléfono, no ha llegado ningún email, ni carta, ni…nada. Pero…¿quién esperabas que llamara?

WYATT: (_pasa la página tragando saliva; se muerde el labio con la mirada perdida_) Nadie.

CHRIS: (_frunce el ceño y levanta la cabeza, mirando la espalda de su hermano_) ¿Wy…?

(_Hace ademán de levantarse y aproximarse hacia él para continuar preguntando pero, entonces, __DEREK__ aparece FLUCTUANDO entre ellos, vistiendo harapos mohosos; es casi irreconocible.__ CHRIS__ da un respingo, levanta la mano y lo lanza TELEKINÉTICAMENTE.)_

WYATT: (_tira el diario a un lado; cuándo se percata de su identidad, se levanta de golpe para correr hacia él; tono de reproche_) ¡Chris…! (_ayuda a su amigo a levantarse_) ¿Estás bien?

DEREK: (_jadea_) Sí…¡Caray, Chris¡Cómo si nunca hubieras visto fluctuar a alguien…! (_hace una mueca_)

WYATT: (_fulmina al menor con la mirada_) ¿Lo has hecho a drede…?

CHRIS: (_ofendido_) ¿Has visto cómo va vestido¡Podría haber sido un demonio!

DEREK: (_se sacude el polvo de la chaqueta, irritado_) ¡Soy un demonio, Chris, como si no lo supieras!

CHRIS: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Quería decir un demonio de verdad…!

DEREK: (_con sorna_) ¡Oh¿Ahora soy un demonio de mentira?

WYATT: (_resopla_) ¡Bueno, vale ya! (_señala a su hermano_) ¡Tú! Baja las manos y vístete. (_vuelve la vista hacia su amigo_) Y tú…¿todavía no has aprendido lo peligroso que es fluctuar en la casa de un Halliwell?

DEREK: Era una emergencia: creo que vuestra prima ya tiene a sus asesinos.

CHRIS: (_da un paso hacia ellos, con interés_) ¿Qué?

DEREK: (_mientras su amigo lanza a su hermano una mirada de advertencia_) ¿No habéis visto las noticias? (_avanza hacia el televisor y cambia de canal, hasta mostrarles las noticias matutinas_)

PERIODISTA: …las tres mujeres desaparecieron durante las horas nocturnas sin dejar rastro; dos de ellas fueran vistas por última vez en su trabajo. Aunque se desconocen los detalles, y por el momento, continúan en paradero desconocido. Fuentes policiales aseguran que podrían haber sido secuestradas dado que en el hospital geriátrico en que trabajaba la última víctima ha aparecido el cadáver de un anciano en los jardines: la enfermera que le atendía es una de las desaparecidas (_la pantalla muestra una imagen del rostro risueño_) y presumiblemente se encontraba con él en el momento del suceso; el cuerpo, sin embargo, está siendo examinado por expertos forenses en…

DEREK: (_apaga el aparato bruscamente_) No saben nada, desde luego, pero Mel y yo estuvimos investigando y…

WYATT: (_súbitamente sonriente_) ¿"Mel y yo"¿Ha pasado algo por fin¿Desde cuándo usas su segundo nombre?

DEREK: (_resopla_) Si me has estado escuchando…sí: te lo he dicho, han desaparecido tres mujeres esta noche y otra más ayer por la tarde. Y resulta que la primera víctima era una de las profesoras de Colette y ¡adivina! era una bruja.

WYATT: (_su rostro se vuelve serio de inmediato_) ¿Una bruja¿Estás seguro?

DEREK: (_asiente_) Tan seguro como puedo estarlo después de que Me…Colette, entrara en su casa a "explorar".

WYATT: (_parpadea, frunciendo el ceño y suspira_) Claro¡cómo no!

DEREK: Tenía de todo: cristales de búsqueda, hierbas de pociones, athames, velas…no es lo que suelen coleccionar profesoras de Universidad¿no? (_los hermanos se miran, poniendo los ojos en blanco_) Escuchad, creo que alguien está cazando Brujas en la ciudad y…deberíamos tener cuidado y también intentar pararle. (_WYATT__ le dirige una mirada penetrante; él decide explicarse, encogiéndose de hombros_) Antes de que Colette intente pararle ella sola: de hecho, (_consulta su reloj_) tengo que volver…le dije que investigaría un poco en el Inframundo pero creo que ella ha ido a las casas de las otras desaparecidas…(_frunce el ceño y suspira_) Por favor, daos prisa. (_Desaparece FLUCTUANDO_)

WYATT: (_de nuevo intercambiando una mirada con su hermano, aunque ahora irritado_) ¿Qué te parece?

CHRIS: (_vuelve la vista al punto en que acaba de desaparecer el medio demonio, cruzándose de brazos con aire travieso)_ Que los dos son tal para cuál: ninguno entiende la expresión "allanamiento de morada"… (_su hermano levanta las cejas y se encoge de hombros de hombros; tono animado_) ¡oh! A mi bien: al menos, tendré entretenimiento esta mañana…¿y tú?

WYATT: (_suspira y asiente con seriedad_) Primero tengo que ir a dar mis clases…os alcanzaré luego, aunque quizá tarde un poco…(_pensativo; se gira para lanzarle una mirada de advertencia_) Id con cuidado.

CHRIS: (_abre los ojos, incrédulo; sonríe como si no hubiera oído bien_) ¿Qué…¡Wy¿Has escuchado algo de lo que ha dicho¡No podemos apartarnos de los problemas…! (_su hermano continúa su penetrante escrutinio; él suspira, exasperado_) ¡Sí, mamá…!

(_WYATT__ baja la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle y camina para recoger sus cosas antes de ir a trabajar._)

* * *

INT. Academia St. James-Mañana 

(_WYATT__ entra en el edificio caminando apresuradamente y pasa por delante de las puertas de vidrio doble correspondientes a la "Guardería". Vacila y vuelve hacia atrás: una __MUJER__ está entre media docena de niños pequeños. El joven Halliwell abre la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Ella levanta la mirada.)_

WYATT: Ah…perdón¿Nathan está…?

MUJER01: (_entorna los ojos, pensativa_) ¡Oh¿Se refiere al profesor Stone? Todavía no se ha recuperado: yo le sustituyo esta semana.

WYATT: (_decepcionado_) Vaya…eh…¿sabe…sabe qué…?

MUJER01¿…qué le ocurre? (_él asiente; ella se encoge de hombros_) Nada grave imagino, aunque no sabemos nada de él…precisamente comentaba con la directora Backer sobre su baja esta mañana: no ha llamado, ni…

WYATT: (_preocupado_) Ya, tenía mala cara este lunes y no le he vuelto a ver desde entonces¿nadie sabe cuándo volverá?

MUJER01: (_se muerde los labios, pensativa, pero niega con la cabeza_) No: lo siento.

WYATT: (_desvía la mirada, tratando de sonreír_) Está bien, gracias.

(_Mientras la __MUJER__ asiente y devuelve a los pequeños la atención, el joven continúa su camino hacia el final del pasillo, cruza una puerta rotulada como "Sala de Profesores"; ignora a los pocos docentes que están sentados a la mesa en ocio y continúa hacia la directora, que conversa con una profesora en un rincón. Al verlo, la conversación termina y ella le atiende._)

WYATT: Ah…hola (_saluda con una rápida sonrisa_) Señora Backer…¿sabe…algo sobre…el profesor Stone?

LOUISE BACKER: Pues no, excepto…(_busca entre los papeles que sostiene en su portafolios_) que ha hecho un excelente informe sobre cierto practicante llamado Halliwell y adjunta su recomendación como nuevo director de la guardería, (_le entrega un par de folios_) enhorabuena.

WYATT: (_los recoge, sorprendido_) ¡Gracias…! (_traga saliva_) Pero…eh…¿quiere esto decir que…no volverá?

LOUISE BACKER: (_se encoge de hombros_) No lo sé: Nathan Stone es, aunque no lo parezca, un joven brillante con graves problemas de salud…desde luego no querría perderlo pero…quizá sea mejor para todos que regrese a las clases de la Facultad. (_le dirige una mirada para dar a entender que la conversación ha finalizado y se dispone a rodearlo para seguir con su trabajo_)

WYATT: (_alarmado_) ¿Qué…qué significa eso¿Sabe qué le ocurre? Porque (_jadea_) El lunes tenía unas ojeras terribles y…(_vacila_) ¿no le habrá pasado algo…?

LOUISE BACKER: (_con extrema paciencia_) Tengo entendido que el profesor Stone está luchando contra una enfermedad…que puede ser contagiosa. Los informes médicos señalan que no hay peligro y que se encuentra estupendamente pero, al parecer, él cree lo contrario…

WYATT: (_pálido_) Pero…¿qué significa eso¿Cómo es que no…?

LOUISE BACKER: (_alza las cejas; suspira_) Sus recomendadores pasaron por alto ese detalle; de todos modos…no sé que pasa por la mente del señor Stone pero, (_mira furtivamente los documentos que el atento joven sostiene y esboza una sonrisa_) debería estarle agradecido.

WYATT¡Oh sí¡lo estoy! De hecho…me gustaría darle las gracias y…dado que al parecer no trabaja…me preguntaba si sabría dónde puedo localizarlo.

LOUISE BACKER: Su dirección de correo electrónico aparece en la relación de profesores de la Facultad de Pedagogía…(_le interrumpe_) Pero ahora le sugiero que se encargue de las clases que tiene.

WYATT: (_asiente, abatido_) Claro.

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Calle portuaria-Mediodía 

(_CHRIS__ y __DEREK__ caminan lentamente detrás de __COLETTE__, que avanza con paso marcial sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor.)_

DEREK¿Así que no piensas ir a clase?

CHRIS: (_irritado_) ¡Oh, sí! Algún día…(_su prima resopla_) ¿Qué¡Medicina es aburrida! Y no se me da bien: Wy tiene más talento que yo para empollarse todo eso…

DEREK: Y te das cuenta de eso en…tercero de carrera después de haber repetido…¿dos veces?

CHRIS: (_bufa_) ¡Una! (_se acomoda la chaqueta, resentido_) El resto fueron estúpidas asignaturas de matemáticas…

DEREK¡Fascinante…!

CHRIS¿Qué? Mejor tarde que nunca¿no? Además, yo ya sabía que no iba a salir bien porque a mi…

COLETTE¡Silencio!

(_Los tres se detienen mientras ella observa el final de la calle. Una joven aparece corriendo en su dirección, en busca de un lugar dónde ocultarse._)

BRUJA: (_Al verlos, corre hacia ellos_) ¡Por favor…tenéis que ayudarme…!

CHRIS¿Quién…?

(_Entonces, sobre la amplia explanada del muelle próximo, destella una luz y una enorme nave militar negra con motivos rojos aparece de la nada. Los tres jóvenes se_ _quedan boquiabiertos; la chica deja escapar un pequeño gemido._)

COLETTE¿Qué diablos es eso?

(_Mientras observan con aprehensión, una docena de hombres uniformados, armados y encapuchados bajan del silencioso aparato y comienzan a rodearlos._)

BRUJA: (_suplicante_) ¡Tenemos que irnos!

CAPT. WILLINGTON¡Dejad las manos dónde podamos verlas¡Echaos todos al suelo excepto la mujer del colgante!

(_COLETTE__, entorna los ojos con ira y se dispone a dar un paso para replicar, pero __DEREK__ la detiene con un susurro imperioso:)_

DEREK¡Haced lo que os dicen!

BRUJA¡No, por favor…¡No les dejéis…!

CAZADOR03¡Coged a la Bruja!

(_La __BRUJA__ comienza a sollozar, con sus ojos clavados en los de __COLETTE__; algunos de los hombres bajan sus rifles y rompen el círculo, corriendo hacia ella. La chica Halliwell observa horrorizada cómo la inocente es detenida y conducida al transporte; intenta intervenir al ver su desesperación, pero el medio demonio se lo impide._)

CAZADOR03¿Qué hacemos con ellos, Capitán Wellington, señor?

CAPT. WILLINGTON: (_pasa al lado de __CHRIS__; mirándolos_) Registradlos: no eran objetivo pero…si tienen algún símbolo, cogedlos también. Si no es así, dejadlos marchar.

(_Varios hombros registran a los chicos, la joven los fulmina con la mirada mientras abren su bolso. Un soldado se aproxima al líder de todos ellos._)

CAZADOR03: Había un athame en el bolso de la chica; los otros dos están limpios…

CAPT. WILLINGTON: (_asiente_) Entonces no pueden ser los que buscamos…¿La daga podría ser de la que acabamos de atrapar?

CAZADOR03: No lo creo, capitán: no tiene runas, quizá no siga la tradición…creemos que es de ella.

CAPT. WILLINGTON: Entonces prendedla también, dejad a los chicos ahí; si se resisten, aturdidlos.

CAZADOR03: Bien.

(_Se aleja, haciendo señas con su mano enguantada. Los demás cogen a __COLETTE__, atando sus manos con una cuerda luminosa, y la conducen a la nave._)

COLETTE: (_enfadada_) ¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo¡Soltadme hijos de puta¡Perros cobardes¡Dejadme las manos libres y pelead de verdad si sois hombres…! (_su voz se pierde entre el ruido del aparato_)

DEREK: (_observa pálido la escena; __CHRIS__ intenta levantarse pero él le detiene_) ¡No te muevas!

CHRIS: (_mientras los cazadores suben al transporte; asustado y enfadado, en un susurro_) ¿Es que vamos a dejar que se la lleven?

DEREK: Ahora no podemos hacer nada. (_Sin retirar los ojos de la gigantesca estructura; su labio tiembla brevemente mientras la escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

EXT. Calle del Apartamento de Nathan-Mediodía 

(_WYATT__ apura el paso, mirando a su alrededor; se dirige hacia el edificio de apartamentos más antiguo de la zona. Sube las escaleras y entra.)_

* * *

INT. Edificio del Apartamento de Nathan-Mediodía 

(_WYATT__ recorre el pasillo comprobando el número de las puertas; finalmente se detiene ante una y la golpea suavemente con los nudillos.)_

WYATT¿Nathan? (_vuelve a llamar_) ¡Nathan, por favor: abre la puerta! (_de nuevo golpea la hoja; mientras lo hace, esta se abre y la cara pálida y sudorosa del docente aparece en la rendija, con los ojos enrojecidos_)

NATHAN¡Wyatt…! (_con manos temblorosas, desbloquea el acceso, invitándole a entrar_) ¿Qué haces aquí?

WYATT: (_lo observa ansioso_) ¿Te encuentras bien¿Necesitas algo? (_como si acabara de ocurrírsele_) ¡Puedo…!

NATHAN: (_gesticula, frustrado_) Olvídalo…¿Qué haces aquí¿Cómo…como has sabido dónde vivía?

WYATT: (_se_ _muerde el labio con expresión culpable_) Hace dos semanas que no coges el teléfono ni respondes al correo…y el lunes tenías tan mala cara que…¡y me evitabas y…!

NATHAN: (_le detiene con una mano, temblando_) ¡Vale! Vale…(_se dirige al sofá y se deja caer allí, retirándose un mechón empapado del rostro_) Siento no haberte llamado pero…no deberías estar aquí: es mejor que…vuelvas.

WYATT: (_asustado_) ¿Qué¿Por qué? Nathan…necesito…(_traga_) Mira: tenemos que hablar y…

NATHAN: Ahora no puede ser, Wyatt; tienes que salir de aquí…(_vuelve a hundirse en el sofá_)

WYATT: (_permanece en silencio; observándolo con impotencia. Niega con la cabeza, jadeando_) ¿Al menos puedo saber qué te ocurre¿Te ha visto un médico? (_mirando el pequeño apartamento, dudando_)

NATHAN: (_hastiado_) Me han visto mil médicos, pero ninguno puede curarme…y ahora, por favor¡márchate…!(_no se mueve, pero le mira suplicante_)

WYATT: (_vacila y se vuelve hacia la puerta cerrada con un jadeo, pero luego se detiene y se vuelve, posando los ojos vidriosos en las ventanas cerradas con rejas y el desorden reinante_) Oye…sé que hace poco que nos conocemos y…quizá haya malinterpretado mucho, pero…aún así, si me dijeras qué te ocurre quizá podría ayudarte…

NATHAN: (_vuelve a él sus ojos, abre la boca para hablar pero la cierra, suavizando la expresión_) No…te has…equivocado…(_suspira; niega con la cabeza, cierra los ojos, recostado en el diván_) pero tampoco puedes ayudarme, Wyatt…vete, por favor.

WYATT: (_se muerde los labios de nuevo, dando un par de pasos vacilantes hacia él_) ¿Por qué…por qué no intentas contarme…? (_desesperado_) ¡Vamos!

NATHAN: (_con tristeza_) Nunca me creerías.

WYATT: (_tratando infructuosamente de sonreír_) Inténtalo. (_pero el aludido aparta la vista; él recorre el espacio restante y se sienta a su lado; __NATHAN__ todavía vacila_) Nathan…(_sus ojos se encuentran_) Por favor: (_sacude su hombro_) si no me…si tú…(_jadea_) no me apartes ahora.

NATHAN: (_lo evalúa en silencio, antes de continuar con lentitud_) ¿Crees en…la magia?

* * *

INT. Cafetería "Camelot"-Tarde 

(_CHRIS__ y __DEREK__ corren hacia la barra; el local está casi vacío. __HENRY__ está fregando vasos.)_

CHRIS¡…pero eso no explica cómo vamos a poder recuperarla¿Cómo lo haremos, si ni siquiera podemos…?

DEREK: (_pálido, tragando saliva_) No sé exactamente cómo funcionan pero he oído rumores¡ahí abajo es toda una noticia! Y es cierto que son realmente peligrosos…

HENRY: (_se acerca a ellos corriendo, sin haber escuchado lo que venían discutiendo_) ¡Eh¿Habéis visto las noticias? Hay un montón de noticias de secuestros y creo que tendríamos que hacer algo por que todas son…

CHRIS: (_resoplando_) Brujas: lo sabemos.

DEREK: (_ante su mirada suspicaz; con voz desolada_) Tienen a Colette…

HENRY¡¿Qué?!

CHRIS: (_alza las cejas, animado_) ¡Adelante…! Explícale.

DEREK: (_suspira tembloroso_) Hace un tiempo que escuché en el Inframundo rumores de unos…cazadores de brujas. Y ahora están aquí en Nueva York. Y están cazando.

HENRY¿Cazadores de brujas¿No son…mortales?

CHRIS: En realidad sí; pero están corrompidos de maldad y persiguen a las brujas buenas para quemarlas en la hoguera…nacen y se entrenan para eso. Normalmente se protegen con amuletos y…bueno, tienen sus trucos tradicionales igual que nosotros pero…

DEREK: Pero estos son diferentes: dicen que hay un tipo que lleva décadas reuniendo cazadores y entrenándolos específicamente…les proporciona todo lo que necesitan: armas, pasaportes, tecnología…todo.

HENRY¿Un demonio?

DEREK: (_asiente, mirando al techo_) Eso pensé yo también…pero no tiene sentido porque, con el éxito que tiene, su nombre debería ser muy reconocido allí abajo y, en cambio, apenas se habla de él. De hecho, le tienen tanto miedo como las brujas porque no hace distinciones: captura y destruye todo lo que sea una "abominación sobrenatural".

CHRIS: (_con los ojos en blanco_) Y eso nos devuelve al meollo de la cuestión: si puede detectar la brujería por medios que no conocemos y, por tanto, no podemos neutralizar…¿cómo vamos a arreglárnoslas para encontrar y salvar a Colette?

HENRY: Quizá yo podría…

CHRIS¡Oh, no¡Ni se te ocurra: nada de magia!

HENRY: (_frunciendo el ceño, ofendido_) ¡Tú no eres mi jefe!

CHRIS: No¡soy tu LuzBlanca! Y, por si no lo has escuchado, puede que te localicen si tienes una premonición así que…¡ni lo intentes!

HENRY: (_arroja el trapo con frustración_) ¡Sé cuidarme solo! Llevo toda la vida haciéndolo: (_su primo abre la boca para intervenir; él le fulmina con la mirada_) además, no puedo salir de aquí si quiero conservar mí puesto…y de todos modos, solo iba a sugerir que intentarais llamarla en un lugar seguro y orbitarais con ella lejos: los cazadores solo rastrean y persiguen brujería¿no?

DEREK: (_intercambia una mirada con el joven moreno_) Orbitar es un poder de ángel…(_se encoge de hombros_) podría funcionar.

CHRIS: (_toma aire, asintiendo_) Casa, Libro de las Sombras. ¡Gracias primo!

HENRY: (_pone los ojos en blanco, de malos modos; tono de sorna_) ¡Sí…yo también te quiero!

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Base Aérea de los Cazadores-Anochecer 

(_COLETTE__ camina frustrada de un lado a otro en su celda. Las paredes emiten un brillo suave, decoradas con sendos amuletos de bronce y esmeraldas. La chica oye voces, descruza los brazos y se acerca a la puerta de barras brillantes para espiar el pasillo. Las mujeres congregadas en el resto de los compartimentos sobrellevan el cautiverio de distintas maneras. Ella clava la mirada en el guarda del final del pasillo; de pronto, su entera figura reluce con un atractivo mil veces mayor.)_

COLETTE: (_su voz resuena suave y ronroneante_) ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua, encanto? (_el aludido vuelve la vista a ella y entreabre la boca, aparentemente fascinado; ella se riza el pelo con un dedo, mordiéndose los labios mientras el joven se aproxima_) Quizá podría…recompensarte después…de algún modo…

CAZADOR02: (_cuándo tiene su rostro a escasos centímetros, los amuletos de las paredes relampaguean y él sonríe con sorna_) Un truco interesante, bruja: será un placer quemar a una zorra como tú…

COLETTE: (_detiene su magia bruscamente, ofendida_) ¡Cuándo salga de aquí lamentarás haber dicho eso, te lo prometo!

(_Con un resoplido de frustración, se aleja de él hacia el otro lado de su celda; el __CAZADOR__ regresa a su puesto junto a la entrada del pasillo. Entonces, otro soldado entra en el estrecho corredor._)

CAZADOR03¿Ocurre algo con las prisioneras?

CAZADOR02: (_como si lo encontrara divertido_) Una de ellas ha intentado seducirme…

CAZADOR03: (_niega con la cabeza_) Sus poderes no funcionan aquí, por fortuna…de todos modos, aún no hemos encontrado a ninguna de las otras abominaciones.

CAZADOR02¿Tampoco a la bestia?

CAZADOR03: No. Pero le hemos herido: quizá sea más fácil seguir su rastro ahora.

CAZADOR02¿Solo le habéis herido¿Cómo es que no…?

CAZADOR03: Era un licántropo. Hizo pedazos al anciano antes de que pudiéramos llegar hasta ellos; la bruja se protegió de él y trató de huir. (_hace una mueca, irritado_) De todos modos, creo que es hora del relevo (_hace un gesto con la cabeza para invitarle a marcharse_)

CAZADOR02: Bien, gracias.

CAZADOR03: Por cierto…¿cuál de ellas trató de seducirte?

(_El aludido mantiene sus cejas alzadas en señal de intriga, pero le conduce hasta la celda del otro lado del corredor. __COLETTE__, que ha estado escuchando la conversación, se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos para hacerse INVISIBLE. Los dos __CAZADORES__ llegan hasta ella y miran al interior._)

CAZADOR03¿Dónde está?

CAZADOR02: Quizá se haya hecho invisible, aguarda.

(_Manipula violentamente un panel de control situado en la pared, a su derecha y la puerta del habitáculo pasa de ser una pantalla uniforme a solo unas cuántas rendijas. La joven invisible se acerca cautelosamente a ellas y toma aire antes de caminar a través de ellas usando el TRANSPORTE DE CUPIDO para hacerse vaporosa. Los dos hombres miran fijamente la pantalla del escáner, dónde aparece una imagen de mapa térmico del punto dónde se encuentran. El que sostiene los controles abre la boca para hablar, pero de pronto se dobla sobre si mismo; al poco, el otro es golpeado también por rápidos y violentos golpes y los dos caen sin sentido al suelo._)

COLETTE: (_se hace de nuevo VISIBLE; los mira con asco_) ¡Ja! Métete con una Halliwell…te dije que lo lamentarías¡cretino!

(_Inclinándose sobre él, le despoja de una gran llavero y vuelve su atención al panel de control antes de mirar las caras que la observan desde las celdas._)

COLETTE: (_sonríe tranquilizadoramente_) Bueno chicas¿listas para huir?

* * *

INT. Edificio del Apartamento de Nathan-Anochecer 

(_WYATT__ observa con preocupación cómo su compañero se retira la camisa: una sangrante herida lacera en su costado.)_

WYATT: (_en un susurro_) ¡Oh…!

NATHAN: No recuerdo qué ocurrió. (_hace una mueca y se agita para ponerse más cómodo_) Normalmente, cuándo cambio…sigo siendo consciente, pero no puedo evitar hacer…(_ahoga un gemido_) Pero ahora estamos en Octubre y, la Luna Llena de Octubre se conoce como Luna del Cazador…potencia todos los instintos y habilidades de las criaturas predadoras: vuelve a todos…inhumanos.

WYATT: (_más preocupado por el terrible aspecto de la herida_) ¡Shhh…! Estás…¿cómo has…? (_temblando_) Bueno, para: deja de hablar. (_se incorpora con rapidez, pensativo_) Hay que curarte primero para que dejes de sangrar y luego…

NATHAN: No puedo ir a ningún hospital, Wyatt. Cuándo caiga el sol, volveré a cambiar y seré demasiado peligroso: por eso me encierro en este antro…

WYATT: (_se muerde los labios, con ojos vidriosos_) Vale, oye…(_toma aire_) Te vas a poner bien, eso ni lo dudes. Puedo…puedo intentar…hacer algo para curarte…todo, pero tienes que confiar en mí¿vale?

NATHAN: (_sin despegar los ojos de él, con los labios levemente curvados; se levanta con una mueca de dolor ignorando los ademanes solícitos del joven Halliwell y camina hacia él_) Escucha…y, por favor, hazme caso: ayer me quedé en un atasco al volver a casa y eso no va a volver a ocurrir pero…¡por favor! Apártate de mí hasta que mengue la luna…¡te lo suplico!

(_El joven malherido traga saliva, sin parpadear, mientras observa los ojos azules del chico brujo. A cámara lenta __WYATT__ jadea, con la mandíbula temblorosa y asiente casi imperceptiblemente. Sus rostros se aproximan para deshacer la distancia que ya no separa sus cuerpos. El brazo derecho del joven Halliwell comienza a ascender hasta el hombro del licántropo, su mano brillando. Entonces, este contrae la expresión de su cara y deja escapar un gruñido._)

WYATT: (_aterrado_) ¿Nathan?

NATHAN: (_le aparta de sí con un empujón; voz impregnada de cólera_) ¡Fuera, largo!

WYATT: (_apenas da un par de pasos hacia atrás, observando al joven retorcerse; en un susurro_) Volveré, te lo prometo.

NATHAN: (_sus ojos se clavan en él con furia, pero ahora ambarinos y enormes; su voz casi un ladrido_) ¡Fuera!

(_Trastabillando hacia atrás, __WYATT__ desaparece ORBITANDO. El hombre lobo, ya transformado, vuelve su cabeza siniestramente hacia el punto en que el joven acaba de desaparecer. La puerta de entrada al apartamento, que estaba tras él, se balancea sobre sus goznes, quedando entreabierta._)

* * *

INT. Edificio Pendragon-Noche 

(_CHRIS__ y __DEREK__ corren a toda prisa el corredor y se detienen ante la puerta de su apartamento; el menor de ellos desbloquea el acceso con sus llaves.)_

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Noche 

(_CHRIS__ entra por la puerta, seguido de su amigo; los dos avanzan hacia la zona más amplia de la sala._)

DEREK: Entonces…¿seremos capaces de invocarla solos¿Y si los cazadores vienen con ella¿Y si nos encuentran?

CHRIS: (_resopla con los ojos en blanco y se vuelve hacia él, frustrado_) ¿A qué vienen esas pegas de pronto¡Creí que era tu mayor interés salvar a…! (_entorna los ojos_) ¿Es que tienes miedo, amigo?

DEREK: (_abre la boca para discutir, pero vacila y sacude la cabeza, incrédulo, tras pensárselo dos veces_) ¿Es que acaso tú no tienes miedo de ellos…?

CHRIS: (_haciéndose el ofendido_) ¡Sólo son cazadores…!

(_Se escucha el estruendo de una poción y los dos dan un respingo; se vuelven hacia la cocina, dónde una nube de humo blanco se eleva desde una olla justo delante de __WYATT__, que les observa siniestramente._)

WYATT: (_con un susurro calmado_) ¿Qué estáis tramando, vosotros dos?

CHRIS: (_mientras su amigo le observa boquiabierto, sonríe encantado_) ¡Hermano! (_se muerde los labios, paseando la vista por los ingredientes que hay dispuestos junto al Libro de las Sombras, delante del primogénito; acentúa su sonrisa y alza las cejas_) ¿Qué se cuece?

WYATT: (_manejando hierbas con gran velocidad_) Yo he preguntado primero, creo.

CHRIS: (_hace una mueca, se cruza de brazos, y avanza un paso hacia él_) ¿Te lo resumo?

DEREK: (_alterado, se le adelanta_) Fuimos con Colette a cazar cazadores, pero ellos nos cogieron a nosotros y ahora ella está detenida en su nave voladora salida de no-sé-qué-película-futurista…y piensan quemarla en la hoguera.

WYATT: (_añade más polvo a la cocción sin dejar de mirar a su colega con asombro; suspira_) Bien.

DEREK: (_parpadea, incrédulo_) ¿Bien¡Es que no…!

CHRIS: (_observando con estupefacción el ajetreo de su hermano; descruza los brazos, asustado y extiende el brazo para quitarle el manojo que sostiene TELEKINÉTICAMENTE_) ¡Wy, no!

WYATT: (_abre los ojos; acto seguido, le fulmina con la mirada y recupera el manojo con rabia_) ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

CHRIS: (_camina hacia él, encolerizado_) ¡No¿Qué crees que estás haciendo tú¿Es que no sabes qué ocurre cuándo mezclas mandrágora con matalobos?

WYATT: (_aprieta las hierbas en su mano; con furia_) ¡Sé perfectamente bien lo que ocurre, gracias! (_da un paso atrás y arroja el manojo a la olla, cuyo líquido estalla con una gran llamarada que hace temblar levemente el suelo_) Pero vosotros no sois los únicos que tenéis problemas¿sabes?

DEREK: (_sin dar crédito a sus oídos_) ¡No pueden ser más importantes que Colette! (_parpadea y toma aire_) ¡Es vuestra prima por amor de…!

WYATT: (_exasperado_) Precisamente por eso: sé mejor que nadie lo bien que sabe cuidarse sola…hasta que no llame pidiendo ayuda, no iré: hay cosas más urgentes.

DEREK¿Más urgentes? (_pero el menor de los hermanos, intrigado, ojea la entrada que su consanguíneo ha seguido_)

CHRIS: (_súbitamente serio, mirando a su hermano_) ¡No irás en serio…¡No puedes hacerlo, Wy, no…!

WYATT: (_cerrando los ojos, apretando la barra con las manos_) No me digas lo que puedo o no hacer: sabes muy bien que me sobra el poder para…

CHRIS: (_incrédulo_) ¡Pero si usas esto…¿Es que no recuerdas lo que ocurrió la última vez?

WYATT: (_entre dientes; ahogando un gemido_) ¡Llevo semanas soñando con ello, Chris! Pero es la única forma de…

CHRIS: (_asustado y enfurecido_) ¡Pero no puedes recurrir al Poder de Tres¡Te destrozará!

DEREK: (_de pronto perdido_) Espera…¿el Poder de Tres¿Cómo…? Creí que eran solo vuestras madres las que…

CHRIS: (_niega, mirándole con lividez_) Nadie más lo sabe, pero Wy también puede: desde que éramos pequeños, puede hacer que funcione cualquier hechizo del Libro…incluidos los del Poder de Tres.

WYATT: (_embotella la mezcla, con circunspecta satisfacción_) Y ese es el motivo por el que esto funcionará.

CHRIS: (_jadea, mirándolo con desaprobación_) Pero la última vez que recurriste a eso, la Mansión entera voló por los aires¿recuerdas?

WYATT: (_con desesperada impotencia_) ¡Pero no tengo elección¡No puedo dejarle así…!

CHRIS: (_frunce el ceño, alterado_) Tiene que haber otro camino: otros poderes a los que recurrir…¿por qué no reescribes el hechizo y lo adaptas a…?

WYATT: (_al borde del llanto_) ¿A qué, Chris¿a qué? (_lo mira con desesperanza_) No puedo arriesgarme y no hay nada más fuerte que el Poder de Tres…

DEREK: (_mientras su amigo recoge el vial de la poción y una hoja garabateada por él mismo y se dispone a ORBITAR_) Quizá sí lo haya…(_los dos hermanos se vuelven a mirarlo, con expresiones parecidas; él se encoge de hombros, sin dejar de contemplar la consternación de su amigo_) ¿recordáis hace unas semanas¿al empezar el curso? Transformasteis a dos gemelos en estrellas, lo cuál es prácticamente imposible¿y si pudierais reunir otra vez esa magia: la de los LucesBlancas? (_los aludidos intercambian una mirada; él se encoge nuevamente de hombros_) Sería igual de potente pero…no tendrías que cargar tú solo con toda la fuerza: (_sonríe tímidamente_) el Poder de Dos¿no?

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Terrenos del refugio de los Cazadores-Noche 

(_COLETTE__ corre al frente del grupo de jóvenes mujeres. Todas cruzan el campo, huyendo de las luces que las persiguen; están a punto de entrar en una espesura cuándo __WYATT__ y __CHRIS__ aparecen ORBITANDO de espaldas a ellas.)_

WYATT: (_tragando saliva, mirando a su alrededor_) ¿Dónde estamos¿Puedes verle?

CHRIS: (_alza las cejas_) Creo que te ha fallado el sexto sentido: esto no es Nuev…(_le interrumpen las voces de algunas de las aterradas brujas que continúan corriendo hacia ellos al grito eufórico de "¡LucesBlancas!"; se vuelve y compone una mueca_) ¿Qué diablos…?

COLETTE: (_se detiene junto a ellos, con una pistola en sujeta en su derecha y un athame en la izquierda; arruga la frente_) ¡Eh! (_indignada_) ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

CHRIS: (_levanta las cejas a la defensiva_) Rescatarte no, desde luego…

WYATT: Buscamos a un Licántropo. (_Le muestra la botella de poción_) Conozco su identidad mortal y he venido siguiendo su corazón a través de la órbita.

COLETTE: (_fascinada_) Pero un licántropo no tiene…además¡se necesita el Poder de Tres para…! (_le interrumpen los gritos de algunas de las prisioneras más alejadas; ella se vuelve a tiempo de ver a un Cazador apuntándolas. La chica levanta el brazo de la pistola y dispara, acertando de lleno. Sonríe, mirando el arma_) ¡Me encanta¡Es casi como tener un poder patea-traseros!

WYATT: (_mientras su hermano, horrorizado, levanta un índice y abre la boca para hablar, le interrumpe_) ¿habéis visto…?

COLETTE: (_se encoge de hombros_) Había muchos tíos peludos allí dentro, pero creo que ninguno tenía colmillos…de todos modos, estas buenas brujas necesitan LucesBlancas que (_hace una mueca, divertida, mientras continúa con su charla entre dientes_) no sean unos gallinas.

WYATT: (_vacila, pasando la mirada en torno a las otras jóvenes._) ¿Todas son Brujas?

COLETTE¡Oh, no! (_señala a las tres chicas más alejadas) _Solo ellas tienen poderes_ (baja la voz_) reales.

WYATT: (_irritado_) Bueno, pero…

(_El entero grupo de féminas ahoga chillidos, e incluso __COLETTE__ retrocede un paso ante la sorpresa mientras un __HOMBRELOBO__ emerge de la espesa vegetación con un rugido. __CHRIS__ se vuelve bruscamente, compone una expresión de espanto y agita su brazo para rechazarlo TELEKINÉTICAMENTE. Su hermano corre hacia él, le sostiene y blande la poción con manos temblorosas._)

WYATT¡Nathan, espera!

CHRIS: (_con fastidio_) ¡Wyatt, no es él¡Arrójale el fuego!

(_WYATT__ vacila una décima de segundo, pero cuándo el mostruo avanza de nuevo hacia ellos gruñendo y dispuesto a saltar, lanza la botella contra él. El vial se rompe, derramando el líquido sobre su espeso pelaje, que reluce a la luz de la luna mientras __CHRIS__ desdobla un trozo de papel y deja a su hermano leer para recitar_:)

WYATT y CHRIS¡Ente maldito que posees humanos, el Poder Celestial está en nuestras manos, con estas palabras de él te sacamos, con estas palabras te derrotamos!

(_El cuerpo de __HOMBRELOBO__ queda envuelto en una furiosa llamarada, en mitad del alarido de la criatura y de las asustadas muchachas. Al poco, el fuego se desvanece tan deprisa como ha aparecido y deja el cuerpo desnudo de __NATHAN__ temblando en medio de una nube de vapor. El chico cae de rodillas, con un jadeo y sin sentido; __WYATT__ corre a sujetarle, pero entonces, a cámara lenta, se escuchan disparos y gritos. Las luces de las linternas los enfocan a todos: __WYATT__ se aferra el brazo sangrante mientras su hermano arroja a su prima al suelo y el cuerpo de __NATHAN__ queda cubierto de heridas sangrantes. El cerco se estrecha en torno a ellos._)

WYATT: (_pálido y asustado, se vuelve hacia el chico_) ¡Nathan! (_sus manos centellean con el TOQUE CURATIVO mientras jadea al borde del llanto y corre a arrodillarse junto a él_) ¡No¡Nathan! (_el cuerpo del caído reluce suavemente y las heridas comienzan a SANARSE. El herido no despierta, pero un par de soldados apresan al chico Halliwell, levantándolo para esposarlo._)

COLETTE: (_chilla_) ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que no me toquéis¡Gilipollas, hijos de…!

CHRIS: (_Mientras uno de los cazadores le sujeta_) ¡Wyatt!

(_Otros tres cazadores se acercan al inconsciente __NATHAN__ sin dejar de apuntarle con los rifles; tras ellos, otros dos manejan una red metálica._)

WYATT: (_forcejeando_) ¡Nathan!

(_Su apresador le golpea, pero no deja de apretar los dientes, debatiéndose, mientras pasa la vista del caido a su prima y su hermano. __CHRIS__ abre los ojos con horror mientras resuena un alarido y, junto al cuerpo del profesor, que los soldados comienzan a cubrir cautelosamente, __DEREK__ cae de rodillas en medio de una estallido de chispas procedente de la misma red metálica._)

WYATT¡No¡Parad¡Es bueno, es bueno¡Dejadles!

(_Entonces, __NATHAN__ se agita entre la malla metálica y uno de los __CAZADORES__ le dispara. Acierta en su alto vientre pero, no contento con el tiro, apunta de nuevo._)

WYATT: (_su voz resuena sobrenaturalmente_) ¡Basta!

(_Con la respiración agitada, atrayendo las miradas de todos, el aire CREPITA a su alrededor y chispea. Las esposas metálicas que le amarran las manos saltan por los aires y la onda expansiva rechaza al cazador más próximo. Todavía tembloroso, corre hacia los dos jóvenes atrapados; la red de metal RELAMPAGUEA y su electricidad se descarga contra los soldados que la sostienen; acto seguido, la malla se disuelve y quiebra. Mientras __DEREK__ se sacude los restos, su amigo corre hacia __NATHAN__, pero dos CAZADORES más le interrumpen el paso, apuntándole al corazón._)

CHRIS: (_palidece_) ¡No, Wyatt!

(_De nuevo el tiempo se ralentiza mientras el primogénito y los soldados se miran a los ojos. La voz de __NATHAN__ se escucha lejana en la memoria del joven Halliwell:_)

NATHAN: …la Luna Llena de Octubre se conoce como Luna del Cazador…vuelve a todos…inhumanos…

(_En un segundo, las armas de los __CAZADORES__ cargan contra él, que levanta las manos enfurecido y concentra su PULSO ÍGNEO como ráfagas rielantes de energía dorada que consumen las balas y, después, a los soldados. El viento se levanta con fuerza a su alrededor mientras resuenan las órdenes vociferadas del resto de los soldados; __COLETTE__ aprovecha la distracción para hundir su codo en el vientre de su captor y tumbarlo. __DEREK__ corre hacia ella para enfrentar a otros dos que acuden a auxiliar a su compañero. __CHRIS__ pasa la vista de ellos a su hermano y luego a la oscura sombra del complejo que se perfila tras su prima y su compañero. Mientras su hermano avanza un paso en esa dirección, él jadea y vuelve los ojos hacia __DEREK__ y __COLETTE__ y, sacudiendo la cabeza, los aparta con la TELEKINESIS. __WYATT__ camina para encararse a los pocos __CAZADORES__ que aún no han huido y levanta las manos: las luces de la base parpadean y desaparecen entra furiosas cascadas de chispas, los aparatos eléctricos estallan en su interior, haciendo lo mismo con las ventanas, justo antes de que la enloquecida FUERZA ELÉCTRICA sacuda los cimentos de toda la estructura y grandes bloques de hormigón de las paredes salgan despedidos hasta dejarla en un ruinoso estado._)

CHRIS: (_se retira las protectoras manos de la cabeza y se incorpora a medias para mirar en torno_) ¿Wyatt?

(_WYATT__ jadea, pálido y con las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas rabiosas, antes de girarse todavía envuelto en el pequeño vendaval y enfilar hacia el cuerpo sin sentido de __NATHAN__. Sus puños cerrados se crispan y emiten el TOQUE CURATIVO antes de abrirse pero, entonces, se tambalea y derrumba sobre la hierba, inconsciente._)

CHRIS¡Wyatt! (_incorporándose apresuradamente, corre hacia su hermano y se arrodilla para voltearlo_)

COLETTE: (_incrédula y lívida; corre hacia los hermanos_) ¡Wyatt! (_jadea_) ¿Está…?

CHRIS: (_comprobando su pulso, mientras __DEREK__ se aproxima cojeando_) No…pero…(_niega con la cabeza, tragando saliva_) ha sido demasiado para él. (_Las asustadas mujeres se acercan con extrema cautela. La chica Halliwell y el medio demonio se vuelven para observarlas; __CHRIS__ les imita y su mirada cae sobre el cuerpo aturdido de __NATHAN__. Asiente_) Salgamos de aquí. (_se inclina para pasar los brazos de su hermano sobre los hombros, con la ayuda de __DEREK__ mientras la escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Cafetería "Camelot"-Medianoche 

(_COLETTE__ y __DEREK__ están sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas de la estruendosa multitud. __HENRY__ se aproxima con su uniforme de camarero y se deja caer en una de las sillas retirándose un trapo y arrojándolo sobre la mesa.)_

HENRY: Entonces…¿una noche movidita?

COLETTE: (_recoge su bebida, encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca_) ¡Nah…! Más bien normal…para mi vida, claro está.

HENRY: (_sonríe_) Al menos¿os habéis deshecho de los cazadores? Tengo que decirle a mi protegido (_se muerde los labios con un gesto de altivez_) si tiene o no carta blanca…

COLETTE: No creo que vuelvan a aparecer en algún tiempo. Le tendrán demasiado miedo a Wyatt como para que quieran volver a intentar…cogerlo.

DEREK: (_suspira; apartando por primera vez su mirada ávida del rostro de la chica_) ¡Sí…! Ha sido realmente aterrador: jamás le había visto así…(_niega con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño_)

HENRY: (_intercambia una mirada con su prima_) Creo…

DEREK: (_le mira con curiosidad; pero él desvía la mirada_) ¿Qué?

HENRY: (_traga saliva y mira a Colette, negando con la cabeza_) Nada. Solo…que se recupere.

COLETTE: (_asiente, con un suspiro_) Le han dicho que se repondrá: toda esa energía…(_resopla y niega_)

HENRY¿No saben de dónde ha salido? (_la chica niega de nuevo; el medio demonio abre la boca para hablar, pero no dice nada. El joven Mitchel le dirige una mirada penetrante y recoge su bebida_) ¿Y el chico? (_frunce el ceño_) ¿Nathan?

DEREK: (_asiente_) Nathan, sí. Es uno de sus compañeros en la Academia…(_se encoge de hombros_) Chris le ha dado primeros auxilios después de dejar a Wyatt en casa y luego le ha orbitado al hospital, (_suspira_) pero no sabemos nada más.

COLETTE: (_le mira con seriedad y embotamiento_) Sí; y las otras chicas, las brujas…

DEREK: Las he llevado a sus casas, (_pone los ojos en blanco_) en cuánto he logrado convencerlas de que fluctuar no siempre tiene por qué ser malo…Chris será su LuzBlanca, creo: no tenían ninguno y las ha conectado, por si acaso.

HENRY: Genial. (_vacía su vaso de un trago_)

COLETTE¿Genial? (_él le devuelve la mirada, inquisitivamente_) ¿No podrías hacerte cargo de alguna de ellas? Al menos, temporalmente: hasta que Wyatt…

HENRY: (_irritado, la fulmina con la vista recogiendo sus cosas y comenzando a levantarse_) Wyatt estará perfectamente bien mañana al por la mañana y yo no puedo manejar más cosas por el momento o me despedirán…

COLETTE: (_frunce el ceño_) ¿Qué te van a…? Y Wyatt…(_abre la boca, sin comprender_) ¿cómo lo sabes?

HENRY: (_coloca los brazos en jarras, con seriedad_) Mis poderes parecen estar avanzando al fin. (_se encoge de hombros_) Cuándo estaba con mi padre, casi no tenía tiempo para practicar, pero aquí…(_suspira_) bueno, el caso es que ahora soy suficientemente fuerte para presentir cosas y…algo me dice que esas dos cosas acabarán ocurriendo.

COLETTE: (_boquiabierta_) Pero…(_cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza_) aunque Wy se reponga si pierdes este puesto…

HENRY: …tendré que volver a casa (_sacude un hombro_): lo sé. (_recoge su vaso vacío y toma aire_) Ésa es la razón de que tenga que dormir aquí (_esboza una sonrisa; tono de sorna_) y no parar hasta asegurarme de que la nueva camarera que piensan contratar no es una sustituta para mí.

COLETTE¡Vale pero…! (_él se detiene a escucharla; __DEREK__ continúa observándola a ella con ansiedad_) ¿podrías echarles un ojo a esas chicas por si acaso? (_él pone los ojos en blanco; ella hace un puchero_) ¿por favor?

HENRY: (_exasperado_) ¡Como quieras…! (_resopla, desabrochándose el cuello de la camisa_) Pero déjame marchar de una vez: la empatía es una mierda y aquí me está dando fiebre. (_con una mirada acusadora hacia el medio demonio, se da la vuelta y se aleja hacia la barra_)

(_Mientras camina hacia allí, __COLETTE__ interroga a __DEREK__ con la mirada; este se pone colorado y desvía la vista._)

* * *

INT. Dormitorio de Wyatt-Medianoche 

(_WYATT__ duerme sobre su cama, envuelto en sábanas, temblando y gimiendo tenuemente de vez en cuándo. __CHRIS__ entra en el cuarto con un par de piedras blancas en una mano y una taza humeante en la otra. Le dirige una mirada mientras coloca un cristal en cada mesilla.)_

WYATT: (_con voz débil, en sueños_) Nathan, no…

(_Su hermano vuelve a mirarle con seriedad, saca un trozo de papel del bolsillo y comienza a recitar:_)

CHRIS: Las tinieblas del sueño perturban su recuperación: saca estos pensamientos de su cabeza y su corazón.

(_Con su índice derecho, toca el cristal que reposa frente a él; este BRILLA simultáneamente al otro, con un aura blanca y, luego, se apagan dejando el cuarto en completo silencio: __WYATT__ exala con suavidad y deja caer la cabeza lateralmente, en paz al fin. Tragando saliva, __CHRIS__ se levanta y se aleja hacia la puerta; vuelve una vez más la vista hacia la figura durmiente y niega con la cabeza_.)

CHRIS: (_en un susurro_) ¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo?

(_Tras un par segundos más de muda contemplación, suspira y sale de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras él, de modo que todo queda a oscuras y la escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

FIN DEL EPISODIO


	7. 1x06 El Wiccan numero 13

_Hola otra vez! Weno, esta vez si que no me enrrollo: _**PiperCalist**_, seas quién seas, muchas gracias por comentar. En respuesta a tu petición, recuerdo a los lectores que la Guía de Personajes, así como las imégenes promocionales y el Opening están en mi perfil: clickad en el nombre _**PaceHalliwell**_ y hechad un vistazo por todo el rollo explicativo. En este caso, debo dar también disculpas anticipadas a quién esperara el episodio "Susurros", anunciado en la Guía de Episodios, pero ese vendrá en séptimo lugar debido a las exigencias del guión.xD Que lo difrutéis!_

* * *

**1x06 – EL WICCAN NÚMERO TRECE**

* * *

FADE IN 

EXT. Callejón-Noche

(_Dos mujeres entran caminando apresuradamente, mirando a un lado y a otro entre los contenedores de basura y el vapor que emerge de las alcantarillas._)

ERIKA: (_Vacilante_) Bueno, tiene que ser aquí.

JULIE: Según el péndulo…sí, (_se inclina con cautela para mirar al otro lado de la esquina_) pero…¿no es un poco sórdido hasta para un demonio?

ERIKA: (_se encoge de hombros_) Por lo que sabemos de él, no tiene muchas luces¿no?

JULIE: (_suspira_) Cierto. Pero, aún así…

ERIKA¡Oh, venga! (_sonríe_) ¿Eres una bruja o qué?

JULIE: (_esboza una sonrisa, poniendo los brazos en jarras_) Creí que ser una bruja no significaba perseguir demonios.

ERIKA: No, si no tienes poderes activos. Pero, ya que has desarrollado esa fascinante percepción…

JULIE: (_niega con la cabeza sonriendo y pone los ojos en blanco_) Y tú mueves cosas con la mente¿cuál es el problema?

ERIKA: (_se encoge de hombros_) Ninguno: sólo pensé que dos brujas son mejor que una. Eso diría un LuzBlanca¿no?

JULIE: (_asiente y suspira_) Y…hablando de LucesBlancas…

(_Entonces se escucha un gran estruendo al fondo del callejón y resuena un grito de terror. Las dos chicas se vuelven a tiempo de ver surgir entre la bruma a un harapiento __MENDIGO__ con el rostro desencajado en su carrera. Abriendo los ojos al máximo, se apartan ligeramente mientras el hombre las observa con ojos desorbitados y falto de aliento._)

MENDIGO¡Por favor¡Ayúdenme!

(_Pero ninguna tiene tiempo a replicar: un __DEMONIO__ emerge del humo, arrastrando su larga capa tras su espalda._)

ERIKA: (_alterada, revuelve en su bolso_) ¡Julie!

JULIE: (_blande un cristal tenuemente iluminado frente al agresor_) ¡El conjuro!

(_El __DEMONIO__ lanza un rugido y levanta las manos, con una RÁFAGA, derriba a los tres mortales. Los bolsos y accesorios mágicos de las jóvenes ruedan por el asfalto, lejos de ellas._)

ERIKA: (_lanza una grito de frustración mientras se incorpora con brusquedad; mira hacia arriba brevemente y vocifera_) ¡Chris! (_vuelve su atención hacia su compañera, mientras el __DEMONIO__ se aproxima_) ¡Sácale de aquí!

(_Mientras la primera se encara al __DEMONIO__, que se detiene evaluándola, la segunda agarra al __MENDIGO__ del brazo y corre en dirección contraria._)

ERIKA¡Métete con alguien de tu tamaño! (_agita su brazo hacia su athame, que está algunos metros a su derecha y este vuela TELEKINÉTICAMENTE hacia el predador, aunque lo hace débilmente y este lo agarra al vuelo, con una sonrisa siniestra. La chica palidece_) ¡Chris!

(_El __DEMONIO__ da un paso hacia ella y le agarra el cuello, gruñendo con ira. Unos pasos más atrás, __CHRIS__ aparece ORBITANDO y mira a su alrededor; entonces descubre a la joven bruja suspendida a centímetros del suelo por la garra del agresor._)

CHRIS¡Eh! (_agita su brazo y lanza al __DEMONIO__ hacia atrás TELEKINÉTICAMENTE; corre hacia la chica_) ¿Estás bien? (_sin esperar respuesta, se inclina agarrándola y desaparecen ORBITANDO._)

* * *

INT. Antiguo Edificio en Bronx-Noche 

(_Las viejas tablas que tapan un agujero en la fina pared revientan con la patada y __JULIE__ y el __MENDIGO__ salen de entre el polvo hacia la habitación contigua, dónde el hombre se deja caer en el destartalado diván.)_

JULIE¿De verdad se encuentra bien?

MENDIGO: (_jadeante_) Sí, sí: suelo dormir aquí…está bien.

JULIE: Vale, quédese…quédese aquí: buscaré a mi compañera y le traeremos algo para…

(_CHRIS__ y __ERIKA__ aparecen ORBITANDO en la esquina más amplia_)

ERIKA: (_pálida, se separa de él_) Gracias…

CHRIS: (_asiente levemente, mirando a su amiga_) ¡De nada…! Podríais estar muertas pero…(_se encoge de hombros, teatralmente_) ¡eh¿Por qué escuchar a la voz de la experiencia?

JULIE: (_intercambia una mirada con __ERIKA__, pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Lo hicimos! Colette nos dijo que podríamos con él solas: que era necesario acabar con todos para preparar…

CHRIS: (_irritado_) ¡Oh¿Y desde cuándo mi prima es un LuzBlanca? Por que creí que era eso lo que queríais de mi cuándo me lo pedisteis: creí que buscabais…

ERIKA: (_bastante enfadada_) Ella es una buena bruja.

CHRIS: (_resopla_) ¡Y también una maniática suicida sin pizca de sentido común¿Cómo pudisteis salir a por el demonio sin esperarme cuándo os avisé de que…?

JULIE¡Tardabas demasiado! Y no podemos retrasar más el ritual o la luna…

CHRIS: (_con colérica sorna_) Si tardé demasiado, es porque estaba ocupándome de mi hermano¿recuerdas¿aquel tío que os salvó la vida?

ERIKA: Bueno, da igual. De todos modos, el demonio ha escapado…(_hace un gesto hacia __CHRIS_) le ha dejado huir.

CHRIS: (_componiendo una expresión de ofensa ante la mirada de acusación de __JULIE_) ¿Qué? No sabía nada de él ni modo alguno de vencerlo¡podría habernos matado si no te hubiera orbitado hasta aquí!

JULIE: Creí que tus poderes eran más fuertes que los nuestros¿no eras brujo también¡Podrías haber…!

CHRIS¿Pero es que nunca escucháis¡Acabo de deciros…!

ERIKA¡Basta! No podemos perder más tiempo: Julie, coge el péndulo. Le rastrearemos de nuevo y volveremos a por él. (_vuelve la vista al joven, con irritación_) ¿Puedes orbitarnos a casa, por favor?

(_El chico pone los ojos en blanco, resoplando, mientras se cruza de brazos. __JULIE__ saca un viejo jersey de su mochila y se lo tiende al __MENDIGO__ antes de acercarse a ellos._)

MENDIGO: (_con voz débil_) Gracias.

(_CHRIS__ se humedece los labios, bajando la cabeza en gesto afirmativo mientras aferra los brazos de las chicas y comienza a ORBITAR._)

* * *

INT. Thanatos Corporation-Noche 

(_La cámara enfoca una oscura sala llena de monitores de televisión. Un grupo de tres operarios manipula sus controles mientras __LANCE__ observa con los ojos entornados las caóticas imágenes de la destrucción de la base de los cazadores tomadas por las cámaras de seguridad. __LILITH__ aparece tras él con una LLAMARADA.)_

LILITH¿Cómo te atreves a convocarme¿Quién te crees…?

LANCE: No me dijiste que tus brujas iban a tener el auxilio de LucesBlancas.

LILITH¿Qué? Eso no es posible: esos apestosos ángeles son demasiado cobardes…nunca darían la cara para proteger…

LANCE: Míralo tú misma (_se vuelve hacia ella, con los brazos cruzados, y le permite vislumbrar una escena de un laboratorio en el que los aparatos eléctricos enloquecen hasta reventar_) ¿Qué otra cosa si no un Anciano podría causar semejante destrucción?

LILITH: (_intrigada y aparentemente asustada_) Ningún Anciano tiene tanto poder.

LANCE: Entonces…he aquí un caso interesante para nuestras investigaciones¿no crees?

(_Ella le mira con la respiración agitada, endereza la espalda en gesto de altivez y aprieta los labios, pero no dice nada. Él le da la espalda con media sonrisa._)

* * *

OPENING CREDITS– "We are" by Ana Johnson

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

(_Montague_: _Suena _"_Memory_" _de Sugarcult. Escenas nocturnas de un cielo cubierto de niebla. Suaves vientos barren la hierba en el moderno Central Park y los papeles mugrientos de los oscuros callejones de la ciudad, llenos de vida. La cámara enfoca el Edificio Pendragon._)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Mañana 

(_WYATT__ entra en la estancia ataviado todavía con su pijama; despierto, pero con aire preocupado y en silenciosa actitud de búsqueda. __CHRIS__ vierte cereales en una taza tras la barra de la cocina; detiene sus manos y levanta los ojos)_

CHRIS¿Wyatt? (_él se vuelve a mirarle, tragando saliva_) ¿Te encuentras bien?

WYATT: (_parpadea, aturdido_) Sí…Sí, estoy genial…

(_De nuevo avanza un par de pasos vacilantes hacia el centro de la estancia, mirando a su alrededor en actitud investigadora y acongojada._)

CHRIS: (_deja el paquete sobre la mesa, cruzándose de brazos para observarlo atentamente_) ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? (_su hermano hace caso omiso, frunciendo el ceño con concentración mientras se detiene paralelamente a la ventana._)

WYATT: (_vuelve a mirarle_) Sí…es sólo…(_se encoge de hombros_) que tengo la sensación de que…he perdido algo: como si me olvidara de algo importante.

CHRIS: (_frunce el ceño, boquiabierto y alarmado_) Algo…¿Cómo qué?

WYATT: (_angustiado_) No lo sé. Ya no me siento cansado pero…

CHRIS: (_bufa, con una sonrisa_) ¡Cómo para estar cansado! Has dormido casi dos días seguidos.

WYATT: (_pálido_) ¿Qué¡Oh, no…¡Mis clases! (_se dirige de nuevo hacia su cuarto, agitado_)

CHRIS¡Tranquilo, tranquilo¡Cálmate! (_el aludido se detiene a observarle_) He llamado y ya les ha llegado el parte médico.

WYATT: (_sin comprender_) ¿Parte…¿Qué parte médico?

CHRIS: (_amplía su sonrisa, con picardía_) Algo bueno tenía que salir de estar estudiando medicina¿no? (_se encoge de hombros, satisfecho de sí mismo_) Tengo mis contactos…

WYATT¿Has falsificado un parte médico?

CHRIS: (_deja caer los hombros, con los ojos en blanco_) Vale: me has pillado. (_suspira_) Pero no temas porque no lo descubrirán: el Hospital Universitario tiene una copia en sus archivos firmada por el doctor McKenzie.

WYATT: (_se cruza de brazos, avanzando hacia él con ojos entornados_) ¿Has usado la magia para…?

CHRIS: (_se lo piensa_) La magia de los dedos…(_su hermano lo mira sin comprender; él sonríe_) ¿Recuerdas los problemas que tuvimos con aquella contraseña del juego online? Resulta que tenemos un hácker en la familia¡fue alucinante! Henry abrió la…

WYATT: (_incapaz de creer lo que vive_) ¿Henry? (_cierra los ojos, negando con la cabeza_) Bueno, no me lo cuentes: no quiero saberlo, en realidad…pero sí me gustaría saber qué ha pasado¿por qué he dormido tanto?

CHRIS: (_boquiabierto_) ¿No…no lo recuerdas?

WYATT: (_frustrado_) ¿Recordar qué? Lo último en lo que puedo pensar es que entraba en la Academia buscando algo y luego…(_se encoge de hombros, irritado_) despierto…(_frunce el ceño de nuevo, pensativamente_) pero, entonces…¿por qué sigo con la sensación de que he perdido algo?

CHRIS: (_lívido y con los ojos desorbitados, rodea la barra de la cocina con cautela abriendo la boca para hablar. Suena el teléfono en ese instante; vacila y levanta los índices hacia su hermano_) Espera.

WYATT: (_tuerce el labio, suspirando; en un susurro casi para sí mismo_) Creo que mejor me visto y orbito a la Academia porque si no…

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Mañana 

(_Sobre la pequeña mesa auxiliar, el Libro de las Sombras yace abierto frente a __HENRY__, que pasa las páginas lentamente y con el ceño fruncido. Suena su teléfono móvil, el cuál descansa a escasos centímetros de su mano.)_

HENRY: (_con un suspiro y voz de sorpresa_) Hola mamá.

PAIGE: Hola cariño¿cómo te va¡Tengo muy buenas noticias!

HENRY: (_su rostro se ilumina con esperanza_) ¿Has encontrado la manera de silenciar los tintineos?

PAIGE: (_resopla_) No: eso no se puede hacer y tampoco se debe. Los LucesBlancas…

HENRY: …mantienen en funcionamiento el mundo de la magia, lo sé. (_suspira_) Pero eso es difícil de hacer cuándo tienes un horario como el mío¿cuándo se supone que puedo que dormir?

PAIGE: (_suspira_) Tómatelo con calma y mantén siempre tus prioridades presentes. De todos modos, (_su voz se vuelve de pronto ilusionada y alegre_) ¡la gran noticia! Tu padre y Morris han colaborado con el gobierno para desarticular una red de tráfico infantil: ya sabes, secuestros de niños…¡y los han ascendido!

HENRY: (_incrédulo_) ¿Qué? (_feliz_) ¡Eso es genial¿Qué harán ahora¿Tienen… simplemente su propia oficina o… un montón de agentes a su disposición?

PAIGE: Sí, sí: todo eso. Resulta bastante increíble, la verdad: un tal Lance McKinney había ofrecido una suma considerable por la desarticulación de la banda que daba mala fama a su empresa. Por supuesto, el dinero se lo han llevado los federales, pero el magnate al parecer ha usado sus contactos para promocionar a tu padre…¡ahora tiene un ascenso y podrá elegir destino!

HENRY¿De verdad? (_esperanzado_) ¿Vendrá a Nueva York?

PAIGE: (_vacila_) Cariño, lo siento mucho. (_la expresión del chico cambia radicalmente_) Pero Morris lo hará: su hijo también quiere ser policía y allí está una de las mejores Academias…él te ayudará si necesitas algo y, si no, sabes que estaré a una órbita de distancia.

HENRY: Sí…claro.

PAIGE¡Y tú también puedes orbitar! No estaremos tan alejados, realmente! No estaría de más que te pasaras a saludar un día de estos, jovencito.

HENRY: (_curva los labios involuntariamente_) Vale, mamá.

PAIGE: Cielo, siento mucho esto. Pero ya sabes que tus hermanas no tienen poderes y es lógico que nos preocupe…

HENRY: (_se apresura a interrumpirla_) Sí, está bien: lo entiendo.

PAIGE: Cuídate¿vale? Te queremos.

HENRY: (_con la mirada perdida_) Y yo.

PAIGE: Adiós.

HENRY: Adiós…

(_Con un suspiro, pulsa el botón y cuelga, dejando de nuevo el aparato sobre la mesa auxiliar. Entonces, vuelve la vista hacia el Libro, pero suspira y levanta la cabeza tragando saliva antes de desaparecer ORBITANDO._)

* * *

INT. Academia St. James-Mañana 

(_WYATT__ cruza el vestíbulo caminando. Al pasar por delante de las puertas rotuladas como "Guardería", se detiene a observarlas, vacilante y extrañado._)

LOUISE BACKER¡Señor Halliwell! (_se acerca hasta él trotando alegremente, cargada con un montón de carpetas_) Me alegra comprobar que ya se ha recuperado…¡sus alumnos empezaban a echarle de menos! (_él la mira sorprendido_) ¡Oh, ya sabe la mala racha que llevamos con los profesores primerizos! Primero la señorita Green, luego usted y el profesor Stone…¡cualquiera diría que estamos gafados!

WYATT: Perdón¿qué…?

LOUISE BACKER: (_al mismo tiempo_) ¿Sabe algo del profesor Stone, por cierto? La policía vino poco después del accidente…¡y nos han dicho que usted le salvó la vida! (_le da unas palmadas apreciativas en el hombro_)

WYATT: (_perdido; con voz ahogada_) ¿A quién?

LOUISE BACKER¿Aún no ha ido a verle? Bueno…(_apesadumbrada_) Creo que todavía no ha salido del coma pero esperábamos que usted trajera noticias. (_vacila y mira a su alrededor_) En realidad, quizá debería ir a visitarle porque no hay mucho que hacer por aquí: (suspira) la Academia tendrá que cerrar temporalmente…

WYATT¿Qué¿Por qué?

LOUISE BACKER: Bueno, es obvio. La Policía cree que algo amenaza a nuestros profesores y…teniendo en cuenta lo que a ocurrido últimamente, siento que podrían tener razón: por ello estamos trasladando a los alumnos. No podemos permitir que les ocurra algo malo, así que (_suspira_) quizá sea lo mejor. (_observa de reojo su expresión horrorizada_) ¡Oh, será solo una medida temporal, espero! (_curva los labios_) Pero intente descansar y mantenerse alejado de cosas sospechosas mientras tanto. (_comienza a andar para alejarse de él, pero le dirige una última sonrisa pícara y voz suave_) ¡Y haga una visita a su patrocinador…!

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Laboratorio de Anatomía-Mañana 

(_CHRIS__ manipula unos vasos de precipitados delante de una mesa dispuesta con huesos, rodeado de compañeros. __ERIKA__ está a su lado, observando a medias lo que él hace y atendiendo a su propia preparación)_

ERIKA: (_en un susurro_) Tienes que pulverizar el hueso primero…¡y no intentes mezclar más ácido o descompondrás toda la molécula de ADN!

CHRIS: (_resopla, irritado_) De verdad¡eras más divertida cuándo no sabía que eras una bruja!

ERIKA: (_ignorándole_) Y tú parecías más sensato cuándo no sabía que eras un LuzBlanca…

CHRIS: (_bufa_) Genial.

(_De nuevo vuelven a centrarse en sus manipulaciones. Cuándo nadie más les presta atención, el chico se vuelve hacia ella, frustrado_)

CHRIS: Aún no me has explicado por qué queréis hacer un…(_mira a su alrededor_) aquelarre.

ERIKA: (le dirige una mirada de sorpresa) ¿Cómo sabes…?

CHRIS: Colette me lo ha dicho esta mañana. Pero la idea, al parecer, no fue suya¿no debería explicarme la responsable por qué diablos iba yo a…?

ERIKA: (_mientras mide atentamente un par de substancias_) No hay nada que explicar: creí que era algo más bien natural entre las brujas tener asambleas para intercambiar información, hacer rituales…(_se encoge de hombros_)

CHRIS: Pero, aún así, yo también soy un brujo¿no¿Por qué no sirvo como…apoyo?

ERIKA: (_aprieta los labios, dirigiéndole una mirada frustrada_) Ni siquiera eres capaz de sanar, como se supone que hacen los verdaderos LucesBlancas y…

CHRIS¡Oye! Sanar es difícil de conseguir¿vale? Además, para eso está mi hermano: yo tengo una…

ERIKA¿Siempre te escudas detrás de tu hermano?

CHRIS: (_la fulmina con la mirada; en un susurro furioso_) ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

ERIKA: (_suspira, exasperada_) Mira Chris, sabemos defendernos solas¿vale? Lo único que queremos es un poco de…libertad para practicar el Arte, y sabes muy bien que eso no es fácil de conseguir hoy en día.

CHRIS: Por supuesto que no (_mira a su alrededor_) nadie en su sano juicio haría magia teniendo…(_ella le dirige una mirada penetrante y divertida_) ¡Oh! Olvídalo.

ERIKA: Mira, ya sé que parece una locura pero Julie también cree que un aquelarre puede ser perfecto¡piénsalo! No sólo tendríamos apoyo entre nosotros, si no que además podríamos aprender más y ser suficientemente fuertes para plantar cara a…

CHRIS¿A qué? (_le retó, retirándose del todo las gafas protectoras_) Llevo más tiempo que tú luchando contra demonios y te aseguro que nos es tan fácil como crees, ni la clase de vida que nadie querría llevar.

ERIKA: (_tuerce los labios, divertida_) Pues parece que tú y tu hermano os lo pasáis realmente bien.

CHRIS: (_suspira, negando con la cabeza, y aparta la mirada hacia sus cosas_) Las apariencias engañan…de todos modos, es imposible discutir contigo¿no es así?

ERIKA: (_finalmente complacida_) Sí, así es. Realmente, fue una suerte que esos Cazadores nos encontraran¿sabes? (_él le dirige una mirada cáustica_) ¡Oh! Siento lo de tu hermano, por supuesto…(_vacila_) ¿Se encuentra mejor? (_el chico asiente, en silencio_) ¿Lo ves? Desde que nos encontramos, nuestros poderes parecen estar creciendo: Julie tenía toda la razón.

CHRIS: En realidad, ella sólo acertó por pura casualidad. Ninguna de vosotras tenéis ni por asomo la mitad del poder que creéis que tenéis…por eso han estado a punto de mataros unas veinte veces esta semana. Creo que ha sido todo un récord, si no me equivoco.

ERIKA: Si lo dices en comparación a lo que Wyatt hizo…es obvio que no; pero no puedes negar que también nosotras tenemos poderes: puedo lanzar cosas¿no?

CHRIS: (_sonríe cínicamente_) Ten por seguro que levantar un cuchillo (_baja la voz_) telekinéticamente (_vuelve a su tono normal_) no tiene tanto mérito como crees.

ERIKA: Quizá no, (_tuerce el gesto_) pero atraer la atención de un LuzBlanca sí tiene mérito¿eh? (_le guiña un ojo, encantada_)

CHRIS: Estupendo, has estado hablando con Colette otra vez¿me equivoco?

ERIKA¡No puedes culparla por querer tener amigas brujas! Realmente, para eso es el aquelarre¿no?

CHRIS: (_suspira, derrotado_) Está bien…¿sabéis exactamente lo que tenéis que hacer?

ERIKA: Ajá. Sólo necesitamos que nuestros LucesBlancas velen por el ritual de consagración…(_lo mira alegremente_) ¡para que el Mal no se inmiscuya y eso!

CHRIS¿Y tenéis el círculo completo? Porque creo que son necesarias alrededor de una docena de brujas…

ERIKA: (_asiente, nuevamente absorta en su labor_) Brujas…o seres mágicos. No temas: lo tenemos todo controlado.

CHRIS: (_suspicaz_) Nada de demonios¿verdad?

ERIKA: (_dramáticamente_) Nada de demonios. Sólo brujas…y LucesBlancas.

(_Ella curva los labios en una sonrisa, sumergiéndose de nuevo en su trabajo; él la observa con alarma y recelo. La escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

INT. Cafetería "Camelot"-Mañana 

(_HENRY__ camina apresuradamente hacia la cocina con una bandeja repleta de vasos usados, botellas y latas vacías, esquivando a la concurrencia con elegante gracia._)

JULIE: (_se acerca decididamente a él, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta_) Hola. ¿Eres tú Henry Mitchel?

HENRY: (_sin mirar a su interlocutora, de manera automática y animada_) Depende de quién pregunte por mí…(_fuerza una sonrisa mientras deja la bandeja al alcance de otro __CAMARERO__ y se vuelve a mirarla; abre los ojos con cierta sorpresa, pero se contiene_) Prefiero que me llamen Pace.

JULIE: Sí, bueno…soy la nueva camarera (_le tiende la mano; él la estrecha, vacilante, con ojos suspicaces_) Me han dicho que quizá sepas por dónde puedo empezar…

HENRY: (_suspicaz_) ¿Empezar¿Vienes para quedarte o para sustituir a alguien?

JULIE: (_le mira con seriedad, evaluativamente_) ¿Importa eso? (_se cruza de brazos, ladeando la cabeza_)

HENRY: (_frunce los labios, levantando las cejas; cantarinamente_) ¡Vale…! (_toma aire y se gira para recostarse en la barra_) Pero, como puedes ver, aún no hay mucho trabajo: sólo un par de aficionados a las pellas…y ya están atendidos. (_arquea una ceja, mirándola de reojo para ver su reacción_) No habrá gran cosa hasta que terminen las clases de la tarde, a las ocho.

JULIE: (_resopla_) ¡Estupendo…! Pero algo podremos hacer mientras tanto: el señor Weber me dijo que habría reformas en el local dentro de poco porque…

HENRY: (_cierra los ojos, curvando los labios_) …quiere incluir una pista de baile. Sí: ya lo sabía. Cree que convirtiendo esto en un pub más moderno tendrá más clientes durante la noche…

JULIE: (_sonríe ácidamente_) Suena como si no te hiciera mucha gracia.

HENRY: (_la mira suspicazmente; se mantiene serio_) No me gusta pensar que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta las cuatro de la madrugada…y eso, con suerte. Por lo demás, (_se encoge de hombros con actitud inocente_) ¿a quién no le gusta mover las caderas? (_sonríe cautivadoramente_)

JULIE: (_trata de no sonreír; frunce los labios_) Será mejor que vayamos liberando espacio en el almacén.

HENRY: (_la observa enfilar hacia allí, divertido_) Creí que estabas menos informada…(_mientras la aludida ríe, el chico se encarama a la barra y pasa los pies hacia el otro lado para correr hacia las taquillas que cubren las paredes del pequeño pasillo que conduce hacia la cocina_)

JULIE: (_desde el otro lado de la ventanilla_) ¡Vienes o qué!

(_El chico hace una mueca de diversión, aprieta un pequeño paquete en su mano y se apresura acudir a la llamada_)

* * *

INT. Biblioteca Universitaria-Mediodía 

(_WYATT__ manipula el teclado de un ordenador, ajustándose las gafas para leer las escaneadas páginas de periódicos recientes. Una fotografía digital domina el artículo que reclama su atención: muestra un campo sumido en un alto nivel de abandono en el que algunos bomberos y otros profesionales levantan algunos cadáveres.)_

WYATT (V.O.): (_leyendo el titular_) Tragedia nocturna en un descampado en Hudson. (_vuelve a clickear_) Decenas de muertos a la luz de la luna…se baraja la hipótesis de una explosión…sólo un superviviente…(_vuelve a teclear, con la respiración agitada; la pantalla le muestra una foto de un sonriente __NATHAN__WYATT__ jadea, con el ceño fruncido y se recuesta en su silla; en un susurro_) ¿Por qué no sé quién eres? (_suspira, apaga el aparato sin miramientos, y se incorpora para salir apresuradamente a allí_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Tarde 

(_CHRIS__ aparece ORBITANDO, con la mochila colgada al hombro, en el medio de la estancia._)

CHRIS¡Wyatt¡He llegado! (_camina hacia la puerta de su cuarto para arrojar la mochila sobre su cama_) ¡No vas a creer lo que tenemos que hacer esta noche…! (_se detiene frunciendo el ceño, con los brazos en jarras, mirando a su alrededor; Artemis está tumbado en el alfeizar de la ventana y la chaqueta de su hermano colgada en el perchero_) ¿Wyatt? (_el chico retrocede hasta el cuarto de su consanguíneo y hecha un vistazo hacia el interior, pues la puerta está abierta aunque la estancia desierta; luego camina hacia el baño y golpea la puerta con los nudillos_) ¿Estás ahí dentro? (_nadie contesta; él vuelve a arrugar la frente y mira hacia el techo. Avanza hacia el centro de la sala de estar, entornando los ojos, mientras la lámpara brilla y deja caer las escaleras de caracol_)

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Tarde 

(_CHRIS__ entra en el recinto justo cuándo una poción estalla en la mesa auxiliar bajo la atenta mirada de __WYATT_)

CHRIS¿Wy¿Qué haces?

WYATT: (_suspira_) Algo ocurrió hace un par de días en un descampado de Hudson que yo no recuerdo, pero uno de mis antiguos compañeros de la Academia estuvo a punto de morir allí y me gustaría saber por qué no le recuerdo…

CHRIS: (_alarmado; da un paso hacia él mientras recoge más hierbas_) ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá no tenga nada que ver contigo?

WYATT: (_hace una mueca de exasperación e incredulidad_) ¿Por qué no iba a tener nada que ver conmigo? Él me recomendó para el puesto de encargado de la guardería y yo ni siquiera…(_sacude las manos, frustrado; la poción borbotea mientras recoge un nuevo ingrediente_)

CHRIS: (_pálido, le quita el frasco TELEKINÉTICAMENTE; él le observa indignado_) ¡Pero no puedes usar la magia en beneficio personal¿No puedes…?

WYATT: (_irritado_) ¡Se está muriendo, Chris! Yo puedo sanar¡pero me gustaría saber si debo! (_rodea la mesa para arrebatarle el vial y mirarle a los ojos_) Oye: todo esto me es muy raro¿vale? Creo que hay magia de por medio por que un recuerdo no se va así por las buenas como si nunca hubiera existido…

CHRIS¡Pero tú…! (_toma aire y avanza, para detenerlo_) Sufriste una gran conmoción¿cómo sabes que no fue eso…?

WYATT: (_escéptico_) Chris, ni siquiera el más fuerte golpe en la cabeza puede borrar selectivamente tantos recuerdos. (_bufa_) Estoy seguro de que esto es sobrenatural y, si tengo razón, (_suspira, sombríamente_) el demonio que me ha hecho esto lo va a pasar realmente mal.

CHRIS: (_boquiabierto y asustado, le observa agregar otro ingrediente y desdoblar un papel_) ¡Wyatt, espera! (_el aludido levanta la vista, interrogante; su hermano vacila, pero finalmente se arma de valor_) Wy, yo…tienes que saber que…que no fue un demonio. (_él lo mira sin comprender; el moreno cierra los ojos y resopla, contrariado_) Fui yo.

WYATT: (_aún sin comprender_) ¿Qué?

CHRIS: (_frustrado_) Mira: no te mosquees conmigo¿vale? Estuviste a punto de caer por toda esa magia y…creí que si no descansabas…tú…

WYATT: (_le ataja_) Chris¿de qué hablas?

CHRIS: (_traga saliva, bajando la vista; suspira) _Devuelve el recuerdo que puede causar daño para que vea que mis palabras no son un engaño.

(_Una nube de CHISPAS BLANCAS rodean la cabeza del primogénito mientras su expresión cambia radicalmente del atolondramiento hasta el dolor y, finalmente, el enfado._)

WYATT: (_le fulmina con la mirada; su hermano retrocede un paso, vacilante_) Tú…

CHRIS: (_súbitamente decidido, avanza un paso en su dirección_) ¡Wyatt…!

WYATT: (_incapaz de hablar, levanta una mano e interpone su CAMPO DE FUERZA. Este emite un destello al impactar contra la mano del moreno, que hace una mueca y la retira de inmediato; el primogénito niega, con un susurro peligroso_) No vuelvas a hacerlo…y no te acerques a mi…

(_WYATT__ desaparece ORBITANDO; __CHRIS__ le observa incrédulo y se cruza de brazos, resoplando. Sobre el atril, sin que él se dé cuenta, el símbolo circular de la portada del Libro de las Sombras RELUCE. Mientras el menor de los hermanos suspira, descendiendo las escaleras, el símbolo se divide y el volumen se abre y sus páginas comienzan a pasarse solas, liberando sus textos como si de polvo se tratase mientras la escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

EXT. Calle del Edificio Pendragon-Tarde 

(_CHRIS__ sale del Edificio Universitario ajustándose la mochila al hombro y desciende las escaleras frontales al trote, con aire distraído. Al doblar la esquina, un hombre bloquea el paso; él levanta la vista y palidece_)

DEMONIO¡Sorpresa! (_gesticula, como si arrojara algo hacia sus pies y el joven queda PEGADO al suelo; sonríe con malicia_) No usarás alguno de tus trucos de luces aquí¿verdad angelito?

CHRIS: (_tratando de despegar los pies del suelo; rabioso_) ¿Qué me has hecho?

DEMONIO: (_se encoge de hombros, acercándose para rodearlo jovialmente con su brazo_) Me pareció que tus pies necesitaban algo de persuasión para acompañarme en mi paseo…sin que echaras a volar como un pajarillo aterrado, claro (_le da un suave empujón y ambos comienzan a caminar calle abajo con aparente naturalidad_)

CHRIS: (_bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco_) Tú, obviamente, no sabes con quién estás hablando…

DEMONIO: (_fingiendo un charla amigable, pero mofándose_) ¿De verdad¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? (_le atrae un poco más hacia él con una brusca sacudida_) Vine a visitarte solo para pedirte explicaciones: (_su tono se vuelve menos amigable mientras aprieta su garra_) ¿desde cuándo un LuzBlanca posee un poder de Brujo¿Quiénes eran esas Brujas a las que guiabas y dónde están ahora?

CHRIS: (_resopla, con irritada diversión_) ¿Crees de verdad que voy a decírtelo?

DEMONIO: (_al doblar el Edificio, le hace girar bruscamente y le empuja contra la pared, aferrando el cuello de su camisa_) ¡Escucha mocoso¡Si no me dices lo que quiero saber, morir te saldrá más caro de lo que imaginas!

CHRIS: (_fulminándole con la mirada_) Como si no hubiera oído eso antes…(_entorna los ojos, sacudiendo las manos, pero apenas logra que tiemble_) ¿Qué…?

DEMONIO: (_Con un bramido, le arroja sobre su cabeza directo al contenedor de basura, que golpea estruendosamente en su caída._) ¡Ja! Parece que has perdido las alas¿no es cierto alimaña?

CHRIS: (_gime, levantando los ojos para asesinarle con la mirada_) ¡Más quisieras…! (_sacude su diestra en dirección a su agresor_) ¡Rata! (_no ocurre nada; el joven se mira la extremidad con horror_) ¿Pero qué diablos…?

DEMONIO: (_suelta una carcajada, haciendo aparecer una BOLA DE FUEGO en su mano_) Ahora eres casi decepcionante. (_Arroja el proyectil contra el chico, que rueda sobre sí mismo para esquivarlo y ponerse a cuatro patas_)

CHRIS: (_incorporándose, mientras su enemigo crea una nueva BOLA DE FUEGO; en un susurro para sí_) ¡Vamos, vamos…!

(_El adolescente se vuelve y hecha a correr mientras el nuevo proyectil vuela hacia él; antes de que impacte en su espalda, desaparece ORBITANDO_)

* * *

INT. Habitación del Hospital Universitario-Tarde 

(_WYATT__ entra siguiendo a una __ENFERMERA__. Sobre una de las dos camas, conectado a múltiples aparatos, sin sentido y con la piel macilenta, descansa __NATHAN_)

ENFERMERA: Aquí es, pero no creo que sirva para mucho: todavía no ha salido del coma. (_recoge un par de ropas y almohadas del sillón y se vuelve a mirar al joven Halliwell con aprehensión_) Lo lamento.

WYATT: (_traga saliva y baja la cabeza, asintiendo_) Gracias…por todo.

ENFERMERA: No me las dé; aunque era obvio que no era su hermano…no se parecen en nada.

(_La __ENFERMERA__ le sonríe, azorada, y sale de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras ella. __WYATT__ se acerca hasta el lecho del convaleciente, sintiendo un escalofrío al ser observado por el compañero de cuarto de este: un __HOMBRE__ entubado que le observa con curiosidad. El chico brujo se sonroja y fuerza una sonrisa mientras camina hacia su antiguo compañero; entonces, sacude la mano, tratando de CONGELARLOS, pero nada ocurre. Frunce el ceño y suspira con resignación, como si ya lo hubiera intentado antes, pero se contiene al notar que el otro paciente le mira; se endereza, tratando de recobrar la dignidad_)

WYATT: (_Aproximándose a la cabecera de la cama; se inclina junto al chico, mordiéndose el labio_) Nathan…siento mucho todo esto: sé que te prometí que te ayudaría y…(_traga_) sólo conseguí que acabaras aquí…(_jadea, levantando la vista para mirar al __HOMBRE__ que todavía le observa fijamente_) Escucha, (_bajando la voz, se inclina aún más y toma su mano laxa entre las suyas temblorosas_) sa-sabes que puedo (_en un susurro_) curarte pero no sé qué pasa con (_vacila, espiando al otro enfermo, traga saliva y baja aún más la voz_) conmigo ahora y…necesito que sigas luchando un poco más¿me oyes? (_se muerde los labios_) Por favor no te rindas: voy a enterarme de qué ocurre lo más deprisa que pueda y volveré pero…tienes que esperarme¿vale? (_de nuevo duda, soltando la mano; dirige una mirada exasperada al otro enfermo, antes de retroceder hacia la puerta, sin separar sus ojos del caído_)

* * *

INT. Cafetería Camelot-Tarde 

(_CHRIS__ entra corriendo en el local, mirando a su alrededor. Al fondo, en el almacén, distingue a su primo cerrar la puerta con serenidad aunque expresión traviesa. Corre en su dirección_)

CHRIS¡Primo¡Tienes que ayudarme…! (_se dobla sobre sí mismo para tomar aliento_)

HENRY: (_sonríe para sí_) No sabría qué terapia emplear contigo, Chris…

CHRIS: (_ignorando su broma_) ¡Algo les pasa a mis poderes por que sólo puedo orbitar, hay un demonio persiguiéndome, Wyatt no me habla y tengo que velar por la consagración de un aquelarre esta misma noche…!

HENRY: (_hace una teatral mueca de aturdimiento_) Vale, espera: esos son muchos problemas juntos…¿estás seguro de que sólo quieres mi ayuda?

(_CHRIS__ hace una mueca de fastidio y le palmea el brazo con fuerza; él ríe, llevándose la mano contralateral a la zona del golpe pero, antes de que pueda abrir la boca, la puerta se abre de nuevo y de ella sale __JULIE__ ajustándose la blusa. Ella se detiene bruscamente, mirándolos de hito en hito_)

CHRIS: (_incrédulo_) ¿Julie?

JULIE¡Oh! (_se sonroja, ignora a __HENRY__ que permanece de brazos cruzados con el hombro apoyado en el marco de la puerta, y evita los ojos de su primo_) ¡Hola, Chris…! (_vacila, sintiéndose observada_) ¿No es un poco temprano para salir? Disculpa…

(_Con el ceño fruncido y la boca abierta de estupefacción, __CHRIS__ la sigue con la mirada antes de volverse hacia el joven Mitchel señalando con el pulgar sobre su hombro. Él levanta las cejas, con aire inocente, y se encoge de hombros. EL chico moreno arruga el rostro con fingido espanto. __HENRY__ se le acerca con los ojos en blanco_)

HENRY¿No has dicho que necesitabas ayuda?

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Anochecer 

(_CHRIS__ y __HENRY__ aparecen ORBITANDO. __WYATT__ está detrás del Libro, pasando páginas en silencio. Los tres se miran sin decir nada durante un par de segundos hasta que el primogénito hace una mueca de fastidio y se aleja del atril oscuro caminando con rapidez_)

HENRY: (_sus ojos descubren las páginas en blanco del Libro; luego se dirige al mayor con alarma_) ¡Wy, espera! (_el aludido se vuelve, con gesto contrariado y un temblor apenas perceptible en el labio_) ¿Qué le ha ocurrido al…?

(_Pero el mayor de los hermanos sólo se encoge de hombros, sin mirar a su hermano. __HENRY__ frunce el ceño, pasando la vista de uno a otro, dejando libre su EMPATÍA; del primogénito no parece poder sentir nada, pues le sostiene la mirada con ira. Sin embargo, al mirar al moreno, frunce el ceño y extiende el brazo para aferrar el suyo antes de que pueda apartarlo y entonces tiene una_

[_VISIÓN—En ese mismo lugar, __WYATT__ levanta la mano para interponer un CAMPO DE FUERZA entre su hermano y él; este emite un destello al rozar la mano del menor, que la aparta como si se hubiera quemado. Tras un nuevo destello cegador, observa cómo el nuevo símbolo del Libro se divide en dos.---FIN DE VISIÓN_

_El joven Mitchel se aparta y jadea, poniendo los brazos en jarras con impaciencia y negando con la cabeza tratando de sonreír mientras los hermanos lo fulminan con la mirada_)

HENRY: Sois idiotas: lo sabéis¿verdad? El Libro ha cambiado de manos y su magia también: ahora, dos hermanos son sus legítimos dueños y, ya que la magia de los hijos de los mismos padres está conectada, cuándo el lazo que la alimenta se rompe, el poder del Libro se evapora también. De verdad¿nunca escuchabais a vuestra madre?

WYATT: (_irritado_) Oye, tú no…

HENRY: (_desafiante_) Sí sé lo que pasó: te vi usando tus poderes contra él (_señala a __CHRIS_); los usaste para apartarlo y eso ha deshecho…lo que sea que hay entre vosotros: hasta que no lo arregléis, pienso que no podréis recurrir a vuestros poderes de Brujo. (_mira al joven moreno_) Por eso no puedes mover cosas ni cambiarlas…ni podrás hacer conjuros tampoco, hasta que lo arregléis.

WYATT: (_intercambiando una molesta mirada con su hermano; dirigiéndose a su primo_) ¿Pero nuestros poderes de LuzBlanca funcionan bien? (_el aludido, algo sorprendido, se encoge de hombros en gesto afirmativo_) Entonces, hay algo que tengo que hacer primero. (_Sin decir nada más, desaparece ORBITANDO_)

CHRIS: (_Incómodo, mira a su primo, que le observa cruzado de brazos._) Vamos: llegaremos tarde. (_mientras el aludido pone los ojos en blanco, él le agarra el brazo y desaparece también ORBITANDO junto con él_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Habitación del Hospital Universitario-Noche 

(_Tras la puerta cerrada del cuarto de baño, resplandece la luz de una ÓRBITA y la hoja de madera se entreabre: __WYATT__ comprueba que no hay nadie en la estancia antes de salir al exterior, ante la atónita mirada del convaleciente consciente, al que se aproxima en primer lugar_)

WYATT: (_con la seriedad y el nerviosismo de quién rompe las reglas_) Escuche: voy a decirle algo importante¿puede entenderme? Diga "sí" con la cabeza si así es (_el aludido asiente con la cabeza, aterrado_) Puedo curarle lo que sea que le retiene aquí, igual que a él (_señala con la cabeza a su compañero_) pero tiene que jurarme que no le dirá a nadie quién lo ha hecho¿comprende?

(_Una vez que obtiene el gesto afirmativo, rodea la cama de __NATHAN__ para quedar delante de él, aún observado por el hombre. Toma una gran bocanada de aire y coloca las manos sobre él, mientras cierra los ojos. Mientras emite el TOQUE CURATIVO, pasea sus manos sobre el cuerpo yaciente. Tras unos segundos, el chico despierta bruscamente, tratando de incorporarse pero el joven brujo le detiene_)

WYATT: (_con voz quebrada_) ¡Gracias al cielo! (_tragando, le abraza, sin permitirle incorporarse más_) No te muevas, está bien…todo está bien ahora…

NATHAN¿Wyatt¿Qué…¿Cómo…?

WYATT: (_con urgencia_) Te lo explicaré en otro momento, pero ahora descansa¿de acuerdo? (_vuelve la vista al __HOMBRE__, que lo mira con ojos suplicantes, y rodea la cama hacia él_) Si le sano ahora, no le dirá a nadie lo que ha visto: esta noche se han recuperado ambos milagrosamente mientras dormían¿queda claro? (_él asiente vehementemente y el joven ángel se acerca para poner su mano derecha sobre su pecho para emitir de nuevo el TOQUE CURATIVO mientras su ex compañero observa en confuso silencio_)

HOMBRE: (_retirándose la mascarilla con trémulo asombro y conteniendo cautelosamente el aliento antes de inhalar por sí mismo_) ¡oh…! (_se mira el pecho, asombrado, antes de volver sus ojos al joven rubio_) ¡Gracias, gracias…!

WYATT: (_deteniéndole con una mano antes de que pueda moverse_) ¡No! No ahora, ni nunca: no debería estar aquí…(_gira la cabeza para mirar a __NATHAN__ con ternura y se muerde los labios_) Nos vemos mañana.

(_El aludido le dirige una queda sonrisa que él trata de devolver antes de dirigir una última mirada de soslayo al otro enfermo y desaparecer ORBITANDO_)

* * *

EXT. Cliffside Park-Noche 

(_En un claro de árboles, resplandece una pequeña fogata rodeada por dos círculos concéntricos; el primero, más pequeño, de piedras grandes y el segundo, considerablemente más amplio, de flores y cristales blancos a juego con cinco velas dispuestas equidistantemente por el perímetro. Tras unos arbustos, __CHRIS__ y __HENRY__ observan la escena_)

HENRY: (_suspira sonoramente_) Esto es aburrido¿cuánto dices que dura el ritual?

CHRIS: Eso depende de ellas…¡y cállate ya: intento concentrarme!

HENRY: (_con leve desdén, distraído_) ¿Concentrarte para qué?

CHRIS: (_con los ojos cerrados_) Necesito saber si hay alguien más cerca de parte de las brujas…se supone que es el trabajo de los LucesBlancas.

HENRY: (_bufa_) ¿Lo dices por el demonio¡Pierde cuidado! Le veré atacar antes de que pueda terminar de fluctuar desde dónde quiera que esté…(_CHRIS__ le mira de reojo, con irritación, pero su atención se centra en el círculo_) ¡Mira¡Ya empieza!

(_Ambos vuelven su atención a la fogata, alrededor de la cuál comienzan a congregarse jóvenes figuras salidas de las sombras de los árboles del entorno_)

ERIKA: (_les sonríe a todas con amabilidad_) Bienvenidas…(_mira hacia atrás y se hace a un lado para dejar que otra figura vestida con una larga túnica blanca se aproxime al fuego_)

HENRY: (_hace un sonido gutural al contener la risa_) ¿Esa es Colette?

CHRIS: (_le mira con el ceño fruncido_) Exactamente¿qué encuentras gracioso?

HENRY: (_levanta las cejas, para mirarlo incrédulo y travieso; en un susurro_) ¡El blanco no es su color!

(_Su primo pone los ojos en blanco, curvando los labios y niega con la cabeza, volviendo su atención a la ceremonia._)

COLETTE: (_levanta los brazos en señal de recibimiento, con aire solemne_) Sed bienvenidas, (_inclina la cabeza y los otros doce presentes la imitan_) a este círculo dónde…

HENRY: (_da un respingo, con gesto de indignación_) ¡Oh¿No es ese Tom¿Desde cuándo…?

CHRIS: (_con sorna_) Tu eres su LuzBlanca¿no deberías estar informado de cosas como esta?

HENRY: (_incómodo_) Vale, lo reconozco: encontré una poción nueva en el Libro para desconectar a los cargos¿y qué? Todavía debería haber sido capaz de tener una premonición si ocurriera algo importante y esto…

CHRIS: (_divertido_) ¡Uuuuh! Me parece que alguien no está tan concentrado como se piensa…

HENRY: (_tratando de recuperar la dignidad, con algo de preocupación_) Bueno…es cierto que tengo mejores cosas en las que pensar pero…

CHRIS¿Ah, sí¿Cómo qué¿Descubrir a qué incauta jovencita podrás atrapar en tus redes?

HENRY: (_incrédulo, sonríe con cautela_) ¡Oh, venga…¿No crees que yo uso mis premoniciones para…?

CHRIS¿Tirarte a mis protegidas? Pues sí: lo creo.

HENRY: (_vuelve a incorporarse, alarmado_) ¿Prot…¿Ella es…?

CHRIS: (_señala a una de las chicas_) Ella¿es que no la habías visto bien antes? (_observando su cara de estupefacción, resopla con media sonrisa_) ¡No puedo creer que te acostaras con Julie…!

HENRY: (_cambia su expresión drásticamente, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo indignado a causa del reproche_) ¡No puedo creer que te pelearas con tu hermano…!

CHRIS¡Oh, bueno! Déjalo ya.

(_Poniendo los ojos en blanco, el joven Mitchel devuelve su atención al círculo; su primo le imita, sin dejar de pellizcarse mutuamente en una batalla silenciosa_)

COLETTE: …trece lunas de plata nos traerán este don cada vez que los Esbat consagren la unión de los trece miembros de nuestro Aquelarre en conjunto, cada año dorado más un día adjunto. (_la chica añade algo al fuego, que resplandece con más fuerza y vuelve a su estado original; suspira_) Dejemos ahora nuestras galas en el suelo para presentarnos a la Madre vestidos de cielo.

(_Mientras los dos chicos forcejean lúdicamente, los congregados en torno a la hoguera se libran de sus ropas. Esto atrapa de inmediato su atención, hasta que se quedan boquiabiertos e inmóviles observando embobados._)

HENRY¡Oye! No me dijiste que una consagración fuera tan…(_una de las más cercanas asistentes deja caer su vestido; abre la boca, sin casi aliento_) ¡uau!

CHRIS: (_demasiado absorto y atontado para replicar mordazmente_) N-no lo sabía…(_se inclina un poco hacia_ _delante, como para comprobar la veracidad de su percepción; jadea feliz, ladeando la cabeza_) ¿Es legal hacer esto?

HENRY: (_atónito; con talante teatral, infantilmente contento_) No sé¡pero yo también quiero! (_trata de ponerse de pie para entrar en el claro_)

CHRIS: (_le agarra de la chaqueta, tirando de él hacia atrás_) ¡Quieto! Si Colette se entera de que estas aquí…

HENRY: (_se sienta, con los brazos y las piernas cruzados, en gesto de fastidio_) ¿Acaso no sabe que tú estás aquí?

CHRIS: (_irritado_) Ella me lo pidió: no podía mantener a los demonios alejados mientras se concentraba en el ritual…

HENRY: (_suelta un bufido de sorna_) ¡Sí, claro…! (_su primo le fulmina con la mirada, él se encoge de hombros_) ¿Qué¡Yo también soy brujo: tenía que intentarlo…!

(_CHRIS__ pone los ojos en blanco antes de devolver la mirada al círculo, dónde los congregados se han tomado de las manos para girar en torno al fuego._)

COLETTE: …su misterio en este mundo no se conocerá como allí y por el reino del más allá no será traicionado; Los más antiguos Dioses son invocados aquí, pues el gran trabajo de la magia está forjado…

(_Ella inclina la cabeza, la hoguera relumbra con más intensidad, se levanta el viento. Los dos chicos levantan la vista a la noche, para observar los nuevos fenómenos, en tensión. Entonces, varios de los reunidos quedan completamente rígidos, con las cabezas echadas hacia atrás_)

CHRIS: (_alarmado, sin retirar de ellos la mirada, golpeando suavemente el brazo de su primo_) ¡Henry¿Ves eso?

(_Entonces gira la cabeza y jadea, con expresión consternada, pues el aludido mantiene la mirada perdida en el fuego, inmóvil, con las pupilas reluciendo con la magia de los LucesBlancas_)

CHRIS¿Henry? (_le sacude, asustado_) ¡Henry!

(_En las sombras del bosque circundante comienzan a escucharse susurros y crujidos; los miembros del nuevo Aquelarre no hacen señales de notarlo, algunos sumidos en el mismo trance que el joven Mitchel, otros en un estado de profunda meditación. Al otro lado del claro, __LILITH__ aparece entre LLAMAS, con los ojos refulgentes de rojo y completamente envuelta en una túnica negra; en torno a ella aparecen dos __DEMONIOS__ más, uno de ellos el que las protegidas del moreno habían tratado de destruir. Estos hacen ademán de adelantarse hacia el círculo, pero la oscura bruja les detiene mientras los fuegos del ritual rugen y el aire se llena de chispas, como energetizado. Entonces, todos los presentes que permanecen en trance hablan al unísono con voces monocordes_)

HENRY y GRUPO: Encantamiento y maldición, generación tras generación, creciendo más y más fuerte por el tiempo, el espacio y la muerte; la Magia de esta Bruja en el fuego no ha de acabar, pues su inconcluso destino aún se debe completar: a través de los años se preservará el Poder, hasta que en sangre hermana se pueda sostener; pero el Mal no caerá hasta que vuelva a desaparecer, ignorando el gran cambio que sin buscarlo ha de traer: tarde para comprobar que, de Tres, Dos habrán de ser, hasta que al fin en Uno pueda siempre renacer…

(_Con expresión de jubilosa avaricia, __LILITH__ da un paso para salir de la penumbra, con la mirada fija en los profetas más próximos. __CHRIS__ observa esto con horror y comienza a sacudir a su primo con violencia mientras su hermano aparece ORBITANDO a un par de pasos del círculo y la malvada hechicera_)

CHRIS: (_vuelve la vista hacia él y palidece, al ver la chispa de cólera que desfigura el rostro oculto en las sombras_) ¡Wyatt, cuidado!

(_El chico Halliwell abre los ojos sorprendido y se da la vuelta mientras la diablesa le arroja una BOLA DE FUEGO que esquiva por poco ORBITANDO al lado de su hermano; mientras tanto, todos los que estaban en trance caen al suelo dormidos y los demás miembros del Aquelarre vuelven a ser conscientes de lo que sucede en el exterior del círculo y comienzan a gritar y agitarse_)

WYATT: (_mira con rapidez a su primo desmayado en manos de su hermano y al caos del claro y se dirige a su prima, que permanece inmóvil, como desorientada, mientras los otros dos __DEMONIOS__ entran en él_) ¡Colette! (_ella levanta la mirada, sorprendida y confundida_) ¡Llévatelos de aquí!

(_Ella se apresura a obedecer, todavía aturdida, pero __LILITH__ agita el brazo cubierto de telas azabache y envía a todos por el aire, para apartarlos de los profetas caídos. Sin embargo, cuándo intenta atravesar el círculo de flores y cristales, éste RESPLANDECE y queda rechazada. Furiosa, mira a su alrededor hasta descubrir a los dos hermanos sosteniendo a su primo e intentando despertarlo_)

WYATT: (_asustado, al ver que la atención ha cambiado a ellos_) ¡Chris…!

CHRIS: (_alterado_) ¡Vamos, Henry¡Necesitamos tus poderes! (_continúa sacudiéndole, pero el adolescente apenas se inmuta mientras __LILITH__ se aproxima_)

LILITH: (_levanta un pálido dedo para señalar a __HENRY__, mientras pronuncia suave y claramente_) Entregadme al Augur.

WYATT: (_se adelanta para escudarlos a ambos_) ¡Vete!

CHRIS¡Wyatt, no! (_deja a su primo en el suelo y trata de tirar de su hermano hacia atrás_)

WYATT: (_sobre su hombro, sin dejar de mirar a la hechicera_) Todavía puedes orbitar: coge a Henry y ve con ellos. ¡Llévatelos: yo la entretendré!

CHRIS¡No digas tonterías: no tienes poderes…!

WYATT: (_bufa con irritación_) No seas cabezota¡haz lo que te digo, para variar!

CHRIS: (_sin dejar de observar a la diablesa, al lado de su hermano_) ¡Ni hablar! Si te quedas, yo también…

LILITH: Entonces, (_sonríe con fingida ternura mientras da un paso hacia ellos_) moriréis los dos…

(_Los chicos forcejean entre sí para ponerse delante del otro, empujándose y debatiéndose entre la exasperación y el pánico, retrocediendo con cada paso que ella avanza_)

WYATT:¡Vete!

CHRIS¡Ni hablar, vete tú!

WYATT¡Venga, vuela: no seas pesado!

CHRIS¡Que no¡Largo! (_LILITH__ hace aparecer una BOLA DE FUEGO en su mano y los ojos del moreno se desenfocan con horror_) ¡Wyatt!

WYATT: (_cuándo ella levanta el brazo dispuesta a disparar; él se gira para escudar a su hermano_) ¡No, Chris!

(_Entonces, la BOLA DE FUEGO vuela hacia ellos justo en el instante en que __CHRIS__ trata de apartar a __WYATT__ del camino él se tambalea y le suelta, agitando las manos, que resplandecen de pronto liberando su CAMPO DE FUERZA. El proyectil impacta contra la barrera y es absorbido, para asombro de los jóvenes_)

WYATT: (_boquiabierto_) ¿Chris?

CHRIS: (_aún jadeante, compone una expresión resuelta_) Haz que les duela…

(_Agita su brazo para rechazar a los tres agresores TELEKINÉTICAMENTE: los dos lacayos vuelan hacia los árboles, pero la diablesa apenas se inmuta. Entonces da un paso atrás para permitir a su hermano actuar y este levanta las manos para liberar su PULSO ÍGNEO antes incluso de que los __DEMONIOS__ menores acaben de golpear los troncos de los árboles, que se tambalean estruendosamente al ser abatidos por la magia del primogénito. Ellos desaparecen entre quedos alaridos y explosiones de ceniza, pero su reina sólo vuela por los aires hasta caer al suelo en un amasijo de ropas oscuras y vaporosas. Cuándo la floresta deja de rugir y resplandecer por la perturbación, ella se agita en el suelo veloz como una cobra y les fulmina con sus ojos centelleantes de carmesí antes de desvanecerse en una LLAMARADA. Los chicos se miran, aún alterados_)

WYATT¿Estás bien?

CHRIS: Sí…¿y tú?

(_Entonces resuena un estruendo nuevo sobre la espesura y el viento ruge otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión ellos levantan la vista a tiempo de ver una enorme nave negra y roja descendiendo lentamente_)

CHRIS: (_incrédulo_) Oh-oh…

WYATT: (_traga saliva, mientras la ráfaga le despeina_) ¿Esa es…¿Son…?

CHRIS: (_asiente_) Cazadores: hay que salir de aquí.

(_Los dos hermanos se vuelven hacia el resto de los presentes y hechan a correr en direcciones diferentes mientras la sombra del trasnporte se aproxima ominosa y la escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Noche 

(_HENRY__ está sentado junto a la mesa auxiliar, ojeando el Libro de las Sombras con un bolígrafo entre los dedos y una libreta al lado; en el rincón más alejado, el suelo se abre en un círculo de luz y por las escaleras aparece __CHRIS_)

HENRY: (_levanta levemente la mirada, antes de pasar una página con un suspiro_) Hola…

CHRIS: (_camina hacia él para sentarse a la mesa con las piernas cruzadas_) Hola ¿qué tal estás?

HENRY: Ya me siento mejor aunque…todavía no sé quién era esa bruja, ni he logrado recordar nada de lo que sucedió antes del (_hace una mueca_) "trance colectivo" (_suspira, recogiendo su libreta_) He intentado tener una premonición, he sondeado a casi todas las nuevas brujas del Aquelarre, he registrado el Libro de principio a fin…pero sigo sin saber quién es.

CHRIS: Está bien, Colette y yo estamos en ello…y Wyatt ha dicho que investigaría el asunto de la Profecía…(_mira a su alrededor, extrañado_) Por cierto¿dónde está?

HENRY: Dijo que tenía que ir a ver si le habían dado el alta a su amigo…para que le ayude con lo del trabajo.

CHRIS: (_asiente, torciendo la boca con aire contrariado, mirando las páginas abiertas_) Veo que el Libro ha vuelto¿eh? Tenías razón: fue culpa nuestra.

HENRY: (_sonríe, sin alegría_) Suelo tenerla…(_se encoge de hombros_) pero nadie me escucha.

CHRIS: (_arruga el ceño suavemente, pensativo_) ¿Julie?

HENRY: (_suspira, pero entorna levemente los ojos mirando al techo_) Ella tampoco me habla…creo que se siente…dolida porque cree que se…bueno, se arrepiente de haber estado conmigo sin saber siquiera quién era yo.

CHRIS: (_levanta las cejas_) ¿Has averiguado todo eso sin que ella te lo diga¡Vaya…! (_con sorna, tratando de pincharle_) ¡Es impresionante…! (_observa su expresión de impaciencia_) ¿se lo reprochas¡Creí que tú eras el romántico empedernido…!

HENRY: (_irritado y cansado_) ¡Oye…¡No te metas conmigo! Ya tengo bastantes cosas de qué preocuparme…

CHRIS: (_le observa con seriedad_) No vamos a dejar que te haga nada…ni a las amigas de Colette: están tan amenazadas como tú porque fue a por ellas primero y se las habría llevado si el círculo mágico no las hubiera escudado…

HENRY: Sí…(_suspira y vuelve a atender al Libro_)

CHRIS: (_levantándose de la mesa, algo más animado_) ¡Bien…! Será mejor que orbite con Erika antes de que me dé calabazas…

HENRY: (_sonríe con picardía_) ¡Oooh¿Has quedado por fin?

CHRIS: (_cuándo está a punto de descender las escaleras, se vuelve con aire ofendido_) Aunque te parezca increíble, aún quedan mujeres suficientemente inteligentes como para interesarse por alguien que no sea Henry Mitchel Junior…(_el aludido le fulmina con la mirada, divertido; él se da la vuelta y comienza a bajar por las escaleras_) ¡Oh! Por cierto, todavía hay cazadores rondando por la ciudad, (_entorna los ojos_) no hagas tonterías.

(_El joven Mitchel no dice nada, pero su semblante se ensombrece y suspira, bajando la vista al Libro y a la libreta, en la que están anotadas las palabras exactas de la misteriosa Profecía. Resoplando, revuelve en la mochila que tiene apoyada contra la mesa y extrae un largo athame, que aprieta en su mano con gesto severo._)

* * *

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *


	8. 1x07 Susurros

_Hola de nuevo! Aquí traigo el siguiente epi, con algo de prisa para variar pero muy alegre de que se esté acabando Septiembre.xD Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**1x07 – SUSURROS**

* * *

FADE IN 

INT. Estación de Metro-Pasada la MediaNoche

(_HENRY__ avanza sólo por el oscuro corredor desierto, directo hacia el andén; se ajusta el abrigo con gesto contrariado. __CHRIS__ aparece ORBITANDO detrás de él._)

CHRIS¡Henry!

HENRY: (_sin volverse ni detenerse, entre dientes_) No me llames Henry…y piérdete: estoy ocupado.

CHRIS¡Eh¡Espera! (_corre a alcanzarlo_) Oye…¿Aún no has asumido que lo de hacer magia tiene que terminar¿Es que quieres acabar de cobaya?

HENRY: (_bufa; rezongando_) ¿A quién le importa? (_su primo arruga la frente, dispuesto a reprenderlo, pero él le ataja_) ¡Escucha! Quizá tú te hayas dado por vencido, pero los demonios no: y sé que hay al menos una que viene a por mí ¡no puedes pretender que me quede sentadito como un niño bueno mientras planea cómo robarme la magia!

CHRIS: (_contrariado_) Eso no lo sabemos…

HENRY: Pero sí que quiere descifrar la Profecía¿no?

CHRIS: (_irritado_) Bueno, Wyatt está…

HENRY: (_le da la espalda, enfadado_) Lo siento, pero se acabó la mosquita muerta…

CHRIS: (_alarmado, avanza de nuevo para tratar de pararlo_) ¡Espera¿Por qué no vuelves a casa y aguardas, al menos, a que los Cazadores se marchen de la ciudad?

HENRY¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacen¿Y si ella descubre dónde vivo y viene a conseguir mi poder mientras me escondo como un bebé?

CHRIS¡Salir a buscarla no va a arreglar las cosas!

HENRY: (_se cruza de brazos, escéptico y encolerizado_) ¡Ah¿Y esperar sentado sí¡Cómo se nota que no es tu magia la que está amenazada!

CHRIS¡Pues ven a vivir con nosotros un tiempo! (_resopla, enfadado_) ¡De verdad, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan…!

HENRY¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que sé cuidarme sólo¡con todo ese rollo intragable del "pequeño Henry" todavía pensáis que soy un crío sin poderes…¡Vuelve TÚ a esconderte, y deja de jugar a los LucesBlancas de una jodida vez!

CHRIS: (_le agarra el brazo para evitar que huya_) Me parece que necesitas que alguien te recuerde…

HENRY: (_levanta las cejas y se cruza de brazos, mirándole con sorna_) ¡Mira quién fue a hablar¿Qué eres, Christopher¿Brujo o LuzBlanca? Porque me parece que para ninguna de las dos cosas tienes lo que hay que tener…

CHRIS: (_curva los labios en un rictus de frialdad_) Oye…

HENRY¡No! Óyeme tú¡un LuzBlanca no es, ni con mucho, tan pesado como tú y un Brujo jamás dejaría que un demonio se saliera con la suya! (_se libra de su garra de un tirón y se acomoda la chaqueta_) Así que, si me disculpas…

CHRIS: (_tras unos segundos de estupefacción, vuelve en sí y corre para alcanzarlo de nuevo_) Para que te enteres, los LucesBlancas están recomendando a las Brujas precaución extrema debido a los Cazadores pero, si lo que quieres es arriesgar tu vida estúpidamente para matar a un pobre demonio…bien, (_abre los brazos en actitud de propia oferta_) soy Brujo: te ayudaré.

HENRY: (_con extrema frialdad_) Gracias, pero no me haces falta: he localizado su guarida y volveré en 5 o 6 minutos…

CHRIS: (_repentinamente furioso_) No¡volverás en 5 o 6 PEDAZOS¿Qué diablos pasa contigo¿No tenemos suficiente con una bruja suicida en la familia?

(_HENRY__ le mira con ira, abre la boca y levanta su índice para enfatizar su réplica. Entonces se escuchan ecos de pasos en la cavernosidad sombría y una banda de jóvenes aparece en la base de las escaleras._)

JEFE¡Eh¿Quién coño sois y qué hacéis aquí?

HENRY: (_resopla, exasperado, y se dirige a su primo con los brazos cruzados y sin mirarle_) ¿Lo ves¡Ya la has liado!

JEFE: (_mientras __CHRIS__ levanta las cejas indignado y su primo levanta las manos, blande un gran cuchillo y avanza hacia ellos seguido por sus compañeros_) ¿Estáis sordos?

HENRY: (_adelantándose a su primo, con calma_) Queremos ver al que manda, al que llaman "Señor de las Alcantarillas".

(_El grupo intercambia miradas nerviosas; __HENRY__, con gesto decidido, frunce el ceño levemente, PRESINTIENDO_)

HENRY: (_abre los ojos con espanto_) ¡Chris, vuela!

(_EL chico desaparece ORBITANDO pero su primo parece confuso y no hace caso. Un __DEMONIO__ aparece tras él FLUCTUANDO y dispara una BOLA DE ENERGÍA a su espalda, haciéndole caer de bruces un par de pasos por delante._)

DEMONIO: (_mirándolo con desdén_) Cogedlo: un poco de tortura y nos dirá dónde está el otro y qué querían…

HENRY: (_aparece ORBITANDO justo delante de él, que le mira con sorpresa_) ¿Ya me echabas de menos¡Que tierno! (_con un rápido movimiento, rompe un frasco de poción en su frente, haciéndolo ESTALLAR. Sin tomar un respiro, se vuelve hablando rápidamente_) ¡Pobre multitud que no sabe de bienes: será sometida por mis poderes! (_gesticula bruscamente y el grupo de matones suelta sus armas al unísono, llevándose las manos a la cabeza antes de caer de rodillas y, entre gemidos, desplomarse sin sentido a sus pies_) ¡Ja! (_coloca sus brazos en jarras_) Este tengo que anotármelo: es realmente bueno…

CHRIS: (_boquiabierto, desde el suelo_) ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

HENRY: (_curva los labios, satisfecho, y se encoge de hombros_) Trabajo mejor bajo presión.

CHRIS: (_escéptico_) Estás loco¿lo sabías?

(_El aludido se aproxima con la mano tendida y le ayuda a incorporarse sin dejar de sonreír. Él se levanta, sacudiéndose la cazadora oscura y observa a los caídos con la frente arrugada de desaprobación._)

CHRIS: Espero por tu bien que no estén muertos…

HENRY: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) Dije "sometidos", no "destruídos" (_sonríe_) despertarán cuándo yo quiera.

CHRIS: (_asiente, en apariencia impresionado_) Sí…y a los Cazadores les encantará que recuerden tu cara.

HENRY: (_de brazos cruzados_) ¿Sólo ves el lado negativo?

CHRIS: (_con falsa ofensa_) Intento mantenerte con vida, pero si a mí no me escuchas…se lo comentaré a Paige: probablemente orbitará tu trasero de regreso a San Francisco antes de que tengas tiempo a decir "Abracadabra".

HENRY: (_palidece, antes de enrojecer de rabia_) Tú no…no te…(_su primo, que le sostiene la mirada, se cruza de brazos_) ¡Eres un…! (_furioso, desparece ORBITANDO_)

(_CHRIS__ suspira y observa a los chicos moverse antes de imitarle y desparecer de la misma manera_.)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Madrugada 

(_La estancia está vacía y las luces apagadas._)

CHRIS: (_aparece ORBITANDO_)¿Wyatt¡Estoy en casa!

(_Deja su chaqueta sobre el sofá, y avanza hacia la cocina entre las sombras. Frunce el ceño al despegar y leer una nota pegada en la puerta de la nevera._)

WYATT (V.O.): Chris, hoy salgo a cenar fuera con algunos profesores de la Academia. He dejado lasaña en el horno: no quemes la casa y no me esperes levantado. Te quiere, Wyatt.

CHRIS: (_pone los ojos en blanco, arrugando la nota_) Genial.

(_Se vuelve a manipular el microondas, mientras el gato aparece entre sus piernas, relamiéndose. Entonces, se escucha un quedo CUCHICHEO. Se vuelve, extrañado_)

CHRIS¿Wyatt?

(_Avanza cautelosamente hacia el centro del salón; Artemis le enseña los dientes mientras los SUSURROS vuelven, rodeándole amenazadoramente. Sobresaltado, se gira violentamente; las incompresibles voces burlonas entran en él, haciéndole caer. Su cabeza golpea el suelo y pierde el conocimiento mientras la escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

OPENING CREDITS– "We are" by Ana Johnson

* * *

(_Montague_: _Suena _"_Perfect Enemy_" _de t.A.T.u. Escenas nocturnas de la tormenta y los suburbios de la ciudad; la cámara enfoca algunas calles poco concurridas, las alcantarillas y finalmente algunas escenas del Inframundo_)

* * *

INT. Cuevas del Submundo-Noche Eterna 

(_WYATT__ y __DEREK__, se mantienen ocultos antes de doblar una esquina y continuar avanzando con cautela por el corredor._)

DEREK: (_gruñe, nervioso; en un susurro_) ¡Maldita sea¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido: acabarán por descubrirnos!

WYATT: (_ofendido_) ¡Estoy siendo todo lo silencioso que puedo…! Creo que la culpa es tuya: estás paranoico…

DEREK: (_hace una mueca y resopla_) Estamos en el corazón del reino de toda la maldad…¿es de paranoicos…?

WYATT: (_le ataja, tranquilamente_) Sí: he bajado aquí un montón de veces, y nunca ha pasado nada, así que hoy no tiene por qué ser diferente.

DEREK: Claro, eso es fácil de decir cuándo se es invencible…pero si nos encuentran juntos…

WYATT: (_distraído_) Pensarán que somos dos demonios algo curiosos y pasarán de largo.

DEREK: (_bufa_) ¡Cómo si eso fuera posible…!

WYATT: (_se detiene, frunciendo el entrecejo_) ¿Qué has querido decir con eso?

DEREK: (_curva los labios en una sonrisa, mirándolo de reojo_) No te ofendas pero…tú apestas a ángel blanco: cualquier demonio que te vea aquí abajo tratará de liquidarte en el acto.

WYATT: (_más serio y con gesto sombrío_) ¿Estás seguro de que ni siquiera puedo parecer malvado?

DEREK: (_le observa con ojos entornados; suspira_) Tío…(_coloca una mano en su hombro y vacila, sin saber qué decir_) hazme caso: tú no eres malo.

(_EL aludido no dice nada; entonces, una BOLA DE ENERGÍA cruza el aire cerca de sus cabezas hasta impactar en la esquina de la que vinieron. Un __DEMONIO__ les observa desde el otro lado, flaqueado por dos lacayos_)

DEMONIO¿Quiénes sois?

DEREK: (_intercambia una breve mirada con su amigo, en tensión; se vuelve hacia los recién llegados_) ¡Demonios¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

DEMONIO: (_avanza un paso, con una mueca cruel_) Los que hacen las preguntas, cachorro insolente: si sois demonios, probadlo ahora.

_(Mientras __WYATT__ le mira con las cejas levantadas, __DEREK__ pone los ojos en blanco, resoplando contrariado y da un paso al frente antes de gruñirle estruendosamente. Sus ojos son ahora rojos y de pupilas rasgadas, sus colmillos han crecido y su lengua es la de una serpiente, agitándose a centímetros del rostro del __DEMONIO__, que observa impávido_)

DEMONIO: (_fulminándolo con una mirada de desdén; en un despectivo susurro_) ¡Muy bien…! (_se vuelve hacia __WYATT__, con actitud militar_) Ahora tú.

WYATT: (_levanta las cejas, sorprendido_) ¿Yo? (_mira a su amigo, que levanta una ceja con irritación; el __DEMONIO__ entorna los ojos_) Yo…sí, claro…eh…(_DEREK__ da un paso atrás lentamente, al percibir su apuro y él resopla frustrado antes de agitar las manos y barrer el túnel con su PULSO ÍGENO, consumiendo a todos los demonios; baja las manos y mira a su amigo con gesto inocente_) ¿Qué? No nos han descbierto¿no?

DEREK: (_le agarra del brazo, mientras el pesado ambiente del Inframundo se llena del estruendo de pasos_) ¡Vamos!

(_Ambos desaparecen FLUCTUANDO._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Apartamento de Derek-Amanecer 

(_WYATT__ y __DEREK__ aparecen FLUCTUANDO en mitad de la sala. La perra __LIN__, que dormitaba sobre el sofá salta al suelo y comienza a ladrar animadamente mientras el primogénito Halliwell se derrumba sobre el diván, lívido_)

DEREK: (_observándolo divertido_) ¿Te encuentras bien?

WYATT: (_con debilidad_) No me gusta fluctuar…se te revuelven por completo las entrañas…

DEREK: (_recoge a su mascota para evitar que continúe destrozándole las zapatillas a su compañero y se aleja con ella hacia el dormitorio; con sorna_) Sí, claro: orbitar es mucho más divertido…

WYATT: Quizá no¡pero es mucho más saludable!

DEREK: (_sonríe_) Lo que quieras…de todos modos, enhorabuena: has arruinado nuestra única oportunidad de descubrir quién era esa bruja de la que vuestro Libro de las Sombras no sabe nada: ahora medio Infierno sabe que nuestro bando está investigándolos en su propio territorio.

WYATT¡Qué tragedia…! (_tras poner los ojos en blanco, vuelve a mirarle significativamente_) Pero, aún así, no podemos abandonar porque esa hechicera buscaba a un…(_frunce el ceño, recordando la palabra_) Augur, y resistió mi magia, así que puede ser peligrosa si no la detenemos (_vuelve su atención a sus zapatillas de deporte y gime_) ¡Oh…¿dónde has metido a esa bestia¡Le haré pagar estas Nikke!

DEREK: (_suelta una carcajada_) ¡Ni se te ocurra! Ya me he en cariñado con ella: resulta que es el único animal, (_tras la puerta del dormitorio, el cánido ladra; él pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡lo siento! (_resopla y vuelve a la conversación_) criatura: es la única criatura que no huye de mí. Además, (_añade con malicia_) mi casero le tiene miedo y no puede obligarme a deshacerme de ella a menos que haga lo mismo con los escandalosos pájaros de su sobrina (_ante la mirada de incomprensión de su amigo, se dirige hacia la ventana y la abre; de inmediato resuena un estruendoso eco de chirridos y gorjeos; la cierra, satisfecho_) Y lo peor es el hedor¿recuerdas cómo olía el Inframundo…?

WYATT: (_levanta las cejas_) Amigo…apesto a Infierno, y te aseguro que eso (_señala hacia la ventana_) no es tan malo.

DEREK: (_tuerce la boca, olfateándose el suéter_) Sí…creo que mejor me encierro en la lavadora: (_sonríe_) no puedo apestar si quiero ir con Melinda.

WYATT: (_su cara se ilumina_) ¡Eh…¿Qué tal…? (_sus ojos encuentran el reloj de pared entre los muchos póster de jóvenes modelos en bikini y palidece_) ¡Oh, mierda¿Cómo es posible que sea tan tarde? (_se incorpora de golpe, recogiendo a duras penas sus raídas zapatillas_) ¡Tengo que marcharme¡Te veo mañana!

(_Sin darle tiempo a replicar, desaparece ORBITANDO._)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Mañana 

(_Un remolino de chispas azules cae del techo en el centro de la sala._ _WYATT__ sale de la ÓRBITA caminando a toda prisa hacia su dormitorio; arroja su chaqueta sobre el sofá mientras __CHRIS__ hace una mueca de irritación, mirando sobre su hombro y sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo sobre su frente_)

WYATT: (_apurado, sin apenas mirarle_) ¡Hola Chris! Lo siento¡tengo el tiempo justo…!

CHRIS¿Ya sabes dónde debes hacer las prácticas ahora?

WYATT: (_desde su dormitorio; vacila un par segundos_) No…pero creo que será suficiente con el trabajo para todos nosotros: no tenemos la culpa de que cerraran la Academia.

CHRIS: (_frunce el ceño, pensativo, pero suspira y cierra los ojos con una mueca de dolor_) Ya…últimamente pasan demasiadas cosas extrañas¿no?

WYATT: (_sale de su cuarto a la carrera con un revoltijo de ropa entre las manos en dirección al cuarto de baño; gime_) Sí: es posible…pero no tengo tiempo para preocuparme de ellas ahora: (_asoma la cabeza, ya sin camiseta_) no sé si lo he mencionado, pero voy a llegar tarde.

CHRIS: Tú siempre llegas tarde…(_espiando de reojo su manchada chaqueta; olfatea levemente la manga y arruga la cara_) ¡Vaya¿Dónde habéis ido a comer¿A alguna pocilga?

WYATT: (_se detiene, meditabundo_) En realidad…no hemos ido a cenar: me entretuve un poco y perdí la noción del tiempo y…

CHRIS: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) Si has estado otra vez en el Infierno con el demonio domesticado no me lo cuentes porque no sé si quiero saberlo…¿habéis descubierto algo o no? (_su hermano se encoge de hombros y se dispone a introducirse de nuevo en el lavabo_) ¡Wy espera! (_el joven moreno reitera su mueca de malestar antes de proseguir_) ¿Podrías hacer…un poco de curación por aquí? (_señala su cabeza_) Me he dado un golpe…bastante importante.

WYATT: (_frunce el ceño, observándolo con suspicacia_) Chris…¿Has estado bebiendo?

CHRIS: (_resopla, con los ojos en blanco; se incorpora algo aturdido pero se repone con rapidez_) Solo para que quede claro: el dolor de cabeza y la desorientación no siempre tienen que ver con el alcohol¿sabes? Aunque no te lo creas, lo he estudiado…

WYATT: (_hace un gesto de escepticismo y sonríe_) ¡Seguro…!

CHRIS: (_con impaciencia_) ¡Oh, vamos!

WYATT: Chris, no puedo curar tus resacas: ya lo sabes. La magia es para otros, no para el beneficio personal…además, deberías saber que no puedo curar heridas autoinfligidas.

CHRIS: (_con fastidio_) ¡Yo no me hecho esto! No soy estúpido¿vale? (_ante la expresión divertida de su interlocutor, resopla_) Mira, escuché susurros en la sala después de leer tu nota y…no sé qué fue, pero ALGO me atacó la cabeza y me…(_vacila, antes de terminar enfurruñado y sin mucha convicción_) derribó.

WYATT: (_con gran resignación, suspira y lleva una mano a su hombro_) Hermanito…vete a la cama.

CHRIS: (_mientras el primogénito le cierra la puerta en las narices, su expresión pasa de la incredulidad a la furia_) ¡No estaba borracho! (_del otro lado de la puerta llega el quedo rumor del agua de la ducha y él hace una mueca en dirección a la hoja de madera antes de gritarle_) ¡Muy bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda!

(_El joven moreno se separa de la puerta con un gran bufido de rabia y niega con la cabeza antes de hacer otra mueca de malestar. Entonces, suena el timbre y él levanta la cabeza,_ _con gesto derrotado. Suspirando, se aproxima para responder: __MELISSA__ espera tras la puerta, con expresión contrariada; sostiene una llave inglesa, un mugriento trapo y una goma chorreante._)

MELISSA: (_sonríe ampliamente; parece animada_) ¡Hola! (_el joven responde con un leve gesto de la cabeza; ella continúa ahora un poco vacilante_) No sé si me recuerdas: vivo en el piso de arriba…os invitamos a nuestra fiesta al comienzo del curso el mes pasado…

CHRIS: (_tras un par de segundos de meditación, asiente_) ¡Ah, sí! Siento no haber ido: las cosas se complicaron, mi hermano estuvo enfermo y…

MELISSA: (_sonríe tranquilizadoramente_) No importa, tranquilo. En realidad, (_tuerce el gesto con cierta timidez_) me preguntaba si alguno de los dos podría ayudarme: (_le muestra los objetos_) mi lavadora parece decidida a convertir mi galería en un océano y…no me gustaría llevar ropa apestosa pero, (_suspira_) al parecer nadie puede arreglármela hasta pasado mañana…(_el chico levanta las cejas, apoyándose en el dintel de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una expresión de divertido interés mientras ella prosigue, con cierto apuro_) ¡Oh! No me malinterpretes pero…¿sabéis que sois los únicos chicos que quedan en el edificio? Podría jurar que ninguna de esas Katie Cassidys del resto de los pisos se atrevería si quiera a intentar hacer algo de fontanería y ya he comprobado que los de recepción son…unos bordes integrales así que…bueno, si no queréis no pasa nada pero esperaba…

CHRIS: (_la interrumpe, puesto que parece dispuesta a continuar con su discurso_) Veré qué puedo hacer, dame sólo un par de segundos y estaré arriba.

MELISSA: (_boquiabierta; se recobra y asiente, antes de responderle con una radiante sonrisa_) ¡Genial! Nos vemos arriba, entonces…

CHRIS: (_asiente cortésmente_) Bien.

(_Ella sonríe, alejándose hacia las escaleras; sin dejar de observarle. En cuánto alcanza el primer escalón, se vuelve para ascender grácilmente; el joven se inclina desde la puerta para admirarla hasta que desaparece y a continuación se introduce de nuevo en el loft cerrando la puerta._)

* * *

INT. Thanatos Corporation-Mañana 

(_LANCE__ se encuentra inclinado sobre el hombro de uno de sus científicos, observando los datos del ordenador que este le muestra en el centro del moderno y espacioso laboratorio. Las metálicas puertas de entrada se abren con un siseo y dos hombres vestidos militarmente entran delante caminando delante de una alta figura encapuchada. __LILITH__ se retira el embozo y fulmina a su anfitrión con la mirada._)

LANCE: (_sonríe ampliamente_) ¡Bienvenida…! Espero que mis escoltas no te hayan molestado, pero últimamente son un mal necesario…(_saborea su broma y se dirige hacia ella para besarle la mano_) ¿Prefieres mantener nuestra reunión en el lugar acostumbrado o procedemos directamente aquí?

LILITH: Al grano…(_capta su mirada y entorna los ojos para añadir, con profundo desdén_) por favor.

LANCE: Como deseéis, mi lady (_se inclina profundamente y la conduce hasta la gran pantalla transparente que domina el centro del complejo_) Hemos estado analizando los datos del día en que se destruyó nuestro laboratorio neoyorkino…y ahora sabemos que la fuerza que se desató aquél día es incluso mayor de lo que suponíamos (_mientras habla, se suceden imágenes de un gran caos y destrucción sobre la pantalla de cristal_) Por supuesto, nunca hemos tenido acceso a ningún…Anciano, para comprobarlo, pero mis iniciados me informan que no es probable que tal poder se manifieste en uno solo de ellos; sin embargo, no hablamos de ángeles corrientes¿cierto?

LILITH: Eran Brujos (_responde malhumorada_) y siguen siéndolo (_añade con una nota de acusación_)

LANCE: En ese caso, el fenómeno es todavía más extraño porque no hay datos acerca del poder que las Brujas pueden alcanzar…(_camina hacia una mesa llena de libros expuestos en vitrinas de cristal y le da la espalda, observando uno de ellos_) a lo largo de la historia, sólo hay constancia de dos hechiceros con una fuerza semejante. Y sólo uno de ellos era Bruja.

LILITH: Melinda Worren (_su interlocutor se vuelve para observarla con media sonrisa y una expresión de cortés sorpresa; se ve obligada a encogerse de hombros_) todo el Inframundo está al tanto de la historia del linaje de las Embrujadas: durante años pensamos que ahí podía residir el secreto para vencerlas.

LANCE: Fascinante. Pero, por desgracia, eso parece irrelevante dado que, aunque era extremadamente poderosa, carecía de la mitad del poder del que fuimos testigos en Nueva York hace algunas semanas.

LILITH¿Y con eso qué? No me interesa saber de sus muertos¡quiero saber cómo destruir a los vivos! (_da un paso al frente, levantando el puño; sus ojos resplandecen y de entre sus dedos emergen jirones de humo negro. De todos los rincones de la estancia, los guardianes militares levantan sus armas resplandecientes, apuntándola. Ella se relaja, observándolos ofendida_)

LANCE: (_sin escucharla, continúa paseándose_) Afirmas que esos Brujos son descendientes de Melinda Worren¿no es así? Pero poseen sangre de ángel…

LILITH: Y el Libro mágico de las Embrujadas también¡ningún demonio podría pararlos con semejante fuerza!

LANCE: (_acentúa su sonrisa_) Ningún demonio…ahí, ahí está el centro de la cuestión: si tus lacayos han fracasado en su captura, deja que mis subordinados se encarguen de ello.

LILITH: (_parpadea, incrédula, y sonríe con desdén_) ¿Y qué te hace pensar, Lancelot McKinney, que tus Cazadores no volverán a fracasar _otra vez_?

LANCE: (_curva los labios, con calma_) En su última misión no esperaban encontrarse con ellos, ni siquiera sabían de su existencia ya que las Brujas guardan tan celosamente sus secretos…pero lo están ahora: una nueva nave ha partido hacia allí esta noche, y mi mejor guerrero está al mando de su tripulación y sus recursos: ha sido entrenado con siglos de tradición, junto a los mejores de los nuestros; muchas de las técnicas que conoce provienen de sus antepasados, que perdieron la oportunidad de cazar a Melinda…no fallará esta vez contra su hijo, el Niño Dos Veces Bendito.

LILITH: (_observando, estupefacta, el gravado que le muestra con profunda satisfacción_) ¿Has descubierto de quién se trata sin mi ayuda? Y has tomado medidas por tu cuenta… (_entorna los ojos con rabia y se cruza de brazos con altivez_) Entonces¿para qué diablos requerías mi presencia en este (_mira alrededor con asco_) antro?

LANCE: (_sonríe_) Quizá necesitemos a tus demonios como distracción mientras ella toma posición.

LILITH: (_resopla con sorna_) ¿Ella?

(_LANCE__ vuelve a dirigirle una mirada penetrante acompañada de una sonrisa burlona y antes de volverse hacia la pantalla de cristal. La cámara hace zoom sobre el mapa que se muestra antes de pasar a la siguiente escena._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Apartamento de Nathan-Mediodía 

(_WYATT__ y __NATHAN__ están sentados modestamente sobre cojines en el suelo, ante una pequeña mesa acomodada con una comida casera. Ambos dejan las copas sobre la mesa y sonríen_)

NATHAN: Siento mucho que nuestro primer encuentro desde…(_traga saliva y fuerza una sonrisa antes de corregirse_) que esto tenga que ser tan burdo pero…

WYATT¡En absoluto! Está muy bien; aunque una pizza y un par de cervezas también habrían bastado (_ríen_)

NATHAN: (_suspira_) Esa no sería forma de darte las gracias.

WYATT: (_parpadea, sonrojado_) No hay por qué darlas: (_traga saliva, bajando momentáneamente la vista_) es lo que hago (_se encoge de hombros y suspira, recogiendo su tenedor_)

NATHAN: (_le mira con dulzura mientras espía su plato_) Así que…Brujo¿eh? (_el aludido acentúa su sonrisa, ruborizándose todavía más; él frunce el ceño, pensativo, y se encoge de hombros_) ¡Y yo hubiera jurado que eres un ángel…! (_le sonríe pícaramente, mientras el joven Halliwell suelta una carcajada_)

WYATT: (_divertido_) ¿Cómo lo sabes? (_entorna los ojos con fingido recelo_) ¿Acaso tienes algo más oscuro que ocultar?

NATHAN: (_Alza las cejas, con un puchero_) No; pero tus ojos…(_su voz se suaviza mientras le observa hasta que vuelve a ruborizarse; entonces, extiende su mano sobre la mesa para tocar la suya_) tu pelo y tu sonrisa…no podrías ser otra cosa¿sabes?

WYATT: (_sonríe con algo de tristeza_) Vaya…parece que me conoces bastante bien¿eh? (_sonríen; él ladea la cabeza, mirándolo_) Pero…casi no sé nada de ti (_niega con la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido_)

NATHAN: (_curva los labios, mirándolo con ternura mientras acaricia su mano_) ¿Qué quieres saber?

WYATT: (_suspira, abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa; parpadea sin aliento_) ¿Eres real? (_acto seguido, ambos se ríen estruendosamente_)

NATHAN: (_sin despegar los ojos del rostro de su compañero mientras da rienda suelta a su hilaridad; finalmente suspira y se inclina sobre la pequeña mesa hacia él, para acortar la distancia entre sus rostros; se encoge de hombros_) Dímelo tú…(_pasa su mano derecha con suavidad tras su cabeza y pega sus labios a los de él con ternura; la respiración del joven Halliwell se agita levemente mientras cierra sus párpados al corresponderle y la tenue luz de la estancia TITILA, alternando penumbra y resplandores dorados. No obstante, no parecen darse cuenta hasta que el contacto se rompe, momento en que el chico brujo suspira hondamente y sonríe con satisfacción_)

WYATT¡Vaya…! (_sonrojado_) Sí que _pareces_ real…

NATHAN: (_sin dejar de observarlo_) Eres realmente increíble¿sabes? Esa pregunta debería habértela hecho yo a ti.

WYATT: (_sonríe, adoptando una actitud teatral_) Apuesto a que eso es lo que dices a todos…

NATHAN: (_se encoge de hombros, sin alegría_) No creas que ha habido muchos: imagino que no pongo demasiado empeño en buscar pero…(_curva los labios_) no sé, no me siento cómodo si no estoy con alguien especial de verdad; y eso es difícil de lograr…

WYATT: (_pone los ojos en blanco, curvando los labios con un suspiro_) ¡Dímelo a mí…! (_le devuelve la mirada con la cabeza algo ladeada; abre la boca para preguntar algo más pero en ese instante suena el teléfono_)

NATHAN: (_sus ojos se agrandan con sorpresa antes de componer una expresión de culpabilidad_) Lo siento…¡vuelvo en seguida!

* * *

INT. Cafetería "Camelot"-Mediodía 

(_HENRY__ se afana vigorosamente en limpiar la barra mientras __ERIKA__ entra en el local resoplando, con gesto contrariado y se aproxima hasta él._)

ERIKA: Hola Pace…(_deja su bolso en el espacio recién limpiado y toma asiento en una de las banquetas_) ¿está Julie aquí? No la he visto desde ayer…

HENRY: (_extrañado_) ¿Ah, no?

ERIKA: (_deja de revolver en su bolso y le mira con sorpresa_) ¿No tenía que trabajar ahora?

HENRY: (_se encoge de hombros_) Le cambié el turno para que pudiera acabar un trabajo de la facultad, pero no ha llamado…(_coloca los brazos en jarras y parpadea, pensativo_)

ERIKA: (_sacude la cabeza con cierta perplejidad, mientras manipula su diminuta PDA; se encoge de hombros_) Probablemente todavía esté encerrada en su habitación…(_suspira con dramatismo y le sonríe ampliamente_) Un cortado, gracias. (_el joven pone los ojos en blanco y se vuelve para preparar el pedido; la chica consulta su reloj y resopla_) ¿Todos hemos pasado la noche en vela? Estoy que me caigo de sueño y…(_hace una mueca de culpabilidad al observarle el rostro_) no creo que esas ojeras puedas ocultarlas con nada…

HENRY: (_hace un gesto de indiferencia_) Tengo cosas que hacer, soy un hombre ocupado.

ERIKA: Ya…(_suspira de nuevo, recogiendo la taza que le tiende y mirando a su alrededor_) Y, hablando de hombres…(_entorna los ojos_) ¿has visto a tu primo…a Chris?

HENRY: (_frunce el ceño, repentinamente furioso_) Por supuesto: ha estado siguiéndome, para variar…pero no tengo ni idea de a dónde ha ido después de desaparecer: (_se dispone a alejarse de regreso a la cocina_) te sugiero que le pongas una correa y un bozal (_curva los labios con violencia en una sádica y fugaz sonrisa antes de arrojar el paño al fregadero_)

* * *

INT. Loft de Melissa y Alice-Mediodía 

(_CHRIS__ está agachado sobre el suelo tras la lavadora, bosteza grandiosamente y arroja el mugriento paño con frustración al suelo, observando las tuberías chorreantes con irritación. Sus ojos recorren el estropicio de modo que confirman lo que su expresión da a entender: que no tiene ni idea de cómo arreglar aquello. Frustrado, pasa la mano por la plancha de metal a la que se unen las gomas apretando el rostro y mordiéndose la lengua mientras se estira para palpar más y obtener alguna clase de información milagrosa. Pero, cuándo mira sus dedos, están cubiertos de jabón húmedo y alguna clase de sustancia oscura y pringosa. Hace una mueca de asco_.)

MELISSA: (_desde el exterior de la galería_) Tampoco tienes mucha idea de cómo van estas cosas¿no? (_aparece junto a él, caminando; se acuclilla a su lado_) Siento haberte metido en esto (_suspira_) creí que…

CHRIS: (_le ataja, algo ofendido e irritado_) Creo que ya sé cuál es problema pero…necesitaré lápiz y papel.

MELISSA: (_entorna los ojos, curvando los labios con suspicacia_) ¿Lápiz y papel¿Hablas en serio?

CHRIS¿Confías en mí o no?

MELISSA: (_le mira con suspicacia_) Está bien (_suspira y se incorpora para conseguir lo requerido_)

CHRIS: (_volviendo la vista con rapidez hacia la pequeña catástrofe, toma aire pensativamente y comienza a murmurar rápidamente_) Deja que el objeto de objeción pierda ahora esta condición…(_levanta las cejas esforzándose por pensar_) restaura lo que fue destrozado…(_jadea mientras escucha los pasos de la chica al regresar y su rostro se ilumina de pronto_) ¡para que vuelva a su antiguo estado! (_al agitar su mano en dirección al chorreante desastre, las gotas desaparecen, los cables brillan y todo queda reparado_)

MELISSA: Aquí tienes una vieja libreta y…(_se detiene, mirando su expresión tranquila con perplejidad_)

CHRIS: (_secándose las manos con el trapo, le sonríe y se encoge de hombros_) Ya está: parece que era menos de lo que temía…no creo que le ocurra nada en algún tiempo.

MELISSA: (_observa la parte posterior de su electrodoméstico y abre los ojos al máximo_) ¡Impresionante…! (_suelta un chillido y, en su euforia, planta un beso en su frente_) ¡Sabía que no me equivocaba! (_suelta una carcajada y le tiende la mano; él la mira con perplejidad y acepta su ayuda_) ¡No tienes ni idea de cuánto te lo agradezco¿Quieres quedarte a comer? Mi nueva compañera de piso debería haber llegado ya pero…con todo el tiempo que has estado ahí¡seguro que estarás hambriento!

CHRIS: (_animado_) Sí, bueno…no ha sido nada en real…(_De pronto, vuelve a escuchar quedos CUCHICHEOS sin sentido. Una gran mezcla de voces susurrantes que pronuncian sinsentidos al unísono, haciéndose indistinguibles. Palidece de golpe, abriendo la boca con temor_) Bueno, espera…quizá sea mejor que me vaya: no he dormido en toda la noche y…(_los SUSURROS vuelve de nuevo, amenazantes, con algo más de fuerza; él mira a su alrededor con pánico mientras el fenómeno parece volverse más amenazador por momentos_) Lo siento, (_corre hacia la puerta_) ¡otro día quedaremos!

MELISSA: (_mientras él ya desaparece tras la puerta, reacciona y corre hacia ella_) Eh…¡muchas gracias por todo!

(_El joven hacia un gesto de conformidad y despedida con la mano sobre su cabeza mientras desciende por las escaleras a la carrera. Ella se muerde el labio inferior mientras le observa desaparecer apoyada en el marco de la puerta._)

* * *

EXT. Calle del Apartamento de Nathan-Mediodía 

(_Un viejo taxi amarillo se detiene al otro lado de la calle; un chico rubio de aspecto inocente sale de él y atiende al conductor antes de volverse, tenso, hacia sus maletas. __BRIAN__ mira a su alrededor con aire apurado y aferra su equipaje antes de volverse hacia el edificio de __NATHAN__ y suspirar_

INT. Apartamento de Nathan-Mediodía

(_Los dos jóvenes continúan con la velada con gran hilaridad; el anfitrión señala los platos vacíos_)

NATHAN¿Quieres algo de postre?

WYATT: Quizá algo de café: lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, pero he pasado la noche…ocupado y sin dormir.

NATHAN: (_parpadea, observándolo_) ¡Vaya…¡Qué trabajador para alguien que no tiene trabajo…!

WYATT: (_entorna los ojos con fingida ofensa_) ¡Eh! Te recuerdo que cerraron la Academia por tu culpa…

NATHAN: (_sonríe con resignación_) Sí…lo siento de verdad. (_niega con la cabeza, suspirando_) ¿Sabes ya qué vas a hacer¿Dónde vas a…?

WYATT: (_se encoge de hombros, pensativo_) Esperaba que este curso fuera el último y fácil, ya que tengo pocas clases…pero las prácticas…no tengo ni idea de dónde puedo continuarlas. De todos modos, probablemente tenga que intentar buscar algún trabajo temporal…aunque sea como profesor particular.

NATHAN: (_se encoge de hombros_) Siempre puedes cuidar bebés…

WYATT: (_vuelve a sonrojarse; suspira_) No lo sé…pero, de todos modos, ese problema tendrá que esperar a que duerma unas cuántas horas (_ríe_)

NATHAN: (_abre los ojos, apurado_) ¡Oh¡Disulpa! Te he pedido que me acompañaras a comer y ni siquiera…

WYATT: (_le corta con delicadeza_) Está bien: no estoy tan cansado. Además, (_se encoge de hombros, azorado_) prefiero estar contigo.

NATHAN: (_de nuevo compone una plácida sonrisa, observándolo atentamente_) Bien…(_relajándose de nuevo en su asiento, vuelve a tomarle de la mano, dispuesto a continuar_)

CHRIS (V.O.)¡Wyatt…!

WYATT: (_repentinamente furioso, levanta los ojos al techo con rabia_) ¡Oh, mierda, Chris…!

NATHAN: (_parpadea, estupefacto_) Ah…

WYATT: (_trata de disculparse con la mirada_) ¿Puedes disculparme un segundo? Mi hermano necesita…que le enseñen lo que es ser tan oportuno.

NATHAN: (_sonríe, aún con los ojos abiertos y asiente_) Tranquilo, no pasa nada: ve con él.

WYATT: (_se levanta, observándolo con admiración_) Vuelvo en seguida, (_frunce el ceño_) espero (_compone una fugaz sonrisa y vacila un segundo antes de inclinarse para besarle; él le corresponde ávidamente segundos antes de que su cuerpo desaparezca ORBITANDO. __NATHAN__ abre los ojos, suspirando con resignación y niega con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios curvados en un atisbo de sonrisa; alguien llama a la puerta y él se incorpora para reponder_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Tarde 

(_WYATT__ aparece ORBITANDO en el centro. __CHRIS__ yace inconsciente junto a la mesa auxiliar. Su cabeza está manchada de sangre y ahí un pequeño charco de esta sustancia junto a ella y una mancha en la esquina de la mesa de madera._)

WYATT: (_al verle, palidece; corre a inclinarse a su lado para darle la vuelta_) ¡Chris! (_sus manos resplandecen de pronto con el TOQUE CURATIVO pero la sanación parece llegar demasiado lentamente; él jadea_) ¡Chris, vamos¡Por favor!

CHRIS: (_cuándo finalmente el poder de su hermano se impone, hace muecas con la cara y aprieta los ojos antes de parpadear con gesto dolorido y tratar de incorporarse_) ¿Wy…¿Qué…? (_gime_)

WYATT: (_pálido, se abalanza sobre él para darle un desomunal abrazo, logrando que se ponga verde_) ¡Chris¡Menos mal! (_aprieta con más fuerza_)

CHRIS: (_sin aliento_) Wy…estás…¡ahogándome…! (_con gran esfuerzo, consigue apartarlo de un empujón cuándo el primogénito afloja su garra; tose_)

WYATT: (_ansioso y solícito_) ¿Están bien¿Qué ha ocurrido¿Cómo te has…? Oí tu llamada y…(_su expresión se vuelve sombría_) ¿ha sido un demonio?

CHRIS: (_frunce el ceño, levantando la mano con debilidad para interrumpirlo_) Estoy bien (_gruñe_) y no: no ha sido un demonio…creo. (_suspira_) Fueron esas…voces, otra vez: las escuché arriba en el piso de esa chica, Melissa.

WYATT¿Ella es…?

CHRIS¡No! No creo que…eran como…se parecían a…pero no es posible por que los hubiera visto y, además…

WYATT: (_frustrado_) Hermano¡explícate!

CHRIS¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con los diablillos que Helen y Hannah dejaron esconderse en el fregadero? Pues las voces suenan como ellos, pero Melissa no las oyó…¡ni siquiera se dio cuenta! Luego bajé y te llamé para comprobar si podías escucharlas pero…(_arruga la frente, llevándose la mano a la sien_) es como si se metieran de pronto dentro de mi cabeza…me hacen daño y…no sé, pueden conmigo: es como si me estuvieran destrozando el cerebro; siento…(_hace una mueca de irritación, pensando cómo expresarse_) de repente siento miedo, y estoy enfadado y triste y…esas voces me susurran cosas sin parar, pero lo hacen al mismo tiempo y no soy capaz de entenderlas aunque…(_vacila, mirándolo de reojo, antes de reconocer, malhumorado_) te aseguro que ponen los pelos de punta.

WYATT: (_le observa aterrado y serio_) Vale, ve a descansar (_se levanta con decisión y le tiende la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse_) y no discutas: iré a por el Libro…

(_Se vuelve hacia la zona más amplia de la estancia, dónde ya se está MATERIALIZANDO la escalera de caracol y asciende por ellas al trote._)

* * *

INT. Apartamento de Henry-Anochecer 

(_HENRY__ recoge algunos objetos dentro de una pequeña y manejable mochila de nailon negro. Viste vaqueros oscuros ceñidos con una cadena plateada, camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro. Suena el timbre y levanta la cabeza, entornando los ojos empuñando su athame; vacila durante un par de segundos antes de enfundarlo en uno de los eslabones de su cinturón con un diestro movimiento. A continuación se dirige a abrir la puerta, tras la que aguarda __JULIE_)

HENRY: (_abre los ojos, con sorpresa_) ¡Julie!

JULIE: (_sonríe quedamente_) Hola…¿puedo…pasar?

HENRY: (_se queda boquiabierto, pero sacude la cabeza al recuperarse y se hace a un lado_) Claro, entra.

(_Ella suspira y cruza el umbral hacia el pequeño recibidor y a través de una segunda puerta hasta la reducida sala de estar. El chico cierra tras ella y la sigue._)

JULIE: Bonita casa.

HENRY: Gracias. (_continúe observándola atentamente, aguardando, pero ella parece cohibida y no dice nada, por lo que decide continuar_) ¿Necesitas algo¿Has acabado el trabajo que debías entregar?

JULIE: Sí…sí, pero no he venido por eso. (_toma aire, frunciendo el ceño con cierta extrañeza, y traga saliva_) Es que…creo que…hay un demonio detrás de mí.

HENRY: (_intrigado y en cierto modo alarmado_) ¿Un demonio?

JULIE: (_aparentemente aliviada_) Sí; verás: el ritual de consagración del aquelarre de Colette no funcionó, aunque todavía no sabe por qué y…últimamente me han pasado muchas cosas extrañas y…cre-creo que es…eso.

HENRY: (_coloca los brazos en jarras, asintiendo_) De acuerdo…también hay un demonio que me sigue a mí desde ese día, (_mientras ella le mira atónita, él hace una mueca con los labios pensativamente_) iré y me encargaré de los dos esta noche, si puedo.

JULIE: (_aterrada_) ¿Vas a ir tú solo? Pero…

HENRY: (_su expresión se dulcifica un tanto al EMPATIZAR su miedo; esboza una sonrisa tranquilizadora y da un paso hacia ella para conducirla gentilmente hasta una ventana, en cuyo alfeizar descansa una gran piedra blanca_) No pasa nada: he hecho algunos hechizos protectores al piso, así que ningún demonio podrá tocarte siempre que no salgas de aquí…(_ella vuelve sus ojos a su rostro, pálida; él sonríe_) Estaré bien: tampoco se me da mal matar demonios¿sabes?

JULIE: Pero…yo pensé…y si fuera más fuerte…yo puedo…

HENRY: (_le aferra los hombros para mirarla a los ojos y decir con firmeza_) Todo irá bien: confía en mí.

JULIE: (_mientras él se vuelve para salir por la puerta, se apresura hacia él_) ¡Al menos…intenta llamar a alguien o…! (_él la mira con suavidad pero también con cierta irritación y ella trata de explicarse_) Dos son mejor que uno…sólo por si acaso…intenté llamar a Chris, pero no respondió: quizá puedas contactar con…

HENRY: (_intentando a duras penas contener la rabia_) No será necesario: te aseguro que me basto yo solo.

(_Sin decir nada más, atraviesa el umbral y cierra de un portazo; ella suspira, observando la hoja cerrada mientras la escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Noche 

(_WYATT__ pasa las páginas del Libro de las Sombras con expresión cada vez más frustrada. La cámara enfoca las ornamentadas entradas del volumen por encima de su hombro conforme se aproxima al final, justo antes de que lo cierre de golpe con un gran gruñido de irritación._)

WYATT: (_dirigiéndose al Libro con fastidio_) ¿Cuándo exactamente te has vuelto tan inútil? Ni una sola línea sobre los demonios que…(_entonces, escucha el grito de su hermano en el piso de abajo y palidece_) ¿Chris?

(_Jadea y se lanza a toda prisa hacia las escaleras, descendiendo sin mirar atrás, al Libro que sobre el atril vuelve a abrirse de nuevo por sí solo por la página dedicada a los poderes de las brujas._)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Noche 

(_WYATT__ continúa su frenética carrera sin detenerse hasta irrumpir en el cuarto de su hermano, dónde el adolescente moreno se convulsiona entre las ropas aferrándose la cabeza con violencia_)

WYATT: (_se abalanza sobre él, tratando en vano de sostenerlo_) ¡Chris!

CHRIS: (_jadeando agónicamente_) ¡Wyatt¡Haz que se vayan, haz que se vayan¡Por favor…!

WYATT¡Chris! (_trata de agarrar sus manos, ya que algunos objetos de la estancia comienzan a agitarse TELEKINÉTICAMENTE_) ¡Chris, cálmate: no hay nadie aquí!

CHRIS: (_respira trabajosamente mientras su hermano le obliga a mirarle a los ojos pero de nuevo se alzan ominosos los CUCHICHEOS y hace una mueca_) ¡NO!

(_En ese instante, agita involuntariamente su mano derecha; la cama comienza a vibrar estruendosamente bajo ellos dos y la estantería de madera de la esquina se dobla y quiebra en pedazos, como si fuese ebsorvida; el flexo del escritorio despega de su lugar y vuela directo hacia la cabeza de __WYATT__, que levanta a su vez la diestra para proyectar su CAMPO DE FUERZA, que resplandece en torno a ellos. En ese momento, el menor se tranquiliza, derrotado, y las cosas, a los pocos segundos, dejan de moverse; algunas caen al suelo o se vuelcan tras perder el equilibrio._)

WYATT: (_asustado; aprieta la mandíbula, ejercitando su autocontrol para mantener el escudo alzado a pesar de su lividez_) ¿Chris¿Te encuentras mejor?

* * *

EXT. Suburbios de Bronx-Noche 

(_Un moderno coche de policía atraviesa a toda velocidad el asfalto seguido de un segundo y un tercero, pasando por delante de un lóbrego y oscuro callejón en cuyas entrañas una __DIABLESA__ empuja a un joven contra la pared agarrando el cuello de su camisa._)

DIABLESA¡Shriekas me ordenó que…!

(_La brisa se levanta susurrante desde el fondo de la calleja, agitando un par de papeles usados. Con ella, llegan algunos SUSURROS que pronto se desvanecen. Los dos seres vacilan ante el curioso fenómeno, pero apenas le conceden importancia. __HENRY__ entra en el callejón caminando con parsimonia, aferrando su athame con el puño derecho._)

DIABLESA: (_siseando, sin percatarse de la visita_) ¿Por dónde íbamos?

HENRY: (_con gesto aburrido, como si lo hubiera visto mil veces antes; le grita_) Ibas a soltarle…para jugar conmigo en su lugar.

DIABLESA: (_vuelve su feo rostro para observarlo con incredulidad y malicia; la sombra del reconocimiento se refleja en sus rasgos diabólicos y suelta a su presa, que jadea brevemente pero se incorpora, aparentemente agradecido, para prestar también su atención al recién llegado_) Vaya, vaya…carne fresca¿eh?

(_El adolescente adopta una torpe pose marcial, blandiendo su daga; la fémina gruñe estruendosamente y da un nuevo paso hacia él pero, entonces, los SUSURROS regresan intensificados y convertidos en amenazadores CUCHICHEOS mientras el joven la fulmina con la mirada. La expresión de ella cambia instantáneamente al pánico, mientras se ve acosada por los gritos y gemidos de sus víctimas; llevándose las manos a la cabeza, lanza un alarido y estalla en cenizas. El joven Mitchel parpadea con sorpresa, mientras en su bolsillo sueña un teléfono móvil y el otro demonio se vuelve para huir. Con gesto contrariado, el chico extrae el aparato descolgándolo en el acto mientras voltea su athame con una sola mano y responde sin mirar de quién se trata:_)

HENRY: Un segundo, (_dejando la llamada en espera y con un limpio movimiento, levanta el brazo sobre su cabeza y arroja la daga directa hacia la espalda del fugitivo, que se desvanece del mismo modo; entonces, suspira hondamente y vuelve a llevarse el aparato al oído antes de caminar hacia sus restos para recobrar su herramienta_) ¿Sí?

WYATT (V.O.): (_extrañado_) ¿Henry¿Dónde estás?

HENRY: (_pone los ojos en blaco al escuchar su nombre y resopla, encogiéndose de hombros_) Por ahí, dando un paseo.

WYATT (V.O.): (_alterado_) Bueno, da lo mismo: necesito que me ayudes si puedes tener una visión o…ver un par de recuerdos. Chris está siendo perseguido por…voces de…

HENRY: (_con la expresión y la voz dura_) ¿Y qué?

WYATT (V.O.): (_vacilante, sin creer lo que oye_) ¿Y qué¿Has…has escuchado lo que he dicho?

HENRY: Sí, pero no me interesa: debería ser capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo, ya que se cree (_teatralmente_) tan hábil, viejo y sabio. Quizá si probara a dormir un rato en lugar de seguirme cuándo salgo a investigar podría dejar de volverse psicótico…(_añade con siniestra hilaridad_) y esto lo digo profesionalmente.

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Noche 

(_WYATT__ camina de un lado a otro con el ceño fruncido, sosteniendo el inalámbrico en su oído ante la mirada de su hermano, que permanece acurrucado en el sofá ojeando el Libro de las Sombras._)

WYATT¡Henry por favor, necesitamos tu ayuda!

HENRY (V.O.)¡Vaya…! Lamento discrepar pero es que no pienso igual; además, sientiéndolo mucho, tengo cosas que hacer esta noche…

WYATT: (_separa bruscamente el oído del auricular, dirigiéndole una mirada indignada_) ¡Me ha colgado!

CHRIS: (_resopla_) ¡Típico¿Quién más hace semejante honor a la palabra "egoísta"?

WYATT: (_pone los brazos en jarras y le observa con recelo_) ¿"Egoísta"¿Has estado hablando con el tío Henry?

CHRIS: (_sin mirarle, ignorando su tono acusativo_) No es necesario¿no acabas de ver…¡Oh!

WYATT¿Has encontrado algo? (_acercándose a leer sobre su hombro la página dedicada a los poderes de las brujas_)

CHRIS: No, pero creo que acabo de _comprender_ algo (_cierra el volumen de golpe y se incorpora de un salto antes de desaparecer ORBITANDO; su hermano recoge el tomo por dónde estaba abierto para leer la página mientras el teléfono que sostiene vuelve a sonar, en la pantalla destellando el nombre "Nathan Stone"._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Caverna del Inframundo-Noche Eterna 

(_LILITH__ permanece erguida junto a un caldero con ambos ojos encendidos y refulgiendo con un vivo color carmesí. Algunos demonios inferiores vigilan las entradas; de pronto, deja escapar un graznido de frustración._)

LILITH: (_gritando de rabia, vuelca el caldero con violencia_) ¡Lo han vuelto a hacer!

DEMONIO: (_se apresura hasta ella_) ¡Mi señora…!

LILITH: (_se gira hacia ellos con rapidez, por lo que su capucha negra cae sobre sus hombros_) Otro de nuestros rastreadores ha muerto, y estoy segura de que ha sido uno de esos brujos…(_aprieta las mandíbulas, caminando sin rumbo y sin pausa por todo el recinto_) Siento que sus poderes crecen, pero no alcanzo a ver cuánto más lo habrán de hacer todavía…Si esto continúa así, ya no serán una amenaza más…

DEMONIO: Mi señora¿no será mejor relegar su destrucción en el humano y sus cazadores?

LILITH: (_le devuelve la mirada con desdén, entornando los ojos_) No confío en Lancelot McKinney: es arrogante, egocéntrico, y poco dado a someterse…(_curva los labios somrbíemente_) Podríamos decir que se trata de mi mejor trabajo…pero, de todos modos, incluso para él será una ardua tarea: la unión de las Brujas y los LucesBlancas ha sido el peor de los acontecimientos para nosotros, al parecer; y ya nada digo acerca de la unión de una Embrujada con esos apestosos ángeles de la guarda.

DEMONIO: Pero, mi reina, si sabéis que son tan terribles¿no sería mejor olvidarlos?

LILITH: (_lanza un nuevo grito y sus lacayos se estremecen_) ¡No habéis visto lo que yo! Mis visiones me han mostrado que el fin del Inframundo llegará¡y cada vez tengo más claro que será por la mano de algún Halliwell!

DEMONIO: (_murmurando con rencor_) El futuro puede cambiarse…

LILITH: (_sisea, animada_) Sí…pero será necesario un poder mayor, como nunca antes se haya visto…

DEMONIO: (_intercambia una mirada con sus compañeros_) ¿En quién estáis pensando, mi lady?

LILITH: (_pierda la mirada en una gran hoguera, con gesto siniestro_) Se me ha ocurrido que quizá debamos escuchar a las leyendas: existen fuerzas que nadie jamás se ha atrevido a imaginar…quizá un Mal ancestral sea lo único capaz de inclinar la balanza a nuestro favor.

* * *

EXT. Suburbios de Bronx-Noche 

(_HENRY__ frunce el ceño al caminar desprecupadamente entre algunos grupos de gente vestida de cuero negro y cadenas, con manchas de aceite de moto y aspecto desaliñado. Un par de prostitutas le dirigen torvas miradas desde la entrada de un local de aspecto lóbrego; él entorna los ojos y vacila, antes de entrar en el pub._)

* * *

INT. Pub en los suburbios de Bronx-Noche 

(_HENRY__ camina hacia la barra, mirando a su alrededor con una mueca de asco. Pasa entre dos amplias mesas de billar, atrayendo considerables atenciones y se detiene junto a la barra, dónde la camarera le observa con expresión petulante mientras sostiene una vieja y desgastada libreta de notas._)

CAMARERA¿No es un poco tarde para estar fuera de la cama…y por estas calles?

HENRY: (_la fulmina con la mirada_) Tengo dieciocho años…(_su rabia parece contagiarla y, en una décima de segundo, escucha el eco de extraños SUSURROS de voracidad, tras lo cuál retrocede un paso_) Un tequila, por favor.

(_La mujer se vuelve para traer el encargo con prisa; pero el joven se vuelve en su asiento para observar a la multitud. Al otro lado de la barra, un hombre cincuentón, con el pelo y la barba desgreñados, le observa socarronamente; entre sus manos, la navaja que afila con ociosidad. __HENRY__ percibe el significado de su torva sonrisa con la EMPATÍA y entorna aún más los ojos; en ese instante, __CHRIS__ entra en el local, mientras el hombre de la barra paldece y deja caer el objeto sobre su whisky. EL menor de los hermanos camina hacia su primo, pero pronto le cuesta alcanzarlo debido a que la multitud a empezado a moverse y, zarandeado, se vuelve a observar qué ocurre: su pariente mantiene la vista clavada en el mismo punto que todos los demás, con una expresión carente de emociones; allí, un hombre jadea tambaleándose, mientras se aferra la cabeza con ambas manos, dirigiéndo de vez en cuándo aterradas miradas hacia __HENRY__ hasta que, al fin, grita y se desploma. Atando cabos, el joven moreno endurece el semblante y se aproxima hasta agarrar a su primo del codo._)

CHRIS¿Qué diablos pasa contigo¿A qué estás jugando?

HENRY: (_abre los ojos con sorpresa pero pronto los entrecierra con rabia_) ¡¿Aún estás siguiéndome?!

CHRIS¡Y menos mal que lo estoy haciendo¿Qué intentas hacer, (_baja la voz aunque la multitud no les escucha; mira a su alrededor antes de proseguir, con cierto tono desquiciado_) hechizando a la gente por ahí?

HENRY: (_se libera de un tirón_) ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando¿No estabas jugando a cazar demonios con Wyatt?

CHRIS: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) No te enteras¿verdad? (_pasa su mano derecha por detrás de su cabeza para aferrar la parte posterior del cuello de su cazadora oscura y encararlo de ese modo al hombre caído junto al cuál se reúne la concurrencia_) ¡El demonio eres tú!

HENRY: (_pálido_) ¿Q-qué? (_traga saliva_) ¡Yo no…!

CHRIS: (_arrastrándolo hacia la salida_) Sí, tú si¡eres un telépata y no nos lo habías dicho!

* * *

EXT. Suburbios de Bronx-Noche 

(_Los dos chicos salen del local mientras las pocas personas que todavía continúan fuera hacen lo contrario para enterarse de qué es lo que atrae a tanta gente; pronto se quedan solos en mitad de la calle_)

HENRY: (_mientras caminan hacia un callejón oscuro, todavía bajo la garra de su primo, para poder orbitar_) ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa a todos esta noche¡No soy un un telépata, ni…!

CHRIS: (_irritado, sin dejar de avanzar_) Sí: sí que lo eres. El Libro de las Sombras dice que la empatía puede generar, en ocasiones, el proceso contrario, que hace que un persona pueda emitir sus pensamientos y emociones en lugar de captarlos. (_le hace girar la esquina con brusquedad_) Y resulta que la forma que toman los pensamientos emitidos depende en gran medida de las emociones del emisor: tú ya eres un desequilibrado pero, si aún encima captas lo que otros sufren…

HENRY: (_se sacude de él_) Espera, espera…¿me estás culpado de tus chifladuras¿Insinúas que las voces que escuchabas, eran mis pensamientos?

CHRIS: Caóticos, infantiles y altamente escalofriantes…(_se cruza de brazos asintiendo_) yo diría que sí, sí.

HENRY: (_jadea, negando con la cabeza mientras le fulmina con la mirada_) Estás loco¿lo sabías?

CHRIS: (_se encoge de hombros_) Es un don.

(_A algunos metros, __WYATT__ aparece ORBITANDO; __HENRY__ da un paso hacia el menor de los Halliwell y frunce el ceño_)

HENRY¿Ah, sí¿Y cómo puede ser que yo tenga la culpa si ni siquiera estaba cerca de ti¿O todavía seguías espiándome? (_sus ojos se convierten en sendas rendijas mientras le asesina con la vista; __CHRIS__ le sostiene la mirada con leve vacilación mientras vuelve a escuchar los tenues SUSURROS y, con expresión de urgencia, vuelve la cabeza hacia su hermano_)

WYATT: (_desenvolviendo un fragmento de papel con un suspiro, lee_) Mente al corazón, espíritu entrelazado, apartad este alma del tormento inadecuado; pensamientos viajeros debo ahora detener: que la telepatía se mantenga alejada de su ser. (_un par de chispas blancas brillan en torno al cuerpo de su hermano; su primo pasa la mirada de uno a otro, todavía molesto; los SUSURROS se desvanecen con un tenue siseo, como si se enfriaran, y __CHRIS__ relaja su tensión muscular mientras su consanguíneo explica_) Es una habilidad bastante rara, pero en manos adecuadas…no tiene por qué estar sometida a ninguna atadura del espacio: estabas molesto con Chris…

HENRY: (_se cruza de brazos, alzando las cejas escépticamente_) ¿Molesto¿no crees que te quedas corto?

WYATT: (_resopla_) Está bien…la cuestión es que pensabas en él cada vez que estabas enfadado y toda la rabia que sentías por…motivos diferentes se la enviabas en forma de voces. Deberías tener cuidado desde ahora: podrías descubrir que eres un brujo sin pretenderlo.

CHRIS: (_mientras el aludido resopla, cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada; le observa con cautela y niega. Tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio interviene_) Oye…(_sus ojos se encuentran_) yo no te espiaba; pero soy tu LuzBlanca y tengo que preocuparme por ti. (_jadea, levantando la cabeza_) ¡Somos tu familia! (_intercambia una mirada dubitativa con su hermano_) Es lo que debemos hacer.

HENRY: (_Poco pacificado_) Aún así…no podéis pensar que no sé cuidarme solo: Colette sale prácticamente cada día a…

WYATT: Pero Mel es diferente…

HENRY: (_frustrado_) ¿Y por qué ella es diferente¡Yo también soy hijo de una Embrujada¡Y un hijo primogénito, además! (_les mira con furia_) Deberíais dejar de pensar que soy débil o que no soy lo bastante responsable como para cuidarme solo: para eso, ya tengo a mis padres y no necesito a nadie más como ellos. Me gusta la magia y no voy a apartarme de ella como mi padre o como vosotros.

CHRIS¡Pero nosotros no pensamos así…! (_el aludido vuelve su cara hacia él, como desafiándole a negarlo_)

WYATT: (_expectante, da un paso hacia ellos_) Henry…(_se corrige al ver su expresión_) Pace…(_extiende su mano para hacer un gesto_) vamos a casa.

(_HENRY__ le observa con gesto extraño, intentando sentir algo con su EMPATÍA; pero no logra nada. Suspira y dirige una última mirada a cada uno de los hermanos antes de desaparecer ORBITANDO. Los dos chicos le observan desvanecerse antes de intercambiar también una mirada. La cámara se aleja de ellos y del callejón, para mostrar un último plano de la noche Neoyorkina._)

* * *

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

_Hasta aquí...bufff! Espero que os haya gustado: cualuqier cosa, reviews o PM. Hasta el próximo (espero que tengáis aprecio por Phoebe y Coop, que serán casi protagonistas) Dew!_


	9. 1x08 Dime que me quieres

_Holaaaa! Jo! Siento muchisimo el retraso, pero aquí está por fin el capi 8 con Colette, Phoebs (para los amigos.xD) y Coop, tocándole las narices a Wy...vale, esto es broma (en parte). Espero que os guste porque acaboa de escribir la última escena, que no me acaba de convencer. Puede que incluso necesite un par de retoques porque no me ha dado tiempo a releerlo y mis colbs, andan un poco liadas, como todo el mundo. Gracias por leer!!_

**

* * *

**

**1x08 – DIME QUE ME QUIERES**

* * *

FADE IN 

INT. Hotel "Arcadian"-Mañana

(_BRIAN__ está sentado solo en el pequeño sofá, observando una fotografía digital en silencio. __COOP__ aparece entre el TRANSPORTE DE CUPIDO tras él y se inclina, TRANSLÚCIDO como una sombra a junto a él._)

COOP: (_posando la mano de su mágico anillo en su hombro, le susurra al oído, mientras la piedra BRILLA_) Todo irá bien: todo está bien ahora, no puedes echarte atrás. Ya has perdido mucho viniendo aquí, así que no ocurrirá nada por ir a verle: todavía le quieres y sabes que te corresponde porque solo quería protegerte…no lo pienses más y ve: no puedes vacilar esta vez.

(_Mientras habla, el chico suspira mordiéndose los labios, como si la conversación se estuviera manteniendo consigo mismo. Al final, cuándo el ángel se retira para observarle, el joven se incorpora tomando una gran bocanada de aire y recoge su chaqueta y la pequeña mochila azul marino antes de salir por la puerta. __COOP__ sonríe satisfecho y desaparece del mismo modo por el que apareció_)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Mañana 

(_WYATT__ limpia los grandes cristales de las ventanas con una bayeta; __CHRIS__ sale del baño completamente arreglado poco después. Dirige una fugaz mirada hacia su hermano y camina hacia la nevera. El primogénito se vuelve._)

WYATT¡Oh, por fin…! (_se apresura hacia él esquivando los obstáculos ágilmente para acabar apoyado en la barra americana_) Ha llamado Phoebe: dice que el tío Coop está de paso por la ciudad con un par de cargos…probablemente puedan pasar a cenar con nosotros esta noche.

CHRIS: (_abre una botella y da una sorbo sin vaso antes de encogerse de hombros_) Genial¿y?

WYATT: (_sonríe, bajando la vista_) Pues…verás¿recuerdas todo el asunto ese de la Profecía? (_cuándo su hermano pone los ojos en blanco, prosigue_) Bien; resulta que yo ya no puedo bajar al Inframundo porque al parecer desharía la tapadera de Derek, así que él ha ido a indagar por mí…

CHRIS¿Otra vez? (_parpadea, divertido; hace una mueca_) ¡Con amigos como tú…!

WYATT: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Vale! Corta ya: conozco la historia, gracias. (_suspira con dignidad_) Pero no hay otra manera: tienes que reconocer que a él eso se le da realmente bien… (_el aludido vuelve a dar un sorbo, dando su asentimiento con un cómico gesto_) Pero, el caso, es que Colette se ha empeñado en bajar con él (_hace una mueca significativa; su hermano traga con disgusto, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de terminarse el resto de la bebida de un trago_) y me temo que no quiere que Phoebs y Coop se enteren de eso así que ¿cómo vamos a avisarles…?

CHRIS: (_levanta las cejas_) Querrás decir cómo _vas_ a avisarles: (_arroja la botella a la basura y rodea la barra para dirigirse hacia la puerta_) es tu culpa que estén allí abajo¿recuerdas?

WYATT: (_sorprendido, se levanta deprisa de su asiento para seguirlo_) Sí, pero es que yo tengo algo importante que hacer…(_CHRIS__ lo mira de soslayo con irritación mientras recoge su chaqueta; él decide explicarse_) Necesito un trabajo¿vale? y, no sé cómo, dos de los padres de la Academia quieren que cuide de su bebé…(_parpadea, haciendo una mueca y gesticulando para enfatizarse_) ¡seré canguro!

CHRIS: (_con un resoplido de sorna_) ¡Felicidades…! Pero no pienso bajar: yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

WYATT: (_abre la boca para replicar pero se detiene con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo de arriba abajo_) ¿De verdad¿A dónde vas? (_su expresión se ilumina de pronto_) ¿Acaso tengo cuñada estable por fin?

CHRIS: (_sonríe condescendientemente, tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco_) He llamado a Shawn para que me eche una mano con el pequeño Henry…

WYATT: (_frunce el ceño, recordando_) ¿Shawn¿El telépata de la Escuela de Magia? (_el moreno asiente; su hermano sonríe_) ¡No puedo creer que todavía se acuerde de ti…!

CHRIS: (_abriendo la puerta con irritación_) Se llama "vida social", Wy: y tú deberías practicarla más…

(_El menor sale de la vivienda cerrando la puerta detrás de él sin vacilar; su hermano fulmina la hoja con la mirada antes de volverse hacia el amplio espacio abierto y poner los brazos en jarras. Con un suspiro, retira el trapo de su cinturón y se dispone a volver a la limpieza._)

* * *

INT. Inframundo-Noche Eterna 

(_La cámara enfoca las sombras humeantes de un lóbrego corredor. El lugar parece desierto pero un tenue figura avanza INVISIBLE entre las tinieblas, con silenciosa decisión. __COLETTE__ asoma la cabeza a la entrada del cubil del fondo, dónde hay una plataforma central sobre la cuál descansa un trono ocupado por un demonio de aspecto escamoso y reptiliano. El líder se encuentra rodeado de algunos __DEMONIOS__ de bajo nivel. Allí, también, se encuentra en silencio __DEREK__, como cualquier otro miembro del grupo_)

SHRIEKAS: (_sonríe con su cara de sapo mientras sostiene un pergamino; lo arruga con una mano y se dirige al medio demonio_) Me gusta la forma de pensar de los jóvenes demonios…¡sois realmente perversos! Llevo doscientos años liderando esta manada y nunca antes había conocido a nadie con tanta imaginación para las torturas…(_suelta una carcajada; el joven se inclina, con seriedad y en silencio_) Pero no dices nada…¿no deseas una buena recompensa?

DEREK: Mi mayor placer es servir a la manada, maestro.

SHRIEKAS: (_curva los labios con malicia_) ¡Excelente! Entonces iré en busca de alguien que pueda traerme un par de almas: (_con emoción_) ¡no puedo esperar a probar esto…! (_vuelve a su seriedad y pasa la mirada alternativamente de una de sus criadas al chico_) debes recargar las energías pequeño, lo has hecho bien.

(_El gran señor infernal y sus dos guardaespaldas desaparecen FLUCTUANDO; las féminas oscuras los imitan poco después excepto una, que camina lenta y solícitamente hacia un brasero para añadir unos polvos a las llamas antes de inclinarse y desvanecerse en las sombras._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Inframundo-Noche Eterna 

(_Del fuego emerge una nueva y más atractiva figura femenina, que sonríe lujuriosamente al caminar hacia él_)

DEREK: (_frunce el ceño, poniéndose tenso_) ¿Quién eres tú?

MELANIA: Tenía un encargo de vuestro líder…(_estando a un paso de él le rodea seductoramente; a lo lejos, __COLETTE__ frunce el ceño con indignación_) pero…(_deteniéndose frente a él, pasa su índica sobre los botones de su camisa mientras acerca sus labios al oído_) creo que tú tendrás más suerte y podrás probarme primero…(_el joven cierra los ojos cuándo acaricia su mejilla con sus labios_) ¿me deseas?

(_Pero, antes de que pueda responder, __COLETTE__ resopla con rabia y camina hacia ellos deshaciendo su ocultamiento._)

COLETTE¡Eh, zorra…! (_la aludida se vuelve con sorpresa; enfatiza la siguiente palabra, aparentando tranquilidad_) ¡Ése (_señala al joven_) es mi semental!

MELANIA: (_tuerce la cabeza cómicamente_) ¿Quién eres tú?

COLETTE: (_sonríe condescendientemente_) La que va a abrirte en canal si no te separas de mi demonio.

(_Con un grito gutural, la diablesa se lanza a por ella. La bruja responde con un ágil movimiento, cortándola en el brazo con su athame; la _Súcubo_ grazna, aferrándose el corte y siseando mientras la fulmina con la mirada. Entonces, __DEREK__ reacciona y avanza hacia ellas; __MELANIA__ abre su boca hacia __COLETTE__. Entonces, su lengua emerge con violencia y muerde a la chica en su hombro, antes de que su dueña desaparezca FLUCTUANDO. La chica Halliwell se agarra el brazo con un quedo gemido de rabia._)

DEREK¡Mel! (_corre hacia ella y le agarra los codos para sujetarla mientras le mira a los ojos_) ¿Estás bien?

COLETTE: (_parpadea, con el ceño fruncido_) Sí, creo que…(_gime una vez más y se desvanece_)

DEREK: (_la agarra en su caída, perplejo_) ¡Mel! (_entre sus robustos brazos, intenta reanimarla mientras la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

OPENING CREDITS – "We are" by Ana Johnson

* * *

(_Montague_: _Suena _"_She's no you_" _de Jesse McCartney. Escenas de un glorioso amanecer sobre el mar; la ciudad bulle repleta de vida mientras densos jirones de nubes que se desplazan a gran velocidad. La cámara pasa a través de ellos y enfoca el centro comercial, cruzando los cristales de las grandes claraboyas de vidrio: en la parte central del complejo, hay una gran pasarela dónde se está celebrando un desfile de moda._)

* * *

INT. Centro Comercial-Mañana 

(_CHRIS__ está apoyado en la baranda del piso superior sosteniendo un paquete de palomitas, del que come distraídamente mientras devora con los ojos a las participantes del desfile en medio de la multitud que les rodea apretadamente por doquier. A su lado, __SHAWN__ le acompaña en idénticas condiciones._)

SHAWN¡Vaya¡Fíjate en eso…!

CHRIS: (_ladea la cabeza para tener mejor perspectiva_) ¿Está permitido llevar cosas como esa…?

SHAWN: (_sonríe; su voz suena TELEPÁTICAMENTE sólo para su compañero_) No lo sé, pero espero que no tenga nada que hacer esta noche…¡me muero de ganas por saber dónde tienen los camerinos! (_el LuzBlanca le dirige una mirada severa, con una ceja arqueada; él se encoge de hombros inocentemente_) ¿Qué¡Ni en tus mejores sueños encontrarías tías así en la Escuela de Magia!

CHRIS: (_pone los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza_) Lo que te mueres de ganas por hacer es quitarles las bragas…SHAWN¿Ahora lees los pensamientos? (_el aludido le dirige una mirada divertida; él sonríe y se encoge de hombros_) Está bien pero…¿Y quién no?

CHRIS: (_sonríe, mordiéndose el labio inferior e inclinándose para escudriñar el piso inferior_)¡Allí están!

(_Palmeando la espalda de su amigo, lo rodea para dirigirse a las escaleras; tras bajar a través de ellas, caminan entre la multitud hacia __HENRY__ y __JULIE_, _que observan el desfile desde la pared más alejada; él se mantiene apoyado a la pared con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud aburrida, ella parlotea con emoción, perfectamente arreglada para la ocasión._)

CHRIS: (_abriéndose camino entre la multitud_) ¡Eh, chicos! (_llega hasta ellos_) ¿qué hay? (_saluda torpemente intercambiando una breve y dubitativa mirada con el adolescente Mitchel_)

JULIE: (_radiante_) ¡Chris! (_en su euforia, le abraza_) ¡Que bien que hayas venido¿No es genial Nueva York? (_sus ojos vuelven deseosamente hacia la pasarela, dónde continúa el desfile_) ¡Me encantan los desfiles…!

CHRIS: (_sigue la dirección de su mirada, asintiendo_) ¡Ni que lo jures…! (_sonríe; se vuelve hacia su pariente_) Primo…¿qué tal? (_mira fugazmente hacia atrás para traer a su compañero al frente y enfrentarlos_) Este es Shawn: Shawn McClelland, creí que debíais conoceros…

SHAWN: (_se adelanta afablemente, con la mano extendida_) ¿Qué tal? (_el aludido levanta las cejas, pero estrecha su mano observándolo con suspicacia; la voz de __SHAWN__ se dirige hacia él TELEPÁTICAMENTE_) Mucho gusto.

(_Mientras mantienen las manos unidas, __HENRY__ levanta las cejas por la sorpresa; entonces, la cámara enfoca los ojos castaños de __SHAWN__, fijos en él, mientras intenta alguna clase de contacto mágico más fuerte. El joven Mitchel palidece y, tras un segundo de tensión, endurece el semblante: la cámara pasa a enfocar sus ojos rabiosos y, en una décima de segundo, su interlocutor aparta violentamente la cabeza y rompe ambas clases de contacto._)

HENRY: (_con hastiado desdén, niega con la cabeza_) No vuelvas a hacerlo: prefiero que me pregunten por mis pensamientos…aunque nadie se moleste en hacerlo.

CHRIS: (_toma aire al ver lo ocurrido y se aproxima a ambos, colocando sus manos sobre sus espaldas_) Vale tíos¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo y…hablamos con un poco de normalidad?

HENRY: (_sonríe_) ¡Ja¡Cómo si fuéramos normales!

CHRIS: (_le mira con irritación_) ¡No lo…!

(_Entonces, la música y el desfile terminan; resplandecen varios destellos de diversos focos desde cada rincón de la amplia estancia y un hombre orondo se acerca al escenario con un micrófono en la mano_)

ANIMADOR: Damas y caballeros, damos por terminada la primera parte de la vigésimo primera edición de la pasarela…¡un placer presentar a nuestra artista invitada: Estephany Sheffer!

JULIE: (_la expresión de su rostro se ensombrece de inmediato; para dejar paso a la estupefacción_) ¿Qué? (_los chicos que permanecen a sus espaldas se vuelven hacia la pasarela con los ojos abiertos mientras ella retrocede hacia ellos y se abraza a __HENRY__, irritada_) Esto es lo único deplorable de todo este tinglado (_niega con la cabeza en desaprobación_) ¿por qué han tenido que convertir los desfiles anuales en espectáculos pornográficos?

HENRY: (_curva los labios, bajando los ojos hacia ella_) ¿No crees que exageras?

JULIE: (_levanta la mirada, incrédula_) ¿Quieres apostar? Esa tía que dice saber cantar saldrá, como siempre, con menos ropa que yo en los calcetines¡prácticamente…!

CHRIS¡Oh!

SHAWN¡Vaya…!

(_Sus miradas permanecen fijas en el estrecho camino de la pasarela, dónde __MELANIA__ avanza seductoramente con un micrófono en su mano derecha, ligera de ropa y luciendo una mirada siniestra de superioridad y decisión con la que barre todo el reciento. Lentamente, se lleva el aparato a los labios y abre al boca tomando aire mientras la escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Puerta de la cafetería "Camelot"-Tarde 

(_WYATT__ asiente con entusiasmo mientras habla con una pareja de mediana edad._)

MADRE: Entonces no hay problema¿verdad¿Pasarás a recogerlo mañana después de comer?

WYATT: Sí, no pasa nada. No tengo nada que hacer por la tarde y vivo ahí mismo, en el Edificio Pendragon…le bajaré en cuánto despierte de su siesta.

PADRE¿Vives en el Edificio Pendragon? (_levanta la mirada con nostalgia; suspira, niega y sonríe_) ¡Qué recuerdos!

MADRE: (_ajena, rebusca en el bolso y le tiende una tarjeta_) Aquí tiene nuestros números, también el del jet, el de nuestras oficinas y el de su pediatra, por si acaso…

WYATT: (_sonríe con condescendencia, guardando el pliego en su bolsillo_) Está bien.

PADRE: (_sonríe a modo de disculpa, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer_) Lo lamento, es la primera vez que nos ocurre algo así…pero nos alegramos de que no os haya perjudicado más todavía el cierre de la Academia: el profesor Stone nos dijo que también usted…

WYATT: (_curva los labios pero hace un gesto para restar importancia_) Estoy bien, de verdad: sólo…(_se encoge de hombros con actitud teatral y pensativa_) ¡me siento como si volviera a tener quince años!

MADRE: (_comparte su hilaridad pero le mira con suspicacia, entre tanto_) Sí…debes de ser realmente especial¿no? (_él le dirige una mirada tensa, parpadeando; ella se apresura a explicarse_) Quiero decir…la última vez fue como si hubieses calmado a Matthew por arte de magia y…(_se encoge de hombros_) No es frecuente ver chicos así…

WYATT: (_sonríe bajando la vista, sonrojado_) Lo sé, pero tengo mucha práctica: cinco primas, un primo y un hermano…¡todos menores!

PADRE: (_suelta una carcajada, le palmea la espalda_) ¡Queda en buenas manos, entonces! Le traeremos alrededor de las cuatro: nuestro vuelo no sale hasta las cinco…

WYATT: De acuerdo, estaré esperando. Hasta luego.

MADRE y PADRE: Hasta luego.

(_Se vuelven y continúan su camino calle abajo; el chico se muerde el labio inferior, con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros y retrocede un par de pasos antes de volverse y escrutar la calle con cierto nerviosismo. Finalmente levanta la vista y distingue a __NATHAN__ doblar la esquina del callejón con cierta desorientación; corre hacia él hasta alcanzarle y sobresaltarlo levemente a causa de su euforia pues, de un salto, se planta a su lado._)

WYATT: (_sonríe de oreja a oreja_) ¡Hola!

NATHAN: (_le devuelve el gesto_) ¡Wy! Hola…(_se produce un segundo de incómodo silencio mientras miran hacia las mesas de la terraza del local: un par de personas miran en su dirección; el joven profesor suspira y se vuelve hacia el chico Halliwell con resignación_) ¿Vamos?

(_Recobrándose de su expresión de disgusto, el joven Halliwell asiente con vigor y ambos doblan la esquina del local para entrar en otra calle arbolada algo mas pequeña._)

NATHAN: (_toma aire, con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras avanzan bajo las sombras de las ramas_) Wyatt…tengo…tengo que decirte algo…

WYATT: (_curva los labios, con la vista fija en el adoquinado del suelo y cierta tristeza_) ¿Puedes decírmelo aquí? (_sonríe ampliamente, con aire infantil gesticulando exageradamente_) Soy brujo¡convertiré en sapo a quién se atreva a…!

NATHAN: (_se detiene bruscamente, vacilando, como si no supiera continuar_) No Wy, esto es más importante: (_niega_) puede que tenga que irme.

(_El ángel le observa con aire atónito y preocupado, repentinamente pálido; sin cerrar la boca ni lograr articular sonido, niega con la cabeza lentamente, sin comprender. Su interlocutor cierra los ojos, tomando aire_)

NATHAN: Ha surgido algo y…creo que hay alguien a quién debes conocer…

(_WYATT__ frunce el ceño, observándole serio. La escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

INT. Hospital Universitario-Tarde 

(_DEREK__ permanece sentado en una sala de espera, observando a través de los vidrios transparentes la cama en la que __COLETTE__ permanece dormida, rodeada de máquinas, cables, sueros y con una mascarilla de respiración. Un __DOCTOR__ se aproxima hacia él._)

DOCTOR¿Señor Donnovan?

DEREK: (_levanta la vista con cansancio_) Sí…

DOCTOR: Ya la hemos estabilizado, pero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas…es el protocolo…(_el aludido asiente y el galeno extrae un notepad de su bolsillo_) usted no es familiar¿no?

DEREK: No, soy…amigo de sus primos (_el hospitalario arquea una ceja; él pone los ojos en blanco y toma aire_) ¡está bien! Intento ligármela¿satisfecho?

DOCTOR: (_trata de no sonreír; devuelve su atención al instrumento que sostiene_) Imagino que no sabrá si es alérgica a alguna…materia animal: pelos, saliva…

DEREK: (_frunce el ceño y niega con la cabeza_) No que yo sepa: siempre…siempre ha sido una chica muy saludable…

DOCTOR: Sin embargo, la inflamación de su brazo se debe a la herida del hombro y parece causada por algún tipo de mordedura…creemos que podría ser una reacción a la ponzoña…

DEREK: (_levanta la mirada_) Ha sido un accidente¡no la mordió nada!

DOCTOR: (_le mira con seriedad, relaja la pose para dirigirle una mirada penetrante_) Señor Donnovan: la vida de su amiga podría estar en peligro porque, si no nos da alguna pista de qué la mordió, el veneno podría matarla antes de que los lab…

DEREK: (_se levanta, colérico; en su furor, arranca el asiento de plástico empotrado en la pared debido a su FUERZA; la gente se vuelve a mirarlo, un par de guardas de seguridad se dirigen hacia allí_) ¿Cuántas veces debo decírselo¡No le ha mordido nada! (_el hombre no se amedrenta, pero continúa observándolo con seriedad mientras pasa la vista de él a la chica y trata de pensar_) ¡Sólo…se cayó mientras hacíamos senderismo en los riscos de Cliffside!

DOCTOR: (_le sostiene la mirada con seriedad_) Si continúa negándonos la información ella podría pagarlo y usted tendría problemas legales…(_sus ojos destilan desdén mientras se vuelve_) Rece para que no empeore en las próximas dos horas…(_se aleja por el corredor, dejando al joven lívido e inmóvil; la cámara se aleja de su preocupada figura mientras la escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

INT. Apartamento de Nathan-Tarde 

(_WYATT__ aguarda con preocupación mientras su compañero abre la puerta de su piso y le permite el paso_)

WYATT: De verdad, no comprendo a qué viene tanto misterio…¡esto no es la brujería! Podrías haberme contado…

BRIAN: (_levantándose con rapidez del diván, mirándolos con gran expectación_) ¡Nathan!

NATHAN: (_mientras el joven brujo abre los ojos estupefacto, trata de dirigirse hacia él; siempre con cautela_) Wyatt…deja que te explique…(_el aludido parece incapaz de moverse, sin dejar de mirar con sorpresa y extrañeza a los dos chicos, el desconocido ya algo más decoroso al ver al visitante_) Él es Brian…(_dirigiéndose hacia el chico_) Brian, él es Wyatt.

WYATT: (_intentando no sonar frío, traga saliva_) Hola (_se ve incapaz de darle la mano y su interlocutor se limita a sacudir levemente la cabeza, azorado ante una situación que, por las miradas que intercambian, parece haber sido preparada de antemano_)

NATHAN: (_presencia el saludo con ansiedad, en cuánto el joven Halliwell traspasa el umbral cierra la puerta y niega con la cabeza, caminando hacia el centro de la sala de estar_) Bueno, veréis…yo…os he traído aquí porque…necesito ser honesto con ambos, aún a riesgo de que nunca más me volváis a dirigir la palabra (_los mira de soslayo y toma aire_) Brian, hace algunas semanas que estoy…saliendo…con Wyatt (_el aludido palidece, mirándole de hito en hito; él no parece notarlo y vuelve a tomar aire_) Wy…(_busca las palabras y vuelve a tragar saliva_) antes de convertirme por primera vez en hombre lobo, mientras aún vivía en Forks…Brian era mi vecino y…estuvimos prometidos (_al ver la expresión multiemocional del joven brujo, se apresura a atajarle_) ¡lo sé! Sé que hice mal en no contártelo, y también en tratar de olvidarme de ti (_al dirigirse al otro joven, que observa boquiabierto mientras recita todo su discurso de golpe_) pero las cosas se me hicieron insoportables cuándo tuve que decidir alejarme para no haceros daño a ninguno y necesitaba no concederme ni un pequeño recuerdo o, de lo contrario, me volvería loco…(_niega y se humedece los labios; se lleva las manos al pelo y se deja caer sobre el sofá_) Wyatt me curó la licantropía hace casi un mes: no he vuelto a transformarme y…reconozco que ya ni siquiera intenté pensar en regresar porque imaginaba que os habríais olvidado de mi. Por eso…(_vuelve a tragar_) creí que debería tratar de seguir con mi vida para no morir solo pero…no imaginaba que esto pudiera pasar y…ahora…(_se encoge de hombros, con ojos vidriosos, mordiéndose el labio con rabia; niega con fuerza_) no…(_traga, incapaz de continuar_)

WYATT: (_jadea, girando la cabeza con la vista fija en el suelo mientras el tal __BRIAN__ vacila al dar un paso en su dirección; el rostro del ángel, ahora tenso y circunspecto, se crispa por varios parpadeos, un profundo suspiro y una mueca de sus labios, originalmente destinada a forzar una sonrisa_) Bueno…está claro lo que debes hacer…(_NATHAN__ levanta la vista, incrédulo; él sonríe, tratando de retroceder para alentar al otro chico a que se acerque a la antigua bestia_) sería mejor para ti recuperar tu vida…

NATHAN: (_atónito_) Wyatt…

WYATT: (_levanta una mano para zanjar su réplica, asientiendo con los labios fruncidos_) Está bien: tú…no puedes pensar en serio que esto no me ha acurrido antes: al menos… (_ríe y se encoge de hombros_) ¡tú lo has hecho con algo de educación! Además, todo ocurre por algún motivo y…si él ha aparecido después de tanto tiempo…quizá signifique algo¿no?

NATHAN: (_suspira, acercándose hacia él_) Wy, yo…(_jadea_) Lo siento mucho: (_pasa la mirada de uno a otro_) os quiero a los dos pero…(_vacila_) son…amores distintos…

WYATT: (_traga saliva, sin sosteniéndole a duras penas la mirada_) Está bien: no es necesaria ninguna explicación, lo entiendo…de veras. (_se produce un incómodo silencio_) Quizá…quizá sea mejor que me marche: (_NATHAN__ abre los ojos y gira la cabeza para mirar a su prometido, pero ningunno de los dos muestra oposición aunque él vacila; __WYATT__ ya ha alcanzado la puerta_) ya nos veremos…

(_El chico alcanza el pomo de la puerta y la entreabre, colocando más apropiadamente su chaqueta en su regazo antes de cruzarla con una última mirada atrás, dónde los dos chicos permanecen abrazados en serio silencio. Sin demorarse, el primogénito Halliwell sale del apartamento y cierra la puerta tras de sí antes de apoyarse en ella y suspirar profundamente cerrando los ojos. Traga saliva, se humedece los labios y avanza algo temblorosamente hasta el final del corredor, con la mirada perdida al frente. Baja las escaleras al trote hasta llegar a un segundo rellano, dónde jadea una par de veces sin detenerse en su camino y aprieta los labios apoyando una mano en el vidrio de una pequeña ventana. El cristal se ESCARCHA con rapidez desde los marcos hacia su piel, y las luces de emergencia se EXTINGUEN poco a poco antes de que pueda suspirar nuevamente, sin percatarse de estos fenómenos, y recobrar la compostura para salir a la calle con paso decidido._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Caverna del Inframundo-Noche eterna 

(_MELANIA__ entra en el recinto caminando con tranquilidad y extrema confianza; __LILITH__ está inclinada sobre un negro y humeante caldero, pero se vuelve para encararla._)

LILITH¿Sabes lo que debes hacer?

MELANIA: Ya los he visto, aunque sólo había dos. He mordido a la tercera…(_sonríe sádicamente_) tenía un sabor extraño para ser una bruja.

LILITH: He estudiado la historia de su familia: tres de ellos son LucesBlancas y una de las últimas descendientes es medio Cupido…

MELANIA: Bien, pero…¿qué hay de los otros? Son apuestos¿puedo quedármelos?

LILITH: (_la interrumpe_) ¿Qué ha dicho Shriekas?

MELANIA: (_suspira, contrariada_) Está de acuerdo, siempre y cuándo ni él ni su manada tengan que someterse…

LILITH: (_sonríe ampliamente bajo su embozo_) En ese caso, es mejor que te pongas ya con el plan: necesitamos tiempo para reunir los sacrificios. (_se acerca a ella con un cáliz; la Súcubo se inclina levemente para que le unja la frente con el líquido, dibujando un pentagrama invertido_) Esto te hará más poderosa que ninguna otra de tu raza: ningún hombre mortal podrá resistirse a ti, te fortalecerás si consigues que te entreguen voluntariamente su corazón…y eso hará que la chica Cupido agonice más rápidamente. Ahora, tráeme a esos Halliwell…muertos.

MELANIA: (_la fulmina con la mirada, debido a su desconfianza, pero se inclina_) Como deseéis, mi señora…

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Anochecer 

(_WYATT__ corre ajetreado por el cuarto recolocando todo cuánto está fuera de sitio; __CHRIS__ sale de los dormitorios con un montón de ropas de cama revueltas._)

WYATT: (_viendo que le observa, apurado e interrogante_) Hay una cesta grande en el baño: la compré para la ropa sucia…

CHRIS: (_asiente vigorosamente y corre hacia allí_) ¡Date prisa: están al caer!

WYATT: (_recoge hábilmente la papelera del suelo y se acerca a las estanterías de la cocina_) Aún tenemos unos minutos: Henry nos habría avisado…quedó en aparecer un poco antes de que llegaran¿no le has visto…?

CHRIS: (_sale del baño con gesto de irritación_) Sí…pero me parece que todavía no me ha perdonado: no le ha hecho demasiada gracia conocer a Shawn.

WYATT: (_pone los ojos en blanco, embutiendo papeles y envoltorios usados en el cubo de cualquier manera_) ¡Sólo a ti se te ocurre presentarle a un telépata…! (_su hermano lo mira sin comprender_) ¡A nadie le caen bien los telépatas! Siempre saben lo que piensas (_se estremece teatralmente_) es escalofriante…¡puaj! (_deja caer un pesado bote de vidrio lleno de alguna sustancia apestosa y suspira, volviéndose hacia él_) Si lo que quieres es que vuelva a dirigirte la palabra, dale un respiro¡no puedes ir por ahí atosigando a tus cargos fingiendo que te preocupas…!

CHRIS: (_incrédulo_) ¡Es que me preocupo, Wy¿A cuántos demonios ha derrotado él solo¡Es casi tan pijo como tú¡No sabe artes marciales, no ha ido a la Escuela de Magia, no sabe suficiente brujería para…!

WYATT: (_le mira de soslayo, armándose de paciencia, mientras revisa el frigorífico_) CREES que no sabe, Chris, pero que el tío Henry no quisiera que fuera a la Escuela de Magia después de lo que ocurrió con las gemelas de Phoebe no significa que no sepa hacer magia…sus poderes son los de un brujo primogénito: tan fuertes como los de Colette o incluso más…

CHRIS: (_pone los ojos en blanco, levantando las manos al techo_) ¡Eso¡Restriégamelo…!

WYATT: (_ladea la cabeza, mirándolo con fijeza y suspira_) ¿De verdad crees que hubiera cambiado algo el que hubiera estudiado con nosotros…¿No recuerdas las clases que dábamos allí? Además, mamá y las tías aprendieron solas…

CHRIS¡Pero ellas son diferentes¡Están…!

WYATT¿Hechizadas¿Unidas? Chris, lo llevamos en la sangre: todos. Ellas aprendieron unas de otras y nosotros de ellas y de la Escuela, pero también juntos: no puedes negar que no tenga imaginación…¿recuerdas a qué jugábamos después de las cenas de Lammas?

CHRIS: (_sonríe sin pretenderlo, negando con la cabeza_) Encantábamos muñecos para hacerlos pelear por nosotros…

WYATT: Sí, y fue idea suya…nunca nos pillaron (_vuelve a meter la cabeza en la nevera; la saca bruscamente y se apoya en la puerta para mirarle_) El hechizo fue suyo y sabía muy bien cómo darles vida y cómo quitársela…¿has leído últimamente el Libro de las Sombras? Está lleno de nuevos conjuros…

CHRIS: (_frunce el ceño_) Creí que los habías añadido tú…

WYATT: (_asiente_) La mayoría de los encantamientos…pero hay un par de hechizos que sirven para imitar algunos poderes y fue él quién los inventó, antes de ser vidente y telépata: se sentía tan débil como tú, y ya ves que no lo es.

CHRIS: Pero yo pensaba…el Libro ha cambiado y Colette…

WYATT: (_resopla con sorna_) ¿Colette? Me parece que se ha limitado a memorizar todo lo que sirve para matar: el resto le trae sin cuidado…y, por supuesto, no ha escrito nada en él todavía…

(_Se produce un silencio en el que el menor de los hermanos medita, pensativo y el mayor cierra el electrodoméstico para dirigirse hacia el centro de la sala, hacia la mesa auxiliar de las revistas_)

CHRIS: Por cierto…¿sabes dónde se ha metido? Si no se lleva a la tía Phoebe a cenar esta noche, Erika me matará¡es la segunda vez que le doy calabazas…! (_bufa y se dirige, arrastrando los pies, hacia el dormitorio sin esperar respuesta; su hermano le observa desaparecer con media sonrisa en los labios; baja la vista hacia la pequeña maceta de la mesa y cierra los ojos, suspirando con pesar_)

* * *

INT. Cafetería "Camelot"-Anochecer 

(_HENRY__ bordea la barra para dejar la gran bandeja plateada sobre la mesa antes de volverse hacia __JULIE__ y __ERIKA__, que aguardan ociosamente sentadas tras ella._)

ERIKA: Yo digo que no vendrá…

JULIE: Ya verás como si.

ERIKA: (_sonríe escéptica y levanta una ceja_) No le conoces tan bien como yo: nunca se toma estas cosas en serio…

JULIE¡Estará ocupado con la visita de su tía! Vendrá.

ERIKA¿Quieres apostar?

HENRY: (_pasando un trapo sobre la superficie más próxima_) ¿Habláis de Chris?

JULIE: (_le dirige una mirada risueña_) Sí…Erika cree que le dará plantón…otra vez.

HENRY: (_suspira y cierra momentáneamente los ojos_) Tiene razón: no va a venir…

JULIE: (_mientras su amiga compone una expresión de "¿qué te decía yo?"; se vuelve hacia el chico y le palmea fuertemente el brazo_) ¡Eh¿Tú de qué lado estás?

HENRY: (_se encoge de hombros, sin ofenderse_) Del que ve el futuro…de todos modos, no hay que ser vidente para saber que probablemente esté espiando a algún otro cargo.

ERIKA: (_repentinamente seria_) Espera…¿tiene más cargos a parte de nosotras?

JULIE: (_casi al mismo tiempo_) ¡Jo¡Esto es un muermo…! (_se gira en su silla para contemplar el quedo local_) ¿Tu jefe no sabe cómo se divierte la gente normal?

HENRY: (_sonríe, inclinándose para recoger un mando de control remoto_) Creí que era pronto para cambiar la música…

JULIE: (_cuándo la canción cambia a una algo más movida, sonríe complacida_) Mejor: esto era lo que quería escuchar…

HENRY: (_curva los labios ampliamente, con expresión traviesa_) Lo sé. (_la joven le devuelve la sonrisa y se inclina para besarle apasionadamente; __ERIKA__ tuerce el gesto y gira la cabeza para mirar al resto de la concurrencia; __DEREK__ entra corriendo en ese momento y se dirige hacia el joven Mitchel_)

DEREK: (_se detiene jadeando, mientras los demás le observan con curiosidad y preocupación_) ¡Pace¿Están tus tíos en casa de Wyatt?

HENRY: (_frunce el ceño, sorprendido_) Ah…no.

DEREK: Tienes que venir conmigo, es grave: Mel está en el hospital…

HENRY: (_palidece_) ¿Qué?

DEREK: No tengo tiempo para explicarlo pero un demonio la mordió y creo que era venenoso…necesito que Wyatt la cure antes de que esos matasanos la pierdan.

HENRY: (_regresa a escena tras recoger su chaqueta y se dirige hacia __JULIE_) Cámbiame el turno¿vale?

JULIE: (_observa el blanco delantal boquiabierta y tan lívida como su compañera_) ¡Esperad…!

(_Pero los dos chicos ya salen a la carrera del local._)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Noche 

(_WYATT__ corre detrás de Artemis, pero tropieza y cae al suelo; frustrado, levanta la mano y lo CONGELA. __CHRIS__ suspira al ver aquello por el rabillo del ojo y cierra las persianas mientras tanto. Suena el timbre_)

CHRIS: (_tras intercambiar una fugaz mirada, corre hacia la puerta; en un susurro, señalando hacia los botes de la barra americana_) ¡Wy, las hierbas! (_Mientras su hermano corre hacia allí para barrer todos los frascos entre sus brazos y vacilar cómicamente sobre dónde ocultarlos, él abre la puerta listo para un recibimiento que no da llegado al comprobar que se trata de __DEREK__ y __HENRY_) ¡Ah, sois vosotros!

DEREK: (_adelantándose sin esperar invitación, casi arrollando al moreno_) No tenemos tiempo¡¿Wyatt?!

WYATT: (_extrañado, sale del pequeño espacio de la cocina_) ¿Qué ocurre¿a qué vi…?

DEREK: Tienes que venir al hospital¡ya¡Un demonio ha herido a Colette y está realmente mal…!

CHRIS: (_atónito_) Espera…¿qué?

WYATT: (_pasa la mirada de su amigo a su primo, que permanece serio detrás de él; corre a recoger su chaqueta_) Llegaremos antes orbitando, pero ¿por qué diablos no has llamado?

DEREK¡Lo intenté! Pero por alguna razón no me escuchabas…

HENRY: (_Se adelanta mientras __CHRIS __cierra la puerta tras él_) ¿Estabais en el Inframundo? Se supone que las llamadas de auxilio no pueden llegar desde allí…

DEREK¡Llevo horas llamando¡Pero tampoco estoy en condiciones ideales para invocar nada…!

WYATT: (_serio_) Está bien: lo arreglaremos…de todos modos, Colette es…casi mi protegida: (_frunce el ceño_) debería haber sentido su sufrimiento en cuánto regresó a la Tierra.

CHRIS: (_alza una ceja, mirándolo_) ¿Algo va mal con…tus poderes? (_mira de reojo al pequeño __HENRY__, que no parece darse cuenta del mudo interrogatorio_)

WYATT: (_niega, suspirando_) Espero que no (_gesticula con la cabeza antes de extender los brazos hacia delante_) Las manos (_el medio demonio se apresura a colocar las palmas sobre las mangas de su chaqueta; el primogénito se dirige a su hermano_) Mejor esperad aquí por si aparecen Phoebs y Coop: no tardaremos…

CHRIS: (_mientras los dos comienzan a desaparecer ORBITANDO_) ¿Qué¿Pretendes que nos comamos el marrón nosotros? (_hace un gesto de frustración hacia el techo por el que se han desvanecido antes de mirar a su primo, que mantiene la cabeza ladeada y el ceño fruncido en concentración_) ¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

HENRY: (_toma aire y levanta la vista, tenso_) Presiento que vamos a tener muchos problemas…

(_Antes de que su primo pueda detenerlo, se desvanece ORBITANDO; __CHRIS__ protesta, y de nuevo expresa su rabia antes de pasar la vista por todo el loft._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Terraza de la cafetería "Camelot"-Noche 

(_MELANIA__ sonríe siniestramente al leer el letrero del local; se muerde el labio, recobrando la compostura con aire seductor y se dispone a entrar; entonces, __SHAWN__ sale del pub sin mirar por dónde va y pasa por su lado sin prestar atención. Pero ella vacila, siguiendo su espalda con curiosidad y, al ver que dobla la esquina hacia el callejón, le sigue._)

* * *

EXT. Callejón lateral al "Camelot"-Noche 

(_SHAWN__ continúa su camino con paso algo más lento. __MELANIA__ le sigue la pista con calma; sus ojos brillan con un tenue y fugaz destello rosa y él se detiene, vacilante. Entonces, se vuelve y la descubre._)

SHAWN: (_frunce el ceño_) ¿Puedo ayudarla?

MELANIA: (_con seductora voz de inocencia_) Creo que me he perdido…tengo frío y no me parece que la noche vaya a ser tan tranquila como la tarde en cuánto al tiempo (_camina hacia él hasta tenerlo a escasos centímetros_) ¿Crees que podrías ayudarme a entrar en calor?

SHAWN: (_cayendo en su hechizo_) Haré lo que sea por ti…

MELANIA: (_suelta una pequeña carcajada_) ¿De verdad? (_pasando sus manos sobre la camisa que cubre su pecho; acerca sus labios a sus oídos_) ¿Me darías tu…corazón? (_él recorre con ojos maravillados cada rasgo de sus ojos en una muda afirmación; ella curva los labios y coloca sus labios cerca de su oído_) Dime que me quieres…

SHAWN: (_jadeando con excitación, gira su rostro entre su melena para buscar su cara, sus ojos_) Te quiero.

(_Mientras ella sonríe salvajemente, él palidece y se lleva la mano al pecho crispando el rostro con agonía, su cuerpo se retuerce como si estuviera entre llamas; la diablesa acerca sus labios entreabiertos con lujuria hacia él y lo ABSORBE por completo. Cuándo no quea ni rastro de él, jadea abiendo los ojos y toma una gran bocanada de aire, como si repentinamente se sintiera más fuerte. Un resplandor azulado reluce a su espalda; la cámara cambia su enfoque y __HENRY__ aparece caminando a pocos pasos, horrorizado_)

HENRY¡Shawn! (_MELANIA__ se vuelve, sobresaltada; él la fulmina con la mirada, adoptando una posición marcial_)

MELANIA: (_sonríe_) ¡Vaya! (_ronroneando_) Te estaba buscando¿sabes?

HENRY: (_con sorna_) ¡Seguro que sí…! (_endurece el semblante_) Sé lo que eres, así que ni intentes cautivarme (_extrae un cuchillo, sintonizándola con la EMPATÍA_)

MELANIA: (_hace un puchero_) ¡Oh¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes resistirte a mi¿No te gusto ni un poquito?

HENRY: (_se estremece, sin despegar sus ojos de ella_) No me conseguirás con tu negro corazón, (_frunce el ceño, tomando aliento para pensar en alguna rima_) aparta de mi vista tu sucia pasión…

MELANIA: (_mirando en torno al comenzar a sentir su poder; hace un gesto de ira y levanta la mano hacia él_) ¡Idiota! (_el aludido da un respingo y deja caer el cuchillo con gran sorpresa; permanece inmóvil. Ella entorna los ojos con jocosidad_) ¿No ves que eres un tío? No hay ningún hombre que pueda resistirse a mí, ese es mi poder.

HENRY: (_la fulmina con la vista, incapaz de moverse; alentado por la EMPATÍA, hace un esfuerzo para hablar_) No puedes someter mi mente, no puedes hacerme daño.

MELANIA: (_entorna los ojos con rabia_) Eso ya lo veremos; de momento…(_camina a su alrededor_) puedo someter tu cuerpo. Dime, (_se inclina para susurrarle al oído_) ¿no me deseas?

HENRY: (_traga saliva_) Sí…

MELANIA: (_rozando con sus labios las comisuras de los del joven_) Entonces, ayúdame a quitar a tus primos de en medio y me tendrás solo para ti.

* * *

INT. Hospital Universitario-Noche 

(_Todo está CONGELADO en el tiempo; __DEREK__ y __WYATT__ corren hacia la cama de __COLETTE__, que se retuerce entre licenciados paralizados._)

WYATT: (_palidece_) ¡Oh, Dioses!

DEREK¡Mel!

(_La chica tiembla incontroladamente mientras su primo trata de colocar sus manos sobre la herida descubierta de su hombro, pero ella no puede contenerse y vomita a los pies de una enfermera. Los dos chicos se miran con preocupación_)

WYATT: (_traga, indicándole a su amigo_) Sujétala.

(_El aludido hace lo que le requiere y su colega impone las manos sobre el supurante agujero del hombro de su familiar; comienza a emitir el TOQUE CURATIVO pero no parece ocurrir nada, excepto que ella se calma un poco y reduce sus gritos a gemidos de dolor_)

DEREK: (_mirando con ansiedad_) ¿Qué va mal¿Por qué no puedes curarla?

WYATT: (_con una mueca de concentración_) No sé…

DEREK: (_imperiosamente_) ¡Sigue intentándolo!

(_El primogénito Halliwell traga de nuevo y toma aire cerrando los ojos mientras la luz crece en intensidad; pero la herida se resiste a ser sanada. __COLETTE__ suspira y ladea la cabeza mientras __WYATT__ comienza a temblar casi imperceptiblemente_)

WYATT: (_susurrando_) ¡Vamos prima!

(_No ocurre nada y se detiene, apoyándose contra la pared más cercana con expresión de fracaso; sin dejar de mirar a la convaleciente_)

DEREK: (_alterado_) ¿Qué haces¿Por qué lo dejas¡No p…!

WYATT: (_le mira con severidad_) Algo va mal, pero no con mis poderes…(_se mira las manos y se humedece los labios_) Sólo he conseguido aliviarla pero…es como si algo dentro de ella estuviera luchando contra mi magia curativa. (_niega y se vuelve hacia su amigo_) ¿Qué la mordió?

DEREK: (_levanta los ojos hacia su amigo, los dirige hacia la joven dormida y luego de nuevo a su primo; suspira_) Un Súcubo…(_se muerde el labio_) ¿es normal…?

WYATT: (_pensativo_) No sé: nunca he oído…pero ella es también medio Cupido, quizá…

DEREK: (_irritado_) ¡Wyatt!

WYATT: (_le mira perplejo pero, percibiendo su ansiedad, se apresura a tranquilizarlo; niega con la cabeza_) Las Súcubos no son venenosas: sólo persiguen a los hombres más…masculinos, que puedan encontrar para alimentarse de su testosterona. A veces enamoran primero a sus víctimas aunque en realidad tienen el corazón de hielo porque en origen fueron brujas despechadas y traicionadas por los hombres…usan su lengua afilada para alimentarse y esta es mortal para los varones que caen bajo su embrujo, pero no tienen ponzoñas…(_observa a su amigo, que permanece algo alejado observándose las manos, nerviosamente crispadas_) Derek…¿qué…?

DEREK: Si esto es algún veneno…(_jadea_) tuve cuidado pero…(_se humedece los labios, abochornado y destrozado_) sabes que no siempre puedo controlar mi yo matícore y…

WYATT: (_se apresura a calmarlo_) No has sido tú.

DEREK¿Cómo lo sabes¡Pude haber…!

WYATT: No, no pudiste: el veneno de los matícore es letal…además, se seca con el tiempo de sus garras si no lo desarrollan y a ti hace tiempo que se te han caído: para eso te enseñé a lanzar bolas de energía¿no? (_el aludido no parece convencido, pero toma aire y vuelve a mirar a la chica dormida; su amigo entorna los ojos, paseándose pensativo_) Los Súcubos no son amenazantes para las mujeres porque, de hecho, huyen de aquellas parejas suficientemente compenetradas que saben que no podrán romper, ya que si un hombre las rechaza, esa sería su perdición. Son pura lujuria…(_se planta ante la cama de su prima_) Pero Melinda es mitad Cupido, puro Amor…(_ladea el rostro, para mirar a quién sigue sus pensamientos_) ¿y si su lengua…que causa tanto dolor a los hombres que se enamoran…ha hecho lo mismo con ella? (_señala a la chica_) no ha unido aún a ninguna pareja, pero siente los impulsos de casamentera desde niña¿y si en un Cupido actúa así¿Y si es sólo frío y…sufrimiento?

DEREK: (_parpadea, extrañado_) No lo entiendo.

WYATT: (_toma aire, separándose de golpe_) Sal fuera y deja que los médicos la dejen tranquila; luego, quédate con ella…iré a por mi hermano: quizá si destruimos a la Súcubo…

DEREK¿No has dicho que su encanto es letal para los hombres¿Cómo vais a…?

WYATT: (_evitando su mirada, le dirige hacia la salida y niega_) Deséanos suerte. (_Entonces, desaparece ORBITANDO. Toda la escena se DESCONGELA en el acto_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Noche 

(_CHRIS__ permanece sentado en el sofá acariciando a Artemis mientras pasa la vista alternativamente del reloj de pared a la mesa dispuesta para una cena de seis comensales y a los apuntes que descansan sobre la pequeña mesa de café. Frunce el ceño al ver que el felino bufa hacia la puerta y se escabulle hacia la habitación de su hermano; suena el timbre. Dirigiéndole una mirada torva con las cejas arquedas, se levanta para abrir_)

CHRIS¡Ho…! (_se queda atontado al ver a __HENRY__ en el umbral_) ¿Pace¿Qué…?

(_Detrás de su primo asoma __MELANIA__, con media sonrisa. El chico Halliwell frunce el ceño mientras su pariente curva sus labios también y se adelanta para entrar sin esperar invitación; socarronamente le sostiene la mirada y la fémina le sigue en silencio y con cierto aire de inocencia_)

CHRIS¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? (_mira a la chica con obvia admiración_) ¿Quién…?

HENRY: Sé quién ha herido a Colette; le tengo localizado, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes a destruirle…

CHRIS: (_receloso_) ¿Tú…¿Ella es…?

MELANIA: Bruja también, sí. Pero nos hace falta un poco más de fuerza para el conjuro de destrucción…(_explorando el piso con poca discreción_) ¿tu hermano no está?

CHRIS: Ha salido a verla, pero ¿tú cómo sabes…?

MELANIA: (_se gira hacia él con cierto disgusto en su rostro ante tanta pregunta; el joven Mitchel observa con desaprobación el inicio de sus flirteos y se crispa al ver que la distancia entre ambos se reduce_) ¡Oh! No seas tan susceptible: no quería ser inoportuna pero, bueno…(_se enconge de hombros_) es mejor pedir perdón que permiso¿no?

CHRIS: (_le devuelve la sonrisa, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras la devora con la mirada_) Sí…(_extiende un poco los brazos, como deseando rodear sus caderas_)

MELANIA: (_le sonríe mientras acaricia la tela de su camiseta_) Humm…¿crees que podríamos encontrar…a tu hermano?

(_Entonces, se oye un golpeteo en la puerta: __PHOEBE__ y __COOP__ están en el umbral, ella sonriendo dubitativamente al observar al interior_)

PHOEBE: En recepción me han dicho que dos de mis sobrinos favoritos viven aquí…

CHRIS¡Tía Phoebe¡Hola…! (_corre a abrazarla mientras __MELANIA__ evapora la sonrisa de su rostro e intercambia una mirada cómplice con el embotado __HENRY_) ¡Tío Coop! (_se saludan con un jovial apretón de manos_) ¿Qué tal?

COOP¿Cómo va eso?

PHOEBE: (_volviéndose hacia el chico Mitchel_) ¡Pace¡Como has crecido…! (_le abraza fugazmente antes de dejar las bolsas que carga sobre el sofá_) He traído un par de cosas para el postre, no he podido resistirme…(_ríe_) y también un par de encargos de vuestra madre…

COOP: Lo he intentado¡lo prometo!, pero no he podido pararlas…¡su instinto maternal es incorregible!

PHOEBE¡Oh! (_arruga la cara con fingida ofensa y le golpea suavemente el antebrazo antes de besarle_) Bueno ch…

HENRY: (_al captar de nuevo la mirada de __MELANIA_) Ah…nosotros (_se acerca a su primo_) tenemos que irnos…

PHOEBE: (_extrañada_) ¿Os váis? Pero…

HENRY: (_CHRIS__ parece dispuesto a intervenir, pero el roce de la diablesa parece atontarle_) Será sólo un momento: debemos ir a recoger a Wyatt y a Colette.

MELANIA: (_con una espléndida expresión de inocencia; sus brazos enlazados con los de los chicos mientras tira de ellos hacia la puerta_) Hasta luego.

(_Los tres desaparecen a través de la puerta, cerrándola detrás de ellos. __PHOEBE__ frunce el ceño al verlos marchar y pone los brazos en jarras volviéndose hacia su marido con aire interrogante mientras la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

INT. Hospital Universitario-Noche 

(_DEREK__ está sentado junto a la cama de __COLETTE__ con la frente apoyada en las manos. Afuera en el corredor tan sólo patrulla un guardia de seguridad que desaparece de pronto al ser arrojado TELEKINÉTICAMENTE por el aire; el medio demonio se incorpora de golpe, mientras las puertas de cristal se abren de improviso y __HENRY__ cruza el umbral siguiendo a __MELANIA_)

DEREK: (_repentinamente encolerizado_) ¡Tú! (_crispa las manos y el rostro, que pronto se DEMONIZAN; __CHRIS__ aparece en ese momento junto a ella y, mientras él se abalanza sobre la diablesa, agita su brazo y le rechaza con al TELEKINESIA_)

MELANIA: (_sonríe, mordiéndose el labio, pasando la mirada del chico atacado al lecho de la convaleciente_) ¡Vaya…! (_se acerca a ella y se detiene a los pies de la cama para hablarle aunque permanece sin sentido_) ¡Que bien te tratan princesita…!

(_En ese instante, __WYATT__ aparece ORBITANDO; su mirada rodea la sala en penumbra y se detiene en la figura de su amigo, que intenta levantarse del suelo, antes de pasar a las de __MELANIA__ y su prima; __DEREK__ se incorpora por fin y se encara a la diablesa. __CHRIS__ le rechaza de nuevo y en esta ocasión cae junto a su amigo_)

WYATT: (_atónito, ayudándole a incorporarse_) ¡Chris! (_HENRY__ fija entonces su atención en él y, tras intercambiar una mirada con __MELANIA__, a la que su primo observa de manera amenazante, se abalanza sobre su prima y coloca un athame sobre su garganta a modo de advertencia; el primogénito observa todo esto con incredulidad y alarma_) ¡Pace¿Qué diablos estas…?

MELANIA: (_sonríe con satisfacción, caminando hacia él_) Ellos me desean: (_ronroneando_) ¿vosotros no?

(_DEREK__ abre los ojos al máximo, comenzando a ser influenciado por su conjuro; según su expresión se relaja, la de __COLETTE__ se crispa más en sueños y comienza a gemir. En un segundo, parece que al fin se dispone a rendirse a la diablesa, pero la chica Halliwell lanza un quedo chillido y él sacude la cabeza, atontado; __WYATT__ coloca una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo, sin haberse siquiera inmutado. __MELANIA__ gira la cabeza hacia la convaleciente, con expresión de profundo odio, y endurece el semblante al dirigirse al mayor de los brujos_)

MELANIA¿Y tú? Eres apuesto…dime que me quieres…(_El aludido aprieta el puño y parece dispuesto a rechazarla, pero, de pronto, parece que una FUERZA invisible le impide levantar el brazo, que queda temblorosamente suspendido en su trayectoria; ella ríe_) Idiotas…¡sois hombres! Incluso aunque no pueda tener vuestros corazones, vuestros cuerpos no pueden resistir mi encanto.

(_DEREK, __HENRY__ y __CHRIS__ palidecen en ese instante, como si estuvieran a punto de vomitar; __WYATT__ cierra un segundo los ojos y vuelve a abrirlos para clavarlos en ella con ferocidad, temblando de rabia_)

WYATT: Eso es lo que tú te crees…(_rompiendo de pronto el poder que le retiene, levanta su mano a la altura del rostro maligno y proyecta su CAMPO DE FUERZA; en cuánto entra en contacto con la piel de la diablesa, se produce un destello y ella sale volando hacia el pasillo, atravesando los cristales de las puertas correderas y aterrizando en la esquina, a la izquierda del ascensor; se activan distintas alarmas y el influjo que ejerce sobre los otros chicos parece desaparecer; se miran extrañados y luego se vuelven hacia los combatientes_)

MELANIA: (_levantándose del suelo_) ¡No¡No es posible¡Sois hombres: no podéis rechazarme…! (_en su frente aparece BRILLANDO tenuemente el pentáculo invertido, la luz de emergencia que está a su derecha vacila; los números del ascensor comienzan a moverse mientras este asciende_)

(_CHRIS__ y __HENRY__ se apresuran al lado de __WYATT__, el segundo levantando el brazo dispuesto a arrojarle un frasco de poción, pero súbitamente se queda inmóvil, de nuevo ENCANDILADO, y deja caer el vial. __DEREK__ se aproxima también a ellos, arrastrando los pies sin despegar los ojos de la diablesa; pero __WYATT__ continúa impertérrito: levanta la vista a la escena que observa, buscando algo y sus ojos se detienen en la luz de emergencia. Extiende la palma de la mano hacia ella, tragando saliva y en cuánto esta parpadea la dirige hacia __MELANIA__: la lámpara estalla liberando una cascada de chispas y coletazos eléctricos que de repente se transforman en una LLAMARADA que envuelve a la fémina. Después de un alarido, el fuego se extingue junto con ella y la puerta del ascensor se abre; __WYATT__ levanta las manos y lo CONGELA mientras escuchan un leve grito_)

COLETTE¡Wyatt, Derek¡¿Qué le ha ocurrido a mi blusa?!

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Medianoche 

(_La parte más amplia del salón ha sido despejada para colocar una amplia mesa dispuesta con una cena ya terminada para siete personas. El matrimonio escucha atentamente la historia que los chicos cuentan entre risas_)

PHOEBE: (_con cierto aire de recelo_) Lo raro es que no hayáis tenido problemas sobrenaturales en lo que va de curso…(_inclinándose hacia su hija_) especialmente desde que estáis todos juntos otra vez. (_Los jóvenes intercambian miradas con distintos grados de control; los ojos de la mujer pasan por los rostros de todos, deteniéndose en los de __HENRY__ y en los de __COLETTE_) Venga, soltadlo¿qué os ha ocurrido desde que llegasteis?

CHRIS: Es una larga historia.

COLETTE: (_mientras la aludida alza las cejas_) ¡Mamá¡No espíes en nuestras cabezas: es…!

HENRY: (_Mirando a su tía de soslayo, con el ceño runcido_) No lo ha hecho: sólo ha…atado cabos.

PHOEBE: (_curva los labios_) ¡Hablando de espiar en las mentes de la gente! (_el joven baja la mirada hacia su plato, azorado; ella sonríe con gentileza_) ¿Cómo llevas tus poderes¿Has desarrollado alguno nuevo?

CHRIS¡Oh, sí! (_todos le observan con sorpresa_) Wyatt le ha enseñado a ver el futuro a voluntad…aunque últimamente no se le da muy bien: casi nos mata una Súcubo (_HENRY__ le fulmina con la mirada y le arroja un mendrugo de pan; él ríe_) ¡Menos mal que Wyatt le pateó el culo a esa…!

PHOEBE: (_volviéndose hacia el primogénito con profunda sorpresa_) ¿De verdad has destruído a un Súcubo tú sólo?

COOP: (_frunce el ceño_) ¿Un Súcubo? Pero…¿no es esa clase de demonios que seducen a los hombres y los someten por completo para alimentarse de…?

PHOEBE: (_le palmea el hombro para atajarlo_) Estamos comiendo, cariño…pero sí: son esos.

COOP¡Pero es imposible que un hombre pueda…!

PHOEBE: (_mientras su hija mira a su padre con curiosidad, ella escruta el rostro colorado de su sobrino y decide intervenir_) No: no lo es. En el Libro de las Sombras hay un hechizo para tratar con ellas que transforma a las brujas en varones…de esa manera, siempre y cuándo se mantengan apegadas a su lado femenino, podrán rechazar al demonio y, así, destruirlas. (_todos arrugan el entrecejo, lanzando miradas de reojo al primogénito, cada vez más incómodo; la mujer se inclina para palmearle el hombro_) Pero supongo que ni siquiera un predador sexual es rival para mi Super-Sobrino Dos Veces Bendito¿no? (_ríe; los demás la imitan. Se inclina hacia él con aire confidencial_) ¿De verdad le enseñaste a Henry cómo ver el futuro?

WYATT: (_en su tenso azoramiento, no puede evitar sonreir: se encoge modestamente de hombros_) Sólo me guié por lo que escribiste sobre tu poder en el Libro de las Sombras…

CHRIS¡Oh! Hablando de…(_extiende las manos delante de él, concentrándose_) ¡Libro de las Sombras! (_el volumen aparece ORBITANDO en su regazo; se lo muestra a su tía_) Ha cambiado, pero no hemos sido nosotros¡prometido!

WYATT: No sabemos lo que le ha ocurrido, pero…¿quizá podrías devolvérselo a mamá cuándo regreséis?

PHOEBE: (_observa la portada con nostalgia y curva los labios; suspira_) Me parece que eso no será posible.

HENRY¿Por qué no?

PHOEBE¿Veis el símbolo? No puede ser más obvio que ahora os pertenece…

WYATT: (_intercambiando tensas miradas con su hermano y sus primos_) Pero…

CHRIS¿Qué significa?

PHOEBE: (_sonríe_) Es la Rueda de la Magia: recuerda que todas las cosas son cíclicas y que, aunque haya múltiples matices y complejidades, todo tiene dos caras. No hay luz sin oscuridad, ni Bien sin Mal…(_señala los círculos y espirales más pequeños; toma aire_) Nada está completo sin el otro lado del espectro…aunque a primera vista parezca que cada cosas es perfecta por sí misma.

COLETTE: No lo entiendo: esto es…

PHOEBE: Uno de los muchos símbolos del Origen, uno muy especial que guiará vuestro destino, me parece, porque…de él, surgirá todo lo demás.

CHRIS: Todo…¿lo qué?

WYATT¿Qué destino?

PHOEBE: (_sonríe ante su impaciencia; se encoge de hombros_) Quizá podría daros más información si sólo fueseis brujos…pero me temo que hay otras fuerzas con las que os cruzaréis y con ellas no tengo tanta experiencia.

HENRY¿Te refieres a los…Ancianos? (_la aludida se encoge de hombros, cruzándose de brazos_) ¡Lo habría visto…!

PHOEBE: Predecir el futuro es más difícil de lo que crees: a mi me costó muchos años aprender a usar correctamente mi don y te aseguro que incluso ahora parece más oscuro que de costumbre…quizá tu sangre LuzBlanca te ayude a evitar malentendidos, o quizá te encripte aún más el porvenir: pase lo que pase, trata tus visiones con respeto. (_Todos fruncen el ceño ante esas declaraciones; ella recoge el anciano volumen para tendérselo al primogénito_) Recordad que es un Libro de experiencias: os enseñará todas aquellas cosas que vuestras antepasadas descubrieron…pero quizá vuestra tarea no sea aprender de él, sino completarlo más allá de lo que cualquier bruja común podría lograr: no olvidéis que, algún día, también tendréis que pasarlo…

(_Se produce un meditabundo silencio._ _HENRY__ y __CHRIS__, que matienen cada uno una mano sobre la portada de cuero, bajan la vista al dibujo misterioso. __COLETTE__, con la vista fija en su plato, suspira y gira el rostro para mirar a __DEREK__, que le devuelve la sonrisa y, bajo la mesa, la mano de la chica se desliza sobre la suya, que sujeta su propia rodilla. __WYATT__, ajeno a todo esto, pierde la mirada por la ventana, hacia el estrellado terciopelo del cielo exterior. Las voces de los reunidos regresan apagadas e incomprensibles en medio de quedas risas mientras la cámara se aleja de la vivienda a través de los vidrios y la escena se desvanece a negro._)

* * *

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

_Terrible, no es cierto?? Pues na: palos, piedras, insultos y demás...reviews!!!!!xD_


	10. 1x09 Anatomía Le Fay

_Hola! Siento mucho haber tardado un mes en actualizar..! No estaba previsto.xD Pero voy a seguir dando guerra.xDD! En fin, primero, muchas gracias por leer y sobre todo x las reviews enviadas y las que dejéis en este (no seáis malos, no tenéis ni idea de lo que me ha costado acabarlo..); además, quiero anunciar que planeo actualizar la info de mi perfil en breve con nuevas imágenes y screencaps (además de un opening nuevo) ya que he descubierto nuevas funciones de edición de vídeos e imágenes (la escena de la cólera de Wy es para morirse, aunque esté mal que lo diga yo, jejej!) pero tendré que hacerlo poco a poco pq tengo poco tiempo libre. Así que no me enrrollo más: cuándo actualice cada vez, incluiré la fecha de la ultima revisión (cosa que ahora mismo no hay) y...nada, espero que este epi os guste, b!_**

* * *

**

**1x09 – ANATOMÍA LE FAY**

* * *

FADE IN 

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Noche

(_WYATT, __CHRIS__ y __HENRY__ están sentados a oscuras en el largo sofá del centro viendo una película en el gran televisor de plasma. Cada uno sostiene una gran bol de palomitas, algunas latas descansan sobre la mesa de café que tienen delante. Ninguno desvía la vista_)

WYATT: (_soltando un enorme suspiro_) ¿Alguien más piensa que somos patéticos? (_sus compañeros giran la cabeza para mirarlo como si estuviera chiflado; él hace caso omiso de esto, encogiéndose de hombros_) Lo digo por estar viendo una película de principios de siglo un viernes por la noche…

CHRIS: (_hace un gesto de indiferencia arrojando una palomita al aire_) También bebemos cerveza…(_recoge la pieza con habilidad en su boca_) pero en casa, para no pasar frío.

WYATT: (_asiente, satisfecho_) Ah, vale.

(_La cámara se sitúa detrás de ellos, de modo que se observan escenas del filme de la pantalla, en el cuál una figura espectral lanza un agudo chillido y atraviesa a una aterrada mujer que grita con todas sus fuerzas mientras su cuerpo se llena de llagas sanguinolentas. De pronto, __HENRY__ se atraganta con su bebida y estalla en carcajadas_)

CHRIS: (_intercambia una mirada con su hermano antes de separarse de su primo un par de centímetros al mismo tiempo que su consanguíneo; acto seguido, los dos le miran con los ojos como platos, como si hubiera perdido el juicio_) ¿Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso¡Acaba de morir una mujer!

HENRY: (_vuelve a ellos su rostro; con una sonrisa de sorna y un guiño_) Ya, pero…¿desde cuándo los fantasmas pueden hacer algo así?

(_Los otros dos chicos sonríen al volver a cruzar sus miradas y se recuestan con más calma en el diván, para continuar con su ocio; transcurren unos instantes en los que continúan sólo los sonidos de la película, de nuevo enfocada a lo lejos, en la escena. La fantasmal criatura de la historia atraviesa la sala de la enorme mansión, sacando un largo cuchillo del interior de sus ropajes; en el rincón más alejado del salón, un gran loro comienza a agitarse escandalosamente en su jaula dorada, tratando de despertar a su dueño, dormido en el sofá. El espectro avanza silencioso hacia él_)

HENRY: (_pálido, deja sus palomitas con brusquedad sobre la mesa y se pone tenso_) ¡Oh, no¿Qué va hacer? No pensará matar al papagayo…¿verdad?

CHRIS: (_se vuelve a mirarlo con absoluta incredulidad, igual que su hermano_) Pace¡es un pájaro!

HENRY: (_frunce el ceño, retirando la mirada de la película para asesinar a su primo con ella, como si el chiflado fuera él_) ¡Es un pobre bichito inocente! Él no ha despertado al fantasma: no…

WYATT: (_con las cejas alzadas, suspira con resignación y vuelve su atención a la televisión, señalándola_) Pues sí…

HENRY¡No! (_con ambas manos se tapa el rostro, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo_)

CHRIS: (_le observa, atónito y divertido_) No tuviste ningún problema en reírte de la decapitación de una mujer…¿y te da miedo verle las tripas a un loro?

HENRY: (_gira el rostro, todavía cubierto por sus manos y abre los dedos para observarle, con los ojos entornados; en un siseo_) El loro no tenía la culpa¿vale?

WYATT: (_retirando los ojos de la pantalla, ligeramente verde; se hace con el mando y apaga el aparato_) Estoy de acuerdo¡qué desagradable…!

CHRIS: (_trata de protestar y evitar que retire el vídeo; le mita de hito en hito mientras se levanta y pasa la vista de uno a otro de sus compañeros_) ¡Oh, Wy¿Por qué has hecho eso¡Ya faltaba poco para que acabara!

WYATT: (_se vuelve, sorprendido, gesticula con dificultad a causa del bol de palomitas_) ¿Qué? Henr…(_su primo entorna los ojos al volver la cabeza con brusquedad; él pone los ojos en blanco y ladea el rostro para corregirse_) Pace tiene razón¡es malísima…!

CHRIS: (_mientras el menor de los chicos agita la cabeza con dignidad y se incorpora para ayudarle a recoger; frunce el ceño y se gira en su asiento_) Oye¿qué pasa con vosotros dos¡Sois brujos¡Matáis demonios¡Habéis visto cosas peores en magia negra…incluso habéis hechizado con sangre¿Y me estáis diciendo que os asustan las entrañas de…?

HENRY: (_pone los ojos en blanco, con irritación_) No se trata de que asusten o no, Chris: hay cosas que son divertidas y cosas que no…

WYATT: (_suspira, dejando los recipientes sobre la barra de la cocina_) Eso es verdad: fantasmas, demonios, maldiciones…cosas como esas puedo soportarlas: las hay en todas partes; incluso hacer un ritual con mi sangre si fuera absolutamente imprescindible (_se estremece_), pero ver sufrir a seres que ni siquiera pueden defenderse es…

CHRIS: (_incrédulo, bufa_) Sí, claro¡cómo si la sangre o las vísceras fuesen tan…!

HENRY: (_tras recoger algunas latas vacías, enfila hacia la cocina pero le arroja un cojín_) ¡Eh! No te quedes con nosotros señor médico¡para soportar algo así hay que prepararse con largas clases de tormento universitario…!

CHRIS: (_aferra el respaldo del diván y le dirige una mirada escéptica_) ¿Tú crees? (_el aludido le observa con los brazos en jarras y el rostro serio; él frunce el ceño, como ofendido_) ¿Y por qué no me lo repites…(_gira su cara para dirigir una mirada significativa al bajo mueble del televisor, cuyas puertas se abren TELEKINÉTICAMENTE; la forma blanca de una futurista consola se enciende de improviso por el mismo medio_) en una partida de Shoot&Fly?

WYATT: (_cierra la nevera con el pie, levantando la cara a medio cubrir con una sustancia verde oscuro; frunce el ceño y recorre un tarro antes de rodear la barra y caminar hacia su cuarto_) Vale: ya me estáis dando vergüenza ajena…¡no seáis críos: me voy a la cama! (_de un portazo, se encierra en su dormitorio con gran dignidad_)

CHRIS: (_mientras su primo se sienta a su lado en el sofá, arrojándole uno de los controles a su regazo, observa la puerta recién cerrada con aprensión_) ¡Y allá va otra vez con sus potingues…¿Qué mos…?

HENRY: (_se acomoda en su sitio, recostándose contra el mullido respaldo_) ¡No cambies de tema: voy a darte una lección!

CHRIS: (_asiente, volviéndose y recogiendo el mando con decisión_) ¡Más quisieras…!

* * *

EXT. Entrada a la Facultad de Medicina-MediaNoche 

(_EVA__ desciende las escaleras con ágiles saltos mientras sostiene el móvil en su oído_)

EVA: Lo siento pero no he podido salir antes: el señor LeDoux esperaba los resultados en su mesa y Charlie no había terminado de registrar al último voluntario.

RACHEL (V.O): Está bien pero no tardes en volver¿vale? La comida lleva horas lista…

EVA: (_sonríe_) Genial: me muero de hambre…aunque creí que ya te habrías acostado y por eso no llamé antes.

RACHEL (V.O): (_ríe_) La cena puede enfriarse pero te aseguro que yo no…(_en un ronroneo_) luego puedo enseñarte un par de aceites terapéuticos para eso, si quieres.

EVA: (_amplía su sonrisa_) Fantástico, no tardaré¡hasta ahora! (_en cuánto su interlocutora responde, cierra el aparato y lo guarda, antes de seguir su camino con más velocidad que antes_)

(_La chica dobla la esquina y extrae las llaves de un coche que todavía no es visible; abandona el paseo iluminado de farolas y ataja por un pequeño jardín del campus, para cambiar de calle. Entonces, frunce el ceño y se detiene, pues se da cuenta de que está siendo vigilada: dos altas_ _figuras envueltas en negras túnicas la observan sin ojos desde los árboles que tiene delante. Extrañada, mira a su alrededor y decide dar la vuelta, pero se detiene al comprobar que otras dos figuras están plantadas a sus espaldas, igualmente. Su respiración comienza a agitarse mientras busca una vía de salida, pero grita en cuánto un par de fuertes brazos la agarran desde atrás. Las figuras se desvanecen en la negrura nocturna junto con ella y la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

OPENING CREDITS – "We are" by Ana Johnson

* * *

(_Montague_: _Suena _"_Give me a reason_" _de The Corrs. Primeros planos de gigantescas masas de nubes ocultando el cielo nocturno de New York. Las luces de la ciudad resaltan los resplandores de las mismas con cada relámpago; la cámara enfoca las gruesas gotas de lluvia que caen, aparentemente con ritmos diferentes, sobre Central Park, sus lagos y florestas cuyas escasas hojas supervivientes se agitan con la brisa otoñal de la noche. Fuera del recinto, algunas de ellas son arrastradas sobre el asfalto: la cámara las sigue hasta el exterior del restaurante…_)

* * *

EXT. Paseo en Manhattan-Noche 

(_COLETTE__ y __DEREK__ salen riendo del local; ella envuelta en un grueso anorak a causa del frío. Con rapidez, saca el paraguas y se acerca protectoramente al chico, que se recoge agradecido de la fría llovizna_)

DEREK: Todavía me siento mal por la mancha…

COLETTE: (_sonríe_) ¡Bah, olvídalo! Podrá limpiarse y, si no, tampoco era una de mis favoritas…de todas formas, no deberías haber asustado al maître de esa manera¡para dar miedo me basto yo solita!

DEREK: (_Sonrojado_) Bueno, comenzaba a ser realmente molesto y tú ni siquiera tenías la culpa…

COLETTE: (_suspira_) En realidad, sí que la tengo: (_se encoge de hombros_) estaba distraída y no le vi llegar (_continúan su camino, pero percibe la incomodidad de su acompañante y se apresura a explicarse_) Es que…con todo lo ocurrido la semana pasada…no puedo quitarme de la cabeza a…Wyatt.

DEREK: (_extrañado_) ¿A Wyatt?

COLETTE: (_curva los labios, colocándose el pelo tras las orejas_) Pues…sí; es que…no logro entender cómo fue capaz de resistir el poder de la Súcubo. Mis padres de contaron lo que pueden hacer, he releído su entrada en el Libro de las Sombras y…no lo comprendo.

DEREK: (_toma aire, embutiendo las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros_) Bueno, él es el famoso Brujo Dos Veces Bendito¿no? Quizá fue eso lo que le ayudó a resistir la atracción…de todos modos¿por qué te preocupa tanto? No ha sido nada malo, al final.

COLETTE: Cierto pero, ahora soy una auténtica Cupido…(_le muestra su mano derecha, dónde brilla la piedra multicolor de un gran anillo_, _sonríe ante su expresión desorientada_) Mi padre me lo dio el otro día: dijo que los Ancianos se lo habían dado para mi (_suspira_) y que tengo que empezar a asumir mis "otras" responsabilidades…

DEREK: (_se detiene con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño_) Espera…¿insinúas que vas a seguirle…para buscarle novia?

COLETTE: (_se encoge de hombros_) O enterarme de quién es la que ya tiene y ha logrado atarle tanto.

DEREK: (_niega con la cabeza_) No estoy seguro de que salga con nadie: hace mucho tiempo que no le veo acompañado pero…(_resopla_) esto no le va a hacer gracia.

COLETTE: (_contrariada_) Pues, aparentemente, él es mi primer cargo y yo tampoco estoy precisamente feliz porque perderé tiempo para buscar a los canallas que mataron a mis hermanas, así que no le quedará más remedio que aguantarse.

DEREK: (_con los brazos cruzados, asiente pensativo_) Bueno, no soy vidente, pero sí su mejor amigo y…puedo asegurarte que esto no acabará bien.

COLETTE: (_se vuelve hacia él, intrigada_) ¿Y por qué no¿Qué es lo que sabes de…?

DEREK: (_curva los labios mientras ella se pega a su ancho torso seductoramente; levanta las manos para aferrar sus hombros y separarla_) A mi no me metas: sólo pregúntale y verás su reacción…pero si aún así sigues insistiendo, no digas que no te lo advertí.

(_Se inclina veloz para besarla en los labios; ella se sorprende pero corresponde con igual energía poco antes de que el joven desaparezca FLUCTUANDO. La chica abre los ojos, se muerde el labio inferior con frustración y también se desvanece con el TRANSPORTE DE CUPIDO.)_

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Mañana 

(_CHRIS__ sale ociosamente de su cuarto con un grueso libro de anatomía en las manos y una expresión de digusto en la cara. Cuándo escucha un sonoro maullido, se detiene sorprendido para observar al gato escabullirso bajo la mesa del portátil; sonríe con malicia y niega con la cabeza antes de acercarse al ordenador y dejar el libro sobre la mesa para abrir su portátil. La pantalla titila anunciando un mensaje; intrigado, pulsa aceptar y el mail se abre como una gran página en blanco en la que comienzan a perfilarse ornamentadas letras)_

PIPER (V.O.): Hola Chris¡feliz cumpleaños! Espero que estéis bien: papá también te envía felicitaciones. ¿Has recibido ya nuestro regalo? Imagino que no habrá tenido tiempo de llegar aún pero…en fin, sentimos no poder estar ahí: el restaurante está dándome más trabajo del que creía, aunque por fin parece que empieza a despegar. ¡Este fin de semana tendremos tres cenas de clientes importantes¡Tres¿Puedes creerlo¡Si todo va bien darán buenas referencias y al fin conseguiré alguna estrella…! Pero no quiero aburrirte y tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, así que de nuevo te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños: que tengas un buen día, uno muy especial, libre de demonios y con muchos más regalos…(_el joven se inclina con el ceño fruncido_) PD: ten paciencia con tu hermano, ya sabes lo despistado que es, pero recuerda que él te quiere, y nosotros también. Cuidaos mucho. (_Con un suspiro, el chico se cruza de brazos y se recuesta en su asiento; antes de recoger su libro y cerrar el mensaje para ponerse a trabajar_)

* * *

EXT. Campus Universitario-Mañana 

(_WYATT__ mantiene ociosamente un buen ritmo de carrera mientras escucha música. Viste unos pantalones de deporte extremadamente cortos y una camiseta sin mangas ampliamente sudada; la cámara le sigue mientras chapotea en los charcos sin inmutarse ni bajar el ritmo. Varios vehículos policiales le sobrepasan para aglomerarse junto a otros similares al otro lado de la calle; el chico frunce el ceño, observando la multitud. Entonces, da de bruces con __ALICE__, que cae al suelo mientras él pierde el equilibrio._)

WYATT: (_azorado_) ¡Oh¡Disculpa! Lo siento muchísimo¿te has hecho daño? (_ayudándola a levantarse_) Ven deja que…

ALICE: Está bien, está bien (_sacudiéndose los vaqueros y las manos enlodadas_)

WYATT: (_mordiéndose el labio inferior_) Vaya…no sabes cómo lo lamento: no iba mirando por dónde iba y…(_clavando sus ojos en una rotura de sus pantalones_)…uuu…(_abochornado_)…de verdad, lo siento (_revuelve en su bolsa_) ten mi número de teléfono y lo pagaré en cuánto sepas…

ALICE: (_coloca los brazos en jarras para mirarle a la cara; se detiene, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y ladea la cabeza de forma encantadora_) No es necesario…eh…¿nos conocemos? Disculpa si es así: soy pésima con las caras…(_él la observa perplejo, incapaz de reaccionar pero consigue sacudir la cabeza ligeramente; ella arruga la frente_) ¿No? (_extiende su mano_) Lo siento: soy Alice, Alice Crydell.

WYATT: (_parpadea sorprendido, pero la estrecha con entusiasmo_) Wyatt Halliwell, un placer.

ALICE: (_vuelve la cabeza para ver pasar a otro vehículo policial_) ¿Tienes idea de qué ha podido pasar?

WYATT: (_niega, aparentemente dispuesto a aproximarse para investigar_) Ni idea pero no parece bueno¿no es cierto?

(_Inmóviles, observan cómo se despliega todo un dispositivo policial en la zona prácticamente desierta. Algunos curiosos vuelven su atención a todo ello desde los lados más alejados de la calle: un __AGENTE__ se aproxima a ellos colocando unos dispositivos electrónicos en el suelo_)

AGENTE: Despejen la zona, por favor.

ALICE¿Por qué¿Qué ha sucedido?

AGENTE: No entren en el perímetro, por favor. Guarden las distancias…(_coloca otro dispositivo cerca de sus pies, activándolo sin vacilar, con cara de pocos amigos_) no hay nada que ver aquí.

ALICE: (_observando con intriga cómo un equipo forense despliega un lienzo blanco fuera de su vehículo_) ¿En serio? Eso parecer bastante…

WYATT: (_pálido_) ¿Qué ha ocurrido¿Quién ha muerto?

AGENTE: (_ignorándolo, pulsa un control remoto y los dispositivos emiten un sonido metálico al unísono antes de proyectar bandas holográficas de uno a otro a la altura de las caderas del policía y un segundo tipo de líneas de aspecto eléctrico a la altura de los tobillos. Toda la zona perimetrala queda iluminada con una luz azulada y los uniformes de los distintos miembros de los dispositivos cambian de color; dirigiéndoles una mirada de advertencia_) No lo repetiré más veces…

ALICE: (_ladea la cabeza, resoplando contrariada_) De todos modos, tengo cosas mejores que hacer…

WYATT: (_Cuándo ella le dirige una mirada para invitarlo a seguirla; camina tras ella, sonriente_) ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a una chica que conocí…¡también era una morbosa…!

ALICE: (_falsamente ofendida_) ¿Yo¿Morbosa¡Bromeas! (_ambos estallan en carcajadas; la chica suspira y se vuelve_) En fin, ha sido un placer conocerte pero debo ir a buscar mi facultad: esto de ser nueva apesta¿sabes?

WYATT: (_sonríe con condescendencia_) Está bien: te ayudaré. Llevo casi 6 años aquí…¡conozco el campus como mi dormitorio…!

ALICE: (_levanta los ojos para mirarlo entre divertida y maliciosa_) ¡Apuesto a que sí…!

WYATT: (_atónito, parpadea y abre la boca_) Eh…yo…tú no…

MELISSA¡Alice¡Eh, Alice! (_se acerca corriendo hacia ellos y le sonríe al alcanzarlos mientras recupera el aliento; entonces se fija en el chico y se queda muda_)

ALICE: (_pasando la vista rápidamente de uno a otro_) ¡Melissa! Oh…él es Wyatt Halliwell: acabamos de tropezar…

MELISSA: (_mientras el chico le sonríe y, ante su vacilación alza la mano_) Sí…quiero decir…no es que nos conozcamos pero…tú eres el hermano de Chris¿verdad? Del Edificio Pendragon…

WYATT: (_sorprendido, asiente_) Sí, así es. (_ríe sin demasiado entusiasmo_)

ALICE: (_se_ _vuelve hacia él, perpleja_) ¡Oh! Entonces…¿tú eres el vecin…? (_su amiga le da un codazo para callarla_)

MELISSA: (_inquieta, pero sin perder excesivamente la compostura_) ¿Has encontrado ya la facultad?

ALICE: Eh…no, pero…

MELISSA: (_tirando de ella_) Te ayudaré a buscarla…

ALICE: (_con repentina prisa_) Vale…(_se dirige a __WYATT_) Pasaremos por el Camelot, ese local de la esquina de la calle cuándo terminen nuestras clases a las tres¿crees que podríamos…?

WYATT: (_sonríe_) Tengo que cuidar a un niño esta tarde pero mi hermano se dejará caer por allí, así que tomaré algo antes de ir a buscarlo…

ALICE: (_satisfecha, a pesar de la expresión horrorizada de su compañera_) Oh, bien¡nos vemos allí!

WYATT: (_con los labios suavemente curvados_) ¡Hasta entonces! (_parpadea mientras ellas se alejan y niega lentamente con una sonrisa mientras se coloca los cascos y dirige una última mirada hacia los equipos de emergencias antes de reanudar su carrera_)

* * *

INT. Cafetería "Camelot"-Mediodía 

(_WYATT__ da un sorbo a su bebida mientras observa apoyado en la barra cómo __CHRIS__ y __HENRY__ juegan con un futbolín en la esquina más recogida del enorme local. A su lado, __COLETTE__ observa contrariada la animada partida mientras __DEREK__ ronda la mesa con emoción. El resto de la concurrencia no les presta atención; entonces, el joven medio demonio regresa hasta ellos, cansado, pero sin dejar de observar la mesa_)

HENRY: (_dando una sacudida a los mandos del futbolín_) ¡Jo¡Nunca había visto a nadie tan lamentable…! (_sus ojos brillan de emoción pasando a toda velocidad del campo de juego al rostro concentrado de su primo_) ¡Eso no funcionará! (_sacude otro mando y se desplaza lateralmente con excitación; ríe_) ¿Soy demasiado rápido para ti, Christopher?

CHRIS: (_irritado, le fulmina con la mirada_) No es tiempo de prácticas¡así que deja de hacer eso!

HENRY: (_con voz inocente_) ¿El qué? (_da otra fuerte sacudida y estira los brazos_) ¡Y otro punto para el maestro! (_comienza a hacer fingidas reverencias mientras el resto de los espectadores le observan con muecas de diversión_) Gracias, gracias…podéis adorarme al salir¡no firmo autógrafos…!

CHRIS: (_asomándose desde el otro lado de la mesa para mostrarle la diminuta pelota blanca_) ¡Eh! Todavía no has ganado: quedan dos bolas y vamos empatados…

HENRY: (_sonríe con malicia y recupera los controles mientras su primo arroja la esfera a la mesa_) ¿Quieres que te vapuleé¡Tus deseos son órdenes!

CHRIS: (_curva los labios, con una mueca de concentración mientras se hace con el control de la bola; de pronto, gira bruscamente su muñeca y entorna los ojos: TELEKINÉTICAMENTE, la pequeña pelota salta desde su posición hasta colarse en la portería de __HENRY_) ¡Ja¡Ni la has visto!

HENRY: (_ofendido_) ¡Oye¡Has hecho trampas!

CHRIS: (_burlón_) ¿En serio¡Demuéstralo!

HENRY: (_entorna los ojos, divertido_) ¡Oh, ahora sí que te vas a enterar!

COLETTE: (_se gira en su asiento para darles la espalda y encararse a la barra; niega con la cabeza, sonriendo_) ¿Debería ser preocupante?

WYATT: (_divertido_) No lo creo: apenas hay gente…además, sus poderes pasan perfectamente desapercibidos: no hacen ruidos extraños, ni juegos de luces…(_viendo que ella no parece muy convencida_) ¡Oh! Descuida: Henry lo lleva mucho mejor. ¡Al menos, ya no derriba a nadie con sus pensamientos cuándo está enfadado…!

COLETTE: (_curva los labios_) Sí…creo que esa nueva habilidad le encanta: no ha dejado de usar sus poderes con todo el mundo desde que llegó de casa de tía Paige…

WYATT: (_frunce el ceño, ladeando la cabeza_) ¿cómo lo sabes?

COLETTE: (_le observa como si se viera obligada a explicar una obviedad_) ¿Es que no has notado cómo se lleva con Julie¡Ella jamás se hubiera fijado en él si no fuera porque sabe exactamente lo que quiere…y consigue que piense lo que él quiere!

WYATT: (_frunce el ceño; vuelve a mirar la espalda del adolescente_) ¿En serio?

COLETTE: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡En serio¿Es que no tienes ojos en la cara? Henry usa sus poderes de empatía y telepatía para seducir a las personas que le gustan…he tenido que pararle varias veces sin que lo note para que no hiciera daño a algunas de mis protegidas.

WYATT: Protegidas…¿quieres decir…?

COLETTE: Ahora soy medio Cupido (_le muestra el anillo con orgullo_) no podía permitir que les rompiera el corazón y he tenido que interponerme…por eso ahora cree que necesita practicar más.

WYATT¿Y Julie?

COLETTE: (_suspira_) Es diferente: al parecer, la quiere de verdad y no planea dejarla en un futuro inmediato…por eso no puedo hacer nada.

WYATT¡Oh! (_tras un breve silencio_) Pero…¿todo eso no es…"beneficio personal"?

COLETTE: (_se encoge de hombros_) Imagino que habrá encontrado la manera de rodear las normas, como siempre…o eso, o es que no le importa mucho hacer daño…o sufrirlo: ya sabes, las consecuencias…por eso estoy algo preocupada y te agradecería que se lo mencionaras a Chris.

WYATT: (_curva los labios con tristeza_) No creo que quiera volver a guiarle…de todos modos, practicar los poderes es un deber de brujo¿no? Y, con este en concreto, no le queda más remedio que usarlo…como ahora.

COLETTE: (_vuelve la vista a la partida de los chicos y suelta una risita_) Quizá…(_da un sorbo a su bebida, aunque no muy convencida_)

DEREK: (_interviene, repentinamente suspicaz; ha escuchado toda la conversación_) Pero no creo que sea el único que disfruta con sus nuevas habilidades…(_dirige a la chica una significativa mirada_)

WYATT: (_mientras su prima fulmina a su amigo con la mirada; frunce el ceño_) ¿Quién…?

(_ALICE__ Y __MELISSA__ entran entonces en el local; recorren el establecimiento con la mirada y sonríen al descubrir a los hermanos. Se aproximan a la barra_)

ALICE¡Hola! (_sonríe, apoyándose junto al primogénito_) ¿Creo que tenías que invitarme a algo?

WYATT: (_se sonroja levemente_) Claro (_inclinándose sobre la barra, llama a la camarera_) ¡Eh, Julie¿Puedes ponerles lo que pidan, por favor¡Yo invito…!

JULIE¡Claro¡Ahora mismo voy…!

ALICE: (_perpleja_) No quería decir…es decir…yo…

MELISSA: (_con los ojos en blanco, se adelanta_) Gracias, no era necesario (_le sonríe francamente y se vuelve a observar a __CHRIS__ y su partida_)

ALICE: (_posa la mirada sobre la partida de futbolín, dónde aún proliferan los métodos extraoficiales aunque pasando desapercibidos; crispa el rostro con desaprobación pero logra controlarse para mirar a __DEREK__ y __COLETTE__; sus ojos se detienen en ella_) ¡Oh¿Nos conocemos?

WYATT: (_cayendo en la cuenta, repentinamente_) ¡Oh, lo siento! Esta es mi prima, Colette; él es mi amigo Derek.

(_Mientras el medio demonio saluda con entusiasmo; __COLETTE__ hace lo mismo con __ALICE__ sin quitar los ojos de encima a __MELISSA__, quién observa todavía a __WYATT__ con ojos relucientes; en la mano con la que sostiene el vaso, la piedra del anillo de Cupido resplandece suavemente emitiendo un tono armónico. Nadie más se percata de ello pero la chica se queda con la boca abierta_)

COLETTE: Eh…(_emocionada, salta de su silla mirando la joya_) Wyatt…¿podemos hablar un segundo?

WYATT: (_intrigado_) Claro¿qué sucede?

COLETTE: (_irritada_) ¿Te importaría darme algo de tiempo? (_hace énfasis en la última palabra, mirándolo significativamente_)

WYATT: (_extrañado_) Ah…claro (_levanta las manos y CONGELA el tiempo en todo el local; __CHRIS__ y __HENRY__ protestan_)

CHRIS: (_con fastidio_) Wy, (_señala la mesa_) ¿te importa¡Le estaba dando una paliza!

WYATT: (_pone los ojos en blanco y chasca los dedos en dirección a la mesa_) ¡Lo siento…! (_la partida se DESCONGELA y ellos vuelven a ella_)

(_COLETTE__ se vuelve hacia __DEREK__ con una ceja elevada y señalando hacia __JULIE__, que camina directa hacia ellos con una jarra de leche en la mano y un gesto de asombro_)

DEREK: (_saltando rápidamente de la silla_) ¡Descuida! No quiero estar en medio de esto…

WYATT: (_comenzando a tensarse_) ¿Qué es lo que ocurre¿A qué viene…?

COLETTE: (_expira_) Bueno, imaginaba que no te habías dado cuenta, pero para eso se supone que estoy aquí…(_su primo la observa, inquieto; ella le gira el rostro hacia la expresión congelada de __MELISSA_) ¿No es obvio¡A ella le gustas…!

WYATT: (_parpadea, sorprendido_) ¿Qué¡No!

COLETTE¡Oh, sí! Quizá necesite darse cuenta, pero de eso puedo encargarme yo, no te preocupes.

WYATT: No esperarás…(_sonríe, levantándose de su asiento_) Oh, no: desde luego que no.

COLETTE: (_perpleja_) ¿No me crees? (_levanta el puño para mostrarle el anillo_) Puedo enseñártelo si quieres: te aseguro que ningún corazón brilla tanto como uno enamorado o…en este caso…(_dirige una evaluativo y poco convencida mirada de soslayo a la joven paralizada_) bueno, la cuestión es que tú…

WYATT: (_agarra sus muñecas para cortar su emoción y atajarla_) …que yo no necesito que me ronde ningún Cupido: y menos uno "en prácticas", no te ofendas.

COLETTE: (_resopla, contrariada_) ¡Pues me siento ofendida! (_se cruza de brazos, escéptica_) ¿Cómo esperas encontrar el amor si no…?

WYATT: (_se encoge de hombros con triste indiferencia; fija sus ojos en la expresión irritada de ella_) Mira: el problema, es que ya hay demasiada magia en mi vida y no creo que necesite ningún otro aporte…

COLETTE¡Pero esto es distinto¡Todo el mundo lo necesita y es magia buena…!

WYATT: (_recoge su chaqueta, alzando una ceja con una sonrisa burlona_) ¿Estás segura?

COLETTE: (_pone los ojos en blanco, dispuesta a seguirle_) Bueno, tu magia siempre te está escudando y no puedo saber qué diablos pasa en tu corazón…

WYATT: (_enfilando hacia la puerta, sin mirarla; entre dientes_) ¡Apuesto a que esto debe ser frustrante…!

COLETTE¡…pero sí estoy segura de que lo necesitas y de que puedo ayudar!

WYATT: (_suspira, cansado_) Puede que lo necesite o puede que no, pero todo sucede por alguna razón y ni tú ni ningún otro ángel o ser sobrenatural puede forzar las cosas…lo que tenga que ocurrir, llegará y, si no lo hace, quizá se deba a que no se supone que debe ocurrir.

COLETTE: (_incrédula_) ¿Me estás insinuando que piensas que tu destino es estar sólo?

WYATT: (_curva los labios_) Bueno, eso pregútanselo al responsable…de todos modos, aunque tenga que encontrar el amor, estoy bastante seguro de que no será ninguno de los que tú me traigas…

COLETTE: (_se apresura a seguirle para cortarle el paso, aunque baja la voz para evitar miradas de curiosidad de los que permanecen activos, ahora en silencio_) ¡Pero encontrar a tu pareja ideal sólo es posible de la mano de un Cupido¿Cómo crees que la gente es capaz de emparejarse si no les seguimos para inspirar el Amor?

WYATT: (_comenzando a estar molesto_) Oye: yo también estudié en la Escuela de Magia¿sabes? Y también me sé los libros de memoria…además, sabes bien que hay algunos casos que no están en vuestras manos…

COLETTE: (_bufa con exasperación_) ¿Y qué crees¿Qué el Ángel del Destino va a bajar exclusivamente por ti para traerte a tu media naranja¡Eso sólo pasa en situaciones especiales, como en el de la tía Piper! Además, tú ya tienes un destino suficientemente…

WYATT: (_se cruza de brazos; sombría y escépticamentemente_) ¡Ah¿Sabes tú acaso cuál es mi "gran destino"¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que significa eso de "Dos Veces Bendito"?

COLETTE: (_boquiabierta ante tan repentina vulnerabilidad; traga saliva_) No pero…

WYATT: Entonces, es mejor que lo olvides. (_la rodea para abrir la puerta_)

COLETTE: (_alarmada_) Eh…¡pero…!

WYATT: (_con voz fuerte, pero no especialmente mágica_) ¡No! No quiero escucharlo: (_niega_) de todo eso estoy bastante harto. Tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar: todos las tenemos; si quieres convertirte en celestina, adelante. (_le dirige una peligrosa mirada_) Pero mantente alejada de mi.

(_El primogénito abandona el local y la escena al completo se DESCONGELA. La chica se cruza de brazos y suspira, manteniendo un dura y determinada mirada en la puerta. Tras ella, todos observan sus espaldas en silencio e inmóviles hasta que __CHRIS__ levanta la vista y recoge su chaqueta a toda velocidad para ir tras su hermano ignorando las protestas de su primo._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Habitación de Erika-Tarde 

(_CHRIS__ aparece ORBITANDO y mira a su alrededor. Hay una gran mesa volcada con los restos destrozados de una cena de aspecto íntimo; __ERIKA__ está agachada en una esquina, encogida y abrazándose a sí misma._)

CHRIS¿Erika? (_se acerca a ella y se inclina con suavidad_) ¿Estás bien¿Qué ha ocurrido?

ERIKA: (_sorprendida y algo asustada_) ¡Chris…! (_se abraza al chico y comienza a sollozar_) Se la ha llevado, se la ha llevado…no pude pararla…

CHRIS: (_abrazándola_) Está bien, tranquila…(_permanece el silencio durante algunos segundos, a la espera de que la joven se calme, pero el momento no llega_) Todo va ir bien: sea lo que sea, lo arreglaré…te lo prometo.

ERIKA: (_chilla, sacudiéndose en sus brazos_) ¡Pero no cumples tus promesas¡Has vuelto a dejarme sola!

CHRIS: (_la observa perplejo, mientras ella se aparta_) ¡Erika…!

ERIKA¡Me dijiste que vendrías a comer conmigo y no apareciste! No quería pasar la tarde sin compañía y ella…(_traga saliva, apretando las mandíbulas_) ese demonio vino cuándo íbamos a comer y se la llevó, y tuve que luchar yo sola…¿es que no oías mis llamadas?

CHRIS: (_boquiabierto_) Yo…tuve que desconectaros durante algunas horas porque…

ERIKA¡No me importa¿Es que no lo entiendes¿Por qué me pediste que saliera contigo si luego no estás cuándo te necesito?

CHRIS¡Eri…!

ERIKA¡Déjalo Chris! (_con la respiración agitada, levanta la mano para interrumpirlo; mantiene sus ojos firmemente cerrados y la cabeza girada_) No quiero escucharlo¡esta vez te has superado…! (_se dirige hacia la ventana, con los ojos húmedos; suspira y se agacha para recoger los restos del destrozo con rabia_)

CHRIS: (_una vez que se recupera; suavemente_) Eh…no fue mi intención dejarte plantada, ya lo sabes. Pero soy un LuzBlanca, además de un Brujo y…(_suspira_) además estoy tratando de llevar una vida normal: no puedes esperar que pueda estar en varios sitios a la vez.

ERIKA: (_furiosa; cierra los ojos, grita entre dientes_) Chris, entiendo que estés ocupado…¡pero es que, cuándo no lo estás, no piensas en mí: lo sé!

CHRIS¡Pero sí lo hago¡No conozco a ninguna otra chica como tú¡Eres…!

ERIKA: (_le ataja colocando un montón de deshechos en sus manos y termina su frase, con triste cólera_)…una más. Por eso no tenemos una relación tan diferente a la que llevas con…Julie o…

CHRIS: (_perplejo_) ¿Qué…¿No…? Bueno, nos hemos acostado¿no es cierto? Y…

ERIKA: (_le da una bofetada_) ¡Christopher Perry Halliwell! Lo que te sobra en testosterona te sugiero que lo inviertas en sensibilidad…(_se levanta hecha una furia_) ¡Cretino, canalla, imbécil…!

CHRIS: (_rápidamente va tras ella_) ¡Eh, eh! (_al ver su expresión, vacila_) ¡Sólo estaba bromeando: no me has dejado terminar…! (_la joven ladea la cabeza, escéptica, invitándolo a continuar_) Oye…sabes que estas cosas no son mi fuerte¿vale? Sólo dime lo que necesitas: puedo darte cualquier cosa…hasta el mismo Cielo, si quieres (_aproxima su rostro para mirarla fija y elocuentemente_)…literalmente.

ERIKA: (_cierra los ojos, hastiada, tras contener una tímida sonrisa_) Sólo quiero pasar un día romántico contigo¿es eso pedir mucho?

CHRIS: (_parpadea, sorprendido_) Creí que no eras de esas pero…(_tragando saliva, al ver la mirada que ella le dirige_) si eso es lo que quieres…es lo que tendrás: te lo prometo.

ERIKA: (_le evalúa un par de segundos antes de abrazarle, suspirando_) Te tomo la palabra…

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Anochecer 

(_CHRIS__ está sentado en el sofá sosteniendo un péndulo oscilante sobre un gigantesco mapa de Nueva York. __WYATT__ entra por la puerta._)

WYATT¿Chris¡He llegado! (_tras colgar su chaqueta en el perchero, lo rodea y descubre a su hermano en el sofá; suena el típico chillido de un muñeco y él baja la vista hacia el suelo_) ¡Uh! (_está pisando un peluche con su deportiva; se agacha a recogerlo y suspira, caminado hacia el menor, que no le presta atención_) ¿Qué estás buscando?

CHRIS: (_deja el cristal sobre el mapa con un bufido de irritación_) Gracias, muchas gracias por romper mi concentración…

WYATT: (_abre los ojos, ofendido_) Disculpa…ni que fuera tan…

CHRIS: ES grave (_le corrige, antes de darse la vuelta en su asiento y mirarle; levanta las cejas al ver el muñeco_) ¡Oh! Has encontrado a tu amigo¿eh¿Has visto cómo está todo esto? Será mejor que empieces a no dejar tus cosas tiradas por ahí o haré desaparecer tu…(_se queda con la boca abierta y frunce el ceño al ver sus cabellos encharcados_) ¿de dónde vienes¿te has caído a la bahía?

WYATT: (_mirándole con la cabeza ladeada, camina hasta la cocina y comienza a manipular para poner una cafetera al fuego_) He ido a llevar a Jeremy a su casa…no te podrías creer lo que llueve: empiezo a pensar que quizá deberíamos aceptar la vieja camioneta de papá.

CHRIS: (_interrumpido justo cuándo abre la boca para continuar charlando, frunce el ceño, distraído del hilo de sus pensamientos_) ¿Para qué quieres un coche si puedes ir orbitando a dónde quieras?

WYATT: Pero no puedo llevar a los niños orbitando¿verdad? Además, el bus es cada día más caro y mejor no menciono los taxis…(_levanta la cabeza, como pensando en voz alta_) Mamá todavía puede usar el SUV y papá no tiene carnet…es buena…

CHRIS: (_falsamente horrorizado_) Wy, incluso el SUV es de la prehistoria¿de verdad crees que podrías mantener una buena reputación conduciendo un…?

WYATT: (_frunce el ceño, abriendo una lata de galletas_) Todavía anda…¿qué tiene de malo?

CHRIS: (_bufa, negando con la cabeza y volviendo a su tarea_) Colette tiene razón¡necesitas una novia…!

(_WYATT__ crispa el rostro apoyando ambas manos a cada lado de la vitrocerámica, que lanza un CHISPAZO y un prolongado PITIDO antes de que todo quede en calma y la entera vivienda en la más absoluta oscuridad. El chico se muerde el labio, mientras esto sucede, para contenerse; un fino hilo de humo sale de la pieza eléctrica_)

CHRIS¡Oh, genial¿Y ahora qué? (_gira la cabeza para mirar a su hermano, a pesar de la penumbra_)

WYATT: (_sonrojado e inmóvil_) Yo no he sido…¡lo prometo!

CHRIS: (_enarca una ceja, suspicazmente, pero pone los ojos en blanco, resoplando_) ¿Te importa darme un poco de luz para levantar el piloto automático?

WYATT: (_aún algo nervioso_) Claro (_rodea la barra de la cocina americana y levanta la mano, cuya palma RELUMBRA con luz blanca, más potente en las yemas de sus dedos; dirige la mano hacia su hermano y le sigue para iluminar el tablero del circuito eléctrico_) ¿Estás seguro de que sabes qué es lo que tienes que mirar?

CHRIS: (_en cuánto abre la caja_) Ah…no; pero no meteré los dedos, por si acaso (_frunce el ceño y agita un dedo; uno de los pilotos se eleva TELEKINÉTICAMENTE. Las luces se restauran en ese instante_)

WYATT: (_le mira asombrado_) ¡Fantástico…! (_la luz que emana de su mano se REABSORVE y él la retira; ambos miran a su alrededor. EL primogénito clava su mirada en el mapa y el péndulo_) ¿Qué estabas buscando, por cierto?

CHRIS: Oh, pues…(_suspira_) Una amiga de Erika ha sido…secuestrada por un demonio.

WYATT¿Secuestrada?

CHRIS: No lo sé, no preguntes…pero (_camina hacia la mesa con los instrumentos_) la cuestión es que llevo toda la tarde buscándola y no he tenido ni una sola señal…

WYATT: (_vacilante_) ¿Crees que está…muerta?

CHRIS: (_traga saliva, sin mirarle, mientras palidece_) Por el bien de Erika y de la chica, espero que no…

(_DEREK__ aparece FLUCTUANDO tras ellos sin previo aviso; se gira, alterado y ataviado con largas ropas mugrientas_)

DEREK¡Tíos! Vamos a tener movida: hay sacerdotes oscuros congregándose en la ciudad…

(_Los hermanos se giran bruscamente hacia él; un sonoro maullido los sobresalta al todos cuándo el gato negro salta sobre la mesa y comienza a usar sus garras para juguetear con el cristal, que se rueda siniestramente mientras la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Campus Universitario-Noche 

(_CHRIS__ y __WYATT__ caminan uno al lado del otro detrás de __DEREK__, que sostiene la correa a la que permanece atada __LIN__. Está lloviendo de forma tenue; todos van abrigados._)

CHRIS: (_malhumorado_) He cambiado de idea¿cuándo dices que le pedirás el coche a papá?

DEREK: (_mientras el aludido ríe entre dientes_) ¿Vas a tener coche? (_curva los labios con una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad_) ¿Me lo dejarás, verdad?

CHRIS: (_incrédulo_) ¿Estás de broma¡Odia conducir¡No se pondrá al volante mientras le acompañe alguien que tenga la licencia…!

DEREK: (_aún sonriendo, vuelve la vista al frente y se aleja al trote detrás de su mascota_) ¡Fantástico…!

WYATT: (_al escuchar el gruñido de su hermano; le mira y frunce el ceño_) ¿Qué te ocurre?

CHRIS: (_sorprendido_) ¿A mí?

WYATT: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Oh, vamos Chris: soy tu hermano…! Puedes contarme lo que quieras: (_saca una mano del bolsillo y se la lleva al corazón rápidamente_) no diré nada, te lo juro. ¡Escupe!

CHRIS: (_se encoge de hombros_) Sólo pensaba…¿cómo se supone que manejan a todos sus cargos los ángeles de la guarda? Quiero decir…yo apenas tengo tres, además de los inocentes que tengo que proteger como Brujo y…(_expira_) tengo la sensación de que…(_resopla, frustrado_)

WYATT: (_curva los labios, sin alegría y sin mirarle_) Creo que te está bien empleado por tratar de abarcar demasiado…

CHRIS¿Qué¡Oh, vamos…! (_adopta una actitud beligerante_)

WYATT: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) Chris¡cálmate! No puedes pretender salvar a todo el mundo tú sólo: sabes muy bien que hay cosas que tienen que pasar que no puedes cargar con todo. (_al mirar la expresión contrariada de su interlocutor suelta una risita_) No llevo "cargos" pero te habría echado una mano antes si me lo hubieras pedido…ahora lo haré, pero lo primero es lo primero.

CHRIS: (_masculla entre dientes_) ¡Yo no soy débil!

WYATT¡Oh, no empieces tú también! Si lo fueras, no habrías podido sobrevivir al poder de Henry, ni derrotado a Aradia y a todos los demonios y hechiceros que enfrentaste mientras estabas en Boston, ni escapado a los cazadores…

CHRIS¡Vale, vale¡Ya lo cojo…!

WYATT: (_le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros_) Intenta ser positivo¿quieres? Podría ser mil veces peor¡podrías tener que orbitar cuatro o cinco veces al día a…Honolulu!

CHRIS: (_sonríe con cierta sorna_) En serio¿es que tú nunca te preocupas de nada¿Nunca te has preguntado qué ha sido de aquel cargo que los Ancianos querían que tuvieras¿Qué hay de la Profecía y de la Bruja que te resistió?

WYATT: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Respira…! Para bloquear su señal, como bien sabes porque has visto mi entrada en el Libro, usé un conjuro que no habría funcionado si Ellos no hubieran encontrado otro modo de mantenerle a salvo; descifraremos lo que Pace quiso decir, pero dudo que sea importante porque todas las profecías pueden interpretarse y…(_suspira_) no importa lo poderoso que un demonio sea (_sonríe, mirándolo de reojo_) porque el Brujo Dos Veces Bendito siempre lo será más.

CHRIS: (_suelta un graznido burlón, ya algo más calmado_) ¡Presumido…!

WYATT: (_suavizando la expresión_) Hazme caso: todo va a ir bien…sólo tienes que tener algo de fe.

CHRIS: (_pone los ojos en blanco, más tranquilo; descruza sus brazos mientras aligera el paso_) ¡Gracias mamá!

WYATT: (_le revuelve el pelo, como si hablara a un niño pequeño_) ¡De nada Christopher…!

CHRIS: (_con una mueca de molestia_) ¡Saca…! (_El primogénito estalla en carcajadas, e incluso el menor sonríe mientras continúan caminando en la noche)_

* * *

EXT. Campus Universitario-Noche

(_Dos chicas corren por la calle directas hacia las lejanas luces de un edificio universitario; una de ellas tropieza y chilla_)

REBECCA¡Andy!

ANDY: (_aterrada_) ¡Sigue¡Pide ayuda!

(_A pesar de sus dudas, la aludida continúa, pero de las sombras que las rodean emergen una docena de figuras vestidas con túnicas negras; ella jadea, aterrada, retrocede hasta apoyar la espalda contra un árbol y da rienda suelta a su llanto desesperado_)

REBECCA¿Pero qué queréis de mi…¡Por favor…!

SACERDOTE: (_extrayendo un athame del interior de su túnica_) Danos…tu sangre…

(_La joven lanza un último chillido y la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

EXT. Campus Universitario-Noche 

(_De pronto, en medio del paseo patrullero de los chicos, __LIN__ comienza a ladrar descontroladamente y tensa la correa hasta ofrecer una buena resistencia a los músculos del medio demonio_)

DEREK¡Chicos¿Veis eso? (_Al final de la calle, junto a unos árboles, un grupo de figuras encapuchadas intenta retener a una chica histérica que ofrece toda su resistencia para huir_)

WYATT: (_intercambia una breve mirada con su hermano y asiente_) ¡Vamos! (_ambos se lanzan a la carrera_)

CHRIS: (_cuándo están ya cerca_) ¡Eh! (_agita su brazo y envía volando a un par de agresores con su TELEKINESIA; el resto del grupo se vuelve hacia ellos, la chica corre a los solícitos brazos de __WYATT__, que la escuda tras ellos mientras desenvuelve un papel y lo extiende ante los ojos de su hermano para entonar al unísono_) ¡Poderes de la luz, magia de bondad, a la eterna noche esta plaga conjurad!

(_Las luces de las farolas circundantes RELAMPAGUEAN y, sin estallar, dejan caer estallidos de chispas mientras una ola de destrucción recorre la calle: las distintas figuras embozadas en negro estallan en pedazos. Todas excepto una._)

WYATT: (_observando a la restante silueta encapuchada_) ¡Oh! No se ha acabado…¡Derek, saca a la chica de aquí!

DEREK: (_sin mediar más palabra, sostiene a la perra en su brazo mientras extiende la mano para agarrar a la joven_) Ven (_acto seguido, ambos se desvanecen FLUCTUANDO_)

CHRIS: (_cuándo la diablesa lanza un graznido de disgusto y se enfrenta a ellos; se vuelve a su hermano_) Me parece que no le ha gustado…¿por qué no está muerta?

WYATT: Porque no es una sacerdotisa…

(_Dos manos emergen violentamente del interior de la túnica y arroja una RÁFAGA de HUMO y RAYOS que golpea a los hermanos, haciéndoles despegar del suelo y caer a tierra; ambos gimen, __WYATT__ logra girarse a los pocos segundos y, con una mueca, levanta la mano para lanzar su PULSO ÍGNEO_ _contra ella. Pero la agredida simplemente alza su manto oscuro y se escuda tras él, sin sufrir daño alguno_)

WYATT: (_contrariado_) ¡Oh, mierda!

CHRIS: (_le dirige una mirada irritada_) ¿Qué decías del poder "Dos Veces Bendito"?

WYATT: Deja de pensar estupideces¡prueba tú!

CHRIS: (_agita su brazo, pero la TELEKINESIA sólo le retira la capucha: una bella y joven mujer morena les dirige una mirada de odio antes de dar otro paso_) ¡Nada!

(_La hechicera crispa los dedos de la mano, en dónde RESPLANDECEN pequeños relámpagos antes de agitarla hacia los chicos. __WYATT__ levanta de nuevo la mano y proyecta su CAMPO DE FUERZA para escudarse; la protección brilla con fuerza y parpadea, pero se mantiene firme, absorbiendo por completo el ataque_)

WYATT: (_con expresión firme y contrariada_) Esto es empate…

CHRIS: Ya lo creo.

ERIKA¿Chris?

(_Los dos chicos vuelven sus ojos hacia el otro lado de la calle, dónde la joven bruja aparece entre los árboles llena de magulladuras y heridas. Actúa como apoyo para un chico de su edad a punto de perder el conocimiento a causa de su estado aún más grave_)

CHRIS¡Erika¿Qué haces aquí¡Fuera, vete! (_En apenas un segundo, los negros ojos de la hechicera pasan de él a la muchacha; su mano interrumpe el flujo de energía y desaparece en medio de una LLAMARADA. Los tres brujos parpadean sorprendidos pero en una décima de segundo la diablesa se materializa detrás de los malheridos; con un rápido movimiento rompe el cuello del chico y agarra a la chica antes de desvanecerse entre LLAMAS con ella_) ¡Erika!

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Noche 

(_CHRIS__ camina de un lado a otro, intranquilo, y __WYATT__ pasa las páginas del Libro de las Sombras. Sin dejar de pasar sus ojos de él a __DEREK_)

DEREK: Por última vez…¡lo siento¡No tenía ni idea de que iba a haber un demonio de por medio! Sabía que era algo importante pero…

WYATT¿Cómo has dicho que se llama lo que pretenden hacer?

DEREK: No lo he dicho, porque no tengo ni idea. Lo único que sé, es que una gran líder del Inframundo está preparando un gran ritual para el que necesita un templo ancestral y una gran cantidad de sangre inocente…

CHRIS: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Por supuesto…!

WYATT¿Qué quieres decir con "templo ancestral"?

DEREK: (_se encoge de hombros_) Un lugar sagrado, un sitio de poder…algún claro o cueva perdido que concentre las energías de la Madre Tierra.

CHRIS: (_frunce el ceño, deteniéndose en seco_) Eso suena chungo¿con sangre de pormedio¡No pretenderán…!

WYATT: Mancillarlo, sí. Escuchad: (_leyendo_) "Los santuarios naturales son lugares de poder dónde se congregan poderosas fuerzas mágicas procedentes de las corrientes telúricas que cruzan el planeta. La energía de la Madre Tierra puede palparse en un sitio así, al que se ven atraídos los animales salvajes: en ellos, las brujas pueden encontrar extraordinarios aportes para sus poderes y perfectos enclaves para sus rituales. No obstante, si el Mal tomara alguno de estos sitios para sí, las fuerzas que podría desatar con su poder podrían ser particularmente destructivas…" (_pasa la página con el ceño fruncido, como si faltara algo de texto_) Hay un hechizo y…(_vuelve a fijar su vista en el dorse del pliego_) esta debe de ser nuestra preocupación actual…(_sus dos oyentes se apresuran a mirar por encima de su hombro_) "Morgana le Fay".

CHRIS: (_bufa, incrédulo_) ¡Me estas tomando el pelo!

WYATT: (_levanta las cejas, suspirando_) No, al parecer no: "Morgana fue la hechicera oscura más grande de todos los tiempos, con poderes extraordinarios que sólo usaba en beneficio propio y para nadie más. Tenía poder sobre los elementos, el acero y los hombres, sometía a los demonios más aberrantes como a simples lacayos y poseía el don de la inmortalidad gracias a sus tenebrosas artes, hasta que el archimago Merlín la maldijo dejándola indefensa y condenándola a pasar la eternidad lejos de la magia. Morgana era una experta herbolaria y anatomista, diestra en ponzoñas y en el difícil manejo de las energías liberadas por rituales que envolvieran sacrificios humanos y derramamiento de sangre. Con frecuencia engañaba a otras brujas para apropiarse de sus secretos y también es una conocida profanadora de lugares místicos"

DEREK¿Esta es la que acaba de vapulearos¿No se supone que debe tener poderes?

WYATT: (_alza una ceja, suspirando_) Prefiero pensar que alguien se los ha devuelto…

CHRIS: (_hace un ruidito con la garganta observando la imagen con desagrado_) Parece mi profesora de microcirugía…(_camina hacia el armario más próximo para hacerse con un mapa y un péndulo; serio_) Venga: vamos a encontrarla antes de que le haga algo a Erika…

* * *

INT. Caverna bajo el Campus-Noche 

(_CHRIS__ y __WYATT__ aparecen ORBITANDO detrás de unas grandes rocas. En la zona más amplia de la estancia, una gran cantidad de sacerdotes encapuchados entona un monótono cántico mientras manejan grandes planchas de metal que sostienen agonizantes mujeres desnudas cubiertas de heridas sangrantes; en el centro hay un gran pilar de cuarzo blanco rodeado por cuatro antorchas_)

WYATT: (_lívido_) ¡Oh, no! (_se lleva las manos a la boca y desvía ligeramente la vista, incapaz de mirar_)

CHRIS: (_se agacha, tembloroso, cerrando los ojos para tomar aire; traga saliva_) ¡Dios mío…!

WYATT: (_en un susurro, con voz temblorosa_) ¿Ves algo?

CHRIS: (_aprieta las mandíbulas, incapaz de responder y se obliga a sí mismo a escudriñar la escena; al otro lado de la cueva, __MORGANA__ se inclina sobre una plancha de metal manipulando el cuerpo de __REBECCA_) ¡Cielos, Rebecca! (_se agita en su sitio, como si fuera a lanzarse_)

WYATT: (_apoya una mano en su hombro, a modo de advertencia_) Aguarda: tenemos que pensar en algo…son muchos, no estoy seguro de que el conjuro surta efecto. Además, hay que asegurarse que todos sean sacerdotes negros.

CHRIS: (_resopla_) Bien, pues ella (_señala hacia la hechicera_) obviamente no lo es¿qué tal si primero leemos un hechizo y luego el otro?

WYATT: Para que el conjuro del altar funcione, tiene que estar rodeado de sal…

CHRIS¿Y qué tal algo de…ya sabes…? (_agita sus manos para indicar CONGELACIÓN, pero su hermano niega con la cabeza_)

WYATT: Morgana es bruja, oscura, pero demasiado poderosa…puede que no funcione.

CHRIS: Al menos interrumpirás el ritual¡sea lo que sea lo que intentan hacer es algo realmente gordo!

(_El aludido suspira, clavando sus ojos en la nigromante; la cámara cambia de ángulo y enfoca la conversación de la bruja oscura con otra figura encapuchada_)

LILITH¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará¿Les traerá de vuelta?

MORGANA: Por supuesto que lo hará…lo que no comprendo, (_se incorpora, tras administrar una bebida a la convaleciente_) es por qué quieres arriesgarte tanto: liberar sobre el mundo un mal así sólo traerá problemas…y no sólo al bando de la luz.

LILITH: (_en un siseo_) Deberías recordar lo que he hecho por ti antes de hablar…podría volver a dejarte sin poderes.

MORGANA: (_curva los labios en una sonrisa macabra_) Podrías intentarlo…(_ante la mofa, su interlocutora adopta una expresión beligerante, pero ella vuelve a su tono conciliador_) Tranquila…mientras no los liberes a todos, me quedaré: no quiero perderme la diversión.

LILITH¡Si no puedo encontrar al séptimo, liberaré a los que sean necesarios…!

(_De pronto la estancia se llena de gritos, mientras resuenan alto y claro las voces de los hermanos_)

WYATT y CHRIS¡Poderes de la luz, magia de bondad: a la eterna noche esta plaga conjurad!

(_Las figuras encapuchadas ESTALLAN una detrás de otra en medio del brillante y parpadeante DESTELLO que envuelve el recinto; __LILITH__ levanta la mirada, compone una expresión de odio visceral y se desvanece en una LLAMARADA. __MORGANA__ entorna los ojos el ver a los dos chicos y camina hacia ellos con decisión, amenazante_)

MORGANA¿Vosotros otra vez? (_levanta su brazo para arrojar una RÁFAGA de HUMO y RAYOS; __WYATT__ alza su mano para detenerla con su CAMPO DE FUERZA_)

WYATT¡Chris, date prisa!

CHRIS: (_nervioso, sostiene con dificultad el gran bote de sal y corre hacia la piedra blanca, dónde varios artilugios están ya dispuestos para concentrar la sangre de las víctimas. Su mirada cae sobre el cuerpo lechoso y cubierto de llagas de __ERIKA_) ¡Erika! (_corre hacia ella y se arrodilla con horror_)

WYATT¡Chris! (_su oponente entorna los ojos interrupiendo el ataque para dirigirse hacia el menor de los hermanos, pero el primogénito, súbitamente aterrado, dispara su mano para liberar un pequeño PULSO ÍGNEO; __MORGANA__ es arrojada por el aire contra la pared opuesta_) ¡Vamos, Chris!

(_El aludido vacila, dividio entre el miedo, la incredulidad y la ira, pero al volver la vista hacia la hechicera, que ya se está levantando, recoge el bote de sal y corre a esparcirlo en torno al altar rocoso. __WYATT__ corre hacia él con un papel en las manos_)

CHRIS¿No es un hechizo del Poder de Tres?

WYATT: (_pálido_) ¡Espero que no…! (_unen manos con urgencia y entonan al unísono_) ¡Malvada hechicera de poder elemental, rechazamos tu falta al Poder Ancestral: el círculo santo volverá a ser puro y te traerá la ruina con este conjuro!

(_El techo de la caverna RESPLANDECE, derramando brillantes haces de luz sobre la piedra blanca; esta emite un armónico TONO y su FUERZA cae hacia la tierra. Al entrar en contacto con el grueso círculo de sal, éste genera una ONDA EXPANSIVE que barre toda la caverna y la llena de luz. __MORGANA__ lanza un alarido y desaparece en una EXPLOSIÓN. Cuándo todo se calma; __CHRIS__ traga saliva, aún observando el lugar en el que previamente había estado su oponente, incapaz de volver la vista a ningún otro lugar, pues al menos media docena de cadáveres les rodean_)

WYATT: (_sin dejar de vigilarle, apoya una mano en su hombro_) Chris… (_el aludido no responde, pero suspira y se cruza de brazos, con el rostro oculto en las sombras mientras la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Facultad de Medicina-Noche 

(_CHRIS__ está sentado en las escaleras, con las piernas encogidas contra su pecho y la mirada perdida en el vacío. Los destellos de las luces de los coches patrulla iluminan toda la escena. __WYATT__, que hablaba con uno de los __AGENTES__, camina hacia él y se sienta a su lado_)

WYATT: (_imita su postura; tras unos instantes de silencio, con vacilación_) ¿Cómo estás?

CHRIS: (_cierra los ojos y se humedece los labios, antes de tomar aliento y fruncir lo labios_) Harto.

WYATT: Sí…es una mierda…(_exhala, clavando la vista en sus deportivas; al cabo de un par de segundos, le mira_) Oye…si tuviera poder para devolver la vida a los muertos…

CHRIS: (_le ataja_) ¡Lo sé! Lo sé…(_su hermano le observa apenado, en silencio; él suspira_) También sé que todo ocurre por alguna razón y que es necesario que la gente muera pero…(_niega_) sigue siendo…injusto. (_se pasa las manos por el cabello para retirarlo de la cara y se recuesta en los escalones_)

WYATT: (_frota su brazo suavemente con la mano_) No ha sido culpa tuya: no podías saber que esto iba a ocurrir…

CHRIS: (_voz firme y decidida_) Lo sé (_toma aire, moviendo el rostro para ocultarlo en las sombras_)

(_WYATT__ suspira, sin saber qué decir y le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros para tratar de animarlo mientras observan el ir y venir de los distintos equipos oficiales_)

* * *

INT. Dormitorio de Chris-Madrugada 

(_CHRIS__ entra por la puerta con expresión agotada y comienza a desabrocharse la camisa lentamente mientras camina hacia la cómoda para encender una discreta luz. Suspira al volverse y, entonces, se fija en el pequeño paquete envuelto que está sobre la cama. Con el ceño fruncido, se acerca a recogerlo; se sienta en la cama y lo observa intrigado durante unos instantes antes de decidirse a abrirlo, con cautela. En primer lugar extrae una pequeña nota que estaba doblada sobre un pequeño cristal que emite un suave BRILLO blanco_)

CHRIS: (_la desdobla y la lee en silencio_) "Chris, ya sabes lo que es esto y lo difícil que es de conseguir: he tenido que pasar mucho para encontrar otra y poder pedirle algunas respuestas, pero me parece que ahora tú lo necesitas más. Aunque su magia sea efímera, espero que puedas actuar de corazón para conseguir lo que necesitas: feliz cumpleaños." (_Con el ceño arrugado de incredulidad, recoge la pequeña piedra y la observa antes de soltar un jadeo y sonreir_) ¡No puedo creerlo: un fragmento de estrella!

(_Vacilando, toma aire y se encoge de hombros antes de apretarlo muy fuerte entre las manos y cerrar los ojos, exhalando. Sus manos emiten un CENTELLEO fugaz antes de que abra de nuevo los párpados y las manos, entre las cuáles la piedra que ahora está ennegrecida se convierte en polvo. El chico mira a su alrededor con esperanza pero durante unos instantes no sucede nada y resopla decepcionado; entonces, junto a la puerta, el aire se vuelve DIFUSO y deja tras de sí a __ERIKA__. El joven Halliwell la mira de hito en hito, mientras ella se observa el cuerpo sorprendida; __CHRIS__ corre a abrazarla, mientras la cámara se aleja tras la ventana de su dormitorio. Afuera, de pie en la cornisa, __WYATT__ espía la escena con discreción: cuándo se produce el abrazo, suspira, aferrándose al marco de piedra del ventanal_)

WYATT: (_niega lentamente, con una tenue y triste sonrisa_) Feliz cumpleaños, hermano.

(_El primogénito suspira de nuevo y desaparece ORBITANDO; la cámara enfoca de nuevo a la pareja y se aleja lentamente antes de dar un último plano de la luna menguante y desvanecer la escena a negro_)

* * *

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

_Hasta aquí, (uff!.xD) B!_


	11. 1x10 Monstruos del Armario

**Holaaaaa! no sé qué le ocurre a esta maldita página que me está dando problema para darle formato...en fin,como ya estoy hasta los cuernos de tanto problema técnico (sí: un virus en mi pen-drive es el causante de la tardanza esta vez), aquí tenéis el siguiente capi He tenido que reescribirlo en repetidas ocasiones porque no conseguía hacerlo como originalmente tenía planeado así que...no seáis malo/as!!!**

**En segundo lugar, muchas, muchísimas gracias a los que dejáis esas maravillosas reviews que tanto me animan a continuar; en especial a Brinaspelman, que no podía postearme un cumplido mejor! Y, por supuesto, también muchisimas gracias a aquellas personas que añaden el fic a la lista de favoritos o le ponen "alarmas" (tb he recibido muchos avisos de eso) aunque no me dejen sus opiniones (deduzco que les gusta.xD) También siento no poder responder individualmente como hacía antes (de hecho, no poder responder en absoluto) pero tercero de carrera es lo peor que jamás he vivido...cómo serán los dos años que me quedan!!! ay!!!!! En fin, seguiré actualizando en cuánto pueda pero me temo que el siguiente episodio (los dos o tres siguientes han cambiado de nombre y ligeramente de argumento) tendrá que esperar al menos dos meses...el motivo? febrero: el terrible mes de los exámenes!!! (debería ser ilegal)**

**Espero que os guste...sed bueno/as!! B! **

* * *

**1x10 – MONSTRUOS DEL ARMARIO**

* * *

FADE IN

INT. Cafetería "Camelot"-Noche

(_El local está despejado en gran medida para poder albergar a los asistentes a la fiesta. __WYATT__ permanece sentado junto a la barra, al lado de __DEREK_)

WYATT¿Esto ha sido idea tuya? (_da un sorbo a su bebida, con distraído y falso aire de inocencia_)

DEREK: (_contoneándose en su asiento, sonríe animadamente_) No sé de qué me hablas…

WYATT: Sabes muy bien que debería estar con Chris ahora, en el entierro de Erika y Rebecca…(_suspira_)

DEREK: (_relajándose, con aire contrariado_) Henry ha ido a eso: ahora que sabe controlar sus poderes, le ayudará mejor de lo que podrías hacer tú.

WYATT: (_escéptico_) ¡Oh¿Ahora la magia lo soluciona todo?

DEREK: (_alzando las cejas_) Creí que los LucesBlancas también debían aliviar el dolor…

WYATT: (_irritado_) Los LucesBlancas no: los Ancianos; y Pace no es ninguna de las dos cosas…(_le estudia el rostro indiferente mientras entorna los ojos_) Ahora en serio¿por qué estoy aquí?

DEREK: (_sigue alegremente la danza de dos jóvenes féminas con la mirada y no le hace caso; su amigo le golpea la rodilla_) ¡Au¿Qué ocurre¿No puedes…?

WYATT¡No¡Quiero saber…!

(_Los ojos de su amigo vuelven discretamente a las caderas casi desnudas de las dos chicas; entonces, __COLETTE__ entra en la escena y camina resueltamente hacia su primo mientras dirige una mirada severa al medio demonio, obligándolo a bajar la vista, avergonzado_)

COLETTE: (_a su primo, con tono acusador_) No te lo estás pasando bien (_se inclina sobre la barra_) ¡Eh, Nick! Tráeme una clara¿quieres? (_unos metros más allá, el aludido asiente; ella se vuelve a mirar al primogénito, ceñuda_) ¿Y bien¿Por qué no te lo estás pasando bien? (_él alza una ceja, ofendido e incrédulo, como si fuera obvio; ella permanece seria, pero replica con impaciencia_) ¡Oh! Deja de poner excusas: Henry está con Chris esta noche para liberarte un poco, así que haznos el favor de…

WYATT: (_atónito_) ¡Así que fue idea tuya!

DEREK: (_interviene, al prever la ira de su amigo_) ¡Venga tío: relájate un poco¿Por qué no vas e invitas a algo a…aquella pelirroja? Estoy seguro de que no se negará: lleva mirando hacia aquí desde…

WYATT: (_vuelve el rostro hacia él, furioso_) ¿Y cómo estás tan seguro de que me mira a mí?

COLETTE: (_mientras su chico enrojece, envarado_) De todos modos, creo que las pelirrojas no son para ti…(_observa la multitud_) ¿Qué tal una morena? Es algo baja pero…creo que si me dejas puedo hacer que sea…

WYATT: (_pálido_) ¡No! (_endurece el rostro_) ¡Colette Melinda Halliwell! Deja de buscarme la vida¡pareces mi madre…!

COLETTE: (_con los ojos en blanco, pone los brazos en jarras_) Bueno: alguien tiene que tomar tus decisiones…de lo contrario jamás…

WYATT: (_chasca la lengua, recogiendo su chaqueta_) En serio¡olvídalo ya! No necesito ayuda…¡me voy a casa…!

(_Aunque la chica hace ademán de detenerlo mientras él la rodea para irse, una voz nueva sale del grupo más próximo y les paraliza a los dos_)

BRAD¡Halliwell¡Eh, tíos: mirad quién está aquí…! (_el aludido se vuelve, ceñudo y disgustado; un joven de su misma edad está plantado frente a él, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de una chica despampanante; su expresión y su tono son exasperantemente socarrones_) ¿Qué haces aquí, Halliwell¿San Francisco no era suficientemente bueno para el principito? (_suelta una carcajada que pronto es coreada_)

WYATT: (_con calma, pero profundo desdén_) ¿Y tú¿es que el zoo de allí no buscaba más animales?

BRAD: (_encolerizado_) Sigues creyéndote muy listo¿verdad? Pero no se te ocurra tentarme porque ahora no están los profesores ni tus padres para impedirme romperte la cara…

DEREK: (_mientras varias manos tiran del chico, sale de detrás de su amigo_) Pero estoy yo…

BRAD: (_vacila, pero les mira con odio_) ¡Oh! (_tuerce los labios, mirando a __WYATT_) Sigues siendo un cobarde pacifista¿eh? Aún dejas que tu novio se pegue por ti…

(_WYATT__ cierra los ojos respirando hondamente, las luces de la cafetería VACILAN; crispa los puños y trata de levantar las manos, dispuesto a congelarle, pero __COLETTE__ se adelante y se las baja, mientras __DEREK__ apoya una mano en su hombro, dividido entre el odio y la urgencia_)

COLETTE¡No! (_dirige una rápida mirada al grupo y vuelve a dirigirse hacia su primo, bajando la voz_) Ahora mismo estás fuera de ti¡si intentas hechizarle, le matarás…!

WYATT: (_con la expresión sombría; pasa sus ojos de ella al chico_) Me voy a casa…¡y dejadme en paz!

(_Antes de que nadie pueda hacer nada, enfila hacia la puerta y desaparece en la fría noche_)

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Noche

(_WYATT__ está sentado en el suelo junto a la pequeña mesa auxiliar; se agarra las piernas con los brazos y observa pensativo un pequeño y viejo diario lleno de fotos, textos y hojas de papel de diversos colores adjuntas. Traga saliva mientras observa una imagen de un grupo de adolescentes posando con camaradería; se escucha un maullido y el chico da un respingo antes de ver a Artemis jugueteando con su zapatilla. El chico sonríe, se aparta un mechón de la cara y lo recoge en brazos; vuelve a observar la fotografía, acariciándolo, tras un rato_)

WYATT¿Qué te parece? La clase segundo grado…el primer año que fui a una escuela mortal…(_con la mirada perdida_,_suspira, negando con la cabeza, frustrado_;_ el felino se revuelve y él lo deja caminar sobre la mesa, distraídamente. El animal olfatea la fotografía y comienza a palparla con su pata; el chico no hace nada para impedirlo, aún perdido en sus cavilaciones. La imagen cae al suelo y la página se pasa por sí sola: detrás, otra más propia del Libro de las Sombras reza como título "Para aliviar el vacío de un alma solitaria"; el joven brujo la observa pensativo, con los ojos vidriosos_) Lo había olvidado…(_trata de sonreír, pero un torrente de nuevos recuerdos le angustian y tiembla antes de levantarse, negando_) Bien…y no pienso seguir así siempre.

(_Revuelve en las estanterías mientras el minino le mira con excitación; recoge una vela, un cuenco de metal y un frasco, antes de disponerlo todo sobre la mesa y arrodillarse para manipular los objetos_)

WYATT: (_toma aire, partiendo unas grandes hojas en el agua y vuelve los húmedos ojos al diario para recitar_) Sangre del corazón por mi rostro derramada convoca a los poderes del tiempo y de la nada: toma este dolor que no puedo combatir y sácalo de mi para que pueda resistir (_Arroja sin vacilar la fotografía al cuenco y este emite un ESTALLIDO y una nube de vapor; la llama de la vela crepita más intensamente y el chico suspira, cerrando los ojos. Su cuerpo BRILLA, como si algo en su pecho saliera de él hacia las sombras próximas. Finalmente, con una expresión de paz, inhala profundamente y sonríe débilmente_) Gracias…

(_En silencio recoge su diario en brazos y también al felino antes de alejarse hacia la entrada. En la sala, ahora vacía, la llama de la vela titila débilmente y se apaga; de la penumbra, una SOMBRA amenazadora y sin forma se arrastra al interior del antiguo guardarropa. Sus puertas de madera se cierran y un CHILLIDO espeluznante resuena a lo lejos mientras la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

OPENING CREDITS – "We are" by Ana Johnson

* * *

(_Montague_:_Suena_"_Wave of you_"_de Ari Gold. __Las nubes siguen avanzando hacia un horizonte todavía claro por dónde los débiles rayos del sol poniente rielan sobre las aguas de la bahía, llenas de vida. La cámara enfoca escenas de una activa ciudad, incluida la pista de baile del "_Camelot",_antes de centrarse en algunos edificios de oficinas mientras la noche avanza y, finalmente, se vislumbra a través de algunas ventanas cómo la gente se dispone a acostarse; con los últimos acordes, una silenciosa ola oscura cruza la ciudad antes de que la escena se desvanezca a negro._)

* * *

INT. Habitación del pequeño Erick-Medianoche

(_La cámara enfoca la plácida y acogedora habitación infantil sumida en la más absoluta y tranquila penumbra; el niño duerme tranquilamente agarrado a su peluche. Entonces, suavemente, algo parece agitarse en el guardarropa de la pared opuesta: tenues LUCES parecen danzar detrás de sus puertas cerradas al ritmo de lo que parecen lejanos y tenues sonidos de PASOS. __ERICK__ abre los ojos, grogui, pero intrigado y se incorpora con pereza para observar el extraño fenómeno; una voz susurrante, burlona, como las de los payasos, emerge del interior del espacio_)

MONSTRUO: (_cantarinamente_) ¡Erick…! No puedes hacer esto Erick: no les va a gustar…¿no sabes que está prohibido? Esto no es para los niños como tú: no debes dormir porque, si no, nadie te querrá…¿quieres ver lo que sucedería si alguien se enterara? (_resuena una terrible carcajada y las puertas se abren de par en par con un gran DESTELLO; el chico abre los ojos de terror y grita con todas sus fuerzas; una larga SOMBRA de apariencia sólida emerge del interior y, cuándo el chico trata de huir, le agarra el tobillo y tira de él hacia el interior del armario_)

ERICK: (_lucha por aferrarse a la cabecera de la cama, grita con desesperación_) ¡Mamá!

MONSTRUO: (_siniestra y poderosamente_) No puedes decírselo a nadie: te odiarán, dejarán de hablarte y te castigarán…eres un chico malo, muy malo, Erick…

(_El niño sigue gritando pero sus manos resbalan y la oscura GARRA le introduce en el armario, cuyas puertas se cierran de golpe antes de que la escena se desvanezca a negro_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Habitación de Wyatt-Mañana

(_WYATT__ está sentado en su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en el puño, en actitud aburrida y contrariada mientras pulsa intermitentemente una tecla para pasar distintas imágenes de rostros y torsos masculinos; un rótulo de subtítulo reza "_Tres días después_". De pronto llaman a la puerta, se sobresalta y comienza a pulsar teclas_)

WYATT¡Ahora voy!

CHRIS: (_entra leyendo un papel sin esperar respuesta_) Wy, hay carta de papá: creo que tenemos que…(_levanta la vista de un golpe cuándo el aludido se gira en su asiento a toda velocidad tras cerrar el portátil de un golpe_)

WYATT: (_nervioso y con resentimiento; levanta la mano, tratando de contenerse, para llamar su atención y poder hablar, como si fuera un estudiante_) Eh…¿hola?, este es mi cuarto¿sabes?

CHRIS: (_parpadea, señalando la puerta_) He llamado a la puerta y tú has dicho que…

WYATT: (_asiente con rabia_) …que ahora mismo salía.

CHRIS: (_asombrado y contrariado_) ¿Y¿Qué diferencia hay entre "salgo" y "entra"? (_entorna los ojos con malicia_) ¿Desde cuándo tenemos cerrada la puerta del otro?

WYATT: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Oh, olvídalo! Empiezas a hablar de un modo extraño…(_le arrebata el fajo de papeles_) ¿qué tienes ahí?

CHRIS: (_suspira, cruzándose de brazos_) Papá dice que no hay problemas sobre lo del coche…siempre que no se lo digamos a mamá. Pero tenemos que traerlo hasta aquí nosotros porque él está ocupado con los exámenes de este trimestre en la Escuela de Magia: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) el profesor Devlan ha visto al Ángel de la Muerte…

WYATT: (_palidece de pronto_) ¡Oh¿está…?

CHRIS: (_hace una mueca, como si aquello fuera descabellado_) ¡No! Pero se ha asustado bastante…(_suelta una risita_)

WYATT: (_arruga el rostro_) No es gracioso…(_extiende el documento para leerlo en silencio, levantándose_) De todos modos, yo no puedo conducir hasta aquí desde…

CHRIS: (_se encoge de hombros, dándose la vuelta para volver a la sala_) Pues lo siento, pero yo tampoco puedo: he quedado con Darryl Jr. en la Academia de policía.

WYATT: (_frunce el ceño, mirándolo con recelo mientras abandona su dormitorio_) ¿Qué? (_se incorpora y le sigue_)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Mañana

(_WYATT__ sale de su cuarto caminando tras su hermano, que avanza con los brazos cruzados y expresión contrariada hacia el espacio de la cocina_)

WYATT¿Por qué has quedado con el pequeño Darryl…?

CHRIS: (_se encoge de hombros_) Ha pedido un traslado de expediente: cree que aquí tendrá más posibilidades de demostrar lo que vale como detective…creo que quiere proponerme un trato.

WYATT: (_alza las cejas, bufando incrédulo_) ¿Y Darryl lo sabe¿Quiero decir…?

CHRIS: (_pone los ojos en blanco, con sorna, mientras recoge un brik de leche_) Wy, por favor, sea cuál sea el trato, obviamente no es legal así que…

WYATT: (_aprieta los labios con reprobación_) Oh, y…¿piensas colaborar con ese pequeño delincuente?

CHRIS: (_hace un gesto de indiferencia_) Sólo si me sale rentable…(_le observa de reojo_) ¡Venga¡Relájate…! No haré nada estúpido: mamá y las tías también ayudaban a su padre¿por qué no podemos echarle un cable? Quizá pueda pasarme algo de pasta para pagar el piso y…

WYATT: (_hastiado_) Para empezar, no podemos cobrar por ninguna clase de magia…eso acabará perjudicando a tus poderes y, además, ya estoy con lo del piso¿vale? Tengo clases particulares con tres niños lunes, miércoles y jueves, y creo que ocupándome de un par de bebés más mientras sus padres están fuera por las mañanas…espero que sea suficiente.

CHRIS: Pero…¿y tu trabajo de doctorado?

WYATT: (_se encoge de hombros_) Supongo que podré modificarlo un poco…(_vuelve a mirarlo_) estoy seguro de que no tienes de qué preocuparte: sigue con tus clases…

(_CHRIS__ abre la boca para replicar pero entonces se escucha un leve carraspeo, casi una risita. Los dos hermanos se vuelven hacia el espacio abierto, que parece desierto; con expresiones tensas y extrañadas, intercambian una breve mirada antes de enfilar con cautela hacia el pequeño grupo de sofás. __WYATT__ señala el gran sillón que está de espaldas;__CHRIS__ hace una mueca pero, ante la mirada de su__consanguíneo, agita en sentido circular la diestra con el índice apuntando hacia arriba y el asiento se voltea hacia ellos con su TELEKINESIA. Los dos muestran expresiones de sorpresa: sentado cómodamente entre los grandes y mullidos cojines, el Anciano __KEVIN__ les observa con satisfacción_)

KEVIN: No sabéis lo que tranquiliza comprobar que el Destino de todos está en tan maduras y atentas manos…

CHRIS: (_atónito_) ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

KEVIN: (_sonríe afablemente, levantándose de un salto_) Un diablo no, desde luego (_extiende su mano hacia el primogénito_) Mi nombre es Kevin: soy vuestro Anciano.

WYATT: (_como si hubiera oído mal_) Perdón¿nuestro qué?

KEVIN: (_curva los labios, embutiendo las manos en las largas mangas de su túnica blanca_) Vuestro Anciano¡ya sabéis! Un LuzBlanca para cada Bruja, y un Anciano para orientar a cada LuzBlanca…y creo que tenía razón al pensar que vosotros necesitáis desesperadamente algo de luz…

CHRIS: (_bufa, divertido; niega y se cruza de brazos, escépticamente_) ¡Pero si eres un niño!

KEVIN: (_endurece el semblante, con calma_) ¡Respeta a tus Mayores, Christopher Halliwell!

WYATT: (_sorprendido_) Pero tú no puedes ser un…ellos son…(_hace pantomimas con la mano sobre su cabeza para indicar mayor altura y vejez_)

KEVIN: (_sonríe misteriosamente_) Tenía este aspecto cuándo fui bendecido con los poderes de uno de los miembros ancestrales del Consejo…gracias a las Embrujadas (_hace un inclinación con la cabeza y suspira_) El resto del Círculo ha decidido que es hora de que comencéis a ser conscientes de las alas con que habéis nacido…

WYATT: (_ligeramente irritado_) Bien: yo empezaré, dado que parece que no os enteráis mucho de las noticias allí arriba…(_se lleva la mano al pecho_) somos Brujos, no LucesBlancas: no tenemos protegidos, ni…

KEVIN: (_recorriendo con la mirada la vivienda_) ¿Vuestro padre no era Leo Wyatt¿El que una vez fue el Anciano que salvó a todos los demás?

CHRIS: (_intercambia una mirada con su hermano, la frente arrugada como si no comprendiera; niega_) Sí, pero…

KEVIN: Entonces, sois LucesBlancas…y no os queda más remedio que empezar a actuar como tal, dado el cariz que están tomando las cosas.

WYATT¿Es que no nos escuchas¡Nosotros…!

KEVIN: (_alza su voz de manera sorprendente para atajarle_) …habéis estado dando tumbos desde que os reunisteis todos de nuevo, y eso tiene que cambiar: no podréis enfrentaros al Mal creciente si no empezáis a centraros más en vuestras identidades. Las amenazas que estamos percibiendo últimamente no deben ser subestimadas.

CHRIS¿Qu-qué? Espera, espera…

WYATT¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "amenazas"?

KEVIN: No tengo tiempo para explicarlo con detalle ahora: aunque no lo parezca, ahí arriba también tenemos mucho que hacer…de momento, sólo me he arriesgado a bajar para haceros saber que vuestro entrenamiento comenzará tan pronto como sea posible. Nos queda poco tiempo y no podéis demorarlo más (_ignorando las muecas y gestos de incredulidad y exasperación de los chicos, saca dos grandes pergaminos de las mangas de su túnica blanca y se los tiende_) Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, tus poderes únicos son un peligro para otros como para ti mismo: debes tratar de ejercer dominio auténtico sobre ellos lo antes posible… porque a día de hoy son nuestra única esperanza ante la oscuridad que crece (_le observa con aprehensión_)

WYATT: (_despega los ojos del pergamino con sorpresa; balbucea_) Pero si yo…quiero decir…no puedo…¿cómo…?

KEVIN: (_con tristeza_) Sabemos que habías decidido no usar tu magia, pero no puedes negar lo que eres: todas las cosas ocurren por algún motivo y tú naciste con un poderoso don del que podría depender más de lo que imaginas…(_se vuelve a mirar a __CHRIS_) Tú has de orbitar cuánto antes a la zona de la bahía: es tiempo de que conozcas a tu primer protegido oficial. Aunque en origen no estaba destinado a ti, eres por el momento el más apropiado para tratarle, pero ten mucho cuidado con él porque además es un inocente: el Mal lleva décadas buscándolo y pronto lo encontrará, pues es el último descendiente de una larga familia de Chamanes…no fue educado como tal y cree firmemente que la magia es pura superstición (_entorna los ojos a modo de advertencia_) Abórdalo con tacto y entrénalo sin ponerlo en peligro o esa magia suya y de su estirpe se extinguirá para siempre.

WYATT: (_enfadado_) ¡Oye…!

KEVIN: (_Se vuelve a mirarle severamente_) Regresaré pronto…¡pero no se os ocurra ignorar mis palabras! Cosas terribles podrían suceder si no… (_entorna los ojos, frunciendo el ceño como si presintiera algo;__los hermanos se miran, atónitos, mientras el joven ángel se desplaza nuevamente hasta el ventanal y se vuelve para dirigirles una última mirada_) Volveré tan pronto como me sea posible…

(_El Anciano desaparece ORBITANDO; los hermanos se miran con asombro mientras la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Callejón en los suburbios-Mañana

(_HENRY__ y __TOM__ aparecen ORBITANDO entre los vapores del estrecho pasaje. El joven Mitchel hace una mueca de asco hacia ellos y mira a su alrededor mientras retira el brazo de alrededor de su protegido, que se ajusta unos grandes mitones de cuero con incrustaciones plateadas_)

HENRY: Allí (_señala al horizonte, a espaldas de su acompañante; en el rincón más sombrío, tras un contendedor de basura rodeado de inmundicia, una figura envuelta en harapos se inclina sobre lo que parecen los restos de un cadáver. Sonidos de festín llegan desde aquella dirección. __TOM__ arruga la nariz, pero se dispone con decisión_) Recuerda: aunque sea de bajo nivel no lo subestimes. Sólo concéntrate; estoy bastante seguro de que el encantamiento de los guantes funcionará…

TOM¿Y qué poder se supone que me darán¡Nunca he usado…!

HENRY¡Confía en mí…! Tú sólo cabréate mucho y…golpéale; canalizarán tu rabia de alguna manera (_frunce el ceño, pensativo; PERCIBE su inquietud_) ¡Oh, vamos! Lo harás bien: y no pienso moverme de aquí, no dejaré que te haga daño…

(_El aludido pone los ojos en blanco pero, más animado, se encara a la bestia y camina hacia ella con decisión. __HENRY__ se cruza de brazos, dispuesto a observar_)

TOM¡Eh, carroñero!

(_La criatura levanta su fea cabeza reptiliana y abre las fauces amenazadoramente; el joven adopta una pose marcial antes de que su adversario se abalance sobre él; salta a un lado y lo esquiva con dificultad antes de enzarzarse en un hábil intercambio de golpes. __HENRY__ observa críticamente el duelo cuándo, de pronto,__COLETTE__ aparece a su lado con el TRANSPORTE DE CUPIDO_)

HENRY: (_levanta una mano para interrumpirla, sin despegar los ojos de su protegido_) Espera…¡dale bajo la mandíbula¡Patéalo, vamos¡Muy bien!

(_La expresión del chico __TOM__ se endurece de ira mientras fulmina al demonio con la vista; crispa los puños con rabia y le propina una gran derechazo que resuena como un TRUENO. El ser despega del suelo, debido a la FUERZA del impacto y choca contra la pared del edificio más próximo. Durante un segundo, parece que se dispone a recuperarse, aunque a duras penas; entonces __HENRY__ fija su mirada con dureza sobre él, concentrándose, resuenan GRITOS y la criatura estalla en una nube de FUEGO_)

COLETTE: (_levanta las cejas_) ¡Impresionante…! No sabía que fuera tan…fuerte.

HENRY: (_sonríe a su pupilo_) Muy bien (_mientras el chico le devuelve el gesto y se acerca a investigar la quemadura, su LuzBlanca se vuelve hacia la chica_) Y no lo es pero, como no había desarrollado ningún poder para defenderse, encanté unos guantes para canalizar sus emociones de algún modo y…(_se encoge de hombros_) creo que estaba pensando en el poder de Derek…(_mira las manos del joven brujo pensativamente_) Quizá me haga unos también a m…

COLETTE: (_le interrumpe, irritada_) Pues vas a tener que esperar porque necesito tu ayuda…

HENRY: (_sorprendido_) ¿Ah, sí¿Para qué?

COLETTE: (_le mira significativamente_) Lo de ayer por la noche no funcionó (_pone los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos_) ¡Me estoy volviendo loca¡Ya no sé cómo…!

HENRY: (_recoloca su mochila al hombro, hastiado_) Oye…ya sabes que tampoco yo puedo sentir nada de Wyatt.

COLETTE¡Pero tú eres…¡Se supone que sabes de esto¿No puedes ni hacerte una idea de por qué diablos me manda a la mierda por sistema? (_furiosa_) Quiero decir…¡hablo de amor¡De encontrarle a alguna persona especial que le quiera y quién querer…! Puedo cometer errores pero no creo que sea…

HENRY: (_sonriéndole ampliamente al chico que se acerca y chocando las palmas con él, suspira_) No lo sé, la verdad. Quizá ha sufrido muchas decepciones en el pasado y teme volver a ser herido…

COLETTE: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Pero eso tendría que saberlo¡Los Ancianos me lo habrían comentado y, en cambio, sólo me dijeron que…! (_resopla_) Bueno, que está completamente en blanco¡es como si nunca…!

HENRY: (_frunce el ceño con malicia, divertido_) Espera…¿Intentas decirme que mi querido primo es…virgen?

COLETTE: (_incómoda, por revelar cosas que no debe_) Bueno…si atiendes a lo que los Ancianos creen poderme decir de él…sí, supongo que sí.

HENRY: (_atónito y falsamente horrorizado_) ¡Imposible¡Pero si todas las chicas del viejo instituto estaban coladas por él…! (_ignora la mirada ácida de su prima_) ¿Qué hay de Lin?

COLETTE: (_niega_) Nada: al parecer, no saben nada. Su antiguo Cupido desapareció sin dejar rastro cuándo tenía diecisiete años y Ellos no quisieron asignarle ningún otro porque ni siquiera podían saber qué hacía cuándo se quedaba sólo y menos aún si tenía recuerdos de haber conocido a Eros…(_su interlocutor frunce el ceño, intrigado; ella se apresura a explicarse, con desgana_) Su antiguo Cupido…

TOM: (_que había atendido a la última parte de la conversación, aunque no parece enterarse de todo_) ¿Desaparecido? Pero…¿no eres tú una Cupido? (_ella asiente, sombríamente, mientras su primo entorna los ojos con concentración_) ¡Vaya…! Suena como una misión suicida…(_vacila, pensativa pero emocionadamente_) ¿puedo hacer algo¡Matar demonios es realmente excitante!

HENRY: (_emerge violentamente de su ensimismamiento para mirarlo de reojo con pensativo y malicioso aire travieso_) ¿Lo dices en serio?

TOM: (_sonríe ampliamente_) ¡Oh, sí¡Nunca creí que pudiera sentirme tan bien! (_da un par de pasos hacia atrás y comienza a golpear enemigos invisibles_) ¡Toma, toma!

COLETTE: (_pasando la vista de uno a otro, pone los ojos en blanco con impaciencia_) ¡Oye! Céntrate¿quieres? Si no vas a intentar siquiera sondearle…¿qué puedo hacer yo con él?

HENRY: (_resopla exasperado_) ¡Vale, vale…! Trataré de hablarle (_ella ilumina la expresión de inmediato; él frunce el ceño_) pero no te emociones porque sabes que no puedo prometer nada y…sobre eso, la única solución que se me ocurre es que busques el consejo de un verdadero experto (_ella entorna los ojos, ofendida, pero él se apresura a chascar la lengua_) ¡Me refería a otro Cupido! Alguien que haya pasado por casos parecidos…

(_El chico le dirige una mirada significativa, como si ya hubieran discutido antes aquello; ella pone los ojos en blanco y resopla, antes de desaparecer con el TRANSPORTE DE CUPIDO. __HENRY__ tuerce los labios y se cruza de brazos antes de volverse hacia su hiperactivo pupilo._)

* * *

EXT. Calle próxima a la bahía-Mañana

(_WYATT__ y __CHRIS__ caminan uno al lado del otro por la calle, enfundados en gruesos abrigos debido al frío que parece dominar el día casi invernal._)

WYATT: (_se estremece_) Humm…gracias por acompañarme hasta el parque: sería aburrido esperar a los padres de Erick sin compañía (_ríe quedamente_)

CHRIS: (_frunce el ceño, curvando los__labios con malicia_) ¿Qué te hace pensar que he venido por ti? Jordan estuvo de acuerdo en venir conmigo mientras busco al tal Jake…¡tú solo me quedabas de paso!

WYATT: (_aprieta los labios con hilaridad_) Claro (_suspira y caminan un par de segundos en silencio_) Así que…¿piensas obedecer a ese…niño?

CHRIS: (_toma aire, malhumorado; se encoge de hombros_) Puede que sea un niño pero…orbitaba, de modo que es un Anciano. Y no puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la que quisiera engañarnos así que…

WYATT: (_alza las cejas, escéptico_) ¿ah, no? (_se cruza de brazos, molesto; pronuncia despacio y con tono burlón_) Gabriel…solo digo eso.

CHRIS: (_resopla, con los ojos en blanco_) ¡Venga ya! Que uno de Ellos haya intentado matarnos no significa que los demás sean iguales…

WYATT¿Bromeas¡Si fuera por Ellos ni siquiera habríamos podido nacer!

CHRIS: Eso no lo sabes.

WYATT: (_atónito_) ¿Disculpa¡Mamá y papá jamás habrían podido casarse si Ellos…!

CHRIS: (_irritado_) ¡…no hubieran dado su aprobación! Lo sé, pero la dieron: y esa es la cuestión¿sabes¿Y si es cierto que necesitan nuestra ayuda¿Y si es cierto que hay un gran Mal a punto de mostrarse? Mamá y las tías ya no luchan: dejaron la magia hace mucho tiempo y el Poder de Tres ya no está activo, muchos demonios lo saben.

WYATT: (_mordazmente_) Y muchos demonios saben también que nadie hace daño a mi familia y vive para contarlo…(_aprieta el paso, ofendido_)

CHRIS: (_sorprendido_) ¡Wy…! No quería decir…¡oh, vamos! No puedes cuidarnos a tod…

JORDAN¡Chris¡Eh, tío!

CHRIS: (_se detiene en el acto y gira para observar al chico moreno correr calle abajo en su dirección y saltar hasta plantarse a su lado; sonríe_) ¡Jordan¿Qué hay?

JORDAN: (_le ofrece la mano en saludo juvenil, su compañero responde_) ¿Qué tal colega¡No vas a creer lo que tengo!

CHRIS: (_abre los ojos al máximo, entre asustado y entusiasmado_) ¿Puede esperar?

(_La cámara se aleja de ellos lentamente al principio, a toda velocidad después, retrocediendo por la calle hasta una nueva avenida atestada de tiendas y transeúntes. Enfoca una tienda de antigüedades en la que una madre entra detrás de un cochecito de bebé, acompañada de su otra hija._)

* * *

INT. Tienda de antigüedades-Mañana

(_La pequeña y la madre entran en el pequeño y polvoriento establecimiento; la mujer deja el cochecito junto al mostrador antes de dirigirse a su otra hija_)

MUJER: Cariño, espera aquí (_rebusca en su bolso mientras se dirige al dependiente, que desciende de un altillo por unas escaleras situadas unos metros a su derecha; la niña suspira con resignación y agarra distraídamente un retazo de la mantita del bebé que sobresale por el borde_)

MONSTRUO: (_en un juguetón susurro_) ¡Amanda…!

(_La niña levanta la mirada, sorprendida pero no muy asustada. Al otro lado de la estancia, junto a la pared más alejada, descubre un armario rojizo parcialmente cubierto por una sábana blanca. Una risita amable resuena quedamente desde allí y ella frunce el ceño mientras camina lentamente a través de las diversas obras polvorientas hasta el despejado espacio en el que está el mueble; todo está en silencio y ella frunce el ceño mirando fijamente al pomo de la puerta. De pronto, la hoja se entreabre y un garra oscura sale disparada hacia su pechera pero a la chiquilla apenas le da tiempo de gritar antes de ser absorbida_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Apartamento de Henry-Tarde

(_HENRY__ camina desde la entrada hacia el perchero, dónde deja su abrigo y su bufanda antes de dirigirse hacia la pequeña cocina y echar un vistazo a un par de plásticos arrugados junto a un pequeño cuaderno de magia abierto. Tuerce los labios en una mueca y comienza a recoger_)

KEVIN: Dejar los utensilios mágicos a la vista no es prudente¿sabes? (_el aludido se vuelve con violencia, aferrando el primer cuchillo que encuentra; el Anciano mira a su alrededor con aire de desaprobación_) Alguien podría verlos por un descuido, claro que…tampoco es recomendable tener la vivienda tan hecha un desastre…

HENRY: (_ofendido y furioso_) ¿Quién eres tú?

KEVIN: (_frunce el ceño_) Y yo que pensaba que tú eras el adivino…¿por qué bajas la guardia en cuánto a tus visiones?

HENRY: (_intrigado y aún alterado_) ¿Cómo…cómo sabes…?

KEVIN: (_sonríe con paciencia_) Mi nombre es Kevin: soy un Anciano…vuestro Anciano, para ser más exactos.

HENRY: (_con la frente arrugada, ladea la cabeza y sonríe tensamente_) ¿Nuestro…? Oye tío…no sé de qué hablas pero es mejor que salgas de mi casa antes de que…

KEVIN: (_asiente_) Sí: sé lo que vas a hacer…yo también tengo un don como el tuyo. Una habilidad poderosa y muy rara, incluso para un Anciano: por eso he venido a ofrecerte aprender lo que en la Escuela de Magia habitualmente no se enseña…aunque nunca hayas pisado ese sitio.

HENRY: (_atónito_) ¿Sabes qué? Eso suena fascinantemente diabólico pero no pienso repetirlo…(_al ver que no obtiene respuesta de su interlocutor, levanta la voz, gesticulando con el brazo en dirección a la puerta_) ¡Fuera de mi casa!

(_KEVIN__ toma aire lentamente, sereno, mientras enfunda sus manos en las mangas de su túnica blanca; __HENRY__ ladea la cabeza para dirigirle una mirada encolerizada y entorna los ojos para atacarle TELEPÁTICAMENTE. El Anciano endurece el semblante, alzando la cabeza con altivez; la magia del adolescente, invisible, parece regresar a él, que se tambalea de repente, acosado por una_)

[_VISIÓN—__WYATT__ da de espaldas contra una pared, en un lugar oscuro y sombrío como una caverna abisal; llorando, se encoge de angustia y grita de dolor--FIN DE LA VISIÓN_

(_HENRY__ ahoga un gemido, como mareado y retrocede dando tumbos contra la pared, desbordado por otra_)

[_VISIÓN—Un vapor blanco se eleva de las ruinas de una ciudad moderna; aunque aparentemente desierta, una oscura silueta femenina se perfila tras el velo brumoso--FIN DE LA VISIÓN_

(_Temblando, el chico traga saliva para contener las nauseas y se aferra al manillar de uno de los cajones de la encimera, respirando dificultosamente_)

HENRY: (_en un débil susurro_) ¡Basta…!

KEVIN: (_avanza un par de pasos hacia él, observándolo con cautelosa ansiedad y tristeza; se acuclilla ante él_) Siento haber tenido que hacer esto…de verdad: pero tú me atacaste primero, recuérdalo.

HENRY: (_asustado y confuso, le mira con algo más parecido al odio_) ¿Qué me has…qué me has mostrado?

KEVIN: (_niega_) Yo no: ese es tu poder (_el chico abre los ojos con horror y se encoge cuándo __KEVIN__ alza una mano SANADORA hacia él, suspirando_) Los Ancianos podemos en ocasiones atisbar el destino: las cosas que han de ocurrir, aunque no sepamos cómo…tú recibiste ese mismo don por algún motivo, a través de tu linaje celestial: pero debes tener cuidado porque tu sangre de brujo también puede hacer que veas cosas que debes evitar, y muchas veces no sabrás distinguirlas…si no tienes cuidado, enloquecerás.

HENRY: (_furioso y aterrado_) ¡¿Y vienes hasta aquí para decirme simplemente eso…?!

KEVIN: He venido a enseñarte cómo dominar tu poder…puede que no sea tan fuerte como el de un Anciano, pero a ti sí se te permite divulgar lo que predices. Hasta ahora has aprendido a ver casi todo lo que deseas a voluntad, pero hay cosas que todavía escapan a tus ojos: yo si puedo ver lo que se avecina y por eso he decidido armaros contra las tinieblas que vienen…no lo tendrás tan fácil, ni tu familia tampoco, cuándo las cosas cambien…

HENRY: (_recobrándose, irritado_) ¿Qué quieres decir?

KEVIN: (_se incorpora, sin dejar de mirarle y le tiende la mano RESPLANDECIENTE_) Ven: te lo mostraré…

(_El joven Mitchel vacila, mirando alternativamente la mano tendida y el rostro paciente del Anciano y finalmente la acepta. Se produce un gran DESTELLO y la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

EXT. Meadow Lake Park-Tarde

(_En una de las zonas más pequeñas y apartadas del recinto, dentro de lo que semeja un parque infantil lleno de atracciones sencillas y niños, una pareja joven habla con __WYATT__. El padre carga en brazos con el pequeño dormido_)

MADRE: Muchísimas gracias por hacerte cargo…estábamos empezando a desesperarnos por la falta de tiempo y la clínica no podía alojarlo entretanto…

WYATT: (_frunce el ceño_) ¿Clínica¿Es que se encuentra mal?

PADRE¡Oh, no! Erick solo…tiene un ligero problema para dormir pero…

MADRE: (_sombríamente, casi en un susurro_) Decir problema es poco…¡sabes que tiene pánico a su cuarto…!

PADRE: (_parece dispuesto a discutir con ella pero el joven brujo le mira sin comprender y decide explicarse_) No sabemos por qué, pero estuvo casi dos días sin pegar ojo y al tercero le encontramos durmiendo en la cocina…

MADRE: (_con ansiedad_) ¡…no quiere dormir solo! El psicólogo ha dicho que intentará adecuar una terapia pero…es como si fuese una epidemia porque al parecer su clínica y todas las de Nueva York están llenas de casos parecidos.

WYATT¿Trastornos del sueño? (_arruga la frente, pensativo_) No son contagiosos aunque los casos de insomnio, o incluso sonambulismo infantil, tienen una incidencia…

PADRE: (_niega con la cabeza, atajándole_) Es más que eso: el doctor Gwan, que es nuestro psicólogo, mencionó algo sobre las cifras pero está igual de atónito porque jamás había sucedido algo así y no saben qué puede estar pasando…

MADRE: (_el chico Halliwell les observa intrigado; ella niega, tragando saliva_) Es como si fuese…

PADRE: Cariño, perderemos el avión si no nos damos prisa…

MADRE: (_súbitamente alterada, consulta su reloj_) ¡Oh, Dios mío! (_recoge al pequeño de brazos de su padre y se lo tiende a __WYATT__, que lo recoge con sorpresa; ella le besa la frente justo cuándo intenta protestar, aún adormilado_) Intenta descansar cielo¡es Wyatt¿Le recuerdas, de la guardería? Qué bien¿verdad? (_vuelve a besarle y le entrega al chico una bolsa_) ¡Mañana al medio día le recogeremos, como muy tarde!

WYATT: (_sorprendido; se queda sin palabras pero asiente, dejando al niño en el suelo, agarrándolo de la mano mientras se mueve inquieto_) Claro: quédense tranquilos…

MADRE: (_mientras se aleja apresuradamente con su marido_) ¡Oh¡Y trata de que duerma…!

WYATT: (_atónito; hace una mueca de dolor cuándo el pequeño le aprieta la mano, serio e inquieto, pero sin tratar de huir. El joven brujo suspira, curvando los labios con dulzura; el niño le mira_) ¿Qué te parece, campeón? (_hace un gesto con la cabeza_) ¿Vamos a jugar?

* * *

INT. Edificio de Apartamentos-Tarde

(_La cámara enfoca una parte del sombrío salón-recibidor antes de descender lentamente para enfocar la puerta. El __CASERO__ entra en escena desde lo más profundo de la vivienda y camina hasta abrir la puerta. __ALICE__ aguarda con tranquilidad y aire inocente en la entrada_)

ALICE: Buenas tardes, (_le tiende la mano formalmente_) ¿todo está listo?

CASERO: Ya puede traer el resto de las cosas cuándo quiera.

ALICE: En realidad, (_entra sin esperar, mirando a su alrededor_) lo que traje esta mañana es todo…

CASERO¡Oh! Entonces…será solo un mes¿no es cierto?

ALICE: (_se vuelve a mirarle_) Sí: un mes, dos…¡tres como mucho! (_revuelve en su bolso y saca un sobre blanco para tenderle_) tenga: el primer pago, tal como acordamos.

CASERO: (_satisfecho, lo recoge y se pone a contar_) Gracias.

ALICE: (_volviéndose hacia la parte más amplia y aún no enfocada del apartamento_) Espero que este sea el piso con las mejores vistas…(_el hombre levanta la vista y ella se vuelve, sonriéndole infantilmente_) necesito alcanzar cada resquicio de la fachada del Edificio Pendragon para mi proyecto…¡necesito acabar arquitectura este año!

CASERO: (_sonríe levemente_) ¡Oh, tiene una vista espléndida desde aquí! Se pueden ver todos los pisos, casi desde cualquier ángulo que desee…¡incluso una parte de la zona frontal puede verse desde el baño!

ALICE: (_suspira, aún mirando an torno_) Estupendo: será mejor que me ponga a trabajar, entonces (_le dirige una última y cálida sonrisa_)

(_El hombre se despide sonriendo con un gesto de la cabeza y atraviesa la puerta marcha atrás, cerrando detrás de sí; la chica ensombrece la expresión de inmediato, cansada y molesta, avanza silenciosamente hasta la entrada y hecha la llave antes de volverse y caminar resueltamente hacia la pared opuesta. La cámara enfoca por encima de su hombro un montón de cajas de cartón y algunos aparatos eléctricos colocados junto a las ventanas. Pulsa un botón sobre un tablero negro de mandos sin vacilar y dos maletines azabache se abren por sí solos con diversos sonidos electrónicos, elevando monitores y varillas metálicas terminadas en pequeños sensores que se enfocan automáticamente hacia el edificio de enfrente. La joven se coloca unos cascos y un auricular antes de seguir manipulando el instrumental_)

ALICE: (_acercándose__un poco el micrófono a los labios_) ¿Capitán Wellington, señor? Estoy en posición: que comiencen los registros…

(_Extiende la mano y gira dos mandos que producen sendos chasquidos antes de encender todo el equipo; exhalando profundamente, levanta sus ojos con determinación a los diminutos dispositivos que enfocan su objetivo disimulados con los espesos cortinajes. La cámara pasa sobre ellos y toma un primer plano del Edificio Pendragon, acercándose hasta la ventana de enfrente, en la que se ve una fugaz escena de __CHRIS__ caminando por su apartamento escuchando música y con un sándwich en la mano_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Noche

(_Se escuchan en primer lugar las voces, la cámara desciende bruscamente de la oscuridad del techo hacia el medio del espacio abierto, dónde los hermanos discuten_)

CHRIS¡Imagino que estarás de broma…!

WYATT: (_tranquilamente; frente al armario próximo al cuarto de baño_) Pues, no…(_se encoge de hombros y vuelve fugazmente los ojos hacia su hermano; bufa de exasperación recogiendo unas mantas_) ¡Oh, por los dioses¡Sólo será una noche…!

CHRIS: (_incrédulo_) Espero que sepas que esto no es un hotel: no puedes estar alojando niños…

WYATT: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) Mira: te guste o no, las referencias que Nath…(_cierra los ojos para corregirse_) que el Profesor Stone dejó de mi son una auténtica bendición¿sabes? Apenas hay puestos libres en las Escuelas de Nueva York, que además tendrían un penoso horario para alguien como yo, y creo que ningún padre confiaría en mí si un experto catedrático no hubiera…

CHRIS: (_cruzado de brazos, le observa con rabia_) Todo eso está muy bien, pero…¿qué diablos hace aquí¿No puedes tener un trabajo normal, que te ocupe sólo las horas diurnas, que no se coma mi cena y que no haga que tenga que recoger este lugar en apenas una hora?

WYATT: (_ladea la cabeza, recogiendo su ropa_) Oye…sus padres son Congresistas¿vale? Y no tienen más familia con la que dejar al niño; además…(_frunce el ceño_) tiene pánico a dormir solo en su cuarto porque…bueno, no sé: pero también tengo un mal presentimiento así que…¿qué se supone que debía hacer¿Dejarlo dormir en el jardín? (_al ver_ _que él eleva las cejas, entorna los ojos y camina por su lado mirándolo de soslayo con exasperación_) No contestes a eso…

CHRIS: (_abre los ojos, sin descruzar los brazos, atónito; se vuelve hacia su dormitorio_) ¡Cómo quieras! Pero no pienso poner más lavadoras esta semana…

WYATT: (_sin volverse a mirar cómo desaparece en su cuarto, apretando un retazo de frisa con manos crispadas entona ofendida y cantarinamente_) ¡Siempre las pongo yo…! (_Resoplando quedamente, se acurruca en el sofá; junto a las puertas de los dormitorios, Artemis bufa sonoramente. El joven Halliwell se levanta violentamente para fulminarlo con la mirada_) ¡A dormir!

(_El felino se escabulle asustado; el chico apaga la lámpara de sobremesa y la oscuridad invade la escena, que se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

INT. Edificio de Apartamentos-Pasada la MediaNoche

(_ALICE__ comprueba la operatividad de su instrumental ociosa y aburridamente, ajustando diversos programas informáticos activos en la pantalla de su ordenador. Junto al teclado, un pequeño reloj digital de brillantes números rojos marcas las 00:59_)

ALICE: (_tecleando con rapidez_) Todavía no hay indicios claros de su relación…(_habla hacia el micrófono, intrigada_) es raro que su libro no haya dado señal aún ni…

(_De repente, se escucha un agudo chillido infantil a través de los auriculares y ella enfoca su atención mientras manipula con más rapidez el instrumental para dirigirlo con mayor precisión hacia el origen_)

* * *

INT. Habitación de Wyatt-Pasada la Medianoche

(_El grito continúa mientras los hermanos irrumpen en el cuarto; el niño está sentado en su saco de dormir de diseño infantil con el rostro desencajado y la mirada clavada en una oscura figura informe que sale del armario, al otro lado de la estancia_)

CHRIS¿Qué diablos…?

WYATT: (_aterrado_) ¡Erick! (_corre hacia el niño para sacarlo en brazos de allí_)

CHRIS: (_agita su brazo para tratar de usar la TELEKINESIA, pero no funciona; tenso_) ¡Wy, es inmune a mi poder!

WYATT: (_le tiende al pequeño, que se agarra a su cuello con desesperación_) ¡sácalo de aquí!

(_El aludido da un paso atrás, pero vacila, aún mirando cómo el primogénito se encara con decisión a la criatura y levanta las manos, que BRILLAN dispuestas a emitir un pulso ígneo que no llega; aterrado, el chico se mira las manos_)

CHRIS: Wy¿qué pasa con tu magia?

WYATT: (_tenso_) No lo sé…¡corre!

(_Ambos salen corriendo del dormitorio, pero las puertas de los armarios del baño, de la cocina y de la entrada se abren también para liberar algo de la SOMBRA oscura; los chicos se detienen_)

WYATT: (_interponiéndose_) ¡Orbita y sácalo de aquí!

CHRIS: (_mientras los jirones tenebrosos les rodean_) ¿Qué¡No¿Cómo pretendes luchar contra…lo que sea esto?

WYATT: (_levanta de nuevo la mano para rechazar un jirón negro, pero apenas arroja un DESTELLO AZUL en lugar del campo de fuerza_) Probaré un conjuro¡al menos le distraerá…¡Ponlo a salvo primero! (_el aludido le mira con rabia y niega con la cabeza, pero desaparece ORBITANDO; la criatura parece dispuesta a perseguirlo, el primogénito le hace frente_) ¡Eh, tú¡Seas quién seas, déjalos en paz! (_apenas le llega una lejana y siniestra carcajada como respuesta; el joven traga saliva y cierra los ojos, tratando de recordar, agitado_) ¡La magia es luminosidad, un camino en la oscuridad…soy dem…!

(_Pero un nuevo retazo de la niebla oscura alcanza su cuello y le deja sin voz, haciéndole palidecer, niega repentinamente pálido y cae al suelo de rodillas_)

* * *

INT. Apartamento de Colette-Pasada la Medianoche

(_La sala de estar está completamente a oscuras, dos figuras suspiran en el sofá, moviéndose acompasadamente. La estancia se ilumina leve y brevemente mientras __CHRIS__ entra ORBITANDO con el niño en brazos; en la sombra, __COLETTE__ despega los labios de los de __DEREK__, frunce el ceño y levanta la cabeza. Durante un segundo, se producen sonidos de caos y movimiento de sombras antes de que se encienda la luz y todo quede inmóvil_)

COLETTE: (_cerrándose el jersey con brusquedad_) ¡Chris¿Qué diab…? (_se fija en el niño, al que el chico pone en el suelo tapándole los ojos sin dejar de mirarla de hito en hito; ella se contiene_) ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

DEREK: (_asomándose sobre el respaldo del sofá, con furia_) ¿Cómo¿Chris? (_la expresión del aludido se acentúa hasta que decide desviar la mirada poniendo los ojos en blanco; el niño se abraza a sus caderas, temblando y sin dejar de sollozar, atrayendo toda la atención de la chica_)

COLETTE: (_con pena_) Chris¿qué…?

CHRIS: (_resopla, tenso_) Necesito ayuda para salvar a Wyatt…

(_Entonces se escuchan algunas risas lejanas y la puerta del apartamento se abre: __CINDY__ y __AMANDA__ entran riendo acompañadas de dos chicos, pero se detienen en el acto al ver la escena; sus ojos se detienen incrédulamente en el torso desnudo del medio demonio_)

COLETTE: (_resopla, derrotada, poniendo los ojos en blanco_) ¡Oh, lo que faltaba…! (_la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

EXT. Calles próximas al E.U.P.-Madrugada

(_CHRIS__ camina junto a __DEREK__, que sostiene en brazos a __ERICK__, quién duerme tranquilamente. __COLETTE__, les sigue a escasa distancia, enfurruñada. Todos miran al Edificio Pendragon, buscando la ventana del apartamento_)

CHRIS: (_tenso_) ¿Creéis que está bien? Tarda demasiado…

COLETTE: (_resopla, aunque también parece preocupada_) Si él no puede salir, nosotros no podemos entrar: nos hará trizas si ha logrado superar al Brujo Dos Ve…(_capta la mirada de censura del medio demonio y se calla en el acto_)

DEREK¿Dices que apareció así…sin más?

CHRIS: (_cansado_) Salió del armario…de los armarios, en realidad: fue como si fueran su puerta de entrada o algo.

DEREK: (_con el ceño fruncido_) ¿Y buscaba al niño¿Estás seguro¿No hizo nada más?

COLETTE: (_mirando al pequeño dormido_) ¿Creéis que sabe algo sobre esa…criatura?

DEREK: Es mejor no despertarlo ahora…(_serio_) ¿Conocéis algún buen hechizo para romper maldiciones?

CHRIS: (_perplejo_) ¿Por qué?

DEREK: (_niega, con la vista fija en las oscuras ventanas_) Un presentimiento, eso es todo…

COLETTE: (_intercambiando una mirada con su primo_) Incluso aunque logremos encontrar algo, necesitamos saber qué clase de maldición es…

CHRIS: Y quizá estar cerca de su origen.

DEREK: (_aún sombrío_) Creo que en este caso bastará con que os acerquéis al monstruo…(_se gira hacia ellos_) os diré todo lo que necesitéis saber…

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Madrugada

(_La estancia está a oscuras y nada se mueve. La puerta de entrada se abre bruscamente por medio de la TELEKINESIA; los contornos oscuros de __CHRIS__ y __COLETTE__ se perfilan en el umbral. Cautelosamente, entran mirando a su alrededor; el chico trata de encender la luz, pero esta se extingue casi de inmediato_)

COLETTE: (_en un susurro_) ¿Crees que está aquí?

CHRIS: (_también en susurros, imperiosamente_) Vamos, no pierdas tiempo…¡enciende el incienso!

COLETTE: (_manipulando los objetos que trae en su mano_) ¿Tienes el conjuro¿estás seguro de que funcionará?

CHRIS: (_embutiendo varios ingredientes en un saquillo_) Según lo que nos ha…(_escuchan un leve gemido; ambos levantan la vista, tensos_)

COLETTE: (_vacilante_) ¿No sería genial tener una linterna?

(_CHRIS__ la ignora, encendiendo su mechero y sosteniéndolo en alto antes de avanzar con cautela, escudriñando las tinieblas. Al otro lado de la estancia, bajo la ventana, la temblorosa figura de__WYATT__ solloza con debilidad, abrazándose las rodillas_)

CHRIS: (_su expresión se alivia, al verle_) ¿Wyatt?

WYATT: (_levanta la cabeza, asustado_) ¿Chris?

(_El menor comienza a incrementar el paso hacia su hermano, pero vacila al escuchar un siniestro SISEO y descubrir los primeros jirones de nube negra arremolinarse de nuevo_)

MONSTRUO: (_con perverso regocijo_;_solo el mayor le escucha_) No…no puedes pedir ayuda porque nadie te ayudará…ni siquiera él: ya sabes cómo reaccionaría¿verdad? Nadie te comprenderá…eres sólo un monstruo exótico, como los de las ferias…por eso el miedo te paraliza, te quita la voz…

WYATT: (_comienza a sollozar con más angustia, llevándose las manos a la garganta, jadeando_) No…por favor…

(_La luz de la luna que entra por las ventanas ilumina los jirones que empiezan a rodearle mientras el menor trata de lograr que reaccione y se levante; el ser oscuro ignora las súplicas del primogénito, extendiendo sus garras humeantes hacia el pecho de __WYATT_)

CHRIS¡Wyatt¡Vamos…! (_perplejo, cuándo el aludido gime llevándose las manos a la cabeza con violenta pena_) ¡Wyatt, tenemos que salir de aquí…!

WYATT: (_mientras la chica corre a auxiliar al menor; las lágrimas comienzan a regar amargamente sus mejillas_) ¡Por favor, no dejes que lo sepan¡No dejes que me hagan daño…!

(_Una tenue brisa comienza a recorrer la estancia por aquellos espacios que la espesa bruma negra aún no ha llegado; las luces PARPADEAN con un ominoso brillo mortecino. __CHRIS__ y __COLETTE__ miran a su alrededor mientras, en las paredes, la electricidad RUGE en sus cables_)

* * *

INT. Edificio de Apartamentos-Madrugada

(_Los aparatos eléctricos de medida comienzan a enloquecer, registrando a su máxima capacidad. Todavía ocupada,__ALICE__ se inclina hacia delante, con rostro determinado y atento; extiende la mano hacia un pequeño aparato rectangular y lo extiende sobre uno de los sensores en dirección al E.U.P._)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Madrugada

(_El espacio continúa alterado por la magia del mayor; la figura sombría del ser comienza a tomar forma humanoide en el centro, con una de sus garras aún aferrando el corazón del chico Halliwell, a través de sus parientes_)

MONSTRUO: Es inútil que te reveles contra esto; sabes que es una injusticia que nunca podrás cambiar…tienes razón: nadie te escuchará, nadie lo aceptará…seguirás viviendo atrapado entre dos mundos y, así¡morirás!

(_La garra que apresa el cardias del brujo se hace más fuerte;__WYATT__ lanza un alarido. Su piel resplandece de pronto, lanzando un DESTELLO; __CHRIS__ y __COLETTE__ son rechazados al mismo tiempo y vuelan por los aires mientras las lámparas y aparatos eléctricos ESTALLAN sin control._)

COLETTE: (_levanta los ojos hacia la figura aún resplandeciente de __WYATT__, cuyos ojos llorosos están ahora ENCENDIDOS con el poder de los LucesBlancas; aterrada como nunca, grita enloquecida_) ¡Chris!

CHRIS: (_pálido, temblando_) ¡Otra vez no…! (_trata de desenvolver el papel que sostiene pero la lámpara de araña del techo se hace PEDAZOS sobre su cabeza, obligándole a cubrirse con los brazos_)

* * *

INT. Edificio de Apartamentos-Madrugada

(_ALICE__ observa cómo se incrementan las cifras y los gráficos de las mediciones hasta que, de pronto, se produce un RESPLANDOR en la ventana objetivo y el aparato que sostiene EXPLOTA; el resto de ellos humea y hace lo mismo segundos después_)

ALICE: (_retrocediendo espantada, pasa la mirada de su instrumental al edificio de enfrente_) ¡Dios mío…!

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Madrugada

(_Con los ojos aún ILUMINADOS y las mejillas húmedas, __WYATT__ se revuelve de espaldas a la pared, como queriendo fundirse con ella y escapar, mientras gime convulsivamente en medio del viento que parece rodear su cuerpo. __CHRIS__ se arrastra por el suelo, hasta su prima y extiende el brazo para recuperar TELEKINÉTICAMENTE el cono de incienso que ha soltado; __COLETTE__ lo prende mientras él desenvuelve el papel y lo extiende ante ellos. Sobre sus cabezas, los extremos visibles de los cables arrojan CHISPAS_)

CHRIS y COLETTE¡Escucha estas palabras: revierte la maldición, devuelve esta Sombra sin dolor a su corazón; destruye este Mal allí de dónde vino, dejando solo alivio en cada tramo del camino! (_sus voces suenan tenues y suplicantes, pero la criatura negra se tambalea con el ensalmo; ellos enlazan las manos y acometen de nuevo, con más decisión_) ¡Escucha estas palabras: revierte la maldición, devuelve esta Sombra sin dolor a su corazón; destruye este Mal allí de dónde vino, dejando solo alivio en cada tramo del camino! (_la criatura gruñe, apretando con más fuerza el corazón de__WYATT_) ¡Escucha estas palabras: revierte la maldición…! (_WYATT__ se sacude violentamente, asustado y su cuerpo se tensa, jadeando_) ¡…devuelve esta sombra sin dolor a su corazón…! (_el primogénito lanza un gran suspiro dejando los ojos en blanco, aún tenso y tembloroso; su cuerpo BRILLA con una luz dorada que se derrama por todo el cuarto_) ¡…destruye este Mal allí de dónde vino…! (_el__MONSTRUO__ lanza un alarido agónico y es absorbido a través de su propia extremidad hacia el torso del mayor de los Halliwell; todo lo que el resplandor toca comienza a RESTAURARSE mágicamente_) ¡…dejando solo alivio en cada tramo del camino!

(_Las últimas piezas de la lámpara de araña ascienden y todo queda de nuevo en calma, como al principio; __CHRIS__ deja caer el papel, agotado, pero levanta la vista con brusquedad y se incorpora torpemente para correr hacia su hermano. __WYATT__ parece a punto de vomitar, pero cuándo el moreno se inclina junto a él para ayudarle a incorporarse, se arroja sobre sus hombros llorando agónicamente. __COLETTE__ y el menor de los hermanos intercambian una mirada, tomando aire mientras la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del loft Halliwell-Mañana

(_COLETTE__ y __JORDAN__ escuchan atentamente sentados en el sofá la conversación de __CHRIS__ y __DARRYL_)

DARRYL: La compañía eléctrica está convencida de que fue una sobrecarga en algún lugar del Edificio: eso es lo que les he dicho a los curiosos…pero también he tenido que añadir casos de usuarios electrocutados para explicar los gritos…¿podéis explicarme cómo haré que…?

CHRIS: (_suspirando_) Gracias por cubrirnos.

DARRYL¡Oh, no! Yo no puedo hacer nada en este caso: por ahora, los de la compañía están ocupados arreglando los desperfectos pero no tengo influencia alguna en ella: cuándo quieran saber qué originó el cortocircuito…

COLETTE: (_impaciente_) Buscaremos una solución, descuida…

JORDAN: (_extendiendo su brazo sobre sus hombros_) ¡Seguro que sí! Por eso me gusta tanto esta familia: nunca os aburrís¿verdad preciosa?

DARRYL: (_incrédulo_) ¡Jordan!

(_El aludido pone los ojos en blanco, recobrando la compostura mientras suena el timbre de la puerta. __CHRIS__ va a abrir; __DEREK__ está en el umbral, con las manos en los bolsillos. Le interroga con la mirada_)

CHRIS: (_le franquea el acceso, tomando aire_) No ha salido de su habitación para nada…

DEREK: Dame solo unos minutos.

(_Mientras el medio demonio enfila hacia el dormitorio de su amigo, el menor de los hermanos se cruza de brazos y lo sigue con la vista antes de regresar a la reunión_)

* * *

INT. Habitación de Wyatt-Mañana

(_WYATT__ está tumbado en su cama, abrazando un cojín con la mirada perdida y aspecto cansado. __DEREK__ llama a la puerta, pero entra vacilantemente sin esperar respuesta. El primogénito gira la cabeza para mirarle, pero vuelve enseguida a su posición inicial_)

DEREK: (_avanza hasta sentarse lentamente en el borde de su cama, mirándolo_) Eh…colega¿cómo estás?

WYATT: (_no le responde, toma aire_) ¿Tú sabías que era culpa mía¿Fue por eso que llegaron a la conclusión…?

DEREK: (_apenado_) Recuerdo la primera vez que fuimos de campamento…(_juguetea con la sábana y deja escapar una risita nostálgica_) creo que yo era el único que no tenía miedo a la criatura porque…porque te tenía a ti como amigo.

WYATT: (_con lágrimas en sus mejillas_) Y yo sabía que hacer…

DEREK: Solo se me ocurría que habías olvidado las consecuencias…algo te pasó aquella vez que hizo que olvidaras todo lo demás…(_le mira en silencio, aunque él no responde_) Wyatt…(_no obtiene respuesta_) no sé que te ocurre pero…puedes contarme lo que quieras, puedes confiar en mi…en todos nosotros.

WYATT: (_permanece un par de minutos mudo e inmóvil; su amigo suspira y se dispone a marcharse; el chico solloza_) Yo…(_DEREK__ se detiene, volviéndose; __WYATT__ le mira_) Yo…(_mueve la boca, pero no parece encontrar palabras; cierra los ojos, con angustia_) no sé…(_niega_) lo siento…

(_El joven brujo se vuelve en su lecho para aferrar de nuevo el cojín, con los ojos de nuevo repletos de lágrimas; el medio demonio le dirige una última mirada y vacila, __CHRIS__ aparece en el umbral pero ninguno sabe qué hacer. El primogénito suspira y clava sus ojos en la ventana antes de cerrarlos; la cámara se aleja por la ventana, enfocando…_)

(_Montague_:_escenas de la ciudad, el cielo claro pero nuboso derramando suave lluvia y el amanecer sobre el mar mientras suena un fragmento de "__Somewhere__" de Within Temptation_)

* * *

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

Uff! Sí: el final apesta...pero no sabía cómo acabarlo sin alargarlo más, buaaa!! snif, sniff! Tengo una mente cruel y retorcida...pues sí: queréis saber más? Podéis despotricar contra mi persona las próximas cuatro semanas hasta que pueda volver a coger un bolígrafo para corregir la primera pista sobre qué significa "Dos Veces Bendito" (os sorprenderá, seguro) juasjuasjuas!...dejadme reviews, B!


	12. 1x11 Rey de los Chamanes

_**Hola! Estoy de vuelta por fin!! Menos mal que se han acabado los exámenes, aunque con un balance no muy bueno esta vez…pero, da lo mismo, no hay fallo que no tenga arreglo, jaja! Tenía mono de escribir (sabía que debería haber seguido relajándome con las cosas que me gustan, gr…!) así que ayer me acosté tarde solo para acabar de revisar el final: espero que os guste y que lo agradezcáis con alguna review, jeje! – Este es uno de los capítulos que más me han gustado pero no ha tenido beta, así que...vosotros decidís!! Las críticas constructivas tb se tienen en cuenta, eh?**_

_**Weno, aunque tb me gustaría agradecer individualmente a cada crítica/marca a favoritos/alarma puesta, me resulta complemtamente imposible así que sólo diré aquí un enorme GRACIAS genérico para no aburrir y dejaros ya con lo que estábais esperando: el capítulo 11!! (increíble que llevemos tantos ya, no? Jeje!) Además, tb aprovecho para decir (por si alguien le interesa y no se ha enterado: dudo que las actualizaciones del perfil lleguen a los correos) que hay nuevos banners e imágenes promocionales en mi perfil…incluyendo un póster promocional y la portada y contraportada del disco de la banda sonora (sí: soy friki…k pasa??) además de un nuevo trailer (no oficial pq no me ha salido como quería) que ya lleva algún tiempo pero…lo recuerdo por si acaso. Y, sin más rollo…nuevo episodio!!**_

* * *

**1x11 – REY DE LOS CHAMANES**

* * *

FADE IN

(_Montague_: _Escenas de la Calle Prescott y sus casas; hay luz en las ventanas, algunas de las cuáles muestran signos de la fiesta: motivos negros y naranjas_)

* * *

INT. Ático de la Mansión Halliwell-Tarde

(_El lugar está decorado con velas negras y naranjas; la mayor parte de la familia está allí reunida, revolviendo entre las polvorientas cajas de cartón. __PIPER__ disfrazada y maquillada como una bruja tradicional sosteniendo un bol de dulces; __LEO__ está de pie a su lado, con su túnica de la Escuela de Magia. __COOP__ y __PHOEBE__ están abrazados junto al atril vacío del Libro observando a __CHRIS__COLETTE__ y las gemelas de Paige, __HELEN__ y __HAYLIE_)

HELEN: ¡Oohh! ¡Fijaos qué guapo era Chris de pequeño…!

CHRIS: (_frunce el ceño_) ¿Acaso no lo sigo siendo?

PIPER: (_mirando el álbum por encima de su hombro_) Ese era Wyatt, cariño.

CHRIS: (_le dirige una ofendida mirada de incredulidad_) ¡Gracias…!

PIPER: (_chasca la lengua_) ¡Oh, Chris! No empieces: tú también eras un bebé precioso…(_rebusca en una caja, tras tenderle el recipiente a su marido_) Fijaos en esta: la sacamos el día de su Wiccaning…

PHOEBE: (_suspira con nostalgia_) ¡Sí…! ¡Recuerdo que parecía una niña, con su mantita blanca tan mona…!

CHRIS: (_levanta las cejas, mirándola_) ¡En serio! ¿Queréis que me encierren por un trauma o algo así?

COLETTE: (_mientras todos ríen, recoge una vieja foto enmarcada_) Es genial…¡no puedo creer la cantidad de recuerdos que tiene esta familia…!

PIPER: (_curva los labios_) Sí…aunque no todos son buenos…(_suspira; suena el timbre y da un respingo_) ¡Niños! (_recuperando las golosinas con alegría_) ¡Yo abro!

LEO: (_contiene una risita_) ¡Piper…! Ten cuidado en las escaleras…¡no creo que se vayan sin esperar un rato!

PHOEBE: (_con una mueca de hilaridad_) Pero tiene prisa porque (_alza la voz hacia su hermana, que ya carre hacia la puerta del ático_) ¡está hecha una auténtica bruja!

(_PIPER__ agita el brazo hacia atrás en un saludo teatral y levanta la tela de su disfraz para correr pasillo adelante; su hermana, su marido y su cuñado ríen_)

HAYLIE: (_saca una gran lámina enmarcada con un elaborado dibujo artístico de un curioso niño caballero, todo vestido de rojo y dorado; hace una mueca, divertida_) ¡Vaya! ¿Quién se supone que es este?

CHRIS: (_tendiendo la mano, con intriga; lo observa y curva los labios_) ¡Es increíble que siga aquí! (_todos se acercan a mirar; él se lo devuelve, con aire grandilocuente_) Ése, era Zorcanx: el amigo invisible de Henry Jr Matthews…

HELEN: (_intercambia una mirada de incredulidad y deleite con su hermana_) ¿Nuestro hermano tenía…?

PHOEBE: (_ríe con ganas_) ¡Oh, sí! ¡Ya lo recuerdo!

LEO: (_compartiendo sus pensamientos_) ¡La que se lió…!

HAYLIE: (_intrigada_) ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

CHRIS: Yo dibujé esto para Pace…(_frunce el ceño, recogiéndolo_) no sé cómo pero…(_suspira_) el caso es que…

PHOEBE: (_con animado orgullo_) Wyatt le dio vida.

HELEN: (_asombrada_) ¿Qué?

PHOEBE: (_se abraza de nuevo a su marido y ríe con ganas_) Era uno de sus trucos favoritos de pequeño: sacó a ese personaje de la nada para que su hermano y su primito pudieran jugar con él…

COOP: (_niega con la cabeza, entre nostálgico y divertido_) Siempre estaban haciendo travesuras parecidas…

LEO: (_sonríe a su hijo_) ¡Vaya con el nuevo Poder de Tres…!

(_PHOEBE__ mira a su cuñado y aprecia su broma con entusiasmo mientras las tres chicas continúan mirando el dibujo con admiración_)

CHRIS: (_se cruza de brazos y pone los ojos en blanco, resoplando con fastidio_) ¿Y qué esperabas? ¡Es el único chico de la familia, porque sólo tenemos primas…!

COLETTE: (_le observa incrédula por encima de sus gafas, asesinándole con la vista, al igual que las gemelas; se cruza de brazos para dirigirle una mirada peligrosa_) ¿Y tienes algún problema con eso…?

PHOEBE: (_mientras su sobrino traga saliva, pálido, y niega infantilmente con la cabeza; recoge uno de los dibujos que le tiende su cuñado, esbozando una divertida sonrisa_) Además, el pequeño Henry también se dedicaba a orbitar hasta la mansión cuándo se aburría…todavía no tengo claro qué lado era la mala influencia (_suelta una carcajada_)

HAYLIE: (_su asombro crece_) ¡Es una pasada! ¿no hay más? (_atrae la caja, esperanzada_)

CHRIS: (_le arrebata la pintura_) ¡Nop! Esto fue lo último que dibujé…

HELEN: (_con las cejas alzadas_) Pues…es una lástima…

PHOEBE: (_con la expresión dulcificada, mirando a su sobrino_) Es cierto cariño: deberías volver a recoger tus lápices…(_frunce el ceño, repentinamente confusa_) por cierto, ¿dónde están Wyatt y Pace?

CHRIS: (_sin prestar demasiada atención_) Wyatt no sé a dónde ha ido y Henry está…(_frunce el ceño, encogiéndose de hombros; __PAIGE__ aparece ORBITANDO tras él en ese mismo momento_) con Julie, me parece.

PAIGE: (_inspirando con alivio_) ¿Quién es Julie?

HELEN y HAYLIE: ¡Mamá! (_corren a abrazarla; __PHOEBE__ suelta un chillido de emoción y se abalanza sobre ella también_)

PAIGE: (_gruñe_) ¡Chicas…vais a ahogarme! (_todos se separan, ella toma aire y les devuelve la sonrisa, exhalando_) ¡Uff! ¿Está lista la cena? ¡Me muero de hambre!

LEO: (_dándose cuenta de pronto_) No tardará en estarlo…pero la mesa aún está sin poner (_se vuelve hacia su hijo menor y __COOP_) ¿Qué os parece si nos encargamos antes de que Piper…?

(_Como imaginándoselo, __CHRIS__ se apresura a seguir a su padre. Su tío le imita; los tres salen de escena. __COLETTE__ y las gemelas se vuelven hacia __PAIGE__ y comienzan a reír animadamente, aproximándose para un larga y privada charla_)

* * *

INT. Habitación del patriarca Quiñones-Atardecer

(_La luz de algunas velas blancas ilumina un lecho de ropas blancas en el que descansa un anciano indio. Dos mujeres de su tribu le atienden; un subtítulo reza "_Última reserva Mohave– Colorado_". El moribundo gime en su delirio mientras __JOSEPH__ entra en el cuarto, retirándose el sombrero mientras interroga a __AMY__ con la mirada_)

AMY: (_incorporándose con un suspiro y volviéndose hacia él_) Sigue igual: no conseguimos bajarle la fiebre…(_el chico observa el rostro agonizante con dureza; ella frunce el ceño, angustiada_) ¿Qué tal ha ido…?

JOSEPH: (_aprieta la mandíbula, antes de responder_) Esos demonios siguen luchando por nuestro bosque…han desollado una gran cantidad de animales salvajes…(_ella abre la boca con pavor; él se apresura a explicarse_) Allan Howe ha vuelto a dar otra rueda de prensa: esta vez afirmando que hay entre nosotros cazadores furtivos…los tribunales jamás nos apoyarán si creen la acusación, y retirarán la protección de la reserva.

AMY: (_aterrada_) ¿Crees que le han creído?

JOSEPH: (_suspira, con el semblante endurecido de cólera pero con resignación_) Digamos que empiezo a pensar que el viejo Michael quizá tenía razón…

AMY: (_preocupada_) ¿Crees que ha…?

MICHAEL: (_Agitándose de fiebre, atrayendo de inmediato la atención solícita y conjunta de los presentes, balbucea_) A…ly…ha…(_gime, dolorido_) Nwa…me…A…ly…ha…

AMY: (_A sus compañeros_) ¿Qué ha dicho? ¿"_Alyha_"?

JOSEPH: (_se cruza de brazos y niega, exhalando con seriedad_) Debemos encontrar un Sanador…o elegir nuevo Jefe.

* * *

OPENING CREDITS – "We are" by Ana Johnson

* * *

(_Montague_: _Suena _"_In my place_" _de Coldplay. __Imágenes de un luminoso cielo cubierto de nubes blancas que corren deprisa derramando suave lluvia sobre hermosos paisajes de la reserva india; __ZACK__ corre con su caballo sobre extensas praderas demasiado cerca de edificios industriales. La cámara continúa sobre todo ello mientras avanza la canción y se muestran los créditos hasta centrarse en escenas de un bello atardecer sobre Nueva York y enfoca la_)

* * *

EXT. Azotea de la Estatua de la Libertad-Anochecer

(_WYATT__ observa melancólicamente los últimos instantes de la puesta de sol mientras se termina la canción; el Anciano __KEVIN__ le observa pacientemente, con las manos enfundadas en las mangas de su túnica y la expresión tranquila_)

KEVIN: Wyatt, comprendo que todo eso te resulte duro…difícil de aceptar…pero tienes que entender que las cosas ocurren por una razón y ninguno de nosotros las dispone de este modo…Te han concedido un gran poder, una gran oportunidad para curar y proteger al mundo…no debes malgastarla: lo que piensas no es una opción.

WYATT: (_molesto_) Casi mato a uno de mis niños por culpa de un conjuro…sé que eso no habría ocurrido si no hubiera tanto poder dentro de mi: las consecuencias las habría tragado yo solo (_desafía la mirada del joven Anciano_) No puedo permitir que eso vuelva a suceder, así que podéis elegir: si queréis tener todavía al Brujo Dos Veces Bendito defendiendo inocentes…cortadme las alas; de lo contrario, mi hermano y mis primos anularán mis poderes…todos ellos.

KEVIN: (_perplejo; en cierto modo desafiante_) Es una falsa amenaza, porque no tienen la necesaria potencia: para atar tu fuerza tendrían al menos que igualarte y sólo…

WYATT: Mi madre y mis tías sí pueden hacerlo…y lo harán si se lo pedimos.

KEVIN: (_le observa en silencio durante unos instantes_) Entonces, ¿estás decidido a seguir con este…gran error?

WYATT: (_entorna los ojos, ofendido_) ¡No es asunto tuyo…!

KEVIN: (_con tristeza_) En realidad lo es: se supone que estáis a mi cargo…pero, si yo no puedo enseñaros lo que necesitáis saber…(_camina un par de pasos hacia él, con altivez; suspira_) el mundo lo hará por mí…

WYATT: (_pone los ojos en blanco, angustiado y exasperado_) Corta el rollo: ¿vais a hacerlo o no?

(_La cámara enfoca la expresión del Anciano antes de girar lentamente a su alrededor. Las siluetas oscuras de los dos se perfilan sobre la corona de la estatua entre los rayos mortecinos del atardecer. La negra sombra del brazo de __KEVIN__ se extiende hasta tocar el pecho del primogénito mientras la cámara gira con más rapidez y, al contacto, se produce un DESTELLO. La escena se desvanece a blanco_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Cobertizo de la Mansión Halliwell-Casi medianoche

(_LEO__, JORDAN__, CHRIS__ y __DEREK__ están reunidos en torno a la vieja furgoneta. __WYATT__ entra en escena desde el exterior del polvoriento garaje, abrazándose a sí mismo con expresión seria y contrariada_)

LEO: (_iluminando el rostro de pronto, aunque algo preocupado_) ¡Wyatt! Por fin: ¿dónde has estado? Te has perdido la cena…¿has visto ya a tu madre…?

WYATT: Humm…sí, ya he estado dentro…pero, tengo algo de prisa: creo que van a volver a abrir la Academia y…(_toma aire, apesadumbrado, pero tratando de animarse_) ¿Qué era eso tan urgente que…?

LEO: (_sonríe ampliamente, con orgullo_) ¡Vuestro coche!

WYATT: (_levanta las cejas parpadeando mientras su hermano pone los ojos en blanco, __DEREK__ observa el vehículo horrorizado y __JORDAN__ ríe por lo bajo_) ¿Nuestro…coche?

LEO: (_animado_) ¡Sí! Eso he dicho: lo compré cuándo todavía erais niños y he estado preparándolo para…bueno, solo tenéis que orbitarlo hasta Nueva York porque a vuestra madre no le haría gracia que pasaseis tantas horas al volante, pero…(_se inclina hacia dentro de la cabina por la puerta abierta y enciende el motor_) ¿Veis? ¡Va como la seda! Estoy seguro de que nunca pensasteis tener una preciosidad como esta…¿no? (_ríe, satisfecho consigo mismo_) ¡Seréis la envidia de la Gran Manzana!

WYATT: (_mientras su hermano se cruza de brazos, tratando de contener la irritación sin mirarles; su amigo continúa observando el automóvil con expresión de shock y el primogénito de __DARRYL__ se oculta tras la mole para no desternillarse de risa, se las arregla para curvar los labios en una sonrisa_) Vaya…¡gracias papá!

LEO: (_aún sonriente, le revuelve el pelo_) ¡De nada, campeón! (_se vuelve hacia los otros, con emoción_) ¿Qué tal si lo llevamos a dar una vuelta? Vuestra madre no me ha dejado sacarlo…

CHRIS: (_por lo bajo_) ¡No me sorprende…! (_su hermano le dirige una mirada de advertencia y él pone los ojos en blanco, cruzándose nuevamente de brazos_)

LEO: …así que puede que necesite un par de retoques finales pero…(_se balancea con emoción contenida y un brillo en los ojos_) ¿Qué os parece? ¿Un vuelo rápido a la gran capital sin que nadie se entere?

WYATT: (_captando las miradas aterradas de su hermano y su amigo, toma aire_) Ah…de hecho…creo que será mejor que lo orbitemos nosotros porque…(_señala con su pulgar sobre su hombro, sin mirar atrás_)

PIPER (V.O.): (_gritando_) ¡Leo!

WYATT: (_cierra los ojos, crispando el rostro con disgusto y casi con culpabilidad_) …mamá está que trina por culpa de unos críos que han destrozado una ventana del invernadero arrojando huevos (_introduce las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros y ladea la cabeza_) Creo que no les gustaron los dulces…

LEO: (_apurado_) ¡Oh! Será…será mejor que me lleve estas tablas y haga un arreglo temporal…(_sonríe, nervioso, a modo de disculpa_) para calmarla antes de que decida conjurarlos y convertirlos en babosas…eh…(_recoge un par de tablas y se dirige de nuevo a sus interlocutores_) suerte al llevarlo y tened cuidado cuándo os pongáis al volante…(_cargando con unos cuántos utensilios de bricolaje, se dirige hacia la puerta, mirándolos a todos_) ¡y llamadme para dar una vuelta cuándo tengáis un rato!

CHRIS: ¡Claro! (_pone los ojos en blanco en cuánto desaparece y resopla caminando hacia su hermano_) ¿Dónde has estado…? ¡Oh, déjalo! (_frunce el ceño_) ¿Unos críos…?

WYATT: (_cansado_) Chris, por favor, ahora no.

CHRIS: (_tuerce el gesto con exasperación pero suspira profundamente y se vuelve hacia el automóvil_) ¡Vale…! Orbitemos la maravilla…¡al menos será útil para ir a buscar al tal Jake!

WYATT: (_entorna los ojos_) ¿Aún sigues con eso? (_niega con la cabeza, como pensándose mejor sobre qué hablar;_ _vacilante, señala el vehículo_) Hummm…¿crees que…?

CHRIS: Será mejor que podamos o heriremos su orgullo…hummm…(_hacia los dos observadores; señala con su índice_) poned las manos sobre la carrocería: Wy y yo nos ocupamos (_cuándo obedecen, mira a su hermano_) ¿Listo?

(_El aludido toma una gran bocanada de aire, con las cejas levantadas y cierra los ojos; __CHRIS__ le imita, mientras sus amigos se agarran fuertemente a ellos y al coche, y todos desaparecen ORBITANDO_)

* * *

EXT. Campamento Mohave-Medianoche

(_JOSEPH __entra con paso decidido en el círculo de luz que proyecta la hoguera central. Junto a ella, hay un joven sentado y con los ojos cerrados en actitud meditativa_)

JOSEPH: ¿Necesitas mucho tiempo más? No podemos quedarnos aquí parados o nos descubrirán…

SAM: Sigue siendo obvio que deberías leer más, primo: estas cosas no son fáciles y en todas partes se dice que la paciencia es una virtud.

JOSEPH: (_resopla, exasperado_) Todo esto es una tontería…¡nuestro pueblo no recibirá ayuda caída del cielo!

SAM: (_suspira con irritación mientras manipula unas hierbas_) No es eso lo que piensa el anciano Quiñones…

JOSEPH: ¡Está delirando! ¡La fiebre no le ha dejado y si esto continúa así…!

SAM: (_enfadado_) ¡Razón de más para que conservemos la fe! (_le mira intensamente_) ¡Él cree en estas cosas! Y es por eso que ha pedido un sanador…

JOSEPH: (_gruñendo para sí_) ¡Lo que necesita es un médico!

SAM: Lo que necesita es un Alyha, y alguien que esté dispuesto a seguir sus pasos para que la sabiduría de los Chamanes no se olvide…

JOSEPH: (_resopla, negando con la cabeza_) El mundo ha cambiado y…(_su interlocutor lo observa duramente y se calla, poniendo los ojos en blanco_) está bien: ¡date prisa!

(_SAM__ arroja el puñado de hierbas a las llamas, que RESTALLAN levemente y dejan escapar un vapor blanco y repleto de grandes chispas BRILLANTES. Estas se elevan en el aire y un fuerte y súbito viento las arrastra lejos mientras la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

EXT. Pradera Mohave, Colorado-Medianoche

(_El viento sopla sobre la hierba y, a los pocos segundos, arrastra un par de BOLAS DE LUZ BLANCA. En el instante que estas cruzan la escena, una NUBE de CHISPAS verdes y blancas cae sobre el suelo desde el punto en que sopla el viento y __WYATT__CHRIS__DEREK__ y __JORDAN__ aparecen ORBITANDO junto con el coche. Todos miran a su alrededor, atónitos_)

JORDAN: (_con el ceño fruncido_) ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde estamos? (_se vuelve y comienza a rodear el coche, pero se topa con un imponente tótem de animales de madera_) ¿No íbamos a volver a Nueva York?

CHRIS: Pues sí…no sé qué cómo hemos acabado aquí: yo no me he desviado del camino (_mira inquisitivamente a su hermano con la mirada, que niega con la cabeza en respuesta a su muda interrogación_) Estaba concentrado en ese callejón del Camelot: no creo que hubiera nadie a estas horas…

WYATT: Yo igual, aunque…(_sujetándose el estómago con el ceño fruncido_) ¿Notasteis la sacudida cuándo estábamos a mitad de camino…? Casi como si alguien nos hubiera…

CHRIS: (_sorprendido_) ¿…convocado?

(_De pronto suena un estruendo, los cuatro se giran para buscar el origen del sonido: gritos de hombres y cascos de caballo; una gran humareda en el horizonte, junto al límite de un sombrío bosque, comienza a alzarse ocultando la luna_)

DEREK: (_con los ojos abiertos; tuerce los labios en un amago de sonrisa_) ¿Qué…qué diablos…?

JORDAN: (_tenso_) Ah…chicos…¿no os parece que vienen hacia aquí? ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos a cubierto?

WYATT: ¡¿Dónde?!

DEREK: ¡A la camioneta! ¡Vamos!

(_El grupo de jinetes continúa acortando distancias y llega rodeándolos en ese preciso instante, sin dejar de vociferar en un idioma incomprensible, mientras ellos se suben a la parte trasera de la ranchera. Detrás de los llaneros, al amparo de la polvareda y la creciente oscuridad nocturna, media docena de enormes figuras siniestras vuelan al raso persiguiéndoles a gran VELOCIDAD. Algunas se demoran en torno al vehículo y, viendo a los tres chicos agazapados, comienzan a zarandearlo. El grupo de hombres continúa huyendo, aún perseguido por los demonios sombríos, aunque algunos de ellos son derribados de sus monturas_)

CHRIS: (_sacudiéndose el hombro, rasgado por una de las sombras_) ¡Ah! ¡Joder…!

WYATT: (_buscándolo entre el polvo y las sombras_) ¡¿Chris?!

JORDAN: (_revolviéndose_) ¿Qué mierda es esto?

WYATT: ¡No lo sé!

JORDAN: (_ahoga un grito_) ¡Haced algo!

DEREK: (_peleando en vano con una de las bestias, furioso_) ¿El qué? ¡Auch!

(_Las figuras ZARANDEAN el vehículo con más violencia y los chicos gritan en medio del caos, tratando de sujetarse; tenso por el esfuerzo y el estrés, __WYATT__ levanta la mirada para observar los alrededores con rapidez, a pesar de la vorágine que le revuelve los cabellos. Sus ojos caen sobre el tótem que domina el campo cerca de ellos y los cuerpos acosados por las criaturas de los indígenas_)

WYATT: (_entornando los ojos hacia las efigies; toma aire_) ¡Bestias de tótem talladas en madera… (_cierra sus ojos y jadea, pensando con rapidez en una rima_) venid y actuad a vuestra manera!

(_Tomando aire bruscamente, __abre los ojos con sorpresa, bajando la vista hasta su mano derecha, dónde tres pequeñas ESFERAS DE LUZ BLANCA surgen de su palma y giran al abrirla. Rápidamente, extiende el brazo para arrojarlas hacia el tótem, cuyas efigies cobran vida en cuánto las BOLAS DE LUZ hacen contacto. El ÁGUILA que corona la estatua hecha a volar tras el grupo de bestias que acosa a los jinetes; un ZORRO, un COYOTE, un LOBO, y un OSO de madera tocan con sus cuatro patas en la tierra y rodean al grupo, gruñendo amenazadoramente. Las figuras oscuras emiten un chillido de odio y se enzarzan en una lucha con las criaturas de madera, alejándolas del coche_)

DEREK: (_incrédulo, suelta una carcajada_) ¡Muy buena!

CHRIS: (_con prisa; palmea su hombro_) ¡Las llaves…! ¡Venga!

(_JORDAN__ se descuelga ágilmente sobre el borde de la carrocería y abre la puerta del asiento del conductor; sentándose cómodamente, deja escapar un grito de júbilo y pone en marcha el aparato para dar una brusca vuelta y alejarse a toda velocidad hacia el poblado que se vislumbra en la lejanía mientras las estatuas empujan a los demonios hacia la espesura y la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Caverna del Inframundo-Noche Eterna

(_LILITH __camina majestuosamente de un lado a otro, observando las manipulaciones de un grupo de sacerdotes negros, que se afanan en torno a un gran altar siniestro. Se produce un revuelo en la entrada, dónde un par de __DEMONIOS__ sueltan a un forcejeante __LANCE__, que los fulmina con la mirada antes de avanzar hacia ella, con ira._)

LILITH: (_camina majestuosamente de un lado a otro, observando las manipulaciones de un grupo de sacerdotes negros_) ¡Ah, Lance…! Espero que no te haya molestado mi…invitación…Solo quería que compartieras mi triunfo esta noche: aunque quizá quieras quedarte durante algún tiempo…

LANCE: (_retirándose el polvo de la chaqueta, con gran dignidad; camina hacia ella, malhumorado y seguido de cerca por su mayordomo, que dirige una altiva mirada a los __DEMONIOS__, que gruñen amenazadoramente_) ¿Pasar más tiempo en el Infierno? No gracias: no es la primera vez que bajo pero espero no tener que pasar aquí la eternidad…

LILITH: (_con ronroneante malicia_) ¿Y crees que podrás lograr tu deseo teniendo en cuenta lo malo que has sido?

LANCE: (_divertido_) Ahórrate los cumplidos, no compartiré cama contigo nunca más (_sonríe ante su repentina expresión de cólera y prosigue, con calma_) ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que querías mostrarnos?

LILITH: (_observa con recelo al mayordomo_) ¿Tenías que traerlo también aquí?

LANCE: Él va a dónde yo vaya…(_maliciosamente_) un mortal es siempre más leal que cualquier demonio, no lo olvides.

SACERDOTE: (_mientras la fémina vuelve a fulminar al magnate con la mirada; se acerca con su rostro y su andar decrépito, temblorosamente_) Mi señora…estamos preparados.

LANCE: (_con animada intriga_) ¿Preparados para qué?

LILITH: (_curva los labios_) Comenzad con los cánticos.

(_El __SACERDOTE__ hace una profunda reverencia y se retira caminando hacia atrás antes de vociferar una orden en una lengua antigua; el grupo de __MONJES__ comienza a salmodiar en torno al altar, encarándose a una gran pared de piedra cubierta de polvo en la que sobresalen lo que parecen viejos eslabones de cadena_)

LANCE: (_da un paso hasta ponerse a la altura de la diablesa, obteniendo miradas de reprobación entre la concurrencia que monta guardia, ociosa_) ¿Qué se supone que es eso? ¿Qué tratas de hacer esta vez, Lilyan? (_entorna los ojos con recelo_) ¿Es lo que creo que…?

(_De pronto se escucha un gran ESTRUENDO; todos los presentes, excepto los que están sumidos en el trance, se vuelven hacia la descomunal pared de piedra, que vibra como si hubiera sido golpeada por un descomunal martillo invisible. En el centro del grupo, junto al altar, un grupo de __DEMONIOS__ deja a una pareja de forcejeantes jóvenes humanos sobre la superficie cubierta de tela negra. El Sumo __SACERDOTE__, sin dejar de salmodiar, se aproxima para recoger un gran puñal de plata_)

LANCE: (_observa impertérrito, incluso con altivez_) No puedo creer que sigas decidida a continuar…¿Qué te hace pensar que tu plan tendrá éxito? Sabes que no podrán subir mientras Gaia siga reinando: sus puertas están guardadas, nunca tolerará…

LILITH: (_impaciente_) Ya me he ocupado de todo: mis sacerdotes han sido diezmados, pero gracias a tus páginas web, pronto engrosaremos filas…además, he conseguido el alma de algunos individuos interesantes (_curva los labios con malicia_) como la de tu amigo, Allan Howe, ¿te suena? (_LANCE__ levanta las cejas, impresionado_) Por la cuenta que le tiene, se encargará de la misión que le confié…así podremos apropiarnos de sus santuarios y eliminarlos, o incluso cambiarlos a nuestro provecho: y de este modo debilitaremos su influencia y ya no podrá detenernos…

LANCE: Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿eh? ¡Estupendo! Solo espero que no te equivoques…

(_Mientras la cámara enfoca aún el rostro satisfecho de la diablesa, el chico adolescente lanza un desgarrador alarido de dolor y la tierra vuelve a TEMBLAR con violencia_)

* * *

INT. Comisaría del pueblo Mohave-Amanecer

(_La cámara desciende bruscamente del techo para enfocar una celda en la que __WYATT__CHRIS__DEREK__ y __JORDAN__ están retenidos con distinto grado de impaciencia_)

JORDAN: ¡Fantástico…! ¿Podemos volver a cómo salir de aquí? ¡Voy a ser poli! No puedo tener antecedentes…

WYATT: (_levanta las cejas, resoplando divertido_) ¡Ja! Y eso lo dice la imitación de delincuente (_le mira, sonriente_)

JORDAN: Oye, ¡no fui yo el que decidió entrar en el pueblo doblando el límite de velocidad permitida…!

DEREK: (_ofendido y encolerizado_) ¡Prácticamente me estabas diciendo que acelerara!

JORDAN: (_incrédulo; haciéndose el inocente_) ¡Genial! Como soy el más viejo de los presentes…¿haces caso a la voz de la experiencia?

CHRIS: (_mientras observa cómo el medio demonio se dispone a dar una réplica acalorada; vuelve los ojos hacia su hermano, que mira distraído por entre los barrotes de la celda. Pone los ojos en blanco y se lleva los dedos a la boca para zanjar la discusión con un potente silbido_) ¡Parad! ¿Podéis dejar de pelearos como críos y pensar en serio un modo de salir de aquí? No podemos defendernos si no entendemos lo que dicen, al parecer no confiarán en nosotros si no hablamos su idioma y no podemos pedir ayuda sin salir de aquí…(_baja la voz, suspirando_) y nada de orbitar, fluctuar o cualquier otra manifestación mágica si ese viejo apestoso no sale de la habitación (_dirige una mirada malhumorada al anciano centinela_)…y, aún así…(_introduce las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros, recorriendo la estancia con la mirada_) quiero suponer que no hay cámaras de vigilancia…

WYATT: (_se vuelve y parpadea, como si no lo hubiera pensado antes_) Eso es: (_en un susurro_) ¡magia!

CHRIS: (_atónito_) Hermano, ¿es que no esch…?

WYATT: No podemos hacer nada que parezca mágico pero…¿no se supone que los LucesBlancas hablan cualquier lengua que hablen sus protegidos? Eso decía la entrada de papá…

CHRIS: (_pensativo_) "Consejos para futuros LucesBlancas"…Sí, pero ellos no son protegidos nuestros.

WYATT: Aunque no tengamos ninguno aquí…podríamos intentar un conjuro para hablar su idioma (_levanta las cejas, mirándolo como si fuera una obviedad_)

CHRIS: (_sin hallar objeciones_) Está bien…eh…veamos: una rima, una rima…(_piensa y toma aire_) "A través del mundo en nuestro viajar…una lengua desconocida fuimos a encontrar…"(_crispa el rostro con concentración_)

WYATT: (_para ayudarle_) "…que en esta hora y en este lugar perdido…¡el don de los LucesBlancas sea compartido!"

(_Todos intercambian miradas, nada parece suceder. De pronto, __JOSEPH__ entra en la oficina discutiendo acaloradamente con un inalámbrico_)

JOSEPH: ¡…no tiene derecho: esas acusaciones son falsas! Los mohave somos un pueblo tranquilo, ¡jamás haríamos algo así! (_se detiene a escuchar la breve réplica junto al anciano carcelero_) ¿Qué? Conozco a todos y cada uno de los habitantes de este pueblo, ¡claro que sé que ninguno de ellos podría hacer algo así…! (_de nuevo escucha; frunce el ceño con disgusto_) está bien, gracias (_cuelga bruscamente_)

WYATT: (_sonriendo ampliamente_) ¿Qué te parece? ¡Ha funcionado!

CHRIS: (_escéptico_) ¿Estas seguro? Quizá ese tipo hable nuestro idioma de todos modos…

WYATT: (_se encoge de hombros_) Solo hay un modo de saberlo, ¿no? (_aferra los barrotes para dirigirse al agente; habla mohave, sus palabras aparecen subtituladas_) ¡Eh, oiga! ¡Disculpe! (_guarda silencio y parpadea, sorprendido; ahora en su idioma_) ¡Vaya…!

DEREK: (_sonríe_) ¡Buen conjuro…!

JOSEPH: (_con el ceño fruncido, mientras __CHRIS__ pone los ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos con impaciencia_) ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

CELADOR: (_con desagrado_) ¡Delincuentes! Llegaron ayer por la noche haciendo el gamberro con un viejo coche que ahora está empotrado en la antigua lavandería de Hopkins.

DEREK: (_ofendido; habla mohave, subtitulado_) ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Íbamos sin frenos…! (_se detiene y parpadea, sonriendo sorprendido_) ¡Joder! ¿He dicho yo eso?

JOSEPH: (_intrigado_) ¿Sois vosotros los que estabais en la campiña ayer por la noche?

WYATT: (_vacilante, intercambia una mirada con su hermano_) Ah…creo que sí…¿por qué?

JOSEPH: (_mira sombríamente al viejo y camina hacia la celda, extrayendo un pesado llavero de sus pantalones_) Seguidme, y sin alborotar: intentad escapar o cualquier otra estupidez, y dispararé sin preguntar.

(_Deja la puerta abierta para que salgan uno a uno delante de él, que ya sostiene un revólver en la diestra; los chicos se miran antes de obedecer y salir. De pronto, la tierra TIEMBLA con gran violencia: todos se tambalean, pero logran mantenerse en pie._)

JOSEPH: (_pálido_) ¡Otra vez…! (_lejos se escucha el grito de una mujer_) ¡Amy!

(_El oficial sale disparado por la puerta, arma en mano, seguido de cerca por el tembloroso anciano indio; los chicos intercambian una mirada y se apresuran a seguirlos_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Pueblo Mohave-Mañana

(_Una gran mole de escombros domina la escena: parte del tejado de una vieja casa se ha derrumbado. La gente se apiña en torno a una gran viga de madera que mantiene atrapado a un hombre herido. __JOSEPH__ entra en escena, seguido por el viejo policía y los cuatro amigos_)

JOSEPH: (_pálido, se lanza a la carrera_) ¡Samuel!

AMY: (_aterrada_) No pudimos huir antes de que el temblor se hiciera más fuerte…¿cómo le sacaremos ahora? ¡La máquina de los Graham está a medio kilómetro en su granja…!

WYATT: (_observando con agitación, mientras la gente del pueblo se reúne en torno a la gran mole para tratar de moverla_) ¡Oh, no…! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

CHRIS: (_nervioso_) Sí pero…¿cómo les ayudamos sin enseñar nuestros poderes? ¿Has visto el tamaño de esa…?

DEREK: (_captando la mirada de su amigo_) Vale, yo me encargo…¡vamos!

(_El medio demonio hecha a andar para colocarse en posición; __WYATT__ le imita y, poco después, su hermano y __JORDAN__ lo hacen también. __JOSEPH__ observa sorprendido, así como el resto del pueblo. __DEREK__ asiente con la cabeza y todos los brazos fuerzan para levantar la pieza, aunque esta solo se mueve a causa de la FUERZA sobrenatural del medio demonio. __AMY__ y algunas personas más se apresuran a liberar al cautivo; algunos de los que sujetan la viga vacilan y el peso descansa sobre los brazos del chico moreno. Los nativos se apartan, sorprendidos; __JOSEPH__ parpadea, incrédulo, mientras __DEREK__ deja en el suelo la viga, sonrojado, __WYATT__ abre los ojos al máximo, divertido, __CHRIS__ pone los ojos en blanco y __JORDAN__ hace una mueca de inocencia. __AMY__ y otras dos mujeres se alejan a toda prisa tras los hombres que trasladan en brazos al herido_)

JOSEPH: (_clavando una severa mirada en los cuatro extranjeros_) Venid por aquí.

(_Se aleja tras la comitiva del lisiado y los chicos intercambian nuevamente una mirada, antes de seguirle hasta una de las casas más próximas_)

* * *

INT. Habitación del patriarca Quiñones-Mañana

(_WYATT__ entra en la ajetreada estancia seguido por su hermano, __DEREK__ y __JORDAN__. La gran cama rústica del anciano continúa ocupada por él mismo y, en el fondo, el reducido grupo de hombres tratan de pasar al herido por la puerta contigua al baño hacia un pequeño corredor, en suya pared opuesta se vislumbra un segundo dormitorio. __JOSEPH__ se detiene observándolos salir, intercambia una mirada con __AMY__ y se vuelve hacia ellos_)

JOSEPH: ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? ¿De dónde venís? ¿Cómo habéis hecho para…separar esa viga?

WYATT: (_intercambia una mirada con __CHRIS__, que pone los ojos en blanco_) Bueno…eh…mi nombre es Wyatt Halliwell. Él es mi hermano, Chris, y ellos dos amigos, Derek Donnovan y Jordan Morris…eh…venimos de Nueva York.

JOSEPH: (_estudiándolos con suspicacia_) ¿De Nueva York, dices? Eso está muy lejos de aquí…

CHRIS: (_acude en ayuda de su consanguíneo, que le mira dubitativo_) En realidad, veníamos de San Francisco: íbamos a Nueva York, pero…por alguna razón…(_se encoge de hombros_) nos desviamos del camino y terminamos aquí.

JOSEPH: (_observándolos aún con recelo_) Humm…¿es cierto…?

(_La tierra vuelve a temblar con violencia, todos se tambalean, pero logran mantener el equilibrio. Mientras vuelven la vista en todas direcciones, el lugar se llena de exclamaciones de urgencia_)

EVAN: ¡Joseph! Allan Howe ha vuelto a salir en la radio…¡Creo que esta noche…!

AMY: (_mientras el anciano se revuelve en su delirio_) ¡Josh! Es más urgente…¡necesitamos un sanador!

(_Aunque el aludido parece poco dispuesto a apartar la atención de los chicos, toma aire y comienza a moverse hacia un armario_)

JOSEPH: (_contrariado_) ¿Cómo se os dan las armas?

DEREK: (_mientras __JORDAN__ levanta una ceja con entusiasmo y sonríe a __CHRIS__, que se cruza de brazos con intriga_) Un momento…¿qué está pasando aquí? Por que, ayer por la noche…

AMY: (_mientras __JOSEPH__ comienza a repartir rifles de aspecto viejo, se abalanza sobre el guardarropa y comienza a tomar trozos de tela y amuletos indios; él le dirige una ceñuda mirada de reprobación: ella contesta, mirándole con seria dignidad_) Necesitaremos toda la ayuda que seamos capaces de conseguir contra esos espectros…

WYATT: (_mientras __JORDAN__ recoge uno de los rifles con admiración, __DEREK__ le imita y __CHRIS__ inspecciona los demás con vacilante y molesta intriga, su rostro se ilumina al ver los objetos y toma uno para verlo más de cerca_) ¡Vaya…! Son preciosos: son Atrapasueños, ¿no?

CHRIS: (_bufa, exasperado_) Hermano…¡céntrate! (_hacia los dos indios_) ¿Qué espectros? ¿Qué sucede?

MICHAEL: (_balbucea vehementemente en su delirio, desde la cama, atajando la respuesta de __JOSEPH_) ¡Nwame…Alyha! ¡Nwa…me…Aly…ha!

(_Se produce un silencio en el que todos observan al moribundo con aprehensión; __JOSEPH__ y __AMY__ cruzan la vista crípticamente, los chicos se miran sin comprender_)

JOSEPH: (_al verla decidida, resopla con sorna_) ¡No creerás…! (_ella le dirige una mirada severa_) ¡Oh, por el Gran Espíritu, Amy! ¡Eso no son más que cuentos de viejas…!

AMY: El venerable Michael cree en ellas…(_como si su respuesta zanjara la discusión, se vuelve hacia los cuatro forasteros_) ¿Quién de vosotros es el Sanador?

CHRIS: (_WYATT__ se queda con la boca abierta; él parpadea, atónito y preocupado_) Un momento…¿cómo sabéis…?

EVAN: (_vuelve a asomarse al cuarto_) ¡Joseph! ¡Han llegado antes de tiempo!

JOSEPH: (_rápidamente se despoja de su cazadora caqui, recogiendo su rifle_) Será mejor que dos de vosotros vayáis a cubrir la esquina de la lavandería…(_captando la mirada de advertencia del medio demonio, se vuelve desafiante_) Y mejor que lo hagáis si queréis conservar vuestro coche, porque esos espectros al parecer se han propuesto destrozar nuestro pueblo…

WYATT: (_sin comprender, con urgencia_) Pero, ¿por qué? ¿de dónde han salido?

JOSEPH: (_interrumpiendo a __AMY__, que se dispone a contestar, con urgencia_) Es una historia muy larga: que el Alyha se quede aquí para sanar a Michael y a Samuel, y otros dos me sigan ahora porque si Evan tiene razón, tendremos encima a esos diablos antes de que pase una hora…

(_El hombre dispone su arma y se vuelve hacia la salida; los chicos se miran: __DEREK__ intercambia una mirada significativa con __WYATT__ antes de seguir a __JORDAN__, que juguetea con su rifle con aire de entendido interés. __CHRIS__ levanta las cejas, incrédulo y deja su rifle con los demás poner los brazos en jarras. __AMY__ suspira y les interroga a ambos, vacilante, con la mirada_)

* * *

INT. Caverna del Inframundo-Noche Eterna

(_LILITH __observa satisfecha el transcurso del ritual cuyo ritmo va in crescendo mientras la tierra vuelve a dar una violenta sacudida. Una ráfaga de viento recorre la gruta, levantando cenizas en todas direcciones_)

LILITH: (_emocionada_) Ya falta poco…

LANCE: (_tranquilo, con los labios curvados, con una expresión agria_) Sí: es realmente impresionante, hay que reconocerlo…jamás te habría atribuido semejante mérito.

LILITH: (_sonríe satisfecha_) Y esto solo es una parte del poder que verás: cuándo encuentre a los Siete, y estén todos libres…ni siquiera las Embrujadas podrán soñar con plantar cara: serán barridas de la Historia junto a todo su linaje antes de que tengan tiempo a abrir su libro mágico.

LANCE: (_con seria curiosidad_) Y…¿cómo piensas evitar que estos…devoradores destruyan más cosas de las necesarias? Honestamente, dudo que quieran acostarse cont…

LILITH: (_sus ojos se vuelven ROJOS de rabia_) ¡Cállate! (_agita su brazo bajo su túnica y BARRE sus piernas mágicamente para ponerlo de rodillas_) No tientes tu suerte, mortal: no sabes con quién estás hablando…

LANCE: (_curva los labios con malicia_) Yo creo que sí: la cuestión es…¿sabes tú con quién estás tratando? (_ella entorna los ojos, encolerizada; él sonríe ampliamente con mueca de malicia_) ¡Owen!

(_El mayordomo da un paso adelante, apoyando solícitamente una mano en su hombro; con la izquierda, arroja al suelo un frasco de poción. El vial se rompe y ESTALLA con un pequeño resplandor liberando una gran NUBE de humo blanco: los dos desaparecen envueltos en el humo. Uno de los guardias demoníacos se acerca corriendo_)

DEMONIO: ¡Mi señora! ¿Vamos tras ellos?

LILITH: (_se incorpora aspirando con fuerza y entornando los ojos, antes de sonreír con crueldad_) No: ¡ya estamos cerca!

(_Se vuelve a observar el ritual y eleva sus ojos hacia la gran pared de piedra de la que se desprenden grandes nubes de polvo; una fuerte SACUDIDA impacta contra el muro desde el otro lado, como si de una puerta se tratase. La tierra da una sacudida más fuerte que las anteriores y todos los presentes se estremecen; __LILITH__ se inclina con expectación, entrecerrando los ojos en una expresión salvaje mientras la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Pueblo Mohave-Casi mediodía

(_DEREK__ y __JORDAN__ avanzan tratando de pasar desapercibidos con las armas en la mano. El chico de piel oscura se muestra algo tenso; el medio demonio excitado y divertido_)

JORDAN: (_nervioso por el silencio_) Así que tú…¿vas mucho con los hermanos? Tiene que ser genial eso de poder volar de un lado a otro, ¿eh?

DEREK: (_con impaciencia_) Ya te lo he dicho: soy parte demonio…yo no orbito, fluctúo.

JORDAN: ¡Oh! Entonces…¿cuál es la diferencia?

DEREK: Es demasiado complicado para explicárselo a un mortal y deberías concentrarte porq…

JORDAN: (_exasperado_) ¡Oh, venga tío! ¿Es que todos sois iguales? No os gusta soltar prenda…¿o es que tenéis miedo de que pueda entender lo que me contéis?

DEREK: (_pone los ojos en blanco y continúa su camino, mirando a su alrededor_) De todos modos, ¿para qué quieres saberlo? Tú jamás podrías orbitar, y conocer demasiadas cosas sobrenaturales solo podría ponerte en peligro.

JORDAN: (_frustrado_) Ya estoy en peligro, ¿no? Además, se me da de miedo encontrar problemas aunque no los busque…lo más probable es que acabe metido en algún lío de los vuestros, especialmente si Chris me ayuda en mi carrera y…(_se detienen en una encrucijada, entre casas, para mirar en todas direcciones; continúa, distraído_) tengo que aprender todo lo que pueda sobre brujería para no volver a cagarla con Colette.

DEREK: (_vuelve bruscamente sus ojos hacia el chico, que espía a lo lejos, ajeno a su reacción_) ¿Qué…quieres decir?

JORDAN: (_irritado_) ¡Le gusta demasiado la magia! Llevo intentando que salga conmigo desde el instituto pero mis hermanos y sus primos se reían de mi porque están seguros de que no tengo ninguna posibilidad…

DEREK: (_ceñudo_) Tal vez tengan razón.

JORDAN: (_ofendido_) ¡Ni hablar! ¿Por qué diablos no iba a…?

DEREK: (_crispando los puños, incluido el derecho, en el que aferra el arma, que emite un CRUJIDO al comenzar a ser aplastada por la FUERZA_) Eres un crío, para empezar…

JORDAN: ¡Tengo casi su misma edad…! (_incapaz de ver la reacción de su interlocutor_) Así que…¿por qué eso tendría que ser un problema?

DEREK: (_con fría cólera_) Tal vez le gusten los tíos mayores: ¿no has pensado en eso?

JORDAN: (_levanta las cejas, sorprendido y furioso_) ¡Oh, vamos…! ¡No me jodas! ¡Ella jamás…!

(_De pronto escuchan disparos a lo lejos y grandes gritos de urgencia; ambos se vuelven antes de intercambiar una mirada y salir corriendo en busca del origen_)

* * *

INT. Habitación del patriarca Quiñones-Casi mediodía

(_AMY__ cambia la tela empapada de la frente de __MICHAEL__, dejando un fragmento de cuarto libre para que los hermanos se aproximen_)

AMY: (_los mira dubitativa_) Podéis sanar, ¿no es cierto?

CHRIS: (_mirando a su hermano, que parece haberse quedado de piedra, observando al enfermo; le da un codazo_) ¡Wyatt…espabila!

WYATT: (_mirando al anciano con aprehensión, traga saliva_) Yo…no creo que pueda hacerlo…

CHRIS: (_sin comprender_) ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Lo has hecho un millón de veces antes!

WYATT: (_ladea la cabeza, tomando aire pero evitando sus miradas, buscando una excusa_) Pero…esta vez…(_chasca la lengua_) ni siquiera sabemos qué le sucede: ¡puede que no sea físico…!

AMY: Michael era el chamán de la tribu, el único que guardaba las tradiciones. Así que, cuándo esos espectros atacaron, intentó usar sus poderes de Alyha para apartarlos del pueblo pero…(_contrae la expresión con dolor_) le atacaron…le mordieron y le arañaron…las heridas están por todo su cuerpo, pero se volvieron invisibles al poco tiempo de la agresión…

CHRIS: (_con el ceño fruncido_) Pero…entonces…¿cómo sabes…?

AMY: (_por toda respuesta, recoge la pequeña toalla húmeda y seca con ella la piel sudorosa del viejo, para luego mostrársela: una gran mancha de sangre se ha formado dónde con ella frotó; los observa con tristeza_) Lleva perdiendo sangre desde entonces, pero ningún médico puede hacer nada porque no tiene heridas visibles…ni siquiera accedieron a realizarle transfusiones porque Joseph se negó a dejarles realizar un análisis completo: teníamos miedo de que, si le extraían más sangre, no fuese capaz de resistir. Es un milagro que aún siga con vida…

WYATT: (_observando envarado sus ojos suplicantes; incómodo_) Aún así…yo…no creo que sea capaz de…

AMY: (_alterada_) ¡Por favor! Eres un Alyha, ¿no es cierto? Tienes que poder…¡Lo llevas dentro!

WYATT: (_frunce el ceño_) ¿Qué es un…?

CHRIS: (_impaciente_) ¡Oh, deja las malditas preguntas para luego y sánalo ya!

WYATT: (_con frustrada culpabilidad_) ¡Es lo que estoy intentando decir! Ya no puedo sanar, ¿vale? Ayer por la noche renuncié a mis alas…ya no tengo ese poder…ni ningún otro de LuzBlanca: mi magia es ahora la mitad de fuerte.

CHRIS: (_en shock_) ¿Qué has hecho qué ? ¿P-por qué…? ¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste una cosa tan estúpida?!

WYATT: (_toma aire, derrotado; se aleja hasta la ventana con las manos en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros_) Porque estoy harto de perder el control y hacer daño a la gente, ¿vale? No puedo más: no puedo ser Brujo, LuzBlanca, profesor, mortal…¡Es demasiado!

CHRIS: (_incrédulo, aún en shock_) Oye, esto…esto es…pero, ¡eres el Brujo Dos Veces Bendito!, ¿no? ¡Es tu destino…!

WYATT: (_se vuelve, para mirarle con furioso pesar_) ¿En serio? Pues dime qué significa "Dos Veces Bendito" y qué es lo que se supone que tengo que hacer…por que si ese título se refiere sólo a tener el Poder Supremo entre las Brujas y también el de los LucesBlancas, se han equivocado de persona: ¡yo no puedo manejarlo…!

CHRIS: (_perplejo_) Wyatt, ¡no digas tonterías! ¡Es un don…!

WYATT: (_resopla, aún serio_) Pues, si esto es un don, no lo quiero: deberías haber sido tú, el pequeño Henry o incluso la tía Paige los "Dos Veces Benditos", porque también sois hijos de Brujas y LucesBlancas…(_se cruza de brazos, contrariado, perdiendo la mirada en el vacío; niega_) Yo sólo quiero ser normal.

CHRIS: (_boquiabierto; resopla con exasperación_) ¡No tienes ni idea de lo que estás diciendo!¡Ya nos hubiera gustado a Henry y a mi nacer poderosos…!

WYATT: (_curva los labios, con sorna_) ¿Cómo puedes quejarte de no ser poderoso cuándo has orbitado tú solo un coche y cuatro personas desde San Francisco?

CHRIS: (_aturdido; recobra la compostura, algo cohibido_) Bueno, eso…¡no viene al caso! ¿Me quieres explicar qué haremos ahora? No tenemos LuzBlanca, ¿quién se supone que nos ayudará a…?

WYATT: (_observa al convaleciente, tragando con culpabilidad_) Quizá con una infusión de hierbas…

AMY: (_paralizada mientras escuchaba asombrada la discusión, da un respingo y niega_) Ya lo hemos intentado todo: no hay planta medicinal en toda la reserva que no hayamos probado…

WYATT: (_intercambiando una sombría mirada con su hermano_) Entonces…¿qué podemos…? ¿Crees que si llamamos a…?

CHRIS: (_manteniendo su mirada, pensativamente, toma aire y levanta la mirada_) ¡Kevin!

WYATT: (_imitándole, con los brazos en jarras_) ¡Kevin!

(_La cámara se aleja de ellos hacia el techo, enfocando sus expresiones frustradas mientras afuera se escucha de nuevo un sonido de disparo_)

* * *

EXT. Pueblo Mohave-Casi mediodía

(_Una violenta explosión destruye la esquina de una de las casas.__ DEREK__ y __JORDAN__ caen pesadamente al suelo, en su carrera de huida y se cubren las cabezas con los brazos mientras les cae una lluvia de astillas_)

JORDAN: ¡Joder! ¿De qué están hechas esas jodidas balas? ¡Son unas putas granadas…!

DEREK: (_gruñe, poniendo los ojos en blanco_) No: eso fue una de mis bolas de energía…no detendrán jamás a esos bichos con perdigones de sal.

JOSEPH: (_entra en escena, rifle en mano_) ¿Estáis bien?

DEREK: (_vacila, aceptando la mano que le tiende_) Gracias…

JOSEPH: (_asiente, ayudándolo a incorporarse_) Será mejor que vayáis a cubrir la casa de Michael y os aseguréis de que vuestros amigos le curan: creo que podremos contenerlos ahora…eso del cloruro de sodio ha sido una gran idea.

(_DEREK__ toma aire, aún mirándolo, y asiente; seguido del joven de piel oscura, corre de regreso a la vivienda_)

* * *

INT. Habitación del patriarca Quiñones-Tarde

(_DEREK__ y __JORDAN__ entran corriendo pero se detienen bruscamente para observar la escena: __AMY__ jadea, nerviosa y asombrada mientras __KEVIN__ termina de ORBITAR ante __WYATT__ y __CHRIS__, en el medio de la estancia_)

KEVIN: (_al ver al primogénito, su rostro se ilumina, esperanzado_) ¿Has cambiado ya de idea?

WYATT: (_ignorándole_) Necesitamos un poco de curación, aquí…

KEVIN: (_sigue con su mirada la dirección que le indica y avanza un par de pasos para mejorar su perspectiva, con las manos en las mangas de su túnica_) ¿Lo ves? Esto es algo que podrías haber hecho tú si no hubieras renunciado a tus…

CHRIS: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Oye…! ¿Te importa? ¡Se está muriendo! Deja los sermones para luego: ¡ya le he gritado yo bastante…!

KEVIN: (_mirándolo ceñudo, por su insolencia; decide ignorarlo_) Aunque me encantaría prestaros auxilio, no puedo: su mal está más allá de nuestro toque curativo…esto es más grave de lo que pensáis (_mira a __AMY__, con cierta expresión de disculpa_) Él (_señala al paciente con la cabeza_) es uno de los últimos Chamanes: una clase mágica muy ligada a la Tierra, cuyo poder sostiene aquel que impide a los demonios mayores subir a la superficie…(_los presentes le observan confusos_) Hay…alguien en el Otro Lado que se ha propuesto desatar el Infierno en la Tierra; soy un Augur, uno de esos Ancianos con el raro poder de vislumbrar el Destino y por ello sé que lo logrará (_se estremece_) por eso os dije que debíais prepararos para lo peor practicando vuestros poderes y encontrando al inocente que pusimos a vuestro cargo…

WYATT: (_mientras su hermano se cruza de brazos y desvía la mirada, envarado_) ¿Por qué nos cuentas esto ahora?

KEVIN: (_suspira, avanzando hasta la ventana_) Porque ahora debéis actuar como brujos: hay un potente maleficio flotando en el aire…alguien quiere que este lugar desaparezca, junto a su guardián, para que así la fuerza que le detiene se debilite y pueda liberarse. Tenéis que romperlo…cueste lo que cueste.

CHRIS: Pues vas a tener que ser más específico, ¿sabes? Necesitamos saber qué clase de maleficio es, quién lo ha lanzado, ¡necesitamos el Libro de las Sombras, hierbas…!

AMY: (_boquiabierta y asustada_) ¡Allan…! (_todos la miran, sin comprender; ella balbucea, para explicarte_) ¡Allan Howe! ¡El magnate! Quiso comprar esta zona de la reserva cuándo el Estado le dio permiso para explotarla con un Parque natural…Michael afirmó que había tenido un _djiyan_, un sueño sagrado, antes de que esto ocurriera: juró y perjuró que le había visto sellar un pacto con las tinieblas…¡y, después, que sus palabras brotaban como humo negro para cubrir el pueblo!

WYATT: (_abrazándose a sí mismo, la escucha con el ceño fruncido; intercambia una mirada con su hermano_) Entonces…

CHRIS: (_serio_) Puede que haya hecho un pacto con algún demonio para obtener elocuencia y que así todos crean lo que dice…pero, si todos esos rumores y difamaciones causan los estragos que está sufriendo el pueblo…

WYATT: …el modo más rápido de pararlo, es cerrarle la boca.

(_Los hermanos intercambian una seria mirada; __EVAN__ entra corriendo en la estancia, casi embistiendo a __DEREK__ y __JORDAN__, que aguardan junto a la puerta_)

EVAN: (_jadeando_) ¡Ha llegado a los tribunales…Howe…!

(_Todos los presentes le miran, mientras fuera se escuchan nuevos disparos, y la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

INT. Caverna del Inframundo-Noche Eterna

(_La tierra da una violenta sacudida, la enorme pared que la multitud encara se resquebraja y dos gruesas y negras cadenas gigantes caen pesadamente al suelo mientras__ LILITH __suelta una demente carcajada de euforia. Entre el polvo y los escombros, dos grandes y nebulosas FIGURAS negras, braman con voz SOBRENATURAL y aterradora en una lengua desconocida. Con una amplia sonrisa, __LILITH__ se inclina ante ellos mientras la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del patriarca Quiñones-Tarde

(_WYATT__ y __CHRIS__ manipulan objetos mágicos sobre una mesilla de café, mientras __AMY__EVAN__DEREK__ y __JORDAN__ escuchan el audio del viejo televisor encendido_)

ALLAN (V.O.): …los últimos Mohave no deberían ser animados a continuar manteniendo su testarudo estilo de vida en pleno siglo XXI; sus prácticas cazadoras que creíamos desaparecidas, e incluso sus tradiciones chamánicas pueden ser un peligro para las especies que habitan la zona, al igual que para los núcleos urbanos más próximos dado que…

KEVIN: (_nervioso_) Sigo pensando que esto es una mala idea…¡no podéis hacerle daño! Es mortal, después de todo…

WYATT: (_le mira con seriedad_) Ya te lo hemos dicho: somos brujos, no angelitos (_añade una rama a la mezcla humeante y frunce el ceño_) Ah…necesitamos…un muñeco y…

AMY: (_escuchando, desesperada_) No puedo creer que nadie pueda ver lo que…¿es que nadie se fija en todo ese…esa cosa que está escupiendo?

CHRIS: (_se planta junto a __WYATT__, tendiéndole una muñeca de maíz_) Aquí: ¡menos mal que no perdí mi habilidad plástica…!

WYATT: (_sonríe, recogiéndola para empezar a coserle una boca con una aguja negra enhebrada_) ¡Genial! (_vuelve sus ojos aprensivos hacia ella_) Probablemente sólo las personas mágicas puedan verlo (_interroga a __JORDAN__ con la mirada, que se encoge de hombros, confuso_)

DEREK: (_forzando los ojos_) Querrás decir "muy" mágicas, porque yo tampoco puedo verlo claramente como dice…

KEVIN: Entonces, esperemos que vuestro pequeño conjuro sea igual de discreto porque si no…(_mientras __DEREK__ y __JORDAN__ los observan, divertidos; sintiéndose derrotado_) Incluso aunque esto funcione, será solo cuestión de tiempo que ocurra algo más: ¡lo que he visto en mi premonición…!

WYATT: …tendrás que enfocarlo un poco más la próxima vez que nos envíes a trabajar, así que búscate unas místicas gafas de adivino y cállate: necesitamos concentración…

CHRIS: (_cuándo su hermano termina de coser, resopla impaciente y recita_) "Lengua mentirosa, pérfida y salvaje, serás maldecida por nuestro linaje: no más insulto, embuste o rumor, saldrá de tu boca sin causarte dolor"

(_Todos vuelven la vista a la pantalla del televisor, dónde el magnate continúa su rueda de prensa; de pronto, frunce el ceño y se detiene, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo como si tuviera arcadas. Se lleva las manos a la boca, aunque en algunos momentos pueden verse las grandes hebras oscuras que, como si tuvieran vida propia, comienzan a coserle los labios en su lividez. __AMY__ se lleva las manos a la boca, __JORDAN__ palidece, __DEREK__ levanta las cejas y curva los labios en actitud divertida y __KEVIN__ abre la boca, horrorizado. Fuera se escuchan un par de disparos y el clamor de víctores lejanos: todos corren hacia las ventanas para ver el exterior. Las grandes figuras totémicas recorren las calles del pueblecito aplastando a los últimos espectros contra el suelo, haciendo que desaparezcan_)

WYATT: (_sonríe, satisfecho_) Por fin ganan la batalla, ¿eh?

CHRIS: (_curva los labios_) Será mejor que anulemos ese conjuro antes de marcharnos…

KEVIN: (_tras ellos; hacia el primogénito_) ¡Por fin una idea sensata! Ahora…¿listo para recuperar tus alas y destino? (_WYATT__ pone los ojos en blanco y frunce los labios, __CHRIS__ le dirige una mirada maliciosa y divertida; el Anciano frunce el ceño, pensativo_) Primero habrá que sanar al chamán y luego buscar a Jake y averiguar quién le concedió los poderes a Howe y…

CHRIS: (_fingiendo estar asustado_) ¡Eh, eh, eh! ¡Hecha el freno…! Sobre lo de devolver las alas y sanar, estoy de acuerdo pero, sobre el resto…no sé los demás, pero yo primero quiero irme a mi casa y dormir un par de días seguidos…(_frunce el ceño_) o un par de semanas…

(_Su hermano suelta una risita mientras echa a andar hacia __DEREK__ y __JORDAN__, que también hacen muecas de hilaridad, de espaldas a la puerta. __KEVIN__ compone una expresión de contrariedad y trata de discutir mientras se alejan hacia la puerta del dormitorio y la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

EXT. Pradera Mohave-Anochecer

(_La cámara enfoca un primer plano de un glorioso cielo estrellado antes de descender hacia los pequeños montículos herbáceos del territorio indio. __WYATT__ observa el anochecer con las manos en los bolsillos, apoyado en la puerta de la vieja ranchera. Su expresión permanece pensativa incluso cuándo __JOSEPH__ entra en escena y se sienta a su lado_)

JOSEPH: Hola…(_le dirige una mirada vacilante antes de imitar su postura y seguir la dirección de su mirada; tras unos instantes de silencio_) Sólo me faltas tú por…darte las gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho, pero sobre todo por salvar a mi tío, y devolvernos la fe en las creencias de nuestros antepasados…

WYATT: (_sorprendido, se encoge de hombros_) No me las des…en realidad, no he hecho nada.

JOSEPH: (_sonríe_) Sí, pero lo harás…¡realmente, no puedo esperar otra cosa de un verdadero Alyha!

WYATT: (_frunce el ceño, ahora intrigado_) Habéis mencionado esa palabra muchas veces…y nuestro conjuro de lenguas ni siquiera la traduce: ¿qué…?

JOSEPH: (_sonríe amablemente_) ¿…significa? Es difícil encontrar una sola palabra en vuestra lengua que tenga el mismo significado, los Alyha tienen muchos nombres: Winktes, Wakans, Hemanhes, Nwamehs…Ellos son…gente sagrada: personas de doble espíritu.

WYATT: (_alza las cejas, boquiabierto_) ¿Doble espíritu? ¿Quieres decir…"Dos veces benditas"?

JOSEPH: (_suelta una carcajada_) ¡Supongo que es una forma de decirlo, sí! Los Alyha son personas…especiales, elegidas y enviadas por los dioses para enseñar, guiar y ofrecer soluciones a su tribu: al ser capaces de ver el mundo al mismo tiempo con los ojos de un hombre y de una mujer, pueden también saber cosas que otros ignoran…

WYATT: (_repentinamente pálido_) ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "los ojos de un hombre y de una mujer"?

JOSEPH: (_vuelve hacia su interlocutor sus ojos, para observarlo unos instantes en silencio_) No es algo de lo que avergonzarse, ¿sabes? (_de nuevo su oyente permanece mudo, levanta las cejas en señal de incredulidad; el indio suspira y vuelve sus ojos al horizonte_) Hubo un tiempo en que mi pueblo fue guiado por la sabiduría de personas como tú (_el joven brujo se vuelve a mirarlo con brusquedad_, _disgustado_): era una época próspera, porque los chamanes Alyha tenían muchos talentos, tanto mágicos como materiales, y siempre los dedicaban a cosas que traían felicidad a la tribu, porque para ello habían nacido y para eso estaban destinados…Pero con el tiempo, las invasiones extranjeras y las malas lenguas como la de Allan Howe, el respeto que los Alyha infundían se convirtió en temor, y así fueron exterminados y olvidados, como si fueran amenazas (_el hombre suspira, mirando a lo lejos; niega_) Nunca creí que las historias del viejo Michael pudieran ser ciertas…(_vuelve a sonreírle_; _su oyente suspira y niega lentamente con la cabeza, sin poder evitar curvar los labios. El indio le imita, inclinándose un poco hacia él para adquirir un tono confidencial_) Es una pena que no seas mohave…(_con su rostro ahora cerca del joven Halliwell, termina_) muchos chicos de la tribu ahora querrían tratar de seducirte…(_WYATT__ frunce el ceño sonriendo ampliamente y vuelve el rostro para observarle incorporarse; el nativo se sacude la ropa y pone los brazos en jarras, con una amplia sonrisa_) Sé que el mundo ha cambiado, pero aún no ha terminado de cambiar: deberías intentar usar todos los dones que tienes y tus poderes Alyha para que sea mejor…aunque no puedas seguir el camino de los Dobles Espíritus…no desperdicies tu oportunidad, ¿vale?

WYATT: (_escruta sus ojos sin moverse, durante unos instantes y sonríe, levantándose para encararle con divertido recelo_) No sé por qué…algo me dice que tus palabras no pretendían ayudar solo a uno de nosotros…

JOSEPH: (_le guiña un ojo, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa_) ¡Doble espíritu, no lo olvides!

(_Ambos estallan en carcajadas mientras la cámara se aleja de ellos sobre la hierba fresca del prado; la escena se centra desde lo lejos en el último abrazo que ambos se dan bajo las estrellas y, tras un último primer plano del cielo nocturno, la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *

**_Uff! Hasta aquí! Jeje! Ahora dejadme reviews y así colgaré antes el próximo episodio, espero (hay que aprovechar antes de que llegue Junio, aunque tenga un montón de trabajos que hacer y entregar, jeje! Saludso!_**


	13. 1x12 Gracias por ver la Luz

**

* * *

**

1x12 – GRACIAS POR VER LA LUZ

* * *

FADE IN

(_Montague_: _Breve escena de la bahía neoyorkina, azotada por fuertes vientos; un largo paseo marítimo salpicado de árboles y castigado por la lluvia torrencial. La cámara enfoca el edificio de apartamentos dónde reside __COLETTE__._)

* * *

INT. Apartamento de Colette-Mañana

(_AMANDA__ y __CINDY__ charlan en el sofá, las dos en pijama, con tazas humeantes y sendas mantas_. _HENRY__ aparece ORBITANDO tras la pared que delimita el pequeño vestíbulo. En cuánto sale a la vista, las dos chicas se sobresaltan._)

HENRY: ¡Oh! (_Cubriéndose los ojos con una mano y apartando la cara_) ¡Lo siento! ¡No sabía…!

AMANDA: (_saltando del sofá_) ¿Quién diablos eres tú?

CINDY: (_tirando de la manta_) ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

(_COLETTE__ irrumpe en la estancia a toda prisa, empuñando un athame, con la expresión crispada y dispuesta a combatir_)

COLETTE: ¿Quién ha gritado? ¿Qué ha pasa…? (_se detiene y descubre a su primo, oculta deprisa el puñal_) ¡Pace!

HENRY: (_alterado y azorado_) ¡Tú me dijiste que viniera! ¡Creí que no habría nadie más que tú…!

AMANDA: (_fulmina con la mirada a su compañera de piso_) ¿Es que le has dado una llave?

CINDY: ¿Quién se supone que es?

COLETTE: (_pone los ojos en blanco, exasperada_) Tranquilas, es uno de mis primos…y no volverá a entrar sin llamar, si quiere conservar la posibilidad de perpetuar la familia…

(_Le dirige una mirada furibunda y sacude la cabeza en dirección a su habitación; el chico, todavía sonrojado, dirige una breve y traviesa mirada hacia sus amigas antes de seguirla y desaparecer; las dos chicas intercambian una mirada de perplejidad mientras recuperan la calma_)

* * *

INT. Habitación de Colette-Mañana

(_COLETTE__ entra primero y cierra la puerta detrás de su primo; a continuación, hecha el pequeño cerrojo_)

HENRY: (_Molesto_) ¡Podrías haber mencionado que estarían aquí…! Podrían haberme linchado si llego a pillarlas en…

COLETTE: (_mordaz_) ¡Apuesto a que eso te habría encantado…! (_el aludido se sonroja y adopta una expresión de fingida indignación_) ¡Bah! Da igual: ahora tenemos otras cosas en qué pensar…¿tienes lo que te pedí? (_Él saca un trozo de papel doblado del bolsillo de su cazadora vaquera y se lo muestra con reticencia; ella se lo arrebata con una enorme sonrisa. Afuera respladece un rayo_) ¡Perfecto! No habrá forma de que se defienda contra esto, ¿no?

HENRY: (_Hace una mueca, mirando a su alrededor mientras introduce las manos en los_) Supongo que no…pero hazme un favor y no me menciones cuándo él venga a matarte, ¿vale?

COLETTE: (_recorre la estancia encendiendo las velas dispuestas en círculo antes de situarse en el centro_) No tiene por qué saberlo, no voy a estar molestándole; además, puedo hacerme invisible: aunque te equivoques, nadie me verá. Cierra la puerta desde dentro y vete orbitando si tienes prisa pero asegúrate de que no huele demasiado a incienso…¡oh! y vuelve pronto para llamarme de regreso.

HENRY: (_incómodo; hace una mueca_) Define "pronto".

COLETTE: (_se encoge de hombros_) Bueno…nunca he viajado en el tiempo pero…¿creí que con los viajes al pasado uno debe volver en el momento exacto en el que se ha marchado? (_le dirige una mirada, confusa y luego se encoge animadamente de hombros_) En cualquier caso, dame al menos diez minutos: es sábado, ¡tenemos toda la mañana!

HENRY: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Fantástico! ¿Ahora ni siquiera tienes remordimientos al invadir la intimidad de tus cargos? (_la fulmina con la mirada_)

COLETTE: (_sentándose en medio del círculo, con las piernas cruzadas_) Soy una Bruja, cielo, no un angelito…(_suspira antes de mirarlo alegremente_) ¡Bueno…! ¡Deséame suerte! (_levanta el papel, con una foto de __WYATT__ sujeta al borde mediante un clip y se lleva la gran piedra roja de su enorme anillo de Cupido a los labios para recitar_) Respuestas ocultas en pensamientos que bloqueáis con frialdad sentimientos, dónde esté su corazón, aún lejano a mí, por el tiempo y el espacio, llevadme allí.

(_La piedra de la gran sortija emite un DESTELLO y un aura de luz rosa que se extiende por la cara de la chica, que se desploma, como en trance extático. __HENRY__ exhala con impaciencia, antes de sentarse sobre la cama; su mano roza__ un bloc de notas de color fucsia y al instante tiene una)_

_PREMONICIÓN—Una joven morena corre asustada por una callejuela, sin dejar de mirar sobre su hombro. Al pasar ante un contenedor de basura, el aire a su alrededor se llena de ÓRBITAS OSCURAS y la rodean media docena de LucesNegras--FIN DE PREMONICIÓN_

(_Frunciendo el ceño con disgusto, __HENRY__ suspira poniendo los ojos en blanco y abre su bolsa para extraer su móvil_)

* * *

INT. Floristería portuaria-Mañana

(_Gruesas gotas de lluvia golpean los cristales del establecimiento, la jovial voz de __JAKE__ se escucha antes de que la cámara enfoque el interior del local y su rostro_)

JAKE: En resumen, lo que intentas decirme es…

CHRIS: (_le observa, perplejo_) Pues que te han concedido una gran oportunidad para ayudar a la gente…la verdad, no comprendo cómo…¿creí que te había enseñado tu abuelo?

JAKE: (_parpadea, sorprendido; entorna los ojos con suspicacia y se aleja del florido arbusto en el que trabaja_) Mi abuelo conocía plantas medicinales y era algo así como un sacerdote pero, si quisiera ayudar a la gente, personalmente habría estudiado medicina como mi padre.

CHRIS: (_aún atónito_) Pero…¿y la magia? ¿Y los poderes?

JAKE: (_curva los labios, burlón_) ¿Poderes? ¿Te refieres a sus trucos? A mi abuelo siempre se le han dado genial los juegos de cartas, monedas y las ilusiones pero…

CHRIS: (_boquiabierto_) Entonces…entonces…¿cómo se las arregla para combatir a los demonios?

JAKE: (_se detiene, perplejo_) ¿Demonios? ¿De qué estás hab…?

(_De la parte trasera de la tienda, dónde el agua golpea la puerta abierta, llega un grito femenino pidiendo socorro; los dos chicos intercambian una mirada, sobresaltados. __JAKE__ frunce el ceño y se retira el delantal, caminando hacia allí; __CHRIS__ le adelanta y sale primero al exterior_)

* * *

INT. Callejón tras la Floristería portuaria-Mañana

(_Mientras el eco de los pasos sobre los charcos resuena en la estrecha y lúgubre calleja; __CHRIS__ mira en ambas direcciónes, a través de la lluvia, para detectar a __ROSE__. La chica se precipita hacia él, aterrada_)

ROSE: ¡Por favor! Tengo que ir con Evan…¡se acercan!

CHRIS: (_sorprendido, aferra sus hombros para tranquilizarla_) Está bien, cálmate…¿quién…?

(_El aire del callejón se llena de pronto de ÓRBITAS OSCURAS y media docena de LucesNegras se materializan caminando hacia ella; __ROSE__ lanza un grito ahogado. Cada uno de los demonios MATERIALIZA una ballesta en su mano_)

CHRIS: (_palidece_) ¡Oh, mierda!

(_JAKE__ se queda boquiabierto, pero extiende el brazo para tirar de ella y de __CHRIS__ hacia adentro, mientras este se vuelve hacia ellos con los brazos extendidos y comienza a ORBITAR fuera a allí. Una ráfaga de flechas negras se clavan en la puerta cuándo esta se balancea, libre._)

* * *

OPENING CREDITS – "We are" by Ana Johnson

* * *

(_Montague_: _Suena _"_Angels_" _de Within Temptation. Escenas a cámara lenta de la ciudad sacudida violentamente por la tormenta, las calles barridas por la lluvia. La cámara se aproxima al Edificio Universitario Pendragon; la canción sigue en la escena siguiente:_)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell- Media Mañana

(_WYATT__ recorre el apartamento haciendo limpieza; mueve los labios tarareando y danzando de cuándo en cuándo al son de lo que escucha en su mp3. Artemis bufa cuándo el joven brujo se aproxima hacia una estantería para arrojar una maltratada libreta de notas a la bolsa de basura. __DEREK__ aparece FLUCTUANDO junto a la cocina. __Fin del Montague_)

WYATT: (_levantando la vista, da un pequeño respingo pero sonríe y se retira los cascos_) ¡Oh, ya has vuelto! Genial: en cuánto saliste esta mañana…

DEREK: (_con tono grave_) Tengo noticias y no os van a gustar: ¿recuerdas que te dije que algo gordo se estaba cociendo en el Inframundo? Pues bien, resulta…

WYATT: (_suspira, exasperado_) ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan dramático, trayendo sólo malas noticias? Sería genial que dejaras de buscar problemas…

DEREK: (_como si no creyera lo que escucha_) ¡Yo no busco problemas! Pero los tendremos: ¡y graves! He oído rumores…alguien ha…despertado algo enorme ahí abajo y…

WYATT: (_le detiene, con una mano_) Oye, ¿tienes algo más que unos cuántos rumores? Nombres, dirección…

DEREK: (_parpadea, desconcertado_) Eh…no…¡pero…!

WYATT: (_le ataja_) Pues entonces no me amargues el día, ¿vale? De momento es estupendo…(_espía brevemente la ventana_) bueno…¡ya me entiendes! (_camina alegremente hacia la barra de la cocina americana_) ¿te quedas a comer? Yo sí tengo buenas noticias: los Ancianos por fin han demostrado ser útiles y se han encargado del asunto Howe. O, al menos, uno de los cargos, lo hizo…(_frunce el ceño, pensativo, pero se encoge de hombros_) le han dejado nuestro hechizo para atarle la lengua maldita despues de asegurarse de que nadie más lo había notado: cuándo le sacaron de la rueda de prensa mencionó que una tal Lilith le contrató y…

DEREK: ¿Lilith? (_frunce el ceño_) ¿De qué me suena ese…?

WYATT: (_ignorándole_) …ahora le mantienen vigilado a él con la excusa de una faringitis y también a la reserva, por si acaso; el chamán estaba demasiado viejo para continuar con lo que hacía, así que Josh está aplicándose a estudiar para ocupar su puesto cuánto antes (_sin tomar aire, sigue enumerando, mientras irradia alegría_) he dormido genial por primera vez en semanas, quizá porque he vuelto a retomar mis meditaciones para controlar mi magia y…(_exhala, radiante_) creo que si pudiera tener un poco de sexo, esta sería la semana más feliz de mi vida…(_ríe_)

DEREK: (_levanta una ceja, burlón_) ¿Te estás insinuando? Lo siento amigo, los rubios no sois mi tipo…pero, ¿por qué tengo la sensación de que hay algo que no me cuentas?

WYATT: (_pone los ojos en blanco y le fulmina rápidamente con la mirada, poniendo los brazos en jarras; ladea la cabeza_) Estoy haciendo mis investigaciones…(_se encoge de hombros_) pero no es importante: ¿cómo te va con Colette?

DEREK: (_levemente azorado_) Le he dado un toque hace unos minutos pero aún no me ha devuelto la llamada…imagino que habrá vuelto a la búsqueda del demonio que ordenó…

WYATT: (_asintiéndo_) …el ataque en el que murieron sus hermanas, sí: siempre es lo mismo.

(_Mientras pone los ojos en blanco y se da la vuelta para entrar en la cocina, __HENRY__ aparece ORBITANDO entre ellos, con expresión de indignación_)

HENRY: ¡Oye, primo! ¿Para ti el término "llamada de urgencia" significa algo? Ni por el móvil, ni a gritos…

DEREK: (_intercambiando una mirada desconcertada con su amigo_) Eh…¿de qué hablas?

HENRY: (_les mira furiosamente a los dos, aprieta los dientes y cierra los ojos para calmarse, levantando el dedo índice para señalar algún punto sobre su hombro, junto a la ventana_) De eso…(_CHRIS__, __JAKE__ y __ROSE__ aparecen ORBITANDO en el lugar en dónde apunta; cambia la dirección del dedo, hacia la puerta_) …y de eso.

(_EVAN__ aparece en el punto en una nube de ÓRBITAS OSCURAS; los mira a todos fugazmente y sacude la mano para MATERIALIZAR una ballesta y apuntar a __CHRIS__. __WYATT__ se apresura a interponerse entre ellos, con la mano alzada, y proyecta su CAMPO DE FUERZA. __ROSE__ suelta un grito ahogado y trata de correr hacia el ángel caído_)

JAKE: (_irritado, la retiene, con los ojos desorbitados_) ¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Cómo…?

EVAN: (_pasa la mirada por los rostros de los chicos, nervioso_) Dejadla ir y os dejaré vivir.

CHRIS: (_vigila la flecha cargada, alerta detrás de su hermano y el CAMPO DE FUERZA_) Creo que eso tenemos…

ROSE: ¡No!

(_La joven se suelta de la garra de __JAKE__ y corre hacia el LuzNegra, que baja el arma y la recoge entre sus brazos. Los chicos se miran asombrados mientras la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Antigua casa de los Green, S. Francisco-Madrugada

(_COLETTE__ aparece en medio de los tupidos rosales con un RESPLANDOR ROSA. Parpadea asombrada y observa los alrededores; da un respingo al descubrir a __WYATT__ (14) y a __LIN__ (14) vestidos como si acabaran de regresar de un baile plantados a pocos pasos de ella; no parecen advertirla._)

LINDSAY: (_se sonroja_) Bueno…

WYATT: (_evita su mirada, azorado, pero sonríe_) Sí…

LINDSAY: (_le observa con miradas breves, ansiosa y en silencio_) No ha estado mal ¿no, Halliwell?

WYATT: (_acentúa su sonrisa y levanta los ojos para hacer una mueca_) ¿Halliwell? ¿Cuándo has dejado de llamarme…?

LINDSAY: (_se encoge de hombros, nerviosa; parece hacer de tripas corazón_) Bueno…creí que, después de llevarme al baile y acompañarme aquí…no me tratarías como una extraña.

WYATT: (_levanta las cejas_) ¿Yo te trato como una extraña?

LINDSAY: (_sonríe_) Admítelo: otros tíos en tu lugar estarían ya besándome, a estas alturas…

WYATT: (_se sonroja y aparta la mirada_) ¿Quién ha dicho que sea como los demás?

LINDSAY: (_toma aire, mirándole vacilante_) Venga principito, deja de hacerte el especial…

(_WYATT__ la mira, sorprendido y algo molesto, pero ella se eleva sobre las puntas de sus pies y clava sus labios en los suyos; el chico abre los ojos al máximo por la sorpresa y se pone rígido; ella pasa sus brazos alrededor de su cuello e incrementa la avidez de su contacto. Él se relaja, pero no le corresponde con el mismo entusiasmo mientras fija sus ojos en la escarcha del borde de la acera. __COLETTE__ entorna los ojos con expresión crítica pero, de pronto, la piedra de su anillo BRILLA tenuemente y tira de ella hasta hacerla DESAPARECER en un resplandor rosa._)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell- Media Mañana

(_WYATT__ se mantiene alerta junto a su hermano y su primo, que observan a la extraña pareja con recelo, sin disponer sus defensas entremedias. __DEREK__ observa intrigado y divertido la pose protectora de la chica; __JAKE__ permanece un poco apartado, observando la escena boquiabierto_)

CHRIS: (_parpadea, atónito_) ¿Disculpa? Vas a tener que explicarme eso, porque de verdad que no lo entiendo: sabes lo que es él y…¿no te importa?

ROSE: Sé lo que estáis pensando, me he enterado de algunas cosas (_EVAN__ la mira, sorprendida; ella encuentra sus ojos_) pero también sé que me quiere y que no me hará daño…no sé explicarlo, pero esoy segura.

WYATT: (_perplejo_) Aguarda, ¿sabes lo que hacen los LucesNegras y aún así piensas que no te hará daño?

ROSE: (_repentinamente colorada_) ¡Nunca ha intentado…! Es decir, podría haberme…pero no…ya hemos hablado de eso y tendremos cuidado: ¡estaremos bien!

CHRIS: (_asombrado y furioso_) ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizá eso es lo que quiere que pienses? ¡De ese modo podría hacerlo cuándo…!

EVAN: (_deja escapar un gruñido animal_) ¡Nunca! (_todos lo miran, atónitos_) Jamás le he tocado un pelo, aunque he tenido muchas oportunidades…¡nunca le…!

HENRY: (_mientras su primo lanza un bufido de incredulidad y exasperación; les mira receloso_) Supongamos por un momento que te creemos: ¿por qué lo has hecho? Un LuzNegra jamás deja escapar una oportunidad así…vivís para eso.

EVAN: (_crispa el rostro con asco y desprecio_) ¡Y también para matar execrables LucesBlancas como vosotros! ¿Desde cuándo se envía media docena de ángeles a proteger a una chica? No es que me queje si lográis salvarla de mis hermanos pero…¡si intentáis…!

DEREK: (_levanta las cejas, casi ofendido_) ¡Wo, wo! Me parece que estás en un malentendido, tío (_señala al adolescente y a sus primos_) ellos son los LucesBlancas, yo soy medio demonio y él…(_mira a __JAKE__ con el ceño fruncido y cierra la boca_) no tengo ni idea de quién es.

(_Todos miran sobre su hombro al chico con aspecto de surfista, que parpadea vacilante; __WYATT__ abre los ojos al verlo, se sonroja y entreabre la boca para preguntar algo pero su hermano le interrumpe_)

CHRIS: Eso ahora no importa, ¡tenemos un LuzNegra en la casa, por si no te has fijado…!

EVAN: (_resumando odio_) Tranquilo, no tengo ninguna gana de quedarme en este antro…(_abraza a la chica y comienza a desparecer entre ÓRBITAS OSCURAS_)

CHRIS: (_palidece y extiende una mano hacia ellos_) ¡NO!

(_A su lado, __HENRY__ se lleva la diestra a la sien y entorna los ojos; un ALARIDO PSÍQUICO golpea al demonio, cuyo poder vacila y cae, junto a la chica, de nuevo al suelo_)

EVAN: ¡Malditos…! (_MATERIALIZA una ballesta y apunta_)

ROSE: (_apartándole el brazo_) ¡No! (_él le observa, desconcertado_) No, Evan…no lo hagas: prometiste que…por mi…

EVAN: (_traga; le aferra las manos con tristeza_) Nunca lo entenderían, no escucharán a un demonio (_la atrae hacia sí, dirigiendo una mirada envenenada a los chicos_)

HENRY: (_con suspicacia_) ¿Y por qué no intentáis explicarlo?

(_CHRIS__ le mira como si se hubiera vuelto loco, los dos amantes parpadean y ella se dispone a relatar su historia._)

* * *

INT. Pabellón Polideportivo, S. Francisco-Mañana

(_COLETTE__ aparece con un RESPLANDOR rosa junto al campo de juego en el que dos equipos adolescentes apuran los últimos minutos de partido; mientras se da la vuelta para localizar a __WYATT__ (16), suena un silbato y se produce un tumulto a escasos metros de ella: __MARK__ (17) es empujado por un compañero y trastabilla hasta perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces, ATRAVESÁNDOLA, para derribar al chico Halliwell. La chica se aparta sobresaltada y los observa, asombrada_)

MARK: (_parpadea y le mira; esboza una sonrisa_) ¡Wyatt!

WYATT: (_traga saliva, con los ojos muy abiertos_) Mark…(_jadea_) No te ofendas pero…me estás aplastando…(_gime_)

MARK: (_se sonroja_) ¡Oh! Lo siento…(_El joven futbolista se separa lentamente de él, todavía observándole con una expresión peculiar; un __ÁRBITRO__ y un __ENTRENADOR__ se aproximan junto a todo el equipo_)

ENTRENADOR: ¿Estáis bien? ¿Os habéis hecho daño?

MARK: (_retirando por primera vez los ojos del adolescente rubio_) No, no ha sido nada (_dirige una mirada al azorado culpable de la caída_) he tropezado…(_le tiende una mano a __WYATT_) ¿Te he hecho daño, Halliwell?

WYATT: (_boquiabierto, se rostro se vuelve rojo y extiende la mano para aceptar la suya; casi sin aliento_) No.

(_COLETTE__ frunce el ceño, observando INVISIBLE. Su anillo comienza a RESPLANDECER de nuevo; en el momento en que las manos de los dos chicos se unen, se escucha un potente LATIDO sobre todos los demás sonidos. Se estremece_)

ENTRENADOR: (_evalúa rápidamente a los dos chicos_) Bien, entonces…¡todos a las duchas! Ha sido un buen partido: ¡buen regate a Rogers, Halliwell!

(_WYATT__ jadea y tiembla, doblado con las manos en las rodillas, sin acertar a responder; __MARK__ le sonríe antes de encaminarse hacia los vestuarios. Suena otro LATIDO_)

STEVE: (_pasa junto al joven brujo, radiante_) ¡Hemos ganado! (_parpadea, sonriéndole_) ¿No vienes a las duchas?

WYATT: (_aún jadeando y sin levantarse, espía el lugar por dónde ha desaparecido __MARK__ y cierra los ojos_) Dame…unos minutos, Steve…necesito recuperar el aliento…

(_Mientras el aludido deja escapar una carcajada y asiente, alejándose, la piedra de su anillo tira de __COLETTE__ hasta hacerla DESAPARECER en un resplandor rosa_)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell- Casi medidodía

(_E__n el sofá, __HENRY__ evalúa a __ROSE__ y __EVAN__ que están sentados enfrente, uno junto al otro, sin desenlazar las manos. La cámara enfoca la escena sobre los hombros de __WYATT__ y __JAKE__ que permanecen de pie observando a la pareja; mantienen una rápida conversación en susurros_)

JAKE: (_susurrándole_) Oye, ¿de qué va todo esto? Porque hace media hora yo…y, de pronto, aparece Chris y…empieza a hablarme de poderes y demonios y me trae aquí vete-a-saber-cómo, y el otro gorila (_señala el lugar en que estaba __DEREK_) dice que "tiene que volver" y desaparece en la nada y ahora…(_jadea, sin aire_) ¿Quién diablos sois vosotros?

WYATT: (_tenso y algo incómodo; no le mira_) Brujos y…bueno, es largo de explicar: protegemos inocentes luchando contra demonios…(_descruza los brazos para tenderle una_) Me llamo Wyatt, soy el hermano de Chris; él (_señala a __HENRY_) es primo nuestro, Henry. El "gorila" (_hace una mueca, divertido por el mote_) es el cobarde de mi amigo medio demonio, Derek, que siempre está listo para buscar problemas pero no para resolverlos y estos dos…(_mira a la pareja, suspirando_) son lo que entendemos por "inocentes".

JAKE: (_parpadea, asimilándolo todo con rapidez_) ¡Oh! Vale…genial…no estoy soñando, ¿verdad? (_WYATT__ curva los labios y niega, comprensivo_) ¡Oh, bien…! Eh (_le tiende su mano_) Entonces, me llamo Jake: Jake Anderson.

(_WYATT__ se sonroja ligeramente al mirar sus ojos verdes, pero acepta su mano encantado; __CHRIS__ llega de la cocina, carraspeando y le tiende a la chica una taza humeante mientras la cámara cámbia el ángulo para enfocarlos a todos. El chico moreno toma asiento al lado de su primo, claramente irritado. __HENRY__ hace un pequeño asentimiento hacia __ROSE__, para animarla_)

ROSE: Nos conocimos hace casi un año…yo acababa de romper con mi novio y él salió como de la nada.

CHRIS: (_resopla_) ¡Me lo imagino…!

ROSE: (_mientras __EVAN__ fulmina al chico con la vista y __HENRY__ le da un codazo en las costillas; ella le ignora_)Estaba demasiado destrozada pero él fue muy…amable y…(_sonríe; niega_) al principio, yo no sabía lo que era él. Era tan comprensivo y dulce…supongo que yo estaba…

EVAN: (_mirándola con aprensión_) vulnerable, sí (_ROSE__ levanta los ojos hacia él y luego vuelve a apartar la vista; __HENRY__ pasa la vista de uno a otro, suspicaz. __CHRIS__ pone los ojos en blanco y su hermano, tras él, toma aire_)

ROSE: (_exhala_) al principio intentamos ocultarlo porque (_se sonroja_) bueno, su aspecto de "chico malo" no les parecería muy agradable a mis padres y, además…(_EVAN__ le reconforta, aunque vacilante; baja la mirada_) un día tuve un encuentro con sus…amigos y…

EVAN: (_cuándo los ángeles palidecen, crispa su expresión con rabia súbita_) ¡No fue intencionado! Mi facción vigila a sus miembros: ¡sería una locura que intentara ocultarla! ¡Me matarían y la matarían a ella también!

HENRY: (_interrumpiendo a __CHRIS__, que trata de hablar_) Pero, cuándo la conocieron, tus…"amigos" no le hicieron daño.

EVAN: (_endurece el semblante_) Jamás se lo habría permitido…pero ellos estaban convencidos de que terminaría el trabajo, así que me dejaron espacio: por eso no pude aguantarlo más y le conté toda la verdad a Rose.

ROSE: (_aprieta su mano enlazada_) Al principio me asusté y le evité sin más, pero…él seguí siguiéndome para asegurarse de que no me encontraba con sus compañeros y así no dejaba de pensar en él; por eso hice algunas investigaciones, conseguí asustarme más (_se sonroja_) y llegué a la conclusión de que…(_toma aire_) por muy "malo" que fuera…sólo había sido feliz estando a su lado.

(_HENRY__ los mira con los ojos abiertos y la boca formando una "o" silenciosa; __CHRIS__ pone los ojos en blanco y se reclina en el respaldo. __WYATT__ parpadea, perplejo_; _JAKE__ los mira sin comprender y_ _la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Ático de la Mansión Halliwell-Madrugada

(_COLETTE__ aparece con un RESPLANDOR rosa sobre la alfombra del centro de la estancia. __WYATT__ (14) está sentado en el desvencijado sofá ojeando desesperadamente el Libro de las Sombras; sus mejillas están regadas de lágrimas. Una libreta descansa sobre las hojas del epítome; un bolígrafo tiembla entre sus dedos_)

COLETTE: (_extrañada_) ¿Wyatt?

WYATT: (_no da muestras de oírla: suspira tembloroso, y enciende una pequeña vela rosa en la mesita auxiliar. Toma aire y lee, con voz ahogada_) No hay en mi deseo dicha alguna que explorar pero este miedo me persigue día y noche sin cesar, dame un respiro desterrando sufrimientos: cambia mis gustos, invierte mis sentimientos.

(_El chico espera, mirando la vela a través de sus lágrimas, pero no sucede nada. Aprieta los dientes y recupera el bolígrafo, temblorosamente; tacha con violencia el conjuro que ha escrito y vuelve a escribir furiosamente. Se escuchan pasos lejanos en las escaleras; el adolescente levanta la vista bruscamente y se incorpora a toda velocidad, pálido: sube el Libro de las Sombras a la mesilla, recoge sus cosas a toda velocidad, sopla la vela y desaparece ORBITANDO. Poco después, __PIPER__ entra en el ático, con una bata lila sobre su camisón y enciende la luz; __COLETTE__ la observa en silencio mientras recorre la estancia con la vista. La piedra de su anillo vuelve a hacerla DESAPARECER en un resplandor rosa_)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell- Medidodía

(_EVAN__ trata de confortar a __ROSE__, todavía en el diván; __CHRIS__, __HENRY__ y __WYATT__ discuten juntos y en voz baja en la zona de la cocina; __JAKE__ les escucha, asombrado_)

CHRIS: (_tratando de no alzar la voz, mirando de vez en cuándo a la pareja, en el salón; con los brazos cruzados_) ¿Cómo puedes sugerir siquiera algo así? ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes? ¿Las flechas venenosas o su…?

WYATT: (_casi avergonzado_) ¡Pero ella le quiere! ¿Cómo pretendes volatilizarlo en cenizas sin…?

CHRIS: ¡Es un truco! ¡Eso es lo que hacen los LucesNegras!

HENRY: ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente considerar el que esté siendo sincero? Ya sé que los demonios no tienen corazón pero hay veces que…

CHRIS: (_exasperado_) Oye, abogado del diablo, búscate a otro inocente que proteger: éste es mío.

HENRY: Técnicamente, es suyo (_señala a __JAKE__, que levanta las cejas, sorprendido_) y nunca he considerado estudiar una carrera como esa pero, de todos modos, estoy con Wyatt: si ella realmente le quiere a pesar de…

CHRIS: (_se cruza de brazos, observándolo con altivez e indignación_) ¿Y piensas dejar que se juegue la vida por un calentón? Porque sabes tan bien como yo que en cuánto la deje embarazada volará ¡y el niño será un diablo!

WYATT: (_curva los labios_) ¿Hablamos de arriesgar la vida por calentones? Humm…veamos…(_levanta las manos para enumerar_) En el instituto, Andrea: una perfecta ejemplar de la raza Alouqua; en la antigua residencia universitaria…

CHRIS: (_enrojece_) ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que discutimos! (_se cruza de brazos con dignidad_) Yo no sabía que venían del Infierno…y estaban muy buenas.

HENRY: (_entorna los ojos_) Ya, ¡como si no supieras que debes tener cuidado siendo quién eres!

JAKE: Eh…perdonad…

WYATT: (_maliciosamente_) Por eso estaba tan aliviado de venirse a vivir conmigo, a un sitio dónde no tendría que derrotar más compañeros de cuarto del infierno…

CHRIS: (_levanta las cejas_) Aún estoy a tiempo de patearle el culo a mi hermanito, para que les hagas compañía…

HENRY: Y eso no responde todavía a la pregunta…¿qué vamos a hacer con ellos?

JAKE: (_suspira, exasperado_) Pues…primero, encontrarlos: porque acaban de esfumarse…(_señala sobre su hombro_)

CHRIS: (_camina hacia el salón, lívido_) ¡Oh, mierda! ¿Lo véis? ¡Os dije que debíamos haberlos congelado!

WYATT: (_azorado por el reproche_) A mi no me heches la culpa: yo no podría haber predicho que…

CHRIS: (_con sorna_) ¡Por supuesto que no, hermanito! Nadie que supiera que un LuzNegra también puede orbitar podría haber previsto que acabaría escapándose volando…

WYATT: (_furioso_) ¿Así que quieres dártelas de listo? (_levanta un dedo acusador_) ¡Para que lo sepas, tú…!

(_JAKE__ da un paso atrás, previendo una nueva y más virulenta discusión fraternal; __HENRY__ pone los ojos en blanco y se lleva las manos a los labios para emitir un largo y profundo silbido. Los hermanos se callan_)

HENRY: ¿Nadie más piensa que, en lugar de discutir, sería más útil que alguien fuera y los trajera?

CHRIS: (_resopla con impaciencia_) Desde luego, alguien tendrá que traerle de vuelta…iré con Jake y…

WYATT: (_alarmado_) ¿Qué? ¿Tú solo?

CHRIS: (_con fastidio_) Hermano, la última vez que lo comprobé, acababa de cumplir los 23.

HENRY: Pero tiene razón, no puedes ir tú sólo…¡eso es lo que se entiende por "suicidio garantizado"!

WYATT: (_con inocencia_) Cierto.

CHRIS: (_testarudo_) ¡Llevaré a Jake conmigo!

HENRY: (_mordaz_) Claro: eso sin duda arregla las cosas…¡un novato que no sabe ni qué poder tiene siempre equilibra…!

CHRIS: (_siseando_) Pues tú no vendrás conmigo, por mucho que supliques: ¡voy a matar a ese LuzNegra!

HENRY: (_entorna los ojos_) Eso está por ver; y tampoco puedo acompañarte: debo ir a…ver a Colette. El campo de fuerza de Wyatt tiene más posibilidades de evitar una tragedia.

WYATT: (_asintiendo_) Sí…pero no sé si seré capaz de seguirles el rastro; cogeré un cristal.

CHRIS: (_de mala gana; se dirige a __JAKE_) Entonces, tú me ayudarás a preparar una poción para…

JAKE: ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! (_se acerca a __WYATT__, que revuelve en los cajones_) Voy con él.

WYATT y CHRIS: (_mientras el primero se incorpora de golpe, colorado_) ¡No! (_intercambian una mirada_)

JAKE: ¿Por qué no? ¿No has ido a buscarme para que haga cosas como esta? Acabáis de decir que él (_señala al primogénito_) tiene un campo de fuerza: ¿no puede protegernos a los dos? Y yo tengo que tener alguna clase de poder también, ¿no es cierto?

CHRIS: Pero si ni siquiera sabes cuál es, ¡es una locura que intentes enfrentarte a…! (_se detiene, mira a __HENRY_) Un momento, ¿tú puedes ver cuál es su…?

HENRY: (_fulminándolo con la mirada, los brazos cruzados_) ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Google? (_CHRIS__ hace un gesto de impaciencia; él pone los ojos en blanco_) Lo puedo intentar…pero cuándo vuelva, ¿de acuerdo? Colette me matará si no llego a tiempo…(_desaparece ORBITANDO_)

CHRIS: (_mira a su hermano, negando con la cabeza_) Algún día le estrangularé…

JAKE: (_tenso, pero animado_) Entonces…¿vamos?

CHRIS: (_exhala_) Buscaré en el Libro otra forma de…

WYATT: (_agita el péndulo y un mapa_) Mientras tanto, veré si puedo localizarlos con esto.

(_Antes de que su hermano pueda replicar, comienza a ORBITAR. Durante un instante, __JAKE__ vacila; entonces da un paso al frente y aferra su brazo, desapareciendo con él. __CHRIS__ abre los ojos con sorpresa y resopla, frustrado_)

* * *

INT. Viejo apartamento de Wyatt, N.Y.-Noche

(_COLETTE__ aparece con un RESPLANDOR rosa junto a un desvencijado armario de puertas semiabiertas. Parpadea, sorprendida, y mira a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer el poco ordenado dormitorio. La puerta se abre con el sonido de quedas risas y __WYATT__ (19) entra de espaldas, con los brazos de __SEAN__ (21) cerrados en torno a su cintura; sus labios se despegan sólo el tiempo suficiente para asegurarse del camino hacia el lecho y a continuación hunde el rostro en el cuello del chico Halliwell, sin dejar de avanzar hasta caer sobre el maltratado colchón_)

COLETTE: (_abre los ojos con incredulidad al verlos y contiene una exclamación mientras su primo deja escapar un gemido de deleite_) ¡Oh, dios mío…!

WYATT: Sean, espera…(_ríe, tratando de alcanzar sus manos mientras el aludido mordisquea el lóbulo de su oreja_) ¡eh, eh! No tan rápido…

SEAN: (_ronronea_) No me hagas esto, Wes…llevo toda la tarde esperando a…(_jadea, desabrochándole la camisa_)

WYATT: (_con el ceño fruncido; exhala mientras su compañero se ocupa de la hebilla de su cinturón_) ¿Sean? ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?

SEAN: (_volviendo a tumbarse sobre él, esboza una cautivadora sonrisa, acercando sus labios a los suyos_) ¿Importa eso?

WYATT: (_jadeando más deprisa, ahora tenso; intenta aferrar sus vaqueros para que su amante no se los quite mientras toma aire para recuperar el control de su voz y buscar sus ojos_) ¿Cómo me llamo?

SEAN: (_se detiene y parpadea, perplejo_) ¿Qué?

WYATT: (_entorna ligeramente los ojos, para ver su expresión en la penumbra_) Te he preguntado que cómo me llamo porque…lo sabes, ¿verdad?

SEAN: (_desconcertado, se incorpora, aún a horcajadas sobre él_) ¡Sí…! (_parpadea y se pasa una mano nerviosamente por el cabello, frunciendo el ceño_) Te llamas Wesley…¿no? O Wallace…Way…Wy-

WYATT: (_deja escapar un suspiro de frustrada incredulidad, molesto; se vuelve bruscamente, haciéndole perder el equilibrio_) Es mejor que te vayas…

SEAN: (_se incorpora aferrando su ropa interior descolocada, sombrado y ofendido_) ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

(_WYATT __se inclina sobre su cama para recogerle la camisa y tendérsela; durante un instante parece a punto de gritarle pero, entonces, toma aire y desvía la mirada, negando_)

WYATT: (_le mira, dolido_) Sean, tú…(_niega, suplicante_) tú me gustas mucho…pero…(_niega y resopla, apenado_) es obvio que tú y yo (_suspira_) no buscamos lo mismo. Lo siento.

SEAN: (_lo mira de hito en hito; chasca la lengua_) Vale, genial…(_recoge sus zapatillas y le dirige una última mirada, como esperando sin convicción a que cambie de opinión de pronto_) ¿Hablas en serio? (_el aludido le devuelve la mirada con dureza; él frunce los labios, molesto_) Vale, no he olvidado dónde estaba la puerta…

(_SEAN__ se va; __WYATT__ observa unos instantes el acceso al cuarto, hasta que escucha el golpe de la puerta de entrada un par de estancias más allá y se derrumba contra la pared, tomándo aire. Se muerde el labio y se abraza las rodillas, con la mirada apenada y perdida en las sombras. __COLETTE__ le observa parpadeando sin creer lo que ve y de nuevo su anillo la engulle en un RESPLANDOR rosa._)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

EXT. Callejones cerca de la bahía-Tarde

(_WYATT__ y __JAKE__ caminan juntos hacia el fondo; el primero sostiene un péndulo y un mapa arrugado en su mano, su expresión se divide entre la irritación, la urgencia y la excitación. El otro joven rebosa entusiasmo, pegándose a él sin dejar de mirar en todas direcciones_)

JAKE: Entonces…¿cómo se hace eso de…los poderes?

WYATT: (_asegurándose de registrar los rincones, con cautela_) Ya te lo he dicho, tienes que estar emocionalmente activado: si te enfadas o te asustas mucho…pero, de todos modos, sigo pensando que es una locura que estés aquí.

JAKE: (_pone los ojos en blanco_) ¡Oh, venga! Toda mi vida he querido ser bombero…¡pero esto lo supera! ¿Qué sois exactamente? ¿Algo así como Mulder y Scully?

WYATT: (_crispa los labios_) No trabajamos para nadie: es…sólo algo que podemos hacer y que además debemos hacerlo (_le mira de reojo_) ¿En serio no sabías nada de…magia?

JAKE: (_sonríe ampliamente_) No; si mi abuelo hubiera dejado todo eso de los abstinencias, los rezos y la meditación, quizá me habría interesado por esas cosas, pero ser un casto sacerdote realmente no va con mi personalidad.

WYATT: (_alza las cejas_) ¿Qué era tu abuelo, entonces?

JAKE: (_golpeándose el mentón con el índice_) Hummm…no estoy seguro…tiene una especie de…grupo de oración cerca de Portland: se reúne con un montón de gente rara para hacer rituales y rezar a la Tierra…pero nunca le he oído decir que luche contra…demonios. Sólo le interesaba su…fe y esas cosas, por eso me marché.

(_Los dos chicos doblan la esquina, en silencio y avanzan un par de metros más, con cautela_)

WYATT: (_decepcionado al ver el espacio vacío; suspira, volviéndose hacia él, extrañado y divertido_) ¿Bombero?

JAKE: (_colocándose a su lado, escudriñando la penumbra con normalidad_) Sí (_vuelve la cabeza hacia él, parpadeando_) Desde que me fui de su casa, estoy preparándome para pasar el examen…¿crees que pueden estar por allí?

(_WYATT__ le observa alejarse, impresionado; __JAKE__ avanza calle abajo, ignorándole. El chico Halliwell se sobrepone y camina tras él_)

JAKE: (_tratando de contener su emoción_) ¿Qué poder crees que tengo? ¿Cuál tienes tú?

WYATT: (_sonríe con indulgencia_) Proyecto campos de fuerza, manipulo las energías, hago estallar cosas, paralizo el tiempo y…vuelo. Mi hermano también puede volar, pero él mueve cosas con la mente y las transforma.

JAKE: (_arruga la frente, asimilando todo aquello; su expresión refleja de pronto ansiedad_) Y…¿todos los demonios son como ese chico…Evan?

WYATT: (_gruñe_) No: algunos son más feos.

(_JAKE__ ríe y se adelanta, satisfecho, hasta alcanza la esquina; entonces el aire se llena de gritos lejanos y sonidos de lucha y el joven levanta la vista bruscamente_)

JAKE: ¡Eh!

WYATT: (_palidece_) ¡Jake, no!

(_Se dispone a lanzarse a por él, pero éste palidece levantando los brazos con una exclamación de terror: tres flechas negras le ATRAVIESAN mientras su cuerpo parece volverse inmaterial y se clavan sobre la pared de ladrillo; __WYATT__ trastabilla y abre los ojos, sorprendido. __JAKE__ jadea y se mira el cuerpo, estupefacto; el primogénito Halliwell reacciona al oir gritos y se coloca junto a él: __EVAN__ y __ROSE__, que estaban rodeados por media docena de LucesNegras, corren a ocultarse junto a un gran contenedor de basura_)

WYATT: (_levanta su mano y proyecta su CAMPO DE FUERZA, para bloquear una nueva salva de flechas; varios puntos de luz DESTELLAN en él al recibir el impacto de las flechas y desintegrarlas_) ¡Eh, dejadlos en paz!

(_Mientras retira el CAMPO DE FUERZA y __JAKE__ le observa con los ojos muy abiertos, __l__os demonios más cercanos se disponen a repetir la agresión; __EVAN__ y __ROSE__ salen de su escondrijo y corren hacia ellos, esquivando a dos LucesNegras. __WYATT__ reconoce la escena con rapidez y localiza un cable del tendido eléctrico; crispando la boca, agita la otra mano hacia él, provocando un ESTALLIDO de chispas y una CORRIENTE de fuego que cae entre los LucesNegras y la pareja, deteniendo a los primeros_)

JAKE: (_agita los brazos hacia ellos, apremiándoles_) ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos!

(_El chico Halliwell pasa un brazo sobre so hombro mientras comienza a ORBITAR;, las llamas se EXTINGUEN y los LucesNegras vuelven a apuntar, sus manos alcanzan a la pareja y todos desaparecen ORBITANDO mientras una nueva andanada vuela por el espacio que acaban de dejar vacío_)

* * *

INT. Habitación de Fabian; Prescott Street-Medianoche

(_COLETTE__ se tambalea al salir del RESPLANDOR rosa pero se recupera con rapidez para mirar a su alrededor. Es un dormitorio de adolescente, pulcro y lleno de pósters de baloncesto; su mirada capta un tenue movimiento en la cama deshecha y contiene una exclamación al descubrir a __WYATT__ (16) incorporarse un poco junto a __FABIAN__ (21), ambos desnudos y cubiertos sólo por una sábana. Entorna los ojos para atravesar la penumbra y observar el intercambio de miradas mientras escucha un nuevo LATIDO_)

WYATT: (_le sonríe, cansado_) Ha sido genial…

FABIAN: (_le devuelve la sonrisa, travieso_) Sí…(_entrecierra los ojos y susurra, suspicaz_) ¿Estás bien? ¿Aún te duele?

WYATT: (_niega; aparta un mechón rizado de su cara_) No: estoy mejor. Ha sido una suerte que tus padres casi nunca estén en casa, ¿no?

FABIAN: (_con la expresión bribona_) En realidad lo es…(_sus ojos brillantes le observan mientras envía una mirada inquieta hacia la ventana acortinada_) ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? ¿Ocurre algo?

WYATT: (_levanta los ojos hacia él y sonríe_) No (_se producen unos instantes de silencio, mientras __FABIAN__ acaricia sus cabellos_) Acabo de dejar ahora el cuarto de baño patas arriba…¿crees que…?

FABIAN: (_sonríe, entre susurros_) Eh, ¡relájate! Estamos solos y mis padres no vendrán hasta dentro de dos semanas…estás a salvo aquí: ¿por qué no evitas que me convierta en un mentiroso y simplemente duermes conmigo?

WYATT: (_hace una mueca, divertido_) ¿Eso le has dicho a…?

(_Su interlocutor estira un brazo sobre él para atraerlo hacia sí y, con un suspiro, le besa en la frente con suavidad; la cabeza de __WYATT__ cae dormida sobre su torso. Al otro lado de la estancia, junto al armario, una __DIABLESA__ de negro aparece FLUCTUANDO en las sombras; __FABIAN__ le dirige una mirada torva y asiente. Ella gira la cabeza, para espiar la mansión Halliwell que se vislumbra tras las cortinas y desaparece FLUCTUANDO. A escasos pasos la chica Halliwell gira bruscamente la cabeza, entre el pánico y la cólera; la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Tarde

(_CHRIS__ está sentado en el sofá, leyendo el Libro de las Sombras que tiene apoyado sobre la mesilla. __WYATT__ y __JAKE__ aparecen en el medio de la estancia ORBITANDO, junto a la desorientada pareja. __CHRIS__ levanta la vista y gruñe_)

CHRIS: ¡Por fin! Estaba a punto de orbitar a buscaros…

WYATT: (_ansioso_) ¡No te lo vas a creer! Creo que ya sé qué poder tiene Jake (_el aludido abre los ojos con sorpresa, pero no dice nada; sigue con emoción_) ¿puedo ver el Lib…? (_se detiene, mirando su expresión_) ¿Has encontrado algo?

CHRIS: A parte de lo que ya sabía sobre "íncubos", no (_dirige una mirada fulminante hacia __EVAN_) Pero le patearé el culo en cuánto encuentre mis hierbas, descuida…

ROSE: (_el aludido hace ademán de contestarle y amenazarle, pero ella le agarra el brazo_) ¡No fue culpa suya! Yo le pedi que me llevara a casa pero…nos sorprendieron mientras…

CHRIS: (_se cruza de brazos, rebosando sarcasmo_) ¡Oh! "Sorprendidos", claro ¡Qué sorpresa!

WYATT: (_como advertencia_) Chris…

CHRIS: ¿Qué? Pretende que realmente está enamorado de ella y no quiere hacerle daño pero, aunque salvemos el pequeño detalle de que los demonios NO tienen corazón…¿cómo pretende no hacerle daño? ¿Metiéndola en un convento?

WYATT: (_mientras __EVAN__ arruga el rostro con rabia, dispuesto a replicar_) ¡Chris!

JAKE: (_observando a la pareja con compasión_) ¿Y no hay ninguna manera de evitar eso para que puedan…estar juntos? Alguna forma…mágica, quiero decir.

CHRIS: (_lo mira, indignado_) Oye, ¿tú de qué lado estás?

WYATT: (_observando con interés al joven; vuelve a la realidad y golpea a su hermano en el brazo_) ¡Chris! (_sonríe a __JAKE_) Yo voto por eso.

EVAN: (_abrazándola indiganado_) ¿Es que creéis que no sé controlarme? ¡Ya os he dicho que no le haría daño! He tenido muchos más momentos para…

CHRIS: (_escéptico_) Sigues siendo un LuzNegra, es sólo cuestión de tiempo que cambies de idea.

WYATT: (_incrédulo_) ¡Chris! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

CHRIS: Se la llevó sin decir nada vete a saber dónde, Wy: ¡y acabaron dándose de bruces con una horda de LucesNegras! ¿Te parece eso una demostración de amor sano y normal?

EVAN: (_encolerizado_) ¡Esa horda está viniendo directa hacia aquí, gracias al lumbreras de tu hermano! (_los tres chicos se vuelven a mirarlo interrogativamente_) ¡Sois unos jodidos LucesBlancas (_agarra la mano de __ROSE__, en actitud protectora_) y ellos viven para rastrearos y mataros! Ya han visto su cara, no tardarán mucho en seguir el rastro de su órbita…¿quién hace ahora alarde de gran trabajo? ¡Acabáis de condenarnos a todos!

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Habitación de Fabian; Prescott Street-Madrugada

(_COLETTE__ resopla, desplazándose con celeridad nerviosa mientras un ESTRUENDO lejano llega desde la mansión victoriana del otro lado de la calle. Cuándo un GRITO llega hasta ella, su primo abre los ojos y se agita, sobresaltado, para tratar de incorporarse_)

WYATT: ¡Chris! (_pálido, trata de saltar de la cama_)

FABIAN: (_agarrándole la mano para detenerlo_) ¡No! (_sin mostrar emoción alguna_) No debes ir…quédate conmigo: era eso lo que queríamos, ¿no?

WYATT: (_sin comprender_) ¿Qué? (_traga, estudiando su expresión; de pronto levanta la vista, como si hubiera escuchado algo_) Chris…

(_Intenta levantarse de nuevo pero __FABIAN__ tira de su muñeca, manteniéndolo cautivo. __WYATT__ trata de soltarse y ambos terminan forcejeando hasta que su compañero se coloca sobre él, atrapándolo entre sus piernas mientras dos __DEMONIOS__ aparecen FLUCTUANDO junto a los pies de la cama_)

WYATT: Fa…¿Fabian? ¿Tú…?

FABIAN: No puedo dejar que vayas con tu familia, lo siento.

WYATT: (_palidece y forcejea, histérico_) ¡Mi hermano…! ¡Tú…eres…! ¡No puede ser! ¡Déjame en paz, tengo que ir!

FABIAN: (_aprieta la mandíbula, impertérrito_) No: tienes que quedarte a mi lado. Todo terminará pronto, te lo prometo.

WYATT: (_aterrado, chilla; su voz RESUENA mágicamente_) ¡No!

(_Sus puños atrapados se abren bruscamente y emiten un DESTELLO; el CAMPO DE FUERZA se levanta con fuerza, enviando a __FABIAN__ por los aires hasta estrellarse contra la pared opuesta y a los dos __DEMONIOS__, de igual modo y hasta hacerlos ESTALLAR en llamas_)

FABIAN: (_se incorpora a medias, secándose un corte en el labio y gimiendo_) No puedes irte: todas las entradas están selladas y…no se puede orbitar aquí dentro.

WYATT: (_se pone de pie, temblando de rabia_) Tú sabías que yo…que yo era…(_él curva los labios, burlón; su voz vuelve a RESONAR_) ¡Me mentiste!

(_Una fuerte RÁFAGA de viento recorre el cuarto cerrado, los ojos del chico Halliwell se ENCIENDEN. Nuevos RUIDOS de la batalla en la mansión vecina llegan hasta ellos; CHISPAS de ÓRBITA aparecen escasas y temblorosas alrededor del cuerpo de __WYATT__, que permanece inmóvil. Las lámparas de la estancia se ILUMINAN de pronto con sendos resplandores azules y, con un sonido de CHISPAZO, desaparece ORBITANDO mientras la puerta y los vidrios de las ventanas se QUIEBRAN con estruendo. __COLETTE__ se incorpora también y dirige una mirada a __FABIAN__ antes de correr hacia la puerta_)

HENRY (V.O.): (_su voz suena lejana y con eco_) …por el tiempo y el espacio convoco a su corazón: traédmela de vuelta, poned fin a su visión…

COLETTE: (_se detiene, aterrada_) ¡No! (_aferra el marco de la puerta_) ¡Es muy pronto…!

(_La escena es engullida por un RESPLANDOR rosado procedente de su anillo y se convierte en la_)

* * *

INT. Habitación de Colette-Atardecer

(_HENRY__ está de pie, sosteniendo un fragmente de papel ante su mirada; la chica despierta bruscamente, despeinada_)

COLETTE: (_en voz baja_) ¡No…!

HENRY: (_cauteloso_) ¿Estás bien?

COLETTE: (_parpadea, centrándose y tomando aire_) No…tengo que ver a…Wyatt (_se levanta_)

HENRY: Y a Chris (_ella le mira, sin comprender_) creo que están a punto de cometer una barbaridad.

(_Ella parece desconcertada; la escena se desvanece a negro_)

* * *

Comercial Break

* * *

INT. Sala de estar del Loft Halliwell-Atardecer

(_Media docena de flechas negras impactan contra una estantería mientras __CHRIS__ se arroja a cubierto tras la mesa de la zona del comedor y se agazapa contra un silla alterado; mira a su alrededor: __EVAN__ y __ROSE__ se esconden tras la barra de la cocina americana; algo más cerca, __JAKE__ se escuda tras el sofá aferrándose el brazo atravesado por una saeta, con una mueca de dolor. A su lado, __WYATT__ le dirige una mirada y él asiente; se asoma entre las patas de la silla contra la que se apoya_)

CHRIS: (_agitándo su mano hacia el LuzNegra que se les acerca, con una gran ballesta_) ¡Gusano!

(_El demonio se TRANSFORMA en una diminuta larva y los demás vacilan, sorprendidos; los hermanos se lanzan corriendo hacia la parta trasera del diván, junto a __JAKE__. Una nueva andanada de flechas cubre la pared de enfrente, sobre sus cabezas. Ambos jadean, tensos_)

CHRIS: (_susurra, con fastidio_) ¿Por qué no los haces pedazos? ¡Tienes el camino despejado!

WYATT: (_escandalizado_) ¿Y destrozar aún más la sala de estar? ¡Cómo se nota que apenas limpias! (_JAKE__ se muerde los labios, torturado, y se mueve un poco; el primogénito se aparta bruscamente_) ¡Oye, ten cuidado con eso!

(_CHRIS__ sacude la mano con rapidez hacia ella y retira el proyectil TELEKINÉTICAMENTE; el herido ahoga un alarido. Una flecha atraviesa el respaldo del sofá y queda incrustada entre ellos. Los dos hermanos dan un respingo y el menor se vuelve, furioso, para arrojar TELEKINÉTICAMENTE la enorme mesa del comedor hacia los atacantes, que están fuera de su vista. Se escuchan exclamaciones de dolor_)

CHRIS: (_exasperado_) ¡Entonces ayúdame con el conjuro! ¿o prefieres que nos acribillen a flechazos?

WYATT: (_niega vehemente con la cabeza, respirando agitadamente_) ¡Eso matará también a Evan!

CHRIS: Pues más te vale que tengas un plan, hermano, porque si muero por salvarle el pellejo a un demonio…(_más flechas se incrustan en el diván, obligándoles a apartarse_) ¡seré el fantasma que se pegue a ti el resto de tus días!

(_En ese momento, __HENRY__ aparece ORBITANDO y __COLETTE__ con el TRANSPORTE DE CUPIDO; ambos dirigen una mirada de reconocimiento a la estancia y palidecen antes de lanzarse junto a sus primos, para ponerse a cubierto de la nueva lluvia de flechas que cruza la estancia. __ROSE__ deja escapar un grito cuándo uno de los LucesNegras más cercanos se aproxima lo suficiente para agarrarla del pelo; __CHRIS__ le aparta TELEKINÉTICAMENTE. Los demás continúa acercándose y él casi no puede rechazarlos_)

WYATT: (_irritado_) Bueno, ¡ya está bien!

(_Se incorpora de un salto y se gira, levantando las manos para proyectar un potente CAMPO DE FUERZA; su hermano hace señas a la pareja para que se aproximen y todos se escudan tras él. Los LucesNegras abren los ojos con sorpresa, pero su líder lanza un grito y todos ellos disparan de nuevo mientras más guerreros continúan llegando_)

COLETTE: (_buscando, tensa, una salida_) ¡Wyatt, el Libro!

(_El aludido busca el volumen que está todavía sobre la mesilla y extiende su diestra, que RELUCE, enviando el CAMPO DE FUERZA sobre él, para protegerlo también. __COLETTE__ se apresura a recogerlo y apretarlo contra su pecho_)

ROSE: (_con pánico_) ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

CHRIS: (_irritado_) ¿Qué tal un hechizo? ¡La vida de un LuzNegra no vale la de todos nosotros!

WYATT: (_crispa la expresión con concentración, mientras las flechas DETONAN sobre el escudo; aprieta los dientes_) Haced lo que queráis, pero hacedlo rápido: ¡no puedo moverme y sois demasiados para cubriros a todos tanto tiempo!

CHRIS: (_levanta un trozo de papel_) ¿Pace?

JAKE: (_lívido y dolorido_) ¿Qué vais a…?

COLETTE: ¡Esperad! (_se vuelve hacia __HENRY__ y le susurra algo rápido al oído; él frunce el ceño y asiente. Ella se vuelve hacia __JAKE_) ¡Sujeta esto! (_le tiende bruscamente el Libro de las Sombras y coloca rápidamente las manos sobre su hombro y el del sorprendido __EVAN__, rodeando a __ROSE__ con su brazo también_) ¡Decid el conjuro!

(_HENRY__ recoge un mortero de la barra de la cocina y lanza el contenido al aire mientras __CHRIS__ levanta las manos y devuelve todas las flechas hacia sus agresores con su TELEKINESIA; agitando las manos, __WYATT__ retira el CAMPO DE FUERZA mientras su hermano corre hacia __HENRY_)

CHRIS y HENRY: ¡Con estas palabras, laurel y romero, convocamos al Poder Verdadero…!

(_COLETTE__ desaparece con el TRANSPORTE DE CUPIDO, llevando consigo a __JAKE__, __ROSE__ y __EVAN__. Corte a_)

* * *

INT. Sala de las Sombras-Atardecer

(_COLETTE__ aparece junto a los tres chicos en medio del TRANSPORTE DE CUPIDO; __JAKE__ se encoge gimiendo_)

COLETTE: ¡Oh! (_le quita el Libro de las Sombras y lo lleva hasta el atril_) Perdona, no me había fijado…no te preocupes: Wyatt podrá curarte eso…

EVAN: ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué diablos ha pasado? ¿Por qué…?

COLETTE: (_perpleja; su anillo BRILLA tenuemente cuándo abre la boca para hablar y vacila_) Vaya…(_sonríe para sí_) Pace tenia razón…(_suspira, encogiéndose de hombros_) soy adicta a los finales románticos: voy a alegraros el día.

ROSE: (_asombrada y esperanzada_) ¿Puedes hacer que…Evan y yo…podamos estar juntos? ¿Sin que ellos…?

COLETTE: Bueno, de "ellos" se están encargando mis primos (_el LuzNegra se estremece y la observa, turbado_) pero creo que podré encargarme de vosotros dos si…(_abre el Libro y comienza a pasar páginas_) él renuncia a sus poderes.

EVAN: (_palidece_) ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! Serán capaces de encontrarme igualmente o enviar cazadores de recompensas y no podré protegernos: ¿es que habéis perdido el…?

COLETTE: (_endurece el semblante_) Con mi plan, eso no sucederá. Aquí hay poción que atará tu magia, un conjuro de ocultación de identidad y un ritual que os vinculará para siempre, si es que queréis seguir juntos, no importa lo que se interponga…y puede hacerse todo junto.

EVAN: (_temeroso; vacila, observándola_) ¿Quién eres tú?

(_La chica sonríe, radiante, mientras sostiene las páginas del Libro; la escena se desvanece en la siguiente_)

* * *

EXT. Central Park Noroeste-Atardecer

(_Ante un pequeño altar improvisado junto a un estanque cercano, una __SACERDOTISA__ realiza un rito de Enlace de Manos para __EVAN__ y __ROSE__; a algunos metros, __WYATT __está sentado junto a un árbol, observando; __COLETTE__ aparece a pocos pasos, con el TRANSPORTE DE CUPIDO. Hecha un vistazo al ritual, en silencio y camina hacia él, de brazos cruzados_)

COLETTE: Final feliz, ¿eh? (_sonríe_) ¿Qué tal está Chris? ¿Ya se ha calmado? ¿Y el otro chico, Jake?

WYATT: (_se encoge de hombros_) He sanado a Jake y Chris le ha llevado a su casa: la semana que viene empezaré a darle clases de Brujería ya que al parecer no tengo nada mejor que hacer…Pero creo que me divertiré (_ríe_) porque sacó a Chris de sus casillas con tanto entusiasmo.

COLETTE: (_curva los labios y se agita, impaciente; sentándose a su lado_) Oye…quería hablar contigo pero…

WYATT: (_frunce el ceño, cansado_) ¡No empieces otra vez…!

COLETTE: (_ofendida_) ¡No es sobre eso! (_arruga la frente_) Bueno…en realidad también pero…lo que quería preguntarte es…(_vacila y toma aire_) ¿recuerdas a aquel vecino con el que pasabas tanto tiempo en San Francisco? (_WYATT__ se tensa; ella traga e inhala_) Primo…¿eres gay?

WYATT: (_vuelve la cabeza con brusquedad, pálido_) ¿Qu-qué?

COLETTE: (_pone los ojos en blanco, impaciente ante su expresión_) ¡Oh, vamos…(_resopla, reprendiéndose a sí misma por la falta de tacto_) por supuesto que lo eres…! Hice un conjuro para ver tu pasado amoroso, pero lo que realmente necesito saber es…si ese chico…Fabian, sabía algo: tenía tratos con demonios…¿sabía quién ordenó el ataque?

WYATT: (_inhalando furiosamente_) ¿Qué…? ¿tú…? ¿que tú has…? (_sisea peligrosamente_) ¿Cómo has podido?

COLETTE: (_alarmada_) Wy, no te enfades: ¡no es para tanto…!

WYATT: (_la mira con ojos desorbitados y se levanta; echa a andar con paso rápido; ella le sigue_) ¡No puedo creerlo…!

COLETTE: ¡Oh, por los dioses, no es tan grave! Vamos, ¿qué hay de malo? Te gustan los hombres: punto…¿y qué?

WYATT: (_mirándola como si se hubiera vuelto loca; niega_) Para ti es tan sencillo como eso, ¿verdad? Tu no tienes que pasar por…¡tú no entiendes nada!

COLETTE: ¿Qué tengo que entender? He visto bastante de lo que has pasado y lo siento, ¡pero te aseguro que…!

WYATT: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y tienes la más remota idea de lo injusto que es todo esto? ¿De lo…anormal, dolido y…impotente que me siento desde que lo sé? (_COLETTE__ le mira, cogida por sorpresa; él jadea_) Dejé el equipo porque no soportaba estar en los vestuarios, nunca disfruté ningún baile o cita en el instituto porque no podía llevar a quién realmente quería…incluso decirle a…(_ella le mira fijamente y él niega con rabia_) ¿recuerdas a Seth? ¿Seth Cooper? No fue tan encantador cuándo se enteró de que estaba enamorado de él: me rompió la muñeca de una patada (_aprieta las mandíbulas; la chica abre los ojos con horror; él continua_) Y no me dolió tanto como que dejara de hablarme y empezara a alejarse de mi, pero por lo menos no lo contó…(_resopla; con los ojos vidriosos_) La gente no lo sabe pero estoy seguro de que…lo sospecha: no dicen nada pero…lo piensan: lo sé, ¡puedo sentirlo! Y no puedo soportarlo porque yo no elegí nada de esto y…no entiendo…(_jadea, angustiado, pasando los ojos por el ritual_) Al principio creí que se arreglaría con el tiempo pero…no fue así; luego pensé que tal vez cuándo…que quizá podría demostrarme a mi mismo que esto tenía alguna clase de sentido, que no era tan malo…pero nada de lo que intentaba salía bien y…incluso traté de recurrir a la magia para arreglar todo esto y…también me falló: no hizo efecto (_suspira, deprimido_)

COLETTE: (_pálida_) ¿Y por eso lo escondiste todo? ¿por eso…?

WYATT: (_exhala, dolido; niega_) Toda mi vida me han preparado para ser como se supone que debo ser: para controlar mis poderes, proteger inocentes, aceptar mi destino, estudiar una buena carrera y algún día cuidar de la familia, como hizo mi madre. Pero yo nunca tendré una familia, ¿sabes?: no podré tener hijos que hereden el Libro de las Sombras…¡ni siquiera podré casarme! (_la mira, al borde de las lágrimas; sacude la cabeza_) ¿Cómo crees que me sentiré cuándo tenga que admitir que no voy a darle a mi padre los nietos que está deseando tener? ¿cómo crees que estaré cuándo mi madre no pueda descansar, preocupada por si estaré bien…sólo? ¿o cuándo mi hermano…? (_jadea, incapaz de continuar; sacude la cabeza_) Ya es bastante duro que tenga que sufrir yo pero, si esto es alguna clase de…castigo o maldición…¡no es justo que también…!

COLETTE: (_apenada_) ¡Pero eso no tiene por qué ser así…!

WYATT: (_se encoge de hombros, resignado_) Las cosas funcionan así: no tendría que sentirme diferente y sin embargo lo hago…y…yo…(_traga, negando_) yo sólo quiero ser normal (_jadea, mordiéndose el labio y desviando la vista hacia el cielo_) Hasta ahora he aguantado por por mis padres, por Chris…pero él…ya no me necesita y…no sé si tendré fuerza para…(_exhala, sin palabras_)

COLETTE: (_camina hacia él_) La tendrás…(_apoya una mano en su antebrazo_) porque "somos una familia de luchadores"…

WYATT: (_levanta la vista con cierta sorpresa; repitiendo al mismo tiempo que ella_) "…y por eso nos llaman, con acierto, las Embrujadas"…(_frunce el ceño_) también he leído el Libro de las Sombras: (_curva los labios, pensativo_) creo que esas líneas salvaron mi vida cuándo mi magia falló.

COLETTE: (_sonríe_ _débilmente_) Pues ahora, por una vez, deja de intentar salvar al mundo y permite que te salven a tí…

(_WYATT__ vacila y __asiente, sin convición; __COLETTE__ le observa intensamente, entrecierra los ojos y se muerde el labio antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo. __WYATT__ parpadea, sorprendido, mientras a lo lejos la __SACERDOTISA__ envuelve las manos de la joven pareja con una cuerda dorada, poniendo fin al ritual_)

* * *

FIN DEL EPISODIO

* * *


End file.
